


Confide in Hope (2)

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sequel, Soft Daryl Dixon, Violence, confide in fear, confide in hope, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 121,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: BOOK 2 OF 3The group reaches Alexandria and is torn between decisions they have to make, while still going through sad, tragic losses in the group. Alexandra finds herself finally falling for Daryl, and finding out who she is.There are many challenges ahead of them, and they just don't know it.Previous book: Confide in FearSeason 6-9A DARYL DIXON FANFICTION••••completed but currently editing••••
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY: Confide in Fear(1) DARYL DIXON FANFIC
> 
> There are 70 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL - if you don't see all 70 chapters yet, that means I haven't finished uploading the chapters! 
> 
> ALSO: all on wattpad; for updated and edited versions of my story and the third Confide fic that's currently being updated, go and follow my account: A-TWDSPN-Love

CHAPTER 1

Alexandra(Alex)'s *POV*

"Welcome to Alexandria." The curly haired guy said, as we entered the gates. We all stopped in front of Aaron, as soon as we heard the gates close. My eyes traveled around the place, seeing houses and trees and fresh green patches of grass.

"Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons. Stay, you hand them over." He spoke.

"Like hell you are." I said, holding onto my gun and my knife which was currently on my sides of my pants.

"We don't know if we want to stay." Rick said, holding his gun on one hand, and Judith with the other.

"It's fine, Nicholas." Aaron sighed.

"If we're gonna use them, we could have started already." Rick said.

"Let them talk to Deanna first, okay?" Aaron told Nicholas.

"Who's Deanna?" My head turned at the sudden voice, and saw Abraham furrowing his eyebrows, as he asked who the hell this Deanna was.

"She knows everything you'd want to know about this place." Aaron explained. "Rick, why don't you start?"

"Sasha?"

We all turned around as we heard a walker growling and coming towards the gates of the community. Bob stood beside her and watched as she raised her long gun, and shot the walker in the head."

"It's a good thing we're here." I said, looking at the guy Nicholas, then we all began to walk away and follow Aaron to wherever.   
-  
I walked around in a living room of Deanna's house, looking at all the books she had upon her bookshelves. I looked out side the windows to make sure no one was watching us as well. My head turned as I saw a older woman enter the room.

"You must be Alexandra," she smiled. "Welcome to Alexandria." She emphasized the community's name.

"Alex. That's my name."

"Well, Alex, I'm Deanna Monroe-"

"What's the camera for?"

"To record the interviews. We like to go back and just see if we missed anything- figure out a job for you."

"A job?"

"Well, if you want to stay here you have to do something." She explained.

"So? What's this job I have?" I asked, feeling kind of annoyed and tired.

"I have to learn something about you first, in order to find that job." She spoke. "So tell me, how long have you known your group? How'd you meet them?"

"Long enough to trust them, vice versa. One person I've known the longest. Daryl and Michonne saved me- took me back to their p- to their camp." I said. I didn't want to mention prison, probably because I didn't want to talk about it.

"Who do you talk go the most? Anyone you confine in more than anyone?" She asked, staring at me.

"Daryl." I answered quickly. "And Glenn."

"How about that one person you said? The one you known the longest."

"Oh- his name is Ryan. We used to be uh, you know."

"No, I'm afraid I don't." She said, giving a small smile.

"We were best friends since high school, engaged. Split up just before the world went to shit."

"What happened?"

"Fights. We didn't agree on stuff that much, guess we just drifted apart." I explained, not wanting to get into detail at all.

"So, tell me about you. What's important to know?"

I hesitated at the question, until I thought of something to say. "I don't ever let my guard down."

"Hm." She hummed.

"Ever."   
-  
The warm water fell onto my hair and then on my shoulders, then on the rest of my body. It finally felt good again to get clean, and to have fresh water. 

My wet dirty blonde hair was knotty and all tangled up. I grabbed a brush off the bathroom sink counter and ran the brush through the tangles. After it was all brushed out o wondered if there was a blow dryer, because I didn't want my hair being all wet when I went to bed. I bent down and opened the cabinets and saw an silver old blow dryer.

"That'll do."

After my hair was dried and threw on some clean clothes Deanna gave us. I threw on my bra and underwear, then a black loose v-neck shirt and some light blue jeans and socks, leaving my boots off.

Rick gathered the group into the house him, Carl and Judith were given at Alexandria. All of us filled up the living room, finding a spot I noticed Daryl sitting in the far back near the window and Judith's crib, while ripping apart the possum he had killed just outside Alexandria.

Rick had decided that it was best for all of us to stay together, and that we can't allow them to separate us or make us weak. Some of us disagreed, some agreed. I agreed. We don't know these people. We don't know what they're capable of, or what they're all about.

We can't take any chances.

I looked at everyone who were scattered across the living room floor of the house. My eyes made it towards again Daryl who was staring out the window. All of our heads turned to the door, and saw that Rick had opened it and Deanna showed up.

"Rick, I - Wow." I saw Rick looked a bit annoyed by another person being surprised at him being cleaned and freshly shaved. "I didn't know what was under there. Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling. Oh, my-" She turned her head and saw all of us sitting down and some standing in the room all together.

"Staying together. Smart." Deanna spoke.

"No shit." I muttered to myself, feeling tired.

"No one said we couldn't." Rick defended us.

"You said you were a family. That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and with nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?

"Everybody said you gave them jobs.

"Yeah. Part of this place. Looks like the communists won after all."

"Well, you didn't give me one, or Alex." I heard Rick say my name and turned to look at them.

"I have. I just haven't told you yet. Same with Michonne. I'm closing in on something for Sasha. And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out, but I will. And as for Alex... I'm not too sure yet. You look good." She said, then looked at us and walked out.

"I'm gonna take first watch." Daryl had said, getting up getting to leave the house.

"You should get sleep, Daryl. All of us should." I spoke. "I don't trust them yet, but we all should sleep. No one should be taking any watches any more."

"Like hell I am." He said harshly, as everyone stared at me. "I'm gonna go take first watch." He repeated then walking outside. I sighed and turned back to where I was originally standing, as I saw Glenn looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Haven't seen that harshness from him since- you know..." He motioned towards Maggie.

"I don't think he's over it. I don't think any of us will be. But we'll get there."

"Yeah, we'll get there." Glenn said.

"I'm going to go check on him." I smiled.

"Mhm." Glenn hummed.

"What now?" I said, looking at him.

"Does 'check on him' mean something else?"

"Oh shut up. We haven't even made any- any physical contact in a while. I don't think he'll ever be in that mood, unless he's scared he's about to lose me, or when I'm scared I'll lose him."

"Yeah- sure." He said, hearing the sarcastic tone in his voice. "But what happened between you two? I thought you've kissed plenty of times before and even talked about your feelings?"

"I don't know... Things change. I guess after losing the prison, losing Hershel and Beth... I guess he just doesn't want to love people or else something bad might happen." I said, sighing and not making eye contact with Glenn.

"He'll come around. All of us will too."

"Yeah."

I walked out the front door and onto the patio, into the darkness, with moonlight as the only light guiding me. Daryl was sitting down on the steps, still doing whatever he was doing to the possum.

"Hey." I spoke, standing across from him, leaning on the porch wall.

"Hi." He mumbled. It stood quiet between us, because I had no clue what to say- I should've made something up in my head. I looked out at the town in front of me, and the metal wall. I could feel Daryl's stare at me, making me nervous like some teenager, who I once used to be a long time ago. "What's up?" Daryl's voice broke to silence.

"Just wanted to check up on you." I said.

"You don't need to." He said, with a little bit of harshness in his voice.

"I know." I smiled, walking over and sitting across from him. My knees bent as I sat down, making my arms rest on my knees, as my hands held my head up. "What do you think? About this place? You think it's gonna be different?" I asked, looking straight ahead at the dark blue sky and scattered stars across the sky, then back at the steps my feet were placed.

"Don't know. All I do know is, I'm not letting my guard down. We can't become weak, not now." He replied. "And yeah, it'll be different- hopefully."

"We won't become weak. We need to rest, but resting doesn't mean we'll become weak." I sighed, looking at Daryl who was already looking at me. "I haven't know this group for a long amount of time, but I know enough to know that each and every one of you is strong. I don't think I'm that strong as you guys, but we are all strong. We won't become weak."

Daryl doesn't answer. Instead, the sound of the door to the house, opens behind us, leaving me and Daryl not alone. "Nice speech." We turned our heads and saw Rick walking towards us.

"You heard me?" I asked.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you talk really loud for someone who's whispering." Rick answered, giving a small smile.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do." Daryl said, smiling very very small.

"Cmon, no I don't." I said, looking back and forth between Daryl and Rick.

Rick laughed, walking closer to the both of us. "Okay, you don't." Rick stood behind us, looking out at Alexandria.

"It will be different..." Rick said.

It will be different...


	2. On The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story and the first book is on my wattpad - i highly suggest you read them there too, for updated and edited/revised versions!

CHAPTER TWO

It's been one and a half days, being here in this town. I haven't explored as much as Carl had or anyone who was actually happy about being happy to be in a safe place. I walked around a couple times with Glenn and Maggie through out yesterday, but I mostly spent time in doors, or on the porch of the house watching everyone who walked by.

"Whoa, look at you." I laughed, looking at Carol who came down stairs and into the living room, wearing a very suburban mom outfit.

"Got to fake it till we make it, Alex!" She said, rolling her eyes. "All we need to do is just play the part they're playing and we'll survive."

"You sure got that right." I said, standing up as she started to walk. "Hey, wait up." I said, walking after her to go outside. I was in need of fresh air.

"Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles!" Carol's fake happy voice said, as we approached outside in the porch, where Daryl was currently sitting, fixing up his crossbow.

"What?" He looked up and saw Carol standing there in front of him, and I laughed.

"Make dinner for the older people, Mom's who need a break people who can't cook." She explained. "Get to meet a lot of neighbors that way."

Daryl scoffed, then looked at his bow. "Alright." I smiled, looking at him smiling. I haven't seen that much emotion since when he smiled at me way back at the prison.

"Still haven't taken a shower?" I asked.

"Mhm." Daryl responded. Carol looked at him, giving him a are you serious kind of look.

"Take a shower. I'm gonna wash that vest." Carol said, as I laughed again. "We need to keep up appearances, even you."

"Eh, I ain't starting now." Daryl called out, as Carol walked away and down the steps. I walked closer to Daryl, leaning over the porch deck.

"I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep!" Carol yelled out.

"You look ridiculous!" Daryl said, hoping Carol would hear. I laughed loud and put my head down between my hands that were on the porch deck's banister. I could feel Daryl's stare on me, making me adjust myself.

"What?" I said, smiling at the smirking Daryl Dixon, who was still fixing up his crossbow.

"Haven't see ya laugh that's all." He said.

"Well- don't get used to it." I said, as silence took over. "She's right you know. If we want to survive, make it here... We do need to try just a little. Fake it, that's all. Play the part."

"I don't need to play no part. I'm tough enough." He responded.

"I know, Daryl.

"She given you a job yet?"

"Deanna? No, not yet. She said she had someone coming to meet me here soon, with some others for a job. I just don't know what." I answered to Daryl.

"Alex!" I saw Glenn walking up to the house, giving me a smile.

"What's up?"

"Deanna told me that your job will be with me- well with us." He said.

"Us?"

"Tara, Noah and Deanna's son and that Nicholas guy." Glenn said. "We have to go meet them now."

"What's the job?"

"They'll explain."

"Alright." I said to Glenn. "I'll see you later," I said to Daryl. "Take a shower!" I said, walking down the steps and following Glenn.

"Glen, Tara, Noah and... Alexandra?" A voice called out, as two men walked towards us and we were walking, and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aiden. You met Nicholas at the gates the other day."

"Hey." Nicholas walked over. 

"You're Deanna's son?" I asked him.

"That's right." He smiled at me.

"So, what do we do? On this job? No one told me." I explained.

"Making supply runs." Nicholas answered very quickly.

"We hear you all got some experience making those supply runs." Aiden said.

"I saw your pantry. You guys seem to do pretty well." Glenn said.

"Yeah well, had some training before this. ROTC. Was nearing lieutenant when this shit blew in." I gave a little laugh as he explained it and laughed as well. I looked up and saw him smile at me.

"My dad did ROTC." Noah said.

"He didn't make it?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." Aiden said, giving a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry a lot these days. Come on, I'll show y'all the ropes." He said, walking us towards outside of the gates.

"We're doing a run today?" Tara asked.

"Just a dry run." Aiden turned around and smiled, then looked at me a little bit longer, and I smiled back. "Show you the terrain outside the walls, see how you do." Aiden smiled at me, then turned around and started to walk away, leading us to the gates.


	3. Inside, Outside

"Just a dry run." Aiden turned around and smiled, then looked at me a little bit longer, and I smiled back. "Show you the terrain outside the walls, see how you do." Aiden smiled at me. "Weigh each others sack a little, you know?" He looked at Glenn.

"No we don't," Tara gestured to me than her. "But cool." Then smiled.

"What about weapons?" Glenn asked.

"Oh yeah. We pulled out some sweet ass biscuits for today." Aiden gestured to Nicholas who pulled out a gun and handed it to me. Then one to Tara, Glenn and Noah.

"Not bad." Tara said.

"I've had better." I mumbled to Tara, making her laugh quietly, as Glenn looked at us.

Aiden and Nicholas led us to the outside, behind the gates and into the woods, not too far from the community.

"We've been increasing our radius mile by mile," Aiden spoke, walking towards a big open space in the woods. "spreading in a semicircle around the town."

"We've made it fifty-three miles out so far." Nicholas said.

"We break into two groups when we step outside. If shit hits, we fire a flare." Aiden explained. "One group gets the other."

"Good system." Noah said.

"It is. Still, you're standing here because we lost four people last month."

"What happened?" Glenn called out, as we walked side by side another, letting Aiden and Nicholas lead the way to wherever we were going.

"We were on a run, roamers came out and then they didn't follow the system." Aiden said.

"They were good people though." Nicholas added in.

"They were. They were just scared." Aiden said.

"And you're not?" I said, giving off a little bit of my attitude. Aiden laughed. "We're all scared-"

"Look, I can be a hard ass," he turned around looking at me. "And I know I'm a douche bag."

"You got that right." I mumbled, as Tara laughed.

"But someone's got to call the ball around here. And that someone is me." He finished talking, still looking at all of us. "If you're in this crew you do exactly as I say." I rolled my eyes, looking at the trees beside me and Glenn.

"Sorry you lost your people." Tara said.

"Yeah, we got ours."

"Managed to snag one of the dead heads that took them down." Nicholas said, "strung it up there." They led us to a big open area wear they hung up a walker and smiled at it.

"Wait what? Why?" Glenn asked, walking in front of me, Noah and Tara.

"Now we have a little pre game ritual! Get out heads on straight." Nicholas said.

"Well that's just plain stupid." I said.

"Don't like it? Don't do this job." Nicholas said.

"Maybe you're the douche bag." I mumbled.

"It reminds us what we're up against." Aiden turned around and looked at me. Ugh stop staring at me. If only Daryl were here. A walker wasn't there. The guts were hanging instead.

"Son of a bitch!" Aiden yelled. "Help me find it. Ah, look at this shit! Blood's still wet, it's nearby." Nicholas began to whistle, as me and the three of us and shushed him.

"Hey! It's gone." Glenn said, walking over to Nicholas.

"It took down one of our friends." Aiden said, looking at me, then straight at Glenn. "It's nearby, we're not letting it go." Suddenly, a walker came towards us, Aiden and Nicholas began signaling it to them. "Hey- over here! Here! Come on!"

Aiden pulled it by its arms from behind as it went towards Nicholas. We tried to kill it, but Nicholas said they got it, which they obviously didn't, telling by the way Aiden pulled it too much, it turned around and tired to attack him. I ran up to him and pulled the walker away from him, causing the walker to try and eat me instead. The walkers' skin started to come off, showing its bone, making me distracted of trying to kill it. Aiden and Nicholas's voice of saying 'hold it!' And 'don't kill it!' made me irritated.

"Alex!" I heard Glenn's voice. Glenn ran up and stabbed the walkers head making me let go of the walker and walking backwards in disgust.

"Thanks for the help, assholes!" I said, rolling my eyes at Nicholas and Aiden, wiping off some of the walker blood that was on my arms.

"Thanks." I whispered to Glenn, as he stood by me.

"What the hell?!" Aiden yelled.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Tara said to Aiden.

"The hell is, Glenn just saved both of your fucking lives!" I said.

"You almost got her killed!" Glenn yelled, walking up to Aiden.

"I told you all to stay back!" Aiden said. "I told you to listen to every damn thing I said! I told you that." They stared at each other until Glenn walked away, as Tara, Noah and I walked with him.

We made our way back into the community, pissed off at Aiden and Nicholas. Glenn stormed ahead of us, wanting nothing to do with those two.

"You four need new gigs." Aiden yelled out. "You're not ready for runs yet." I laughed at his sentence, thinking about how he doesn't know how much better we are at his job.

"Yeah, pretty sure we got that backwards." Glenn said.

"Hey! Hey!" I turned around and so did Glenn. I saw Aiden out his hand on Glenn, turning him around. "Look, we got a way of doing things around here-"

"You tied up walkers!" Glenn said.

"It killed our friend." Aiden said, looking at Glenn. "Look- I'm not having this conversation. You obey my orders out there." I looked around noticing we had an audience...

"Then we're just as screwed as your last run crew." Glenn spoke. I noticed Daryl walking towards us from afar, when I shifted my head.

Aiden walked closer and got into Glenn's face. "Say that again."

"Back off, Aiden." I said, walking closer to them. Aiden pushed Glenn, making me get much closer to both of them.

"Come on man, just take a step back." Noah said.

"Come on tough guy!" Aiden said, pushing Glenn again.

"No ones impressed man," Glenn said. "Walk away."

"Aiden!" I heard Deanna yell out, as I saw her walking.

This guys got a problem with the way we do things." He explained to his mom. "Why did you let these people in?"

"Because we actually know what we're doing out there." Glenn said, as Aiden took a swing at Glenn, missing, and hitting me in the shoulder as I stumbled back, hitting the ground. All i could tell was that after Glenn had missed the punch from Aiden, he got back up and punched him in the face, not missing.

"Hey! That's enough!" Deanna yelled out, as Daryl ran over at Nicholas who was trying to come at Glenn.

"I said that's enough!" Rick and Michonne, as well as Carl came running into the community.

"Daryl! Stop!" I yelled out to him, still sitting on the ground with my hurting shoulder.

"You want to end up on your ass again?" I heard Michonne say to Aiden. I slowly got up, with the help of Carl who was beside me, watching Daryl on Nicholas, Glenn standing up and staring down Aiden.

"Cool, alright?" He said with attitude towards Glenn. I saw Daryl get pulled and pushed back by Daryl, making me walk over to the furious Daryl, wanting to comfort him.

"I want everyone to hear me!" Deanna yelled out. "Okay? Rick and his people are part of this community now! In all ways as equals. Understood?!" Everyone around her nodded heads and stared. "All of you, turn in your weapons! Then you two come talk to me!"

"Hey, lets go." I said, looking at Daryl, as he stood staring at Nicholas and Aiden who walked away. My hand right hand was holding my left shoulder which was in pain. When Daryl didn't listen, my left hand took his and pulled him. "Cmon." I saw him look into my eyes and nod, while walking away with me but first aggressively picking up his crossbow off the concrete.  
-  
"Hey, you doing okay?" I turned my head around, and saw Glenn walking over to me.

"I'll be fine. I was told that my arm will just be bruised bad for a couple of days. It'll go away." I said.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop that, otherwise you wouldn't be hurt right now." Glenn said, giving me a small smile.

"Hey, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help out? Well, try and help out." I laughed.

"You'd be a smart one."

"Stop, Glenn." I smiled. "I'll always have your back. That goes for everyone in our group. This pain is worth it. I rather have this type of pain than me hurting on the inside." I said.

"I take it we're not talking about what happened today?" He laughed. "This about Daryl now?"

"Yeah-" I said, putting my head down, then looking back up to Glenn, who now was sitting with me on the couch in the house. "Everything is different- after we found you guys back in terminus- especially Ryan."

"Didn't you tell me you were engaged to him before this all happened?"

"Yeah- then some shit happened, and now this. I just don't know what to do. Daryl, he's tough but quiet and sensitive- then Ryan, he's tough too but I don't know how I feel about any of the two-"

"Who do you love? Like currently. Who do you love? Because whoever you do love, that's who you should go after- that's who you should be happy with." He said, giving me words of encouragement.

"Thank you, Glenn. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't know what I'd do without you either, Lex." He smiled.


	4. Make It Work

CHAPTER FOUR

Everyone was sitting down in the living room all together, except for Daryl who was outside, and Rick was probably somewhere in the house. I think everyone was happy that they can rest from a long day and from what happened after what happened between Glenn and Aiden earlier today...

I was standing by the table where Carl, Ryan and Noah were playing a card game and smiling slightly and their humor. Footsteps were heard from coming down the steps, and coming closer to the living room.

My eyes adjusted to the frame of the door, looking at Rick who was in a uniform that Deanna probably gave him for a job. His head nodded at us, and then at me. I followed right up behind him, and outside on the house porch, where Daryl was.

I noticed Daryl was smoking a cigarette, and he noticed me staring at him.

"We good?" Daryl asked, as Rick stopped right beside him. I made my way over to Daryl, where he leaned on the house banister.

"Yeah." Rick answered. The other door opened and Carol stepped out quietly. Daryl put out his cigarette and gestured for me to stand by him. I walked closer to him, feeling his hand graze mine softly. Our hands were loosely intertwined, and hidden from Rick and Carol, most definitely because Daryl doesn't like showing affection in front of people.

"You a cop again?" Daryl asked Rick.

"You were a cop?" I asked, receiving a nod from Rick. "That explains it." I smiled and chuckled softly.

"I'm trying it on for size." Rick sighed, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"So we're staying?" Carol asked.

"I think we can start sleeping in our homes. Settle in." Rick said, walking closer to Carol, then to the banister.

"If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down- this place will make us weak."

"Carl said that." Rick said, then turning his head to me and Daryl. "Alex said that too. But it's not gonna happen. We won't get weak. That's not in us anymore."

"I still don't know how you guys do it. I'm not afraid that all of us will get weak- I'm afraid that I won't get stronger like you guys-" I began to explain.

"Nah, I won't let you." Daryl said, letting go of my hand and then tightening his arm around my waist.

"We'll make it work." Rick said, staring out looking around Alexandria. "And if they can't make it-" he turned around to look at us.

"Then we'll just take this place."


	5. Him

The next morning, I couldn't find Daryl. I checked the whole house, and asked around, some said that haven't seen him since yesterday's brawl with Glenn, Aiden and Nicholas, along with Daryl.

"Glenn!" I ran up to Glenn, who was way ahead of me.

"Everything alright?" He said, walking fast towards me.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I think. I can't find Daryl- was wondering if you know where he was?" Glenn stood quiet, giving me a bit cheesy smile.

"What?" I laughed again.

"Nothing! And I don't know where he is. I'm guessing he went out to hunt? Maybe Rick will know."

"And where is he?" I smiled.

"Deanna's."

"I'll just wait for Daryl to come back." I said, walking away.

"Oh wait! Maggie wanted to let you know that there's going to be a party tonight."

"A party?" I furrowed my brows. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Glenn said. "You're going. I will drag you if I have to." He laughed.

"Fine, I'll be there. But I'm not dressing up!"   
-  
I entered the house where the party was being held, glancing around once, I found Glenn and Maggie in a corner, smiling at each other and being all lovey dovey.

"Hey love birds." I smiled, approaching them.

"Hey! Look at you all dressed up." Glenn said, holding a cup of something.

I looked down at my outfit, which was black pants, my boots and a pretty dark purple tank top and my black leather jacket.

"This?" I laughed. "Okay, even before all of this I didn't dress up like this. Not that fancy."

"Daryl's not with you?" Maggie asked.

"I haven't seen him all day." I said. "Alright, I'm going to get a drink and head outside. I can't stand all the laughing and smiling like nothing's going on outside these walls."

"Well, you better come back." Glenn said.

"Maybe." I said, giving a smile to Glenn and Maggie, and making my way over the drink table and grabbing a bottle of beer. I made my way outside on the porch and saw Abraham and Michonne walking back into the house.

"Hey Lex." Michonne said.

"Hey." Abraham said, giving a big smile.

"He's drunk?" I laughed at him.

"Of course." Michonne said. "We'll catch you later." She smiled.

"See ya." I said. I made my way over to the side of the house, hearing the sounds of laughter made me feel weird. I hadn't heard those sounds in a long while. Yeah, I've heard laughs in the group before coming to Alexandria, but hearing real laughs like there's nothing wrong...

"Hey." I turned around and saw Ryan, closing the door and walking out onto the porch and up to me.

"Not liking the party?" I asked.

"Eh, it's alright. Sasha just lashed out." He chuckled, while running his hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

"She just went off about how they're laughing and talking like there's nothing going on around the world and outside these walls."

"She's right though. Where was Bob?" I asked.

"He took her upstairs to calm her down. I guess after losing her brother she lost it." Ryan said.

"I think everyone loses it when they lose someone." I said, taking a gulp of the beer.

"Hm." Ryan hummed. "Do you forgive me?"

"What?" I asked confusedly, furrowing my brows and looking at him.

"For you know- Vanessa... You have to forgive someone eventually, right? Ryan answered.

"I don't know, Ry. I-"

"Listen, I have to say I love you Alex. I always have. Those stupid fights- those stupid nights alone without you-"

"Stop."

"No, listen to me. I love you. This whole world going to shit made me realize I can't lose you, and I can't stop loving you-"

"Listen, I love you, okay? I always will- but it's different now, Ryan. It's all different. I'm willing to put all the bad stuff that's happened, behind me, and to accept who you are now. You're apart of this group..." I signed. "Just understand, that it's different now. Everything. And if this different world suddenly made you realize that you want me and you've always loved me, is just- it's not what I want. You should've realized that along time ago."

"You still love me?" He asked, looking down at me, holding his beer bottle in his hands.

"Yeah I do, Ry. But like I said it's differ-"

"Different. Yeah yeah, I know." He said, giving me a weak smile. "I just wanted to make you happy, I want to be the one to make you feel safe, not him." He said, speaking of Daryl.

"You did make me happy, okay? And I know you want to make me feel safe but that's not the problem. Well there is no problem, but," I sighed. "How do I make this seem easy and not look like an asshole?" I mumbled. "Okay, you just, you just don't make me happy. It's not you. It was you, but it can't be anymore, because I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry. But I always will, just not... Just now.

It's not your 'job' anymore, Ryan. Not anymore." I finished, looking at him and giving him a sympathetic look.

"I understand, Lex." He said, sighing. In that moment I knew he was sad...

Daryl's *POV*

After having dinner with Aaron and his boyfriend and him showing me a bike and telling me what my job is, I found myself standing across the street by a tree looking at that stupid house where that stupid party was being held. I noticed Alex and Ryan standing close together out on the porch and smiling and talking. I scoffed at the sight of them and felt the need to walk away.

Moments later, I saw Ryan leaving and entering the house again. I didn't think she would notice me from afar, but she did. She left whatever she was drinking on the porch banister and made her way towards me.

"How was that party?" I mumbled, as she approached me.

"Wasn't in there for too long..." She answered.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, what is with the old Daryl attitude? Are you okay?" She crossed her arms and stared at me, not caring that her hair was getting in her way by the wind blowing it all over.

"Always had this attitude." I replied.

"Seriously Daryl? Why are you acting like this?"

"I saw you two. Being all close and everything."

"Who? Me and Ryan? Just now? Oh cmon Daryl-"

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten all caught up with you! You're just another one of those stupid bitches who just mess around with every guy she sees. Or goes running back to someone... And me? I'm just some stupid guy that gets his feelings mixed up-"

Alexandra's *POV*

"Really, Daryl?! You- you really think that that's what I'm trying to do?! If I told you what happened before this world gone to shit, maybe you wouldn't be accusing me of that!" I yelled, but tried not to scream at him, like I wanted and used to do. "And don't even think about calling me a bitch again! You- you douche bag! You-"

"Alex-"

"No! God, Daryl- you make me so angry! So annoyed! God, I can't even find the words to describe how you make me feel! You make me so angry, stressed, tired and all these horrible things! How do you make me feel so angry at you, when I practically love you?!" I shut my mouth really quick, opening my eyes wide through the tears that were pouring out during my little speech. "I- I don't-" I couldn't even find the words to explain what I just said.

"You- what?" Daryl mumbled, taking a tiny step forward.

"Nothing...It's nothing. I'll see you later." I said, trying to leave this situation I had just caused by blurting out my feelings- that I love Daryl.

"No. Tell me." He said, making me stop and turning around slowly, not looking at him or in his eyes, feeling embarrassed. "Look at me." He said. I slowly looked up at him, but looked anywhere but his eyes- his blue beautiful eyes, that would probably make me say what I had just said.

"You heard me... You make me angry and-"

"No, no. Not that, Alex. Don't play dumb, not now." Daryl said, pleading for me to repeat what I said to him-what I admitted.

"I love you, okay? You don't have to say it back, I don't care. But you just need to know that. I care for you too, so much. I didn't want to... But it just happened. I didn't want to because everyone I loved or love gets hurt, especially in this world now. I love you, and I don't know how to stop it- hell, I don't even think I can-"

"Lex..."

"You don't feel the same way, do you?" I said, my face saddened and my eyes felt heavy.

"No, it's just-"

"I get it, Daryl. It's fine." I wiped my tears that fell down my cheeks, and didn't look at him. "I'll be at that party..."

"Alex..."

I walked away, not looking back and started to regret what I've said. Maybe I got too comfortable at that party and had one too many beers.. Or maybe I'm just trying to find excuses.   
-  
"You know..." I flinched, then turned around noticing it was Daryl, standing in the doorway, looking straight at me.

"Gosh you scared me." I signed. "You know, what?" I raised my eyebrows, looking at him staring out in space ahead of us.

"You know...Earlier this night- what you said..."

"Yeah-" I laughed awkwardly. "You can just forget about it. It doesn't matter-"

"Course it does, Lex."

"It doesn't, Daryl. I drank one too many beers. I'm not even fully sober now to be having this conversation about why I'm fall-" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Conversation about what?" Daryl raised his eyebrows. "Why you're falling in love with me?" He mumbled. My eyes opened more, then I turned around looking through the records, until I found something appealing. I took it out of its case, and carefully placed it on the old vinyl, but didn't make the record play it just yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly. I heard his foot steps approach me, then feeling him standing close behind.

"You know, I am too." He mumbled, placing his hand onto mine, as I still looked down in front of me at the vinyl. I slowly reached over at the vinyl and let the record play.

"You... You do?" I asked, surprised as I blushed. The sound of the music played as Daryl slowly made me turn around.

"Yeah. But I- it's just that I can't say it. You wouldn't understand but-"

"Daryl, I think I do." I cut him off.

In the still of the night,

held you, I held you tight

"You don't have to say it, Daryl." I smiled, then looked down. I heard him mumble something, but ignored it because that's what he usually does if he can't think of anything to say or he's just too lazy to say anything. I gripped the his hand that was holding onto mine lazily, and grabbed on in tighter. I grabbed the other one as well with my other hand.

He looked up at me, observing my eyes, as mine stood on our hands.

Cause I love, love you so

Promise I'll never, never let you go...

In the still of the night.

As the song continued to play, we slowly swayed to the music, as his hand and mine intertwined at the start of our hips. My other hand was placed in his other hand, laying against our chests, as we were closely swaying together. I rested my head onto him, making my cheek squeezed upon his chest.

I'll hope and I'll pray to keep

Your precious love well before the light

"Why can't it just be like this..." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't start crying.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Daryl asked softly with his deep voice.

"The world.. It's dead and empty, but this right now, I forgot all about it out there. Behind these walls...-"

"Don't worry what's going on behind these walls. It's not like that in here. Especially right now." Daryl spoke, as I lifted my head to stare into his blue eyes, as we slowly drifted apart, but not too far.

"Hey," Daryl whispered, noticing a couple of tears. "Don't cry."

"I know." I laughed.

"You're okay now, Lex." My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, and to all the features on his face. My heart began to pound slow as our heads were getting closer and closer together. I felt his one hand that was intertwined with mine, squeezing it slightly. The other traveled it's way up from my waist to my shoulder, gently rising up, stopping right at my neck. My hand began to follow, making its way to his waist, and stopping.

Suddenly, and slowly, our lips attached. My heart was still pounding slowly, as we kissed.

Our heads pulled away as I stated back into his eyes and he kept his eyes closed. The next moment, his grip around my neck with his hand, pulled me in tighter and began to kiss me with more passion. I let go of his hand that was intertwined with mine and went up to his face and pulled him in. My mind was racing because we haven't kissed in so long, I almost forgot what it felt like.

We pulled away seconds and seconds later, left with our heavy breaths and the sound of the song still going.

"Hold me again? Please." I asked, still breathing heavy as he nodded and we reconnected and listening to the song that was playing.

Hold me again with all of your might

In the still of the night...

In the still of the night.

The song ended, but Daryl and I still held onto each other.

"I got a job. Aaron he uh showed me this bike that still needs to be fixed up." Daryl broken the silence.

"That's your job around here? A mechanic?" I asked.

He laughed slightly. "Nah, a recruiter. Leave Alexandria with him, recruit people. Get things that would be useful. We head out soon, tomorrow I think."

"Tomorrow? Already?" I pulled away from his body and sat on a couch that was in the room, as he stood, watching me, as I took my wine glass and sipped it.

"Yeah."

I sighed. "I don't- I'm not sure if I like my job, after what happened the other day with Glenn fighting with Aiden, and Aiden being all weird with me..."

"Whats going on with Adien?" Daryl asked, sitting back up and looking at me.

"Not much, really. You've seen the fight. Aiden doesn't know how to when he thinks he does. And with me? Guess he hasn't been around a woman in a long time." I laughed, while Daryl stood quiet.

"Hey, nothing's going to happen between me and him. Wouldn't let that happen."

"And Ryan?"

"I told you- Ryan doesn't mean anything to me anymore like he used to." I sighed. Weirdly, It stood in comfortable silence, as we sat next to each other on the smooth and soft couch.

"I'm sorry- about earlier. Saying those things, calling you a bitch. I didn't mean that-"

"I know." I said, smiling at Daryl. I sat back next to Daryl and thought about what has happened tonight.

I love him.


	6. Warehouse

CHAPTER SIX

"Hey, where you going?" I asked Daryl, while walking towards him.

"Heading out." He said, squinting his eyes more than he normally does.

"Alone?"

"Nah, with Aaron. The job, remember?" Daryl said.

"Oh yeah, right." I smiled at him.

"You shouldn't worry." Daryl spoke, as we began walking towards the exit/entrance of Alexandria. "I could handle myself."

"I know you can, Daryl." I said. "You just never know... Especially in this world now."

"Alright then," Daryl mumbled, as we reached Aaron standing by the gates.

"We won't be gone too long." Aaron smiled.

"Good luck out there." I said to Daryl, while hugging him. He hugged back loosely, then, I softly placed a kiss on his cheek, then stepped back.

"Thanks. You too. Stay safe." Daryl mumbled. "See ya." He said.

"See you." I responded, watching both of them leave, and Spencer closing the metal doors of Alexandria.

"Making more cookies Carol?" I asked, catching up with her as Rick went the other direction.

"Funny. And no, I think I'm just going to the pantry to help out." She said.

"Alright." I laughed. "I'll catch you later. Going on a run today." She nodded as I went off to go find Glenn and the rest of them to head out on a run.

"Oh just take the damn gun, Eugene." I said, as I heard him, Noah and Aiden talking about the gun.

"The shit will be right." Eugene spoke. "I will install said shit. Then the grid will be fully operational again." Noah pushed the gun into his chest, insisting he better take the gun.

"Ready for today?" Glenn asked, as I walked towards the van.

"I can hope so. If Nicholas or Aiden screws up, I'm done with this job."

Glenn laughed, "You're not going to quit this job. What would I do without my best friend?"

"True. But you'll still have Tara and Noah."

"True." Glenn walked away to do whatever he was going to pack up the van, as I stood there waiting to leave.

"Not gonna help?" Aiden asked.

"Looks like you all have it covered." I said.

"Yeah, whatever." He walked away.

"Okay." I laughed to myself. I saw Glenn and Maggie talking and then they kissed. I smiled, remembering Daryl and I's kiss last night. I wish that's how we said good bye earlier, but I guess it's because I know that everything will be okay.... Eventually.

"Daylights burning. Let's go!" Aiden yelled, as he got into the front seat of the van. I smiled at Maggie and waited at the doors of the van for Glenn to hop in with me.

"Ready?" I asked Glenn.

"Yeah." We hopped into the van and Aiden drove off and out of Alexandria.

Loud music began to play, making me flinch as I sat next to Noah.

"Great, another mix." He said.

"Now you're going to die." I furrowed my brows and laughed at the stupid lyrics as Noah and Tara exchanged looks and gestures with their hands as Glenn sat on the floor of the van, laughing as well.

"Helps draw them away." Glenn said over the music.   
-  
"That's it's there?" Tara asked. We arrived at the place, getting our guns loaded and ready for whatever and whoever we may run into. I kept my knife on the side of my waist, while I held onto my gun as well.

"That's the warehouse. Looks like that door is our fastest way in and out." Aiden responded.

"We should know all the exists first." Glenn said. "So there's a plan if things go south."

"Already got one." Nicholas said.

"Yeah? Does that involve getting us killed and you two being alive?" I said.

"It's called going out the front." Nicholas said, giving me his stupid look.

"Oh? And if we can't get to the front? I'm pretty sure what Glenn just said, we should do." I said, giving him a fake smile.

"He's not the leader." Nicholas said.

"So?"

"Noah, heads up." Tara interrupted.

"Got it-"

"Nah, I'll take this one." I said, getting my gun out and shooting the walker straight into its head, with no hesitation. I turned around and looked at Nicholas, hoping he would feel intimidated.

"Look at you with the aim." Aiden smiled, walking up to me and handing me a rifle. I smiled right back at him, then looking at Nicholas who looked upset. Aiden looked at me again and nodded his head. "Glenn's right." He stopped looking at me and went back to the van and grabbed his gun.

"We should do a perimeter check. Know our exists just in case. Oh and no fighting." He said. Everyone except for me and Aiden started to walk away. I walked up to Adien and grabbed the other door of the van and closed it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah." He smiled.

We all split up. Glenn, Noah and Nicholas on one side of the warehouse, Tara and Eugene on another and me and Aiden on another. After killing a couple of walkers that we ran into, we made our way to find the rest of the group.

We all found ourselves back together near the van, and at the entrance right in the back of the warehouse, where Glenn had opened the door, and pounded on it, making sure that no walkers were inside, and that if there was, they'll come to us and we'd kill them.

"Give it another second. It's a big place." Glenn spoke. "There could be some inside."

"So let's say they are. Let's move. Let's be safe." Aiden said.

"Alright." Glenn said. Aiden turned his head and nodded as us, and we followed them, all holding out flashlights up with our guns, entering the warehouse.

"Tara? Alex?" Glenn whispered out.

"I got this one, Alex." Tara said. I nodded and followed Glenn.

"Sh!" We stopped and heads some metal rattling and walkers snarling.

"They're stuck behind something." Glenn said.

"How do you know?" Aiden asked.

"If they weren't stuck, they would be already near us." I said, looking at him.

"That's right." Glenn said. "Hey, let's go. Eyes up."

"Ow!" I yelped.

"You alright?!" Glenn whispered.

"Yeah, just bumped my arm into this stupid metal. I'm good." I quietly chuckled. I'm always getting hurt on a run, I thought, thinking about the times I've went on runs when we were at the prison and how I've always gotten hurt.

We walked up to a gate where a bunch of walkers were trapped inside of, making us flash the lights at them.

"Clear. Clear." Glenn said.

"You know your stuff." Aiden said.

"We were out there a long time." Tara explained.

"There could be more." I said. "We need to keep moving. Find what we need and get out."

"Let's get to work then." Aiden said, and smiled at me.

"You're up." Tara said, as Eugene gave a terrified look.

"Look! Here's another." Tara said.

"Alright Eugene!" I said, looking at them from the other side of the aisle. "What was that?!" We all heard some gunshots.

"Aiden!" I stared out and saw that Aiden was shooting at a walker who had some gear on and a helmet, where he was trying shoot.

"It's got armor. Let it come closer!" Glenn said.

"What are you crazy?! He doesn't know what to do!" I said.

"I got it!" Aiden said. No you don't! I thought.

"God dammit!"

"Aiden stop!" Glenn yelled. Everything got knocked over, all of us were on the floor, as a explosion erupted.

"What the hell happened?!" I groaned, as I saw Glenn on the floor. I stood up and went over and helped him up, as he coughed.

"Oh god-"

"No. No, no, no!" I yelled, as we approached Aiden who was had a piece of metal stuck to his shoulder.

"He's dead." Nicholas said. Walkers started to groan and growl, and headed our way.

"Noah? Tara? Eugene?" Glenn called out.

"Guys-"

"I'm here. I'm here." Noah approached us. A walker was behind him- then another, and yet another.

"Cage is open- they're getting out." Glenn said.

"We need to find-"

"Here." Eugene said. "Over here!"

"Tara!" I yelled out.

"Oh god." Noah said, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Is she?" I asked, implying if she was dead.

"Eugene!" Glenn yelled.

"I can't tell from here." He stuttered.

"They're getting close!" Nicholas called out.

"Walker! Walker!" Eugene called out.

"You have to kill it! It's yours- kill it!" I said.

"I- I can't-"

I saw Glenn make is way over some boxes and saved Glenn from a walker. I followed over and saw Tara on the floor and a walker getting closer to her. I raised my gun and pointed it at the walker and shot him.

"Get to that office. I'll get Tara! Go!" Glenn said to the guys, as he hopped over the box. I couldn't hop over the box like he did, so I grabbed on and climbed over, receiving his hand on helping me get down, making our way to the hurt Tara.  
\--


	7. Pain

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Is she okay?" Noah asked.

"She has a serious trauma." Eugene spoke.

"We have to get out of here. This place is going to be filled with those walkers..." I said.

"We will. We just need to figure this out." Glenn relied.

"Where the hell is Nicholas?" I asked. "And Aiden- he's not dead is he? I mean, that's what he said, but..."

"Alex, don't worry." Noah spoke.

"She's losing blood fast." Eugene said.

"How do we stop it?" Noah asked.

"Med kit was in Aiden's pack. It got blown to hell." we turned around and saw Nicholas approaching us.

"There's another one in the van." Glenn said.

"She's on her way out- we need to get her there." Eugene said, sweating and looking down at Tara.

"Alright, we'll get her there."

"Help! Someone! Help!" Our heads shot up, as we heard Aiden's voice screaming out.

"Oh, Jesus!" Nicholas said.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as I pounded my fist into the wall while look out of the warehouse office window at a bunch of walkers.

"He's alive?" Glenn asked.

"I checked him- I thought- he- I thought-" Nicholas stuttered.

"Well! We gotta go get him!" I said.

"It's gonna take three, maybe four of us." Glenn said.

"We got that kind of time?" Noah asked, as we all turned to look at Eugene.

"We pull Aiden off there, and-and we could kill him." Nicholas said.

"You're saying we leave him?!" Noah said.

"We don't leave people behind!" I said.

"Go, save him! Hurry!" Eugene spoke. "She's so it. I know she would. I'll stay with her- I'll keep her safe, I assure you. I will."

"All right, Nicholas- you have that flare, fire it over the shelves. That should distract them. Noah, Alex come with me, we'll hold them back, try and save him." Glenn said.

"Okay."

"You ready?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah." Nicholas said.

"You sure?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him, then he nodded.

"One, two, three." Glenn said, then opening the door with his shoulder and hitting some walkers along with that as we exited the office and made them fall onto the ground. Nicholas stepped out and fired the flare gun. "Come on!" Glenn yelled.

We made our way towards Aiden who was alive, groaning in pain.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Glenn said.

"We're going to get you outta here, okay?" I said, trying to comfort him.

"Alright? Everything's gonna be okay. I need you to stay quiet, okay? Can you do that?" Glenn spoke.

"Okay." Aiden answered, then looking to his side where I was standing. Noah was guarding us, making sure that no walkers were coming our way, while I held on to Aiden's right hand and holding his shoulder.

Nicholas and Glenn held his lower body, then pulling out the piece of metal out of his stomach, as he began to scream in pure pain.

"The flare! It's burning out!" Noah called out.

"Shit man- what are we going to do?!" I said,

"Just go. Start running. Get out of here-"

"No! I'm not leaving Aiden here, nor am I leaving you guys behind!" I cut Glenn off.

"Alex, please. Do this for me. For Daryl. Do it for everyone here- just please run." Glenn spoke.

"Aiden- I'm so sorry." I cried, as I turned my head to him

"You're a good person." Aiden was crying and mumbling through the pain.

I smiled. "You are too." I cupped his face, so he would focus on me and not the metal in his shoulder. "I wish it didn't have to come to this- I wish I could've saved you- but we need to leave now-"

"I'm not a good person-"

"Yes you are. I'm sorry-" I got cut off by Glenn.

"Alex- we need to leave. Go!" Glenn said, as I smiled once more and began running off, leaving Glenn where I was, hoping that Glenn and Noah would soon come up right behind me.   
-  
I began running and saw walkers not to far from my right. I saw the doors for the front exit, and ran through them. I noticed Glenn and Noah were almost here, as I waited for them outside. Suddenly, I saw a group of walkers heading my way from the left. I took out my gun and began to shoot.

"Shit!" My aim was off point. I shot some in the head, but a lot of them in the chest or stomach.

I saw Noah and Glenn running into one side of the door making me feel relieved that they were all okay. Nicholas made it as well, but made it to the other side of the door, causing all them trapped between the walkers on the other side, glass and me outside with more walkers, getting closer.

"Shit! No!" I yelled. I could hear yelling from Glenn and Noah, arguing with Nicholas.

"Nicholas don't you fucking dare!" I screamed. I killed two walkers that made its way to me, make me even more exhausted, then made my way closer towards the doors.

"We'll break the glass, Nicholas! Don't do it!" Glenn yelled, begging him not to let them kill Glenn and Noah.

"I'll break the glass! Just stand back!" I yelled.

"I don't trust you!" Nicholas yelled at me.

"Just do it! We don't have that much time. Look! There's walkers coming this way, and walkers behind you guys. We can all survive this. You just need to trust me. Trust us!" I said. I began trying to break the glass with my gun, but the glass wouldn't break- it was way too strong, and me? I was weak.

"It's not working!" I said.

"I'll try- I'll try." Glenn said, getting up and trying to break the glass.

"It won't work!" Nicholas panicked. "Don't leave me here- I need to go! I need- I need to get out of here-"

"Nicholas, no!" I screamed as I jumped back, and got pushed by Nicholas pushing the door open and running out with his book bag. I heard a van pull up to me, with Eugene's voice yelling at the walkers to follow him.

My eyes stood on Noah, getting pulled out by walkers and banging on the glass. I blocked out all sounds and just stared at yet another person dying in front of me. I didn't cry. I don't think I could've. I was angry- but I just stood there, look at Glenn covering his ears and looking at Noah.

My eyes began to water, but I didn't dry. I have to be strong. I couldn't be weak- and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I made my way towards the doors and pulled the door, and grabbing Glenn who was emotionally destroyed. There was blood on his hands, some on his face and hair. I couldn't think when I saw Noah being all torn to shreds, and all of us losing someone who was loved.

-  
My eyes focused on Tara, to make sure she was still breathing. Nicholas sat in the front with Eugene driving, making our way towards Alexandria.

Glenn was still in shock, still crying as he rested his head in my lap in the van. My hand was rubbing his back, trying to make my best friend feel something other than pain, which I knew was impossible in this moment...


	8. Grief

CHAPTER EIGHT

As it got darker later, after we came back from the run, I hadn't spoken a word so anyone. Neither had Glenn. I didn't feel like talking. I didn't feel like crying, I just felt hopeless at this  
point. I made my way to the back patio of the house as soon as I found Rick with Glenn.

"Rick."

"Are you alright? Glenn, he-" I interrupted Rick with a hug. I needed a familiar presence. Daryl still wasn't back with Aaron, making me even more stressed than I was.

"Aiden, he was- he was stuck. Two pieces of metal inside him, he wouldn't make it out alive. But I wanted to help. I wanted to save him. I didn't want to leave and I didn't want him to suffer. I tried to make him understand that no matter what would happen, he would always be a good person." My voice shook a bit, as I explained to Rick on what happened on the run earlier, as Glenn was sitting on the house patio, not too far from us.

"Hey, calm down. Just try and calm-"

"I was told to leave- to get out of the place before we would all die. But it's Nicholas's fault. Earlier, when I got out and they didn't, I knew something had happened. After the three of them came running, trying to leave the warehouse. Nicholas trapped Glenn and Noah. We told Nicholas we wouldn't leave him there and that he would die and that he had to trust us. But instead he just-"

I sighed, trying not to make myself cry. "He just pushed the glass door, leaving, and Noah- he- he was dying right in front of Glenn. Right in front of me. It was his fault. He left Aiden. Left Noah. Noah's gone, Rick. Noah-he's...Rick- these people- they are so weak. They're afraid." I said, wiping my face from my tears. "What did Glenn say? When you two talked before me."

"He told me the story too. And some other stuff about how we are them. Told me we have to make it work- being in Alexandria together."

"You don't agree?" I asked, judging by the way he was talking.

"We aren't them, that's what I know. We know how to survive outside those walls, we know what to do. They don't." Rick said.

"They don't. But we need to show them, or else one day, these walls will come down and everyone will die because of their lack of knowledge on how to survive."

-

The next day, it was sunny. I hadn't seen Glenn since yesterday, meaning he was probably still grieving over Noah's death. I was too, but not in the way he was.   
I walked into the house without ringing the door bell. I know, I should've knocked or rung it, but I couldn't wait.

"Rick?" I entered the kitchen, not finding Rick or anyone.

"Alex? Hey." I turned around and saw Carl entering the kitchen with Judith in his hands.

"Hey Carl. Hi Judith." I said, pinching her little chubby cheeks. "Have you seen your dad?"

"Not since the morning. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, Aaron and Daryl, they're not back yet." I said, looking at Judith, who was just looking around and making cute baby noises.

"I'm sure everything's fine. He's Daryl." Carl said, as we both laughed.

"Where are you going? Don't you have to watch Judith?" I asked.

"I'm going to walk around. And Carol will be here in a bit- she's gonna take care of her." He answered.

"Well alright. See you two later then." I said, walking out the kitchen and leaving their house.

I walked around the community, thinking and trying not to think about the people we've lost lately. I don't want to be negative all the time, I just want to be okay with everything and know that everything will go smooth for one day. But, all I need to do is just hope.

From not to far away, I saw Glenn and Nicholas near the van we took from yesterday. I seen Nicholas had a very scared face on, which means Glenn is probably telling him off. I walked over fast so no other type of fight could happen again.

"- people like you, are supposed to be dead, but these walls went up just in time, so you're not. You don't go outside those walls anymore. Not by yourself, not with anyone else. And that's how you're gonna survive." Glenn said, I walked up just beside him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Nicholas said.

"Hey- back away." I said, making them both look at me. "He's someone who knows how to survive."

"I'm someone who knows who you are." Glenn said. "I know what you did. And it's not gonna happen again."

"I've been protecting this place, helping provide for it. You all just got here." Nicholas said.

"You've been protecting your own community by killing your own people." I said.

"Don't forget what I said." Glenn said to him.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No." Glenn laughed. "I'm saving you."

"Cmon." I nudged Glenn in his arm, then we walked away from Nicholas, leaving him obviously feeling scared.

"Everything's going to be fine, right?" I asked Glenn.

"As long as we're here, we'll be fine."

"I hope so, I just-" a loud crash interrupted our conversation, making me and Glenn run into the center of the town, seeing Rick and Jesse's husband, Pete fighting. Pete was on top of Rick, then Jesse was trying to make them stop fighting until she got slapped by Pete.

It was all going by so fast and me and Glenn kept running trying to see if we can help stop it.

Suddenly, Rick was on top, as they both tried chocking one another. "Carl! Don't-" I yelled at Carl to not get close to the fight.

"Dad! Dad-" Rick pushed Carl off, making him stumble back slightly. I saw Ryan on the opposite side of me, grabbing Carl so he wouldn't fall.

"Rick!" I screamed, as he began to choke Ron.

"Rick! Stop it! Stop it right now." Deanna said, out of breath.

"You touch them again and I'll kill you." Rick threatened Pete, as he let go as Deanna repeated her self.

"Or what?" Rick pulled out his gun, pointing it at her. You going to kick me out?"

"Put the gun down, Rick." Deanna spoke.

"You still don't get it! None of you do!" Rick yelled at all the Alexandrians, waving his gun around. "We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. You! You just sit and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't! You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you want to live? You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you want them to! Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here-"

"That's never been clear to me than it is right now." Deanna spoke.

"Me? Me? You- you mean me? Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed- it's already gotten people killed! And I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen!"

"Glenn- I don't like this..." I whispered to him.

"I know, Lex."

"If you don't fight, you die! I'm not gonna stand by and-" before Rick can finish, Michonne hit him in the head, causing Rick to fall to the ground, lying there unconscious.

"Michonne!"


	9. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry - I wont be writing any summaries for the chapters like I did with the first book on here. I'm uploading a total of 70 chapters from the sequel that I finished from wattpad to here.

CHAPTER NINE

The next day, after Michonne hit Rick over the head after his big crazy speech, the community went quiet. I found myself sitting down in a room, along with Michonne, waiting for Rick to wake up. We watched him sit up and laugh a little and groan as he woke.

"What's so funny?" Michonne asked.

"You two were here the whole time?" He asked.

"She was. I just got here today. Carl wanted to know if you were okay, told him I would check up on you." I spoke.

"Hm." Rick hummed.

"Like I said- what's so funny?" Michonne asked.

"It's- it's like the train car." Rick said.

"Like from terminus? How?" I asked.

"After the whole thing, I'm still there."

"Deanna wanted you in here to calm things down." Michonne explained to Rick. "Rosita patched you up. Rick. What are you doing?"

Rick sighed, not answering Michonne. I, on the other hand, chose to be quiet and listen to her talk.

"We put Pete in another house. You could of told me what was happening."

"It moved fast. And then Noah." Rick signed. "I couldn't tell you about the gun. Neither of you."

"It doesn't surprise me. I hid my knife all this time." I said, making Michonne turn her head.

"And what's the reason you two just have to do that? We're in a safe place." Michonne said.

"These people are weak- we aren't. I carry my knife around to protect me. Us." I said.

"Oh you wanted this place." Rick said to Michonne.

"We had to stop being out there." She said.

"Well, we're here." Rick said, still sitting down on the mattress and looking around the empty room.

"Well, you just said we weren't." Michonne scoffed. The door opened, revealing Glenn, Carol and Abraham walking in silently. "Where'd you get the gun?" Michonne asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes, it does."

"You took it, right? From the armory?" Carol asked. "It was stupid- why did you do it?"

"Wait- are you guys serious right now?" I stood up, looking from Mihonne to Carol and Abraham.

"Alex-"

I interrupted Glenn, so I could finish talking. "No- you guys out of all people should know why Rick had the gun. Why I carry around my knife! Just in case something bad would've happened to Rick- or to any of us."

"Yes, just in case." Rick said.

"Deanna's planning to have a meeting tonight. For anyone who wants to." Glenn said.

"To kick Rick out?" I asked.

"To try." Carol answered.

"We don't know that." Glenn shook his head, looking at me then Rick. "Maggie's with Deanna right now. She's gonna find out what it is."

Carol stepped forward. "At this meeting, you say you were worried about someone being abused and no one was doing anything about it. You say you took a gun just to be sure, that Jesse was safe from w man who was wound up attacking you. You say you'll do whatever you want them to. Just tell them a story that they want to here. It's what I've been doing since I got here." She finished.

"One hell of a plan." I mumbled.

"Why?" Michonne asked her.

"Because these people are children and children like stories." Carol said.

"What happened last after all the nice words and they still try to kick him out?" Abraham asked.

"They're guarding the armory now." Glenn said.

"Like me, we still have knives." I said.

"That's all we need against them." Carol said.

"Well tonight, at the meeting, if it looks like it's going bad, I whistle. Carol grabs Deanna, I take Spencer. You grab Reg," he pointed to Michonne. "Glenn, Alex and Abraham will cover us, watch the crowd."

"We can talk to them!" Michonne said.

"Yeah, we will." Rick said. "If we can't get through, we take the three of them and say we'll slit their throats."

I was agreeing with Rick with almost everything he said in my mind, except for this. Yes, I don't think they have what it takes to survive, and they haven't given me a reason to kill them for doing nothing, but something still made me feel like we needed to go with what Rick was saying.

"I- I can't take this right now." I sighed. "Rick, Daryl isn't back yet with Aaron, I think that is something to worry about too. I'm just going to go. I'll tell Carl you're better."

"Alex-"

"I'm fine- I'm with you Rick. The plan. But I'm not killing anyone unless they give me a reason to. Like I said, I can't take this right now. I'll see you all later." I said, and leaving the room, with so much on my mind,   
-  
Daryl's *POV*

"Somebody came through here awhile ago." I said, as Aaron and I made our way through the woods, tracking some guy wearing some armor.

"If we see them, we hang back, set up the mike, watch and listen." Aaron spoke.

"For how long? We need to get back to Alexandria."

"Until we know." Aaron answered. "We have to know." We kept walking as I was leading Aaron around in the woods. I was tired, but it felt right being out behind those walls of Alexandria. Being alone again felt familiar, considering I felt alone most my life.

"You've sent people away?" I asked, crossing a little water pond and over.

"Yeah." Aaron answered.

"What happened?" I said to him, stopping them turning right, still tracking my way around the woods.

"It was early on... It was three people. Two men and a woman. Davidson was their leader. Smart as hell, strong. I thought they'd work out." Aaron continued as we made our way up a very little hill and climbing through broken branches. "They didn't. I brought them in and I had to see them out. So me, Aiden, and Nicholas, we drove them out far. Gave them a day's worth of food and water and left them."

"They just went?" I asked, as I stopped and looked around on the ground and our surroundings, then slowly kept walking.

"We had their guns," Aaron said. "We had all guns. I can't make that kind of mistake again."  
-  
A little bit later, we reached some place with trucks and a bunch of walkers. Del Arno Foods could be seen on trucks and walls of the place where we were. My eyes through the binoculars seen the walkers roaming around and the trucks lined up next to each other.

"We reached the forest, we checked the roads." Aaron said, as I lowered the binoculars and stared out, and raised them back up again. "We can't find him. Sometimes they slip away- it happens. But... You don't come across something like this everyday."

"We do this now," I began to say. "It means we're giving up."

"Home is fifty miles back- it's time to go." Aaron turned his head and looked at me. "You saw it last night. There's bad people out there."

"That's why we out to keep looking for the good ones." I said, reminding me about Alex for some reason.

"We need some more people and we'll find them. But when we do, we'll need to feed them."

"Alright." I said, and took my knife and banged it on the fence, gaining the walkers attention, then slowly killing each one the came up to us. After, Aaron pulled the gate open, and we made our way towards the trucks and loading docks. How The Harvest Gets Home were painted on to the truck in read, which was probably the slogan for the canned food.

"Woah." Aaron said, catching my attention. I turned around and saw that he saw a license plate. "Wasn't sure I'd ever see one of these." He chuckled, as he collected the plate and putting it in his bag. I hummed and raised my eyebrows and turned back around to look around more.

"Hey listen! I don't like giving up either, but the guy is in a red poncho. You can see him from a mile away. We've done a lot of miles here." Aaron said. "No sign of him. But, if we come away with a trailer full of cans, I'd say that's a good trip."

"Here we go." I said, as me and Aaron stood next to each other, preparing to get the truck open to get cans. As soon as I pulled the latch, we both jumped back, as walkers were revealed in the truck, then the other trucks' got pulled open, as we ran out of the loading dock and down back to the ground, running for our lives as we tried killing walkers that got in our way, then crawling underneath the truck, away from the walkers.

A women walker with a W on her forehead came closer and closer towards me. I took a chain that was laying beside me and scurried out from under the truck, pulling Aaron with me. I stood up and saw three walkers in front of us.

I held the chain in my hand and swung it, causing all three walkers heads to get cut in half. Aaron on the other hand, couldn't get one walker off him, so I had to push the walker off and kill it, with my knife.

Aaron and I made our way dodging walkers and running fast as we made our way into an abandoned car, making walkers surround the car, trying to get us.

"Holy shit!" I sighed breathing heavily, as we both made it into the car without a scratch or bite.   
-  
Alexandra's *POV*

"Everything okay?" I walked towards Maggie and Glenn who were sitting down next to each other on the porch of the house.

"It should be." Maggie said. "I talked to people."

"About Rick?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the whole group." Maggie answered.

"Thought it was only about Rick?" I furrowed my brows. "What did I miss?"

"Yeah well, I overheard Gabriel telling Deanna everything that happened in the past with all of us." Maggie said.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Glenn said.

"I'm gonna get going. See if I can speak to more people and convince that we're actually good- which we are." Maggie said, standing up.

"Hey- I love you." Glenn said to her. I smiled at what he said to Maggie, wishing that Daryl could say that to me if he was here.

"I know." She said. "We're gonna work it out. I know it."

"I'll see you there." Glenn said.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll see you there. See you too, Alex." She waved.

"Yeah." I smiled, as she walked away leaving Glenn and I in silence.

"You doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... Are you?" He turned his head to look at me. I looked at him then looked away, gazing at the trees and the sky.

"I guess. He's not back yet... Makes me worried, a lot." I admitted.

"He'll be back. I know it. He's going to walk through those doors of this place and he'll find his way back to you." Glenn said, trying to comfort me.

"Hey!" I stood up and began to walk, noticing Nicholas climbing the walls, leaving Alexandria.

"Shit." I heard Glenn curse. "I'll take care of this!" Glenn yelled out, as he began to run ahead.

"No!"

"You need to be here for when Daryl gets back. And for the meeting about Rick! It's okay! I got this."

"Be safe, Glenn! You don't know what he's going to do!" I called out, seeing him run, and giving me a wave.

"My gosh." I sighed, making my way back towards the center of the town.   
-  
Everyone gathered for the meeting later that night. Before leaving the house, I grabbed my sweater as well as my leather jacket and threw it on, also grabbing my knife and putting it behind my back under my jeans.

"Where's Glenn?" I said, approaching Maggie.

"Not sure. Rick isn't here yet either. We're trying to stall for him, but Deanna's not having it." Maggie whispered.

"Oh."

"It's already dark." Deanna said. "We're going to talk about what happened. Not the fight. Not what precipitated it. We're dealing with that. We're going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes. We're going to talk about how he had a pistol he stole from the armory, about how he pointed it at people." I rolled my eyes, sighing, while getting mad. Rick wasn't here yet. Glenn wasn't here. Daryl wasn't here. None of our people were here to help and it wasn't fair.

"And we're also going to talk about what he had said. I was hoping he'd be here-"

"He will. You just all need to be patient." I mumbled.

"She said he's coming." Michonne said.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Carol said. "And I'm sure we can work this all out."

"Being out there for so long can drive you crazy. I've seen it before." Michonne said. "Rick just wants his family to live. He wants all of you to live. Who he is... Is who you're gonna be." She paused.

"If you're lucky." Michonne finished.

"Rick Grimes saved my life over and over. There's terrifying people out there. And he rescued me from them! People like me, people like us... Need people like him. I know what happened last night was scary. And I'm sure he's sorry for that. But maybe we should listen to what he was saying." Carol said, straight at Deanna.

"You guys are weak. You've been practically hiding behind these walls- none of you know how to kill these walkers. None of you know what it's like to survive out there for so long- and just because things are going good in here, you need people like Rick- like us- to know what to do when things could go wrong..." I said, then coughing.

"Simply put," Abraham began to speak. "There is a vast ocean of shit that you people don't know shit about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit- and then some." I chuckled to myself and quietly, simply loving the way Abraham talked to people.

"My father respected Rick Grimes. Rick is a father too." Maggie said, hands digger into her jacket pockets and hair tucked behind her ears. "He's a man with a good heart, who feels the things he does, the things he has to do. And all of us, who were together before this place, no matter where we found each other, we're family now. Rick started that. And you won't stop it. You can't. And you don't want to.."

"Hey," I turned around and saw Ryan standing next to me.

"You made it." I whispered.

"Haven't been in this group long, but Rick deserves to be here- we all do." He whispered, then continuing to listen to Maggie.

"- This community, you people, that family... You want to be apart of it too." Maggie finished, making Deanna walk into the middle of the somewhat of a circle we formed, by the fire.

"Before we hear from anyone else, I uh, I would like to share something in the spirit of transparency. Father Gabriel came to see me the day before yesterday, and said that our new arrivals can't be trusted, that they were dangerous. That they would put themselves before this community. And not one day later, Rick seemed to demonstrate all the things Father Gabriel said. I had hoped Gabriel would be here tonight." Deanna spoke.

"I don't seem here, Deanna." A woman said.

"So you're just saying what someone said." Jesse said, furrowing her brows. "Did you tape him?" 

"He's not here-"

"Neither is Rick." Deanna cut me off.

"Excuse me." Maggie said, then walking away.

"Is this what you want? All of you to be weak forever? Hide behind these walls, acting like there's nothing wrong in this world? You need Rick. We all do. You need us. You need to learn how to be strong-"

"I just want to keep my family safe." A guy stood up, interrupting me. "You know? I don't even know what that means anymore. But if it means that we've got to get rid of-"

"Rick!" I said, seeing Rick had showed up, covered in blood and breathing heavily, standing in the entrance of the meeting, carrying a dead body, and throwing onto the ground, making everyone gasp except for our group, who were used to seeing walkers.

"There wasn't a guard on the gate." He breathes heavily. "It was open."

"I asked Gabriel to close it! I swear." Spencer said to his mother.

"Go!" Deanna said.

"I didn't bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will; the dead and the living, because we're in here! And the ones out there," he pointed towards the walls. "They'll haunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But, we'll kill them. We'll survive. I'll show you how. You know, I was thinking... I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives?

But I'm not gonna do that. You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out." Rick finished speaking, and stood in one place looking around and everyone, until footsteps could be heard.

"You're not one of us! You're not one of us!" Pete yelled, as he stood holding on to Michonne's sword.

"Pete! You don't want to do this." Reg said, guarding Rick and everyone else so no one got hurt.

"Get the hell away from me, Reg!" He yelled.

"Pete! Just stop."

"Reg. Reg!" Deanna said.

"Don't!"

"Get away Reg!"

"Reg!" Pete pushed Reg back, making Pete slit Reg's throat, making Deanna scream. Abraham tackled Pete.

"This is him!" Pete yelled. My heart began to pound and feel for Deanna, as she sat on the floor with Reg, screaming and being so upset.

"Oh god! My love! Oh god, oh god. My love, my love." she repeated over and over.

"It's him! This is him!" Pete yelled more. Jesse was crying and she was being held back by two other girls. My eyes watched as Deanna looked so heartbroken. She looked at Rick, who had his gun out.

"Rick. Do it." Deanna demanded.

Without hesitation, Rick turned around and shot Pete right in his head, earning a few gasps and cries from the little crowd.

"Rick." We all looked up and saw three guys standing there, and that it was Daryl who called out Rick's name. Daryl and Aaron were back, and I felt relieved. A guy, a little taller than Daryl, made his way a couple of foot steps in front of him and looked at Rick.

"Rick?" The guy said.


	10. Together

CHAPTER TEN

It was getting a little bit colder as the days went on, and when the weeks passed. Alexandra felt worried for the amount of walkers that were surrounding and getting in Alexandria ever since Rick made that speech covered in blood that night. Alexandra's leather jacket wasn't enough to keep her warm, so Daryl had to make sure she always wore another sweater underneath, since she was so stubborn by saying she's fine when she wasn't.

The night Daryl had came back with Aaron and the guy, Rick surprisingly knew who he was. His name was Morgan, and saved Aaron and Daryl's life, which Alex was so thankful for.

The two of them hardly spent time together, romantically, since the night they declared their love for each other. Instead of spending time together alone, it would always be them helping around the community. The only actual alone time they would spend together was being in the same bed. They would lay down and just talk to each other about their lives when they were little and how shitty his life was and her saying she's sorry he had to go through that, and her saying she's had a nice childhood, and him wishing it was like that for him.

Meanwhile, Ryan found himself finally useful with helping out Rick and others expanding Alexandria's walls. Ryan and Alex barely talked after that night of the party and her explaining that she loves Daryl, and not him. He and Alex only spoke when it came to stuff like helping around the community and seeing what he could do, or what she could do.

After that night of the meeting about Rick, and Deanna's husband Reg, dying along with Pete, Glenna came back all beat up with Nicholas, leaving Maggie upset and Alex angry and Nicholas for trying to kill one of them, yet again. Alex had wanted to confront Nicholas and threaten him, but Daryl had told her he wasn't worth it at all.  
-  
Alex's *POV*

"I know this sounds insane! But this is an insane world." Rick called out to all of us standing around him, looking at us. "We have to come for them, before and they come for us. It's that simple." The amount of walkers that can be heard moaning and groaning, wanting to just eat something alive, got louder and louder. Ahead of us, was a whole lot of walkers, and some trucks.

Shit, this was the craziest thing I've seen in my life, and the first time I've seen these much walkers around us.

"This is where it all starts tomorrow! Tobin gets in the truck, opens the exit and we're off." Rick explained, talking about our plan to lead the walkers away, before they could reach us in Alexandria. I stood next to Sasha and Abraham the rest stood around, listening to Rick.

"He hopes out, catches up with his team staying on the west side of the road. Daryl gets on his bike-"

"You see that?" Sasha called out, as we al looked behind Rick and saw one of the big trucks falling down off a cliff, killing some walkers.

"Oh shit."

"It's open! We got to do this now! Tobin and your group go!"

"Rick! We aren't ready!" Tobin panicked.

"Sasha! Abraham! Bob and Alex!" Rick said, turning to us. I began to run over to Daryl where his bike was, and grabbed him.

"Ready for this?" He asked me.

"I hope so." I answered.

"You should know so." He said, grabbing my face and kissing me on my forehead. "Okay? Say you're ready, because I know you are. You got this." He encouraged me.

"I got this. I'm ready." I looked up and smiled, quickly kissing his lips and him kissing back. I smiled again, still keeping his words in my mind, you got this. "I love you." I said, letting go of his grip and squeezing his hand.

"I know." He smiled, I turned away and scurried to the car where I was supposed to be in with Bob, and Abraham with Sasha were in another.

"You guys meet Daryl at red! Let him take them through-"

"Yeah! We meet at red!" Sasha interrupted Rick.

"Go!" Rick yelled, as we got into the car and drove off.   
-  
After driving for a couple of hours with strangely, there hasn't been any walkers at all following me. A horn was blowing in the distance, far from where I was, making me nervous for what could be hap en.

"What the hell is going on?!" I stopped the car, and got out, looking around me.

"Sounds like it's coming from Alexandria, I mutter to myself. "This is going to ruin everything."


	11. Nothing But Hope

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Flashback   
The room was filled with almost everyone in Alexandria. Rick set up a meeting to discuss the situation with the amount of walkers not too far from Alexandra. I stood next to the window beside Daryl, who was sitting down in the window seat. His arm was loosely around my waist and legs, as we listened to whoever wanted to speak.

"My team, we saw it early on. Back when we were in one of those first scouts." Heath, the tall man with glasses and dreads spoke. "Finding out what was around there. There was a camp at the bottom. The people, they must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it. They were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of them."

"No ones been back since?" Maggie asked.

"DC, every town worth scavenging are all happening in every direction. And I never really felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself."

"So all the while the walkers have been drawn by the sound and they're making more sound and there drawing more in." Michonne said.

"And here we are." Rick said. "Now what I'm proposing I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exits send them off east. All of them right at us."

I uncrossed my arms and reached for Daryl's hand, squeezing lightly then receiving a squeeze back. This made me feel safe and that I wasn't alone in this big mess.

"This isn't about if it gives, it's when it's gonna happen. That's why we have to do this soon." Rick spoke.

"I don't- this is terrifying." Carol spoke up. "All of it. But it doesn't sound like there's any other way-"

"Maybe there is." We turned our heads and saw Carter furrowing his brows. "I mean, we couldn't we just build up the weak spots?"

"What happens if we do, and after that, the walkers get past? Like Rick said, they'll come out way and we will be screwed." I said.

"I could draw up plans." Carter ignored me. "I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew. We can try and make it safe."

"Even if we could, the sounds of the walkers is drawing more and more every day. Building up the exits won't change that." Rick said.

"We're gonna do what Rick says." My eyes looked to my right and saw Deanna staring out the window. "The plan he's planned out."

"I told you all, we're gonna have Daryl leading them away." Rick said.

"Me too. I'll take a car. Ride next to him." Sasha said. "I'll keep em coming. Daryl keeps em from getting sloppy."

"I'll go with her. It's a long way to white knuckle it solo." Abraham spoke.

"I'll take another car. Go a different direction." I said, volunteering.

"Alex..." Daryl quietly mumbled.

"I'm going to do this." I whispered to him, squeezing his hand.

"I'll go with Alex. She shouldn't be alone- especially leading so many walkers away a different direction." Bob said. I nodded my head at him and gave him a smile.

"We'll have three teams. One in each side of the forest helping manage this thing. We're gonna have a few people on watch from now on. Rosita, Spencer and Holly. So they're out. So who's in?" Rick said.

"Me." Michonne said. People were mumbling, talking to each other.

"You sure you're gonna wanna do this?" Daryl asked, pulling me down to sit next to him.

"If it means helping, and all of us surviving, then yes I'm sure." I said, leaning into him.

"I just don't want anything happening to you... You know why."

"I know you do." I smiled, hugging into him, with arm loosely wrapped around my waist.

"I'm in." Glenn said.

"I'd like to help as well." Father Gabriel said.

"No," Rick quickly said to him, definitely not wanting his help from someone who told Deanna what we've done in the past. "Who else? We need more."

"There's gotta be another play." Carter spoke.

"I swear, if this guy doesn't stop..." I whispered to Daryl.

"We can't just control that many!"

"I said it before, walkers herd up." Rick said. "They'll follow a path if somethings drawing them. That's how we can get em all at once."

"So what? We're all just supposed to fall in line behind you after-" Carter stopped talking. My eyes went around the room looking at everyone's face, then back to Rick.

"After what?" Rick asked.

"After you wave a gun around... Screaming, pointing it at people. After you shoot a man in the face, after you-"

"Enough!" Deanna screamed, making me jump at the sudden angry voice not too far from me. Daryl's hand squeezed my waist, and whispered something to me, but I didn't notice what.

"I'll do it." Heath said.

"Me too." The short haired girl next to him said.

"Whatever you need, I'll help." Tobin said, giving a look to Rick then around the room.

"Now who else?" Deanna asked.

"I'll go!" Nicholas stepped forward, raising his hand. I looked at Glenn and stood up, then looked at Nicholas.

"No." I said. Daryl pulled me down to sit, so I wouldn't do anything stupid, like go after him.

"We have to do this. I need to help." Nicholas spoke. Rick looked back and forth between me and Glenn, making sure if it was alright for him to help. Which, in my book, wasn't alright.

"You sure you can handle it?" Rick asked him.

"You need people." Nicholas said.

"We'll make this work." Rick encouraged. "We'll keep this place safe. Keep our families safe. We will."

"The plan. Go through it again." Carter said.

"Man, he just said it." Daryl spitted. I gripped his leg, and whispered a 'calm down'.

"Every part again. The exact plan." Carter said, looking at Rick.   
-  
"Marshall and Redding. We force them west here." Rick explained.

"How?" Deanna asked.

"We block it off so they can only go one way, west, away from the community." Rick showed us a map.

"Block it off with what?" Carter asked.

"Cars." Rick answered. "We'll use the RV's, some of the bigger trucks, park then end to end."

"We'll be driving. They're gonna keep moving." Michonne said.

"Yeah? But that many?" Carter asked. "Just bouncing off some sedans? And then they start slipping through and the ones that walk away start distracting the rest and you stop drawing them away?"

"Mans got a point." Heath said.

"Does he? Sounds like complaining to me." I mumbled.

"We got plates. The big-ass metal ones from the construction site." Eugene approached us. "We can use then to fortify the whip wall. It'd help the disperse the force of impact and direct the walkers clean. Like a pool table. Eight ball, corner pocket..."

"That's an army out there!" Carter raised his voice. "And what happens when this doesn't hold? And they push on through. The curve in this hillside is gonna send them back east. Right back here. You seriously want to risk that?"

"No." Rick said, with his angry expression on his face. "So you need to help us to make it hold."

"These walls, you built them. So you've already done the impossible." Morgan said.

"Carter, please." Deanna pleaded.   
-  
At this moment, Rick, Morgan, Abraham, Rosita, Michonne, Glenn, Daryl and I, were helping build the walls, digging dirt and helping as much as we could. Daryl, Rick and I were digging, Ryan was helping Glenn and everyone else was around doing something.

"Hey baby." I said, as Daryl approached me and Rick.

"So it's official, huh?" Rick teased.

"It's been awhile. You're a little late on that." I laughed.

"Hey, what you said before about us needing to take care of ourselves? Going out finding more people, that is taking care of ourselves." Daryl said to Rick. "Your call though."

"I'll be back." I told Rick. I followed Daryl, catching up with him and walking by his side.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Come with me?" I asked.

"Where?"

"You and I both need water." I smiled. "It's hot as hell out and we've been working a lot. Cmon." I grabbed his arm after he put down the wheelbarrow. He then gripped my hand, intertwining our hands loosely.

"Hey guys." Carol walked up to us with a tray and white cups, filled with water I assumed.

"Hey." I said.

"Here ya go." She handed us two cups and smiled.

"Thanks." Daryl said.

"You're welcome." She smiled big.

"Still playing the part of the perfect 'housewife'?" I laughed.

"Sadly, yes. I'm gonna get going and finish passing these out." She walked away and continued with her big, fake, smile.

"Alright, let's get back to working." I said.

"Hey, wait." I turned around to see Daryl standing there, squinting his eyes from the sun.

"What?" I smiled, walking up to him, and closely standing in front of him.

"You know I do, right." Daryl said, pushing some hair that escaped my ponytail, behind my ear.

"Of course I do." I answered, kissing his cheek.

"I just want you to know that. Even if I don't say it-"

"Daryl, you don't need to say it. As long as we're here together... That's all I need. I love you, and I know you do too." I gave him a hug and another kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"For?" I smiled.

"For understanding." Daryl said, then pressing his lips onto mine, with a small passionate kiss.

"Did you hear that?" Deanna said, loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Here they come." Rick said. We all ran from where the walkers were coming. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and waited.

"Wait folks!" Rick yelled.

"Use your shovels. The guns will draw more!" Rick said.

"Help us!" Carter said, not knowing what to do.

"You can do this. You need to, all of you." Rick called out. The walkers came closer to carter and some more people, and they pushed them off, still not killing them.

"Rick! They're not going to kill them! They're afraid. Let us help." I said, panicking that one of them would get killed. The people were standing there, panicking at the walkers coming close, kicking them and pushing them off.

"Morgan, don't!" Rick yelled, seeing Morgan rush over and helping out to kill the walkers, as well as everyone else. After the walkers were killed, everyone stood silent as Rick looked at them, as well as Morgan.

"You said you don't take chances anymore." Morgan said sternly.   
-  
We entered the house where all the supplies were. The guns, the food. We saw Eugene sitting in the floor, scared for his life, with Carter pointing a gun at him. I looked over Daryl's shoulder to see what was going on, as Rick stood in front of us, and Morgan next to me.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking this place back from you." Carter spoke.

"That's what you were talking about in here?" Rick asked. We walked closer into the house and looked right to see Spencer, two ladies and Tobin.

"That's what he was talking about." Spencer said.

"See, I would have- I would have set up the meeting. That would've been the smart thing. You know, if I happened to-" Rick stopped talking and quickly took the gun out of Carter's hand and kicked him hard in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Eugene." I nodded my head so that he would come stand by me. He slowly got up and walked over. Rick pointed the gun to Carter on the floor, to the back of his head.

"You really think you're gonna take away the community from us? From Glenn? From Michonne? From Daryl? From me?!" He yelled, scaring the hell out of Carter. I would be lying if I said he wasn't scaring me either, but Rick knew what he was doing. Daryl must've knew I was getting scared, since I have been gripping on the Daryl's lower arm so hard.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"It was just me." Carter whispered.

"What?"

"It was me. It was just me... just kill me." Carter cried.

"Rick." Daryl said.

"I'm good." Rick lowered the gun. "I'm good." He handed the gun over to Daryl, then stated at Carter. "You can try to work with us. You can try to survive. Would you do that?"

"Yes." Carter said.   
-  
"Alright! This is the finish line." Rick said. "When we make it to green, we fall back. We head home, Daryl, Sasha and Abraham take them the rest of the way twenty miles more. Bob and Alex will go a different direction away from home as well, just in case any other walkers fall behind. Alright let's go."

"This is terrifying." I said, walking next to Daryl, as I made my way over to Bob.

"I know. We just got to get through this tomorrow and have hope." Daryl said.

"Yeah, hope. I know."

End of Flashback   
-  
Now  
Bob and I drove fast, heading back to Alexandria. My mind was running with so many thoughts, hoping that everyone was okay and if not, then hoping that Bob and I were back in time to help stop the noise from attracting walkers from every way.

"Drive faster." I said.

"I'm driving the fastest, be patient." He said, giving a little laugh.

"This is going to screw all of us. Rick's plan and everything-"

"We don't know that," Bob interrupted. "For all we know, Rick's plan can go smoothly."

"When there's a plan that Rick made, it never goes smoothly. It works in the end, but never goes smooth." I picked up the walkie talkie and began to speak. "Everyone hear that? Y'all alright?"

"We're fine. Still driving. Some walkers are trailing off, but I think we got this." Sasha responded.

"Daryl?" I asked, closing my eyes hoping that he would answer, even though Sasha said they were alright.

"I'm good." I opened my eyes after hearing that he was good.

"Okay. Good. Bob and I are heading back to Alexandria to see what's going on. None of the walkers followed us. We left too early back at the trucks." I said.

"Guess they all followed us." Sasha said.

"Alright guys. Be careful. See ya soon." I said, filled with nothing but hope and worry.

"We're all going to be fine." Bob said.

"I know."

We're all going to be fine.


	12. Unknown People

CHAPTER TWELVE

Bob and I made it back home as soon as we heard the horn going off, passing some walkers that made its way towards Alexandria, because of the horn that was going off, which sounded like it was coming from a truck.

"There!" Bob said. "We need to go stop the horn."

"Okay." We ran towards the gates, UntilI we've seen two guys running into the gates, who weren't apart of our community. "Woah, woah wait!"

"Man- we need to go around." Bob said.

"Who are these people?" I said, as we ran towards the back where the truck that had smashed into the walls of the community near the broken down church.

"Spencer!" I yelled out over the horn. "What's going on?"

"This asshole right here sent this truck in- and..." The horn stopped. We looked up and saw Morgan standing in the truck, who turned off the horn and killed the walker.

"What happened?" Morgan asked, calmly.

"Someone, a group, they got inside the walls. They're killing people." Spencer explained, looking so worried and clueless on what to do. After all, he is and Alexandrian.

"We need to get in there." Morgan said.

"What are we gonna do?" Spencer asked.

"Help." Morgan said, then jumping down and leav

"You coming, Spencer?" I asked, as Bob followed me to go follow Morgan and help.

"I don't-"

"Just hide." Morgan said, then ran off.

"Stay safe." I said, running off with Bob, to go inside Alexandria.

"Holy shit." I said, as we stopped with Morgan, seeing a big tall dude with an axe, finish killing a woman. "What-"

"Go! Run! Find the others. I got this." Morgan said. I stared at the guy, then had Bob pulling me so we can run.

"Morgan!" I yelled. Before the man could kill Morgan, someone came up to the guy and stabbed him right into the side. The person pushed down the cloth covering their face.

"Carol!" I ran up to her, giving her a hug. "What-"

"I could've stopped him." Morgan said.

"The others back?" She asked.

"Just me and Bob." I answered.

"It's happening out there." Bob said.

"They're doing it now?" Carol asked.

"We had to." Morgan said.

"These people don't have guns." She said, putting blood into her forehead, making a W.

"I could have stopped him." Morgan repeated.

"If they had guns, they'd be using them."

"Did you hear me?"

"We have to get to the armory before they do. If we keep moving this night work." Carol said.

"You don't have to kill people." Morgan said.

"Why shouldn't we? They're attacking us, Morgan! Do we just sit there and watch?! Do we just end up getting killed? We need to kill these people." I said, taking out my gun and my knife.

"Alex, Bob. Go find people who need help, or just go get somewhere safe. I got this." Carol said.

"Okay."

"Go. Now!"

We did what Carol said, and made our way anywhere. We ended up at the back of Rick and Carl's house. The door was locked, which made me pound and try opening it.

"Carl! It's me! It's me and Bob! Open up." The door opened and quickly shut as we entered the house. "You alright Carl? And Judith?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Yeah, we're fine." Carl said.

"And you, Enid?" I asked.

"I'm okay." She answered.

"Is everyone back yet? My dad." Carl asked.

"No. It's happening today. Right now- the plan. They're leading the walkers away. But they're heading over here since that horn kept going off." I explained.

"Where are you going?" I asked Carl and Enid.

"Ron needs help!" Enid said. We ran towards the front door and saw that a guy was chasing after Ron.

"I got this." Carl said, shooting the guy in the leg, then went over to them.

"Carl!"

"Please don't kill me man!" The guy pleaded on the grass. "Please-" Carl got knocked over by the guy on the floor, trying to take his gun, until I ran over as quick as I can, and shot the guy the head.

"Come inside." Carl panted. "We can keep you safe."

"No." Ron said walking away.

"Ron! You're mother wouldn't want you out here, knowing what's going on! Now get in the damn house!" I yelled.

"Ron!" Carl said. As Ron just ran off.

"Cmon!" Enid yelled at us, as we went quickly back into the house, locking up the door.

"What do we now?" Enid asked.

"We just have to sit and wait till it's over with. I don't think I can handle going out there. And neither should you two." I said to Enid and Carl.

"I'll go out. See if anyone needs help." Bob said.

"Bob... Think about Sasha. We don't need anyone else getting hurt or even killed." I said.

"I'll take my chances. I'll be okay." He said.

"Fine. Take this." I handed my gun to Bob. "You'll need it more than we do."

"Thanks. You'll get it back." He said, walking towards the door.

"Good luck out there." I said, and Bob left the house, leaving us three and Judith.  
-  
"It's over?" I walked outside and over to Bob.

"Yeah, it's quiet." Bob said.

"Okay. Do you think you can stay and watch Carl and Judith? I want to take a look around." I said, getting my gun back from Bob.

"Not a problem." He said.

I made my way, quietly just in case, around the town, making sure it was over. Not too far from me, Maggie and Deanna could be seen. I walked over to them, seeing Maggie kill a burnt body on the ground. They both looked upset, and even scared.

"You okay?" I asked Deanna.

"We're fine." Maggie said. "Are you all back?"

"No. Me and Bob only, the others are still out. The plan is happening today." I answered.

"Why today? Wasn't it supposed to happen tomorrow?" Deanna asked.

"Walkers were getting out. We had to do it today, or we'd be dead." I said.   
\--


	13. No One's Fault

CHAPTER 13

The town got quieter after the madness that went on. People were helping out carry bodies into piles to put them in graves that others dug. Michonne had came back with the group, except for Glenn and Rick which got us worried. Deanna hasn't spoke to anyone after the little conversation with Maggie and I.

"Hey." I approached Maggie, Michonne and Rosita. "What's going on?"

"The town was overrun. He split off with Nicholas. He had this idea that... if he lit a fire, it would stop the walkers from coming here. I tried to go instead. I wanted to. The fire never got lit. We had to keep going. I'm sorry. He said if he got stuck, he would find a way to send a signal." Michonne explained.

"Glenn? He went off with Nicholas?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"A signal?" Maggie asked, then Michonne nodded her head.

"That was such a bad idea." I said.

"What? Giving a signal-"

"No! Him going off with Nicholas! After what happened a couple a weeks ago..." I looked to Maggie. "On that run where Tara got hurt, Nicholas ran off. When he ran off- you know the story. He was the one who got Noah killed. And almost Glenn. After that day, Glenn saw Nicholas near a van after you talked to him, he went over there to set things straight. I interrupted when hearing Nicholas threatened him-" I sighed. "It just wasn't a good idea for him to go off with Nicholas."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be blaming anyone-"

Maggie interrupted me, holding my hand. "You're not blaming anyone. But you're right he shouldn't have."

"They had to do what they had to do." Michonne said.

"I'm sure they'll be back safely soon. Same with Daryl, Abraham and Sasha." Rosita spoke.

"We just need to have hope-"

"Open the gate!"

"Was that-"

"Rick!"

We ran towards the gates and peeked out, seeing a bunch of walkers coming from left and right and behind Rick, who was running and yelling.

"Open the gate! Open it!" He kept yelling.

We pulled the gate open, and grabbed our weapons, just in case a walker would head towards us- which they were.

"Hurry up! Hurry-"

Rick had finally made it into the community, and Morgan and Michonne quickly shut the gates, just in time. The walkers arms slithered through the gates bars, trying to get to us, but they couldn't.

"Holy shit." I said.  
-  
Everyone stood around near the gates talking as some of the guys started to put stuff against the walls to hold, just in case.

"You can hear it!" I turned around with Maggie as we saw Rick approaching everyone. "Some of you saw it. It got back here. Half of 'em! Still enough to surround us- Look, I know you're scared! You haven't seen anything like this. You haven't been through anything like this. But we're safe for now. The panel the truck hit seems intact. We reinforced it just in case. Either way, the wall's gonna hold together. Can you?"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but shit I haven't seen this big of a herd since back at the prison with the gates. I was scared for the people in this community, scared for our lives. Scared that the rest of the group wouldn't come back or show up and see us all dead. Just like that, It's like Rick read my mind as he stared at me.

"Our group- they'll be back!" Rick spoke.

"They're gonna be back." Rosita said, nodding her head at Rick.

"Daryl, Abraham, Sasha- they have vechicles- they're gonna be back, just like the others! And Glenn and Nicholas- they're gonna walk back through, right after. They know what they're doing. We need to know what we're doing! We keep the noise to a minimal. Shut the lights- even better, shut them down. Try to make this place as quiet as a graveyard. See if they move on!"

"This is a graveyard." The girl with the short brown hair spoke up. It got quiet and people exchanged looks.

"A quarry!" Aaron yelled out. "Broke open and those walkers got through. Rick's plan fell right into place. We got half of them away! I was out there recruiting with Daryl, I wanted to try and scavage. Daryl wanted to keep looking for people. We did what I wanted. And we wound up in a trap set by those people." Aaron walked towards me, as he kept talking about him and Daryl.

"And I lost my pack. They must've followed our tracks. Those people who attacked us, they found there way back here because of me." Deanna walked alway, and some stood there with there mouths opened slightly. I walked over to Aaron and hugged him.

"Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. You did what you had to do- survive." I whispered. I let go and tried to make sure he understood that it wasn't his fault.

"There will be more to talk about." Rick said, breaking the silence.

"Deanna?" Tobin said. "Deanna!"

She didn't turn around. She just kept walking, ignoring the situation.   
-  
I walked around the community after the speech was given by Rick and also Aaron's little confession. I knew that it wasn't anyone's fault that the groups got split up, and that the walkers started surround these walls.

My eyes spotted Aaron sitting down on some steps of a house, looking in front of him, staring in space. I walked over and quietly sat next to him. It was quiet. No one spoke. It was a comfortable silence, but I wanted to speak.

"Aaron...this is not your fault."

"Yes, it is. My bag- it- I let it-"

"No. You didn't leave it. You didn't purposely let go of your bag... It's not your fault. You can't let this be a burden on you. If you do, you're just going to end up as a person who lets it keep getting to you and become weak. And you're not a weak person either. You just need to know that it wasn't your fault." I sighed. He didn't speak.

"It's not your fault." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder than walking away.   
-  
"Daryl, Sasha Abraham? You copy?" I climbed up the latter, hearing Rick's voice, trying the walkie talkie.

"Nothing still?" I said.

"No, nothing." Rick answered. I signed, which made me feel like crying, but I couldn't. "Hey, they're coming back. He'll be back."

"You seem like you have more hope than me these days." I said.

"We need nothing but that, as well as being strong." He said.

"Gosh," I sighed. "I just need to know he's okay. That they're all okay."

"You two came a long way, since the prison." Rick said. "Hatin' to lovin'."

"Who would've thought." I said.

"Hey! Can I come on up?" Ron voice was loud over the walkers on the other side of the wall.

"Yeah." Rick answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I talk to you later." I said.

"Alright."

I smiled at Ron, who smiled back and made my way down the latter.   
-  
Flashback- before Rick's plan with the herd-

"Alex?" I herd a knock on the door and a familiar voice. "Lex, open up." Another knock from Daryl, and another. I opened up opened up the door right before he could knock again.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. It's just- this fucking plan with all these damn walkers- it's finally getting to me. It's making me even more scared than I already was-"

"Hey, come here." Daryl mumbled, reaching out for me.

"Thank you." I said, as he held me in his arms as we hugged.

"I know." He mumbled.

"We need to have hope, right?" I said.

"Of course we do. You taught me that." He said, letting go and looking at me. His deep voice made me close my eyes. I thought about how long I could listen to him speak, which is forever.

"You also taught me about loving someone. Even though I can't-"

"Can't say it. Yeah I know." I smiled. "I think you kinda did though."

"Did I, now?" He mumbled, kissing the corner of my lips and towards my ear.

"Mhm." I mumbled. "You also taught me about loving someone." I repeated what he said seconds before.

"You better not be forcing me to say it now," Daryl joked. "Ya hear me?" He said, now kissing my neck.

"Mhm." I repeated.

End of Flashback


	14. Come Home

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Daryl's *POV*

"Alright." Sasha's voice said over the walkie talkie.

"That's 20?" I asked.

"It will be, 642 is a mile ahead. We got to put distance between us and them. Before the turn off." She answered.

"Alright. Try to keep up." I said.

"Daryl, have you seen this car?" She said, as I scoffed.

We finally arrived at the twenty mile marker, for leading the big herd of walkers away from Alexandria. I waved my hand over my head to signal that we were turning on route 642 to head back home, to Sasha and Abraham in the car behind me. Just when I thought everything was going to be okay and that I'd be back to Alexandria to be with everyone and Lex, bullets came shooting our way.

My head ducked down as soon as the bullets came flying our way, causing me to crash my bike and fall off of it. I knew o was hurt, but that didn't matter at this point. I quickly got up with a grunt and forced myself back onto my bike and drove off somewhere, where there were a couple of walkers surrounding.

Another car, a bigger one, drove after me. I drove my bike off the road and into the woods so that they couldn't find or trace me. After they passed, I drove onto the road again and to the other side of the woods. Eventually, the bike stopped working.

I gave up and fell off my bike as I stopped, landing onto the ground while sighing and breathing heavily.

"Fuck me." I groaned. Turning my head, I saw a Skelton body with a helmet on, with groans catching my attention, giving me a quick stare.

"What do you want." I spit to the walker, then laid back down looking up to the sky, feeling hopeless.   
-  
After lying on the ground for awhile, I got back up and pushed my bike through the woods. I looked around me as burnt skeletons of walkers-people- were laying around. Making it harder to walk around with the bike, I fell again, only to stand back up again and taking out my walkie.

"Sasha? Abraham, you there?" I sighed. There wasn't an answer. Just some static from the other end of the walkie. Looking down, I noticed blood drops coming from me, landing on a skull below me.

I took off my leather gloves and my jacket, breathing heavily from my wound on my arm and around my elbow. I grabbed my bag, and heard some noises of branches snapping and leaves swishing. I looked up not seeing anyone or thing. I grabbed my bow and hid my bike with a bunch of leaves that were next to it.

I walked carefully and quietly, raising my bow, to see if anyone was watching me or if a walker was going to pop up out of nowhere and try to kill me.

I turned near the tree and saw two young women standing up quickly and raising there hands as I kept my bow up.

"You found us, okay?!" She said. "Here we are. We earned was we took..." I turned around quickly, getting knocked out.  
-  
I opened my eyes slowly seeing the dark. I opened them again, only to see the two women from earlier and a guy, sitting near a fire. Their voices were barely audible, but I could hear one of the girls going through my bag.

"You know how to use one?" I looked in front of me and saw her touching my bow.

"Yeah."

I closed and opened my eyes many times to hear their voices talking and to see them sitting around.   
-  
"Get up." I opened my eyes to see my hands tied up and the man sitting in front of me. I opened my eyes wider to see him get a little closer.

"Hey! Get up. We're moving." He said, taking a gun out and pointing it in my face, as I say against a tree. "Here's the deal. You don't say shit, and I don't kill you."

"I ain't who you think." I mumbled.

"Say something else." He pointed the gun even closer to me. "Go ahead." I wasn't scared. I knew he wouldn't kill me. I knew he didn't have the balls to even do anything.

"Get up. Follow them." He said, as he pulled me up.   
-  
"Here, drink the rest," the lady said to the girl with the blonde hair.

"Save it."

"We'll find some more." She answered, as we continued walking, with me following with a gun pointed to my back.

"Drink. You're supposed to stay hydrated. All works together."

"Yeah it does."

I just wanted them to shut up and stop talking, but, they didn't...

"Have it." We stopped walking and the women with brown hair passed me the water. I didn't take it. I shrugged and walked away.

"Take it. We don't need you passin' out." The guy said, raising it up to my face. "Drink."

I took it from him and drank the rest of it.

"They find us, maybe we give you to em. See, we're reasonable people. Everybody's got their code. You feel you gotta kneel, that's fair enough. We don't." He grabbed the empty bottle and passed it to the women.

"Lets go." He said.  
\---  
Alexandra's *POV*

I stood on the deck of the house near the steps, as I looked at the dark sky, thinking about Daryl. Glenn. Abraham and Sasha. Our group. We need them here, we need our group to be alive and to be here with all of us.

"Hey." I turned my head and saw Maggie approaching me.

"Where have you been?" I smiled.

"With Aaron. Whatcha thinking about?" She asked:

"I want Daryl. I need him here with me. I know he's a strong person and I know he can survive out there, but I am not wrong for being worried about the person I love. Or the people that I love. Everyone in our group who's out there is strong. They know what they're doing." I said, feeling hopeful.

"I know everything that you're feeling. Hell, I've been crying for the most of it. I just- he can be dead right now, or hurt. He might not even come back because of that-" 

"Maggie, I'm going to tell you the same thing Glenn told me about when Daryl hadn't came back yet, not too long ago, when he was going on his first run with Aaron. Glenn said, he'll be back. I know it. He's going to walk through those doors of this place and he'll find his way back to you. Glenn is going to come back."

"I'm pregnant." Maggie said, crying. My eyes opened and my mouth slightly opened as my breath got caught in my throat.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"He's going to come back to you two, and you three will all be together." I said, giving her hug. "You told him?"

"Yeah. And Aaron knows. Now you." Maggie answered, letting go and looking at me.

"He's going to come back. Just believe it." I said. "They'll be back."

"Yeah. They'll come home."


	15. Always Accountable

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Daryl's *POV*

I kept on following the people, with the man's hands on my back pushing me forward and my hands still tied with rope. Walking, I kept on seeing black skeletons on the ground. The women ahead of me walked a little further than me, but still in sight.

"I can't believe we're back." The blonde one said.

"It's not home anymore. But it's better than where we were." The brunette spoke.

"This is a pit stop." The man said. "We pick up Patty, nothing more than that."

"How'd you do it?" The blonde one said. I kept my head down and rolled my eyes, wishing they would all just shut the fuck up.

"You saw where we left the truck?" The man said. "We opened the valve and drove all the way in Farmview Road. Ran the tree line till we got to the pavement. Lit up a matchbook from the Sweetwater and dropped it into the trail. Than we just ran for the car."

Groans can still be heard from the walkers lying on the ground. I still couldn't take anymore sounds at this point. Their voices and the walkers groans- annoyed the hell outta me. I just wanted to be home and hear one voice that comforted me- Alex. She was all I needed right now.

"Got in and the dead ones were there." He continued to speak. "They were beating on the hood, and then- then boom! Knocked them on their asses and I took an axe to each one."

"Then we just watched it go up." The brunette said. "No more moans, no more of that wailing. It was just the fire just burning them all away."

"You did all this?" I asked, looking around.

"It was right at the start. Everything stopped. The tv, radio. We were here. The forest was full of them. And the other ones in town they were drawn to it. They just walked right into the flames. We got most of them. Thought we ended it for us and she was in DC. We thought everyone was fighting them wherever they were." She continued speaking.

"Yeah, we though that was what everybody was doing." He said. "Fighting it. That we'd all win together. We were stupid." He let go of me, and walked in front.

"Y'all don't think you're being stupid right now?" I asked, as I stopped walking. They turned around, and the man took out the gun from his pants and pointed it at me, walking fast.

"Are you saying I should kill you?" He asked. "I mean it. Are you gonna try and pull something on us? Are we just being thick here by not removing all doubt? Right now by me not pulling this trigger, is that a mistake?"

I stood quiet, staring him down.

"I'm serious. I really wanna know. You made a choice to kill for someone else, to have them own you for a roof over your head and three squares, so maybe I'm not considering all aspects here. You tell me, am I being stupid?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled. "Look, I got somewhere to be. We can make a deal. I can help you out."

"You're one of them. You're hurt, alone and you'd say anything. We should've never trusted you people to begin with. Go on." He pointed the gun beside me. "Keep moving." I walked in front of him, causing him to continuing on to push me forward as we all walked.

"Son of a bitch." He said, as we stopped walking and looked at a place with fences, walkers and some trucks for fuel. They walked towards the fence, as I stood back and watched them.

"Patty."

"She can be-"

"No, she's gone."

I kept eyeing them as they had their backs turned from me. I quickly tried to untie the rope around my wrists.

"Then we make another plan."

"Yeah, we get outta here, that's the plan."

"Then that's the plan."

"You guys didn't have to do this for me." The blonde said.

"It was the right thing- for all of us."

"This was the right thing?" She asked. "Even if you guys went back now, if you just told them that it was me..."

"We'll find a way."

"Just think about it."

"No." She said.

"Look, maybe we don't get as far but we'll get- hey!"

"Tina!"

"Tina hey!"

The blonde girl dropped down to the ground, which made it a great time to grab my bag with my bow and leave, running into the woods.

"Hey stop! No!" I could her the man's voice and some gunshots.

I ran as fast as I could to get away from them, until falling down over a tree branch, and still trying to take the rope off me. Finally succeeding, I grabbed the bag and pulled out my walkie talkie.

"Sasha! Abraham? Are you there?" I spoke into it and nothing happened, except for static hissing on the other end. "Oh come on!" I sighed and threw it on the ground, laying myself again the branch and resting.

A walker started to growl and I instantly turned my head to see where it was. My heart was still beating as the walker continued walking towards me. I sat up, trying to get my crossbow out of the bag but it wasn't coming out.

You got this, Daryl. You always do. Alex's voice played in my mind, as I was struggling.

I noticed the walker not too far from me approaching. Breathing heavily and trying so hard to take it out, I had finally managed to get my crossbow. I turned around, falling onto my butt, I shot the walker, causing it to fall to the ground.

I began breathing heavily again as I sat up and tried to control it. Standing up, noticed a icebox labeled Insulin Must Kept Cool on a sticker. I remembered the blonde girl falling to the ground not too long ago.

"Shit." I continued to stare at it, feeling like I messed up.

\--


	16. A Dream & Real Life

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Alexandra's *POV*

I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, I was back in the prison. Everything was normal again- well, besides the walkers roaming the world. I woke up back in the cell where I had once slept before that 'governor' messed it all up.

"Daryl?" No answer. "Rick?" Still no answer. I walked out of the cellblock and no one could be heard or seen.

"Anyone?"

I ran outside, finally seeing someone in the distant in the field of grass. Their leather jacket and blue jeans stood out the most, and I knew exactly who it was.

Daryl.

I walked towards him, never taking my eyes off his figure. His face was turned, looking at the walkers not too far from the front gates. I didn't know what was going on, and why it was just Daryl and I here at the prison, alone...

"Daryl?"

"Lex, you're here." He said, turning his head to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The walkers... Over there. They're piling up. We have to do something about it. Maybe get Rick-"

"Daryl? What's going on? Rick isn't here. Nobody is." I said.

"It's just us."

-

Daryl's *POV*

Walking cautiously throughout the woods, I kept my crossbow raised, as I searched back for the two women and the man. Eventually, I found the three, sitting upon a tree branch on the ground.

"Drop the gun. Drop it!" I called out. The man stood up, raising his gun. "Come on now. Give it to me. He lowered his gun, then I snatched it from his hand, still looking at him.

"I came all this way. What you got for the duffel? You put me through too much shit just to give it back." I said. "Principle of the thing. What you got besides this gun?"

"Nothing." He answered. I looked behind him, at the two girls sitting.

"What was that thing you were carving?" I asked, looking back at him.

"My grandfather taught me how-"

"Don't care." I spat. "It'll do." I reached out, and he placed the little statue in my hand, then placing it in my bag. "Here. Take it. It's all there." I said, the pint the big beige duffle bag to him.

He took it off the ground and the three stared at me.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." I said, walking away. Just when I thought I was going to leave and find my way back to Sasha and Abraham, I heard a bunch of trees snapping from the distance. I ran over to the closest tree and hid, watching in a distance.

A big truck came to a stop as it stopped in the middle of the woods. A man came out of the truck, as well as some other people he must've had with him.

"Let's end this!" The man said.

"It's ours! We earned what we took!" The brunette woman said.

"You're gonna return what you took! You're gonna pay for the gas it took to come out here and for all the time these men took out. It's over! You know the rules."

"Your rules are bat shit!" She yelled.

"We're not going back, Wade! We're done kneeling!" The blonde man said. I watched as the people I was with, interact with their people.

"Don't change the subject, asshole!" He whistled, and the truck started to move forward.

-

Alexandra's *POV*

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking after him as he led us back into the prison.

"It's just us." he repeated.

"What is this? A dream?"

"You ask so many questions." Daryl mumbled. "One of the things I like about you."

"Daryl..."

"Yes, it's a dream."

"Figures." I said to myself. "What's the point?"

"Of the dream?"

"Yeah."

"It's a way of saying that everything is going to be alright." He explained "Even if I don't make it back to Alexandria to you, and the group... Everything will be okay."

"Wait- why here? Why am I dreaming about the prison and you? Why not anywhere else?"

"It's because this is where you felt the most safe. In the prison and with-"

"You." I finished his sentence. "You're coming back to me and the group in Alexandria-"

"I hope I do- but whatever happens, if I don't..."

And suddenly the dream was over, leaving me sat up on the couch where I fell asleep earlier, thinking about Daryl.


	17. Scared & Hoping

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

After the weird dream I had woken up to, from my nap, I headed outside the house for fresh hair and to see if anyone needed help or anything from me. With the walkers still all around the walls and the people from Alexandria still scared, I couldn't help but feel scared too. I didn't want to feel that way and I definitely didn't want to be someone who just stood around doing nothing.

Ever since we got to Alexandria I thought things would be different. That things would be good and everything will finally turn around for us. But with some of the group still gone and not back yet, made me feel like things were going to get worse if they didn't come back yet. But, I needed to not lose hope, and not become weak. Walking out of the house, I saw Ryan alone in the distance near a tree.

I made my way towards him, with my hands in my pocket.

"Hey." He turned his head and stared just a little down on me.

"Alex." He smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Hopefully." A couple a seconds, almost a minute passed, as we just stood in silence.

"He's coming back you know." Ryan spoke. "He will. They all will."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"I always see the way he looks at you. It's love. It's the way I looked at you, and it's the way I look at...Never mind, not important. But he's coming back, they all are." He said, looking at me and then at Rosita who was walking in the distance with Tara.

"She's with Abraham, you know that right?" I said, seeing the way he was looking at her.

"Yeah, I know. Never get lucky." I gave him a face and started to laugh. "Oh, not in that way, Lex. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. I do." I sighed after finishing my little laughs. "You'll always find someone else..."

"In this shit place of a world? I highly doubt that."

"Look around, Ry. Me and Daryl found love in this shit world. Maggie and Glenn..."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am." I said, joking so I could lighten up the mood. I tried to laugh, but instead I started to tear up.

"Hey, Lex..."

"I'm fine. I don't why I'm tearing up." I said.

"You're scared. I could see it in your face. The way you're trying to make a situation turn better by trying to make a joke..."

"I just wish everything didn't have to turn out so bad after terminus. We don't deserve this- everything going wrong. We don't. It's just not fair-"

"Alex. Look at me, I'm telling you everything is going to be fine. You're alive. We all are-"

I interrupted Ryan. "Daryl's probably not even.."

"Don't think like that. You can't lose your hope. Not now. Not never." He pulled me into a hug, as I began to cry. "Daryl is fine, you know it. We all do, okay? Glenn is fine, and so is Abe, and Sasha. Daryl and them are going to come back here and we're all going to keep on surviving together. Everyone."

Daryl's *POV*

As soon as I noticed the guys lurking in the woods not too far away, who were getting ready to I'm guessing kill these three, I ran up to them and stopped them from running that way.

"Come on. This way. Go, go. Go!" I said. I walked to the blonde woman and helped her up, holding her and began running with them. We eventually came to a stop and hid behind some branches. I took out the black gun and handed it to the guy.

"Hey, take it." I said, then he snatched it out of my hands and turned around to look out at the people approaching near. We watched as a guy came walking up near a big rock and a walker trapped up against the tree and the rock. Already up to speed on what I was going to do, I stepped forward as soon as the guy got near the trapped walker and rustled some of the branches and leaves, making the guy walk ahead and to the side. As I hoped, the walker grabbed onto the guy and bit him good before he stabbed the walkers head a couple of times, causing him to scream out.

"Wade, I'm bit!" He yelled. A guy came running towards him and held on. "Take it off me."

"Damn it."

"Do it! Just take it off!" I saw that he had taken off his belt and wrapped it around his upper arm.

"I'll get your watch later."

And just like that, the guy- Wade, I'm guessing- chopped his lower arm off. Him screaming in pain made me wince, and made me worried about how loud he was screaming.

"Alright, that's it, time to go home." Wade spoke. After listening him speak over a walkie talkie, I looked to my side watching the brunette inject the blonde in her arm with insulin, as she laid on the ground passed out. The blonde guy looked up at me.

"We thought you were with them...We knock you over the head, tie you up- threatned to kill you! Why the hell did you come back?"

I grunt and then began to speak and stared at him. "Maybe I'm stupid too."

-

"So you knew em?" I asked, as we walked together. "Still you thought I was one of them?"

"Where we were...we were there since the beginning. We still didn't know everyone. Back when we first threw in with them, it was a good as place as any. Then things got harder, people got harder. Human nature kicked in and it became a truly unique kind of shit-show." He answered.

"People will trade anything for safety," the brunette added. "For knowing that they're safe."

"Everything." He said. "So they got nothing left except just- existing."

"Hey, nobody's safe anymore." I said. "Can't promise people that anyhow."

"You can promise the people who want to hear it."

We looked ahead of us to the the blonde run off . "Tina, hold up!"

"Carla and Delly." She said, standing there as we approached some broken and burnt down little shack. "That's them."

"Me and Tina used to babysit then when they were kids." She explained, as we watched Tina walk. "Everyone said that they went out north when it all started. We didn't know." Her voice cracked. I kept my eyes on them as I stood back.

"I did this." He said.

"We did this."

"Tina!" Within seconds, she screamed as the dead person- now walker- began to attack at Tina's neck as she tripped before she could even try and get up and away. I ran over and stabbed the two walkers in the head as the brunette held Tina, as the both kept saying things and her yelling in panic.

"We had to try! We had to. I'm so sorry."

-

A little bit later, me and the guy began digging a hole for the bodies. I stopped digging and stared at both of them.

"Hey." I said. "How many walkers you killed?" He stopped digging and looked at me. "Just answer the question."

"A lot. Couple of dozen at least."

"How many people you killed?"

"None."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why I haven't killed anybody?" He began digging again. "Because if I did, there'd be no going back. There'd be no going back to how things were."

"I'm from a place, where people are still like they were. More or less, better or worse." He looked at me then at the girl then went back to digging, ignoring what I had just said to him.

-

"I'm gonna walk it from here." I grunted while picking up some branches. "Till we meet up with my friends. They got a car, you can ride with them."

"How many friends you say they were?" He asked.

"I didn't. There's just two of 'em."

"Where are they?"

"We're gonna find out."

"How- how do you even know they got away? That they didn't get taken?" I heard him ask questions as I pushed my bike forward.

"I don't." After pushing for a little bit, I heard a click behind me. "Oh damn it." I pushed my bike down and got ready to get my crossbow up, but I couldn't because of this asshole with his gun already pointed at me.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Give her the crossbow."

"You gonna go back? You gonna be safe?"

"Shut up."

"Ain't nowhere safe no more." I spoke.

"Give her the crossbow!"

"You goin' kneel?" He shot the gun at a tree behind me, and I started to breath heavy.

"Give it to her."

I took it off my shoulders and handed it to her. After, she took the gun out of his hands and pointed it at me. He lifted my bike up and they both got on. "Patch yourself up." She threw some stuff onto the ground and suddenly, they were riding away on my bike and with my crossbow.

"We're sorry."

"You're gonna be." I threatened.

-


	18. Together

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Daryl's *POV*

Walking alone through the woods without my crossbow or even my bike, took away my chance on getting out safely to try and find Abraham and Sasha again, and make our way back to Alexandria and our group- and our loved ones. The noises of my boots against the leaves and some walkers on the ground groaning just a tiny bit could be heard throughout the woods. I eventually found something on the floor, which read "AA- Pattrick Fuel Company" when I dusted it off with my hand. I stood up and looked around for something else.

Turning my head to he right, I looked closely enough to find something peaking within trees and branches. I walked up and pulled the tree branches down and revealed a fuel company truck. I walked to the doors and saw a walker sitting in the front seat. I opened up the door and stabbed it in the head and pulling it out of the truck.

Sasha/Abraham's *POV*

Sasha stared out the window as she thought about some stuff, before getting interrupted by Abraham walking back inside the room.

"Look at this!" Abraham said. He was dressed from waist up in some kind of military outfit. Sasha turned around, giving him a look. "What?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she nodded. "Nothing." Sasha turned her head to look out the window so quick and Abraham ran over to her with a gun when here a truck outside approaching them. When the engine shut off, the saw a person turn the corner around the truck, revealing someone who make them laugh and sigh in relief.

Daryl Dixon.

Daryl's *POV*

I drove the truck with Sasha In the middle and Abraham on the other side. We were finally together again and we were going to go to back to Alexandria. Back to our group. Our family.

"Rick! You copy?" I talked into the walkie talkie. Instead of an answer, I got static. "Anybody?" A second later I could her a voice, but with so much static. "Say it again?"

"Help."


	19. Nowhere To Go

CHAPTER NINETEEN

After talking with Ryan about everything that's going on, I wanted to go find Maggie and talked to her to see how she was. Instead, I seen Rick with Tobin, standing around working on securing the walls. Before calling to them, my eyes caught someone on a rope, hanging over the herd, going towards the bell tower.

"Rick!" I yelled out. Rick and Tobin looked at me. "Look! I think it's Spencer!" Rick looked towards where I was pointing and ran over, climbing up try ladder.

"We should help shouldn't we?" Tobin said, asking me worriedly.

"Yeah." I breathed, and we ran off to follow where Rick was heading. I climbed the ladder, Tobin following behind.

"Spencer!" Rick yelled. "Get back here now!"

"Spencer!" I yelled. seconds later, Spencer's body dropped, leaving him hanging.

"Go! Keep moving!" Rick yelled.

"What are you crazy?!" I said. Before I could say anything else, the rope snapped, causing him fall to ground on walkers. "Shit! Spencer!"

"Get up!" Rick yelled. Gun shots started going off. I looked to our right and saw Tara off the edge of the wall, firing shots at the walkers.

"Help me!" Rick said, as he pulled the pope. I got behind him and started pulling as well, to help get Spencer back. Tobin was getting ready on the side to help pull Spencer up.

I couldn't pull any longer, making myself let go of he rope and tripping backwards, and bumping into someone. I turned around and saw Morgan, and feeling his hand on my back to help me not fall. Morgan rushed over to the rope and Rick and pulled Spencer up and over the wall.

"Tara! You almost died for one of these people!" Rick yelled out, where she was standings with Michonne.

"What?" she said.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"Rick..." I said. We all watched Tara give Rick the finger and turn away.

"Lost a damn shoe. Crap." Spencer said, as he sat down.

"You almost died, and you're worried about a damn shoe?!" I said.

"What was that?" Rick asked angrily.

"I was trying to help. I wanted to get the car and draw them away." He answered.

"You ever make a climb like that before?" He asked. "You want to help? Don't make us come running to save you. You got an idea, you come to me."

"Would you have listened to me?" Spencer asked, leaving all of us quiet.

"Rick, come on." I nudged his arm, wanting him to leave and go calm down somewhere.  
-  
"Hey, you seen Denise?" I turned around from working with Rick and Tobin and saw Tara standing there.

"No." Rick said.

"No, sorry." I said.

"I'll be right back." Rick said, and walked off to go talk to Tara.

"Guess it's just us." Tobin said.

"Actually..."

"Yeah yeah? I got this. Go on." Tobin said. I put down my hammer and walked over to Rick, seeing that he was with both Deanna and Tara.

"Alexandra." Deanna said, as I approached.

"Deanna." I smiled.

"I'll see you later." Tara said to us.

"Thank you again, Tara." Deanna said. "Thank you, too, Alexandra. Saving my son."

"Alex- and you're welcome."

"Now, I'm thanking you." She smiled at me then to Rick.

"What Spencer did was stupid." Rick said.

"He's right." I said.

"I can't argue that." She said. "At least he tried."

"Not the point. I could have tried. There was a chance." Rick said.

"How's that?"

"When the walkers we're going for him, it made a gap. I could have jumped down, made it out. I could have got in a car- used it to lead the walkers away. I could have done that and Spencer would be dead." Rick said.

"But you didn't." Me and Deanna both said.

"Why?" Deanna asked.

"I helped save him because he's your son."

"Wrong answer." She smirked, leaving Rick without an answer.

"Rick?" I said. "Balloons..."

"What does it mean?" Deanna asked.

"It could be them, couldn't it? Rick, it could be them." I shook Rick's arm, feeling hopeful and excited that it could be Daryl and them all together and back.

"Alex!" I saw Maggie running towards the other platform we had built for watching over the walls. I smiled at her, knowing that she probably knew too and had hope.

"That's Glenn. That's Glenn." She said, stopping behind us.

"Yeah-"

Suddenly, wood started to crack. We all turned our heads, to watch the bell tower collapse right before or eyes, in seconds, right into the walls of Alexandria. As soon as the wall collapsed, we fell down on to the grass.

"Everyone! Get back! Go!" Rick yelled. I took out my knife and went to help him. "Get into your houses! Go!"

I killed a walker that was about to get Rick in the shoulder. Rick turned around and gave me a look.

"Not leaving you. I can't lose more people." I said. Rick nodded and began shooting more people.

"Deanna!"

"Deanna, get back." Rick yelled.

"Rick! We need to get back! Alex!" She yelled.

A couple a seconds later, I watched Deanna fall with some walkers. I ran over to her and helped her up, not realizing that she's been hurt by a piece of metal in her side.

"Rick!" 

"Good! You're safe." Rick said, as we saw Michonne, Carl and Father Gabriel and Jesse's son, come running our way with their weapons in hand.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Fuck! Where the fuck- what do we do now?!" Walkers began to circle us.

"Come on! I have Judith!" We saw Jesse shooting the walkers that had been in front of us, then leading us into her house.   
-  
Daryl's *POV*

"Who do you think it was?" Sasha asked, talking about the walkie talkie and the voice that asked for help not so long ago.

"Don't know." Abraham said.

"Definitely someone back at Alexandria." I mumbled. Thinking about Alexandria, I thought about how we were so close to being back there and how close I was to be with Alex again.

God I missed her.

"Daryl.."

"Yeah, I see." I answered Sasha, as we saw a whole group of guys and weapons on bikes in the middle of the road.

"What in the holy shit?" Abraham said.

I stopped driving, and we all stared at the guys. "Why don't ya come on out, join us on the road? You wanna resist, try something- I mean, its a choice, I guess." The guy in the front spoke. "But we will end your asses, split you right in two, straight through to the sinuses. So.. Come on!" He waved.

I turned the engine off, and we all jumped out of the truck carefully.

"That's great! It's going right out of the gate. Now, step two- hand over your weapons."

"Fuck no." I mumbled to myself. Already lost my bike, gun and crossbow- not losing anything else. "Why should we?" I asked the guy.

"Well, they're not yours."

"What...?" Abraham asked.

"See... your weapons, your truck, the fuel in your truck, if you got mints in your glove compartment, if you got porn underneath the seats, change in the seats, hell the seats themselves, the floor mats, your maps, the little stash of emergency napkins you got there in the console," he waved his hand around. "None of those things are yours anymore."

"Whose are they?" Sasha asked, staring him down. I couldn't take my eyes off the dude either, making sure he wouldn't pull out a weapon.

"Your property..." He said, walking forward.

This doesn't sound good at all.

"...Now belongs to Negan."


	20. We Can Beat Them

CHAPTER TWENTY

Daryl's *POV*

"...Now belongs to Negan." He said, as he walked forward to us. "And if you can get your hands on a tanker, your people are people who wants to know. So, lets get this slide on shall we? Right now." He stepped toward me, waving his hand. I reached behind me and underneath my leather vest and shirt, and took out my a gun, not taking my eyes off of him and raising the gun up to give it to him, with my mean look.

"Thank you." He walked over to Sasha and Abraham and did the same. "If you have to eat shit, best not to nibble. Bite. Chew. Swallow. Repeat. It goes quicker." He said to Abraham.

"Who are you people?" Sasha asked.

"I get the curiosity, but we have questions ourselves. And we'll be the ones asking them while we drive you back to wherever it is you call home. Take a gander- see where you hang your hats. First though, your shit. What have you got for us?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, you just took it." I growled at him.

"Come on. I mean, can we not? 'Kay? There's more. There's always more. T?" He sighed. "Take my man to the back of the truck start inside the back bumper, work your way to the front." His friend came walking over, then pushing me hard, making me turn around wand show him the back of the truck.

"Go."

Sasha's *POV*

"Bite. Chew. Swallow. Repeat." The guy sat on his bike looking at us and then at his gun, once Daryl left with his friend.

"Who's Negan?" Abraham asked.

"Ding dong, hells bells." He sung, raising his gun to Abraham, making me stand up straight. "You see, usually, we introduce ourselves by just poppin' one of you right off the bat, but you seem like reasonable people. Your dressed in sport blue for Christ's sake. And like I said- we're gonna drive you back to where you were. And you know how awkward it is, carpooling with someone who's friend you just killed? Oof, But I told you, not to ask any questions. Then what does this chick do?" He nodded at me. "So, that's that. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me." He clicked his gun getting ready to shoot.

"Wait!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and sighed, then opened them up again. "Wait. You don't have to do this." He then pulled out another gun and pointed it at both of us.

"Shut up." Abraham mumbled to me.

"I am talking to the man." I turned my head to him, whispering.

"No. You're not." He said. My heart began to pound as I stood next to Abraham with a gun from far away being pointed at us. Within seconds, he dropped both of the guns and gave us a sincere look.

"I'm not gonna kill you." the guy sighed, slouching his shoulders. I sighed in relief and looked at Abraham and back at the guy. "Wait, wait. You know what? "Yes, I am. Then BOOM.

Abraham and I got pushed back by the explosion, leaving us on the ground. I looked up and saw the dead bodies around the floor, burnt and all unattached from their bodies. I sat up with Abraham and groaned. I stood up to see Daryl walking up to us with an RPG in his hands, still pointed in the direction. I smiled widely at Daryl who just saved our lives.

"Son of a bitch was tougher than he looked." Daryl said, as we walked towards the side of the truck, seeing the guy on the floor who was with Daryl before.

"Did he cut you?" I asked.

"A little." He turned around, revealing a stab wound on the bag of his shoulder, right on the angel wing of his leather vest. "What a bunch of assholes." He mumbled.

I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Lets get you fixed up at home, and to Alex." I smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Daryl said, giving me just the tiniest bit of a smile, as I laughed. "Lets get you to Bob, too."

"Nibble on that." Abraham said. 

Alexandra's *POV*

"This is crazy, Rick! How are you so sure this is going to work?" I pulled him aside, as we were all dressed up in sheets with walker blood and guts on us.

"Did this a long time ago with Glenn. It worked. You have to trust me." He said. "This is the only way we get out of here and survive." I listened to Rick's words. "Okay? You can do this. We all can."

"Okay, okay." I said. After Deanna getting bit and not being able to survive anymore to Carl and Ron almost dying in the garage and walkers getting into the house, I don't think I'm able to make it. I knew I was strong an brave, but I was beginning to think that I was losing it. And I didn't want to.

"Do it for Daryl. He would want you to be brave." Rick said.

We began to walk outside of the house, hand in hand and quietly. It was Rick, then Carl, Jesse, her sons, then Michonne. I was holding hands with her and Father Gabriel. Passing the walkers while walking outside, were making me so scared. But I had this feeling that everything and everyone will eventually be alright. Rick had led us near the water and near some trees. We had gathered in a small circle, while Carl and Michonne had watched our backs.

"Alright, new plan." Rick whispered. "Flares from a few guns aren't enough. Too many walkers to spread out. We're not going to the armory. We need our vehicles back at the quarry. All of us drive. We need to round them up. We leave, we come back."

"Okay." Jesse said. "But Judith... To the quarry and back, I.."

"I'll take her." Father Gabriel said. We all looked up and looked at how serious he was. "Keep her safe in my church, until you lead the walkers away."

"Can you do this?" Michonne asked. 

"I'm supposed to, I have to. Will." He said, turning back to Rick.

"Guys, we should hurry up before..."I said.

"Alright. Okay." Carl pulled Judith from under the sheet and gave her to Gabriel so that he could hold her underneath his sheet, to protect her.

"Shh, shh." Gabriel whispered.

"Take Sam." Jesse said to Gabriel.

"No." Sam said.

"Yes, it'll be safe."

"No. I'm not leaving you.

"Shh-"

"I can keep going." Sam said.

"Guys, we cant stand here any longer." I whispered.

"I can keep going. Please." Sam said. "Let's just go."

"Rick." I said.

"I'm going to keep her safe." Gabriel whispered to Rick.

"Thank you." Rick said, as we watched Gabriel walk away with Judith.

"Hey, he's gonna make it. I know it." Jesse grabbed Rick.

"Sam." Rick said, giving him a look and his hand.

-

The night quickly came as we still kept walking hand in hand, within the walkers. The growling of the walkers seemed to be growing louder and louder. I bumped into Michonne, seeing as everyone had stopped walking. "Michonne?" I whispered.

"Sam? Come on, come on." I heard Jesse whisper to Sam, as Sam stood away from his mom and Rick. My heart began to pound as Sam didn't move.

"Sam." Ron whispered. Everyone began whispering his name and words of encouragement. "Hey you can do this. Just look at mom, Sam."

"Honey, you can do it." Jessie raised her voice a bit. "Sam, honey. I need you to come to me. Sam, I need you to come with me."

"I want to." Sam started crying.

"Sam-"

"Mom!" Walkers came up behind Sam, and began to eat him. We heard his cries and screams out to his mom, as he fell to the floor with the walkers. I pulled Michonne close to me, in fear that someone else might die. Jessie's cries got louder, as she watched her son die. Ron began calling out 'mom' and 'sam' as he cried.

"Jessie! Come with us." Carl said.

"Jessie." Rick said.

"Come on- we have to go-" Before Carl could say anything else, a whole bunch of walkers began to come at Jessie on every side of her, eating and gnawing at her body. My eyes widened as I watched another person die right In front of me, with nothing we could do.

"No." Rick said, looking like he was going to cry.

"Dad!" Carl said.

From where I could see, Carl was struggling to get out of Jessie's grip. Within seconds, Rick pulled his hatchet out and swung down at Jessie's arm to free Carl.

"Michonne..." I saw Ron holding a gun up to Carl.

"I know." She whispered.

"You." Ron said. "You..."

Right before my eyes, I saw Michonne taking her katana out and stabbing Ron right through the center of his body, and a gun shot go off. As soon as the gunshot went off, my eyes went straight to Carl, seeing him sway as he turned around to Rick.

"Dad?" He dropped to the floor, and Rick went running to him and picking him up.

"Come on! We have to get to the infirmary!" I took out my knife and ran with Michonne, stabbing and killing walkers out of our way, as Rick ran with Carl in his arms, crying. I was getting tired, but I was not giving up. I was not scared anymore. Michonne or I, weren't going to let Carl die. We were going to keep running and killing the walkers that got in our way. We eventually made our way to the infirmary. The door opened at the exact moment we reached the place, like they were waiting for us to come.

After Rick had entered with Carl, I ran in with Michonne following behind and shutting the door.

"Is this a gunshot?" Denise asked. Rick didn't answer.

"Yeah, it is." I said, sighing and trying to catch my breath.

"Handgun! Close range." Michonne spoke, out of breath too.

"Please save him." Rick said. "Please."

"That's gonna draw them here." Spencer said.

"I need light!" Denise yelled.

"Aaron!" I walked up to him.

"Alex, you alright?"

"Have you seen Ryan?" I asked.

"No, I think he's been in the church during all of this." Aaron said. "He'll be fine. We all will."

I took off the sheet I was wearing and threw it down on the corner of the floor. I watched Michonne take off Rick's as well as hers.

"I'll go in and sew up any lacerations." Denise spoke. "Just like that- right there. Now Spencer, I need that pan. One on the tray. Good. I'm going to clean this. Michonne, keep following me with that towel." I approached them and watched as they were trying to fix Carl's eye up and save him. I heard the door open and turned around, seeing Rick take out his hatchet and walk out the door.

"Rick!" I yelled.

"Go! Go get him- help." Michonne said. "Rick! Alex, go!" I turned to Michonne and everyone who yelled at Rick then me. Denise was telling Michonne to stay.

I can do this.

I ran out the door, closing it behind and ran off the padio and down the stairs. I saw a walker approaching Rick's side, and he wasn't looking. I ran towards that walker and stabbed him in the head and pulling my knife out and pushing into the ground, causing Rick to turn and look at me.

"You're welcome." I said, then turning around to have his back at killing more of these sons of bitches that roamed around.

Minutes later, I turned to see that Michonne, Heathe, Spencer and Aaron had came out to join in helping. We all turned our backs to each other in a circle, killing walkers that came near us.

"Knock 'em away! Drive them down!" Rick yelled. We turned and saw that people came out of houses and joined in killing the walkers.

"We can beat them! We can beat 'em!" Rick yelled. "We can do this together!" And he was right. Even though I knew each and everyone one of us was getting tired, we knew that we couldn't stop, and that we needed to take Alexandria back. I wasn't and I knew nobody else was not going to let walkers take our home. The more of us had came together, continuing to kill the walkers. I killed one getting ready to come at me. I killed another, then another.

"Alex! Watch out!" I heard someone yell. I turned to my left and pushed a walker down to the ground and lifted my foot up and stepped on the walkers head, leaving my right boot covered with blood.

"Well, fuck me!" I yelled, as I felt myself getting more tired and tired than before.

"Move it! Back up!" Rick yelled at all of us.

Bright red had caught my eyes. Turning my head, I saw fire from not that far. I noticed that it was right near the lake. Everyone stopped killing the walkers, as they moved away from us and towards the fire and the lights that attracted them.

"Don't let up!" Rick yelled. We began to kill the walkers from behind, not hesitating once. Working all together, we had made things starting to get better. Starting to all become strong and brave. All together.

-

As the fire cleared, and the smoke still smoking away, we all gathered and saw the amount of walkers that were laying on the ground, dead, because of us. Aaron had took me back from a house and back to the infirmary where most of the people were standing outside. "He's here." Aaron spoke. Instead of saying any words, I ran towards the infirmary and onto the patio, earning looks from everyone. As soon as I ran through the door, I stopped in the doorway, not believing what- who was right there in sight. As soon as he looked up at the door, we stared at each other which felt like forever. I saw him stand up and away from Denise who was fixing him up. I began to run a short amount of distance, seeing that he was walking towards me. As soon as we reached each other, I ran into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms wrapping around my waist, hugging tightly.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered, as I began to cry. "You're here. You're really back. You-" I couldn't even speak at how happy I was for him to come back.

"I'm here." He said.

I pulled my head back from burying it in his neck, and saw that Glenn and Maggie were watching. I saw them smile, as they were reunited and sitting next to each other on the infirmary bed. I hugged Daryl tighter, receiving a tighter one back, until he let go, and looked at me. We didn't say anything. Daryl gave me a small smile. Before I wanted to say something, his hands found my face and pulled me into a kiss I thought that I wasn't going to get ever again.

"Alex..."

"I've missed that voice." I said.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm really, really glad you're okay." He spoke.

"Me too, Daryl. Never thought I'd hear your voice again, or see you again-"

"Don't talk like that, okay? I will always be here. I will always find my way back to you. Alex, I love you." Daryl said, in a quiet voice.

"You..? Daryl- did you just say-"

"Yeah, I did." He laughed a little. "It's true."

"I know it is. And I love you too, Daryl."

I closed my eyes as I hugged him again, wanting to never let him go. But, eventually I had to, when I realized he was hurt. I let go, Daryl taking my hand and intertwining each other's hand.

"He's going to be okay, right?" I asked Denise.

"Yeah, he is." She smiled. "All I have to do is finish cleaning the wound up and patching it."

"And Carl?" I asked.

"He's resting in the room. Rick's there, just in case he wakes up." Denise spoke, as Daryl sat back down. I stood in front of him, not taking my eyes off him.


	21. Loving You

CHATPER TWENTY ONE

My head was resting on his chest and Daryl's other hand was on my waist. His fingers moved around on my waist, giving me goosebumps, making me shiver and blush. I felt Daryl take his hand off me, and reach over to the blanket and pull it up around my arms and then around up higher on his stomach. He placed his hand back to my waist.

Quiet moments like this, made me forget about the world out there. Made me forget about the terrible things I've seen. It made me remember of all the beautiful things that can be found even in the most terrible times, and Daryl was that something beautiful. I got out of his grip and sat up, pulling my legs and knees up to my chest and wresting my face, as the blankets fell, leaving my unclothed body cold.

I felt Daryl sit up too, moving my hair out of the way and began kissing behind my ear and my neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered.

"Lex..." He said.

"I just- remembering when you came back couple of weeks ago, and seeing you getting fixed up by Denise. When I saw your shoulder blade and the rest of your back, you already had scars." I said.

"Those are nothing."

"Are they from before I met you? Before the prison..."

"It was long time ago. Something that I can never forget, but when I'm with you, I can. But right now, you're making it kinda hard." I heard him chuckle.

"I'm serious." I gave a little laugh. "Did Merle do it? Your brother. Never heard much about him except for that he was your brother and you two would do anything for each other."

"Nah, Merle had no idea. It was from my bastard of a father." He answered. I felt the shame and pain in his voice.

"Daryl... We don't have to talk-"

"I don't know. I want to, but then I don't." He mumbled, resting his chin on my shoulder, as we still sat up in the bed.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it." I whispered. He kept on kissing my neck, making me moan slightly. I turned around and sat on top of him, legs around his lower back. My hands took Daryl's face and I kissed him softly on the lips, then pulling away very slowly, as Daryl looked into my eyes.

"I'm so happy you and Michonne took me back to the prison that day. If you didn't show up, I'd be dead and you would've never been so lucky." he pulled his head back and started to laugh.

"You would've never been so lucky." Daryl said.

"Oh really now?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, adjusting myself more around his waist with my legs.

"Yeah." He smiled, then kissed me in a hungrily way.

"We'll see who's so lucky in the end." I said.

I could Daryl's breath get a little louder, and I'm sure he could hear mine do the same, as we started becoming one. This was our second round tonight, for first time together, and the first time in a long time for both of us. My heart was beating fast, my hair was all over the place- and so was his. Sighs and moans went on and on, as we both felt pleasured.

I could tell he's in love with me, and I'm sure he knows how much I'm in love with him.   
-  
"We should really get up out of bed and go so something." I said, as we stood in bed the next day.

"The day is almost over. Just please, let's stay." Daryl groaned.

"It's like three o'clock, we still have the rest of the day. Get up." I said, as I sat up with my legs hanging off the bed, putting my bra on, then my flannel. "C'mon. We need to help around the place."

I heard Daryl groan, making me smile as I threw on my jeans and walked to his side of the bed.

"You are so beautiful..." Daryl said, taking my hand.

"And you are handsome. Now, get up. Sweet talk isn't going to make me stay, nor am I going to let you stay." I said, putting my hand to his face and squeezing his cheeks, kissing his lips really quick.

"You won't get anymore of that unless you get up!" I yelled, leaving the room.

"Okay, okay." I heard Daryl groan, yet again for the millionth time.   
-  
Daryl and I had left the house and made our way to find Rick or Maggie, to help out. After walking around a bit, we finally saw Maggie who was with Glenn.

"Look who finally shows up after days, Maggie." Glenn said.

"Funny." I smiled.

"Do we need to go on any runs?" Daryl asked.

"I think we should be good for maybe a month or two?" Maggie stated, but asked Glenn.

"Yeah we should be fine till then." Glenn said.

"Damn, really wanted to go kill some walkers." I said, earning some looks from them. "What?"

"Nothin'." Daryl smiled. "Maybe I'll take you out in a bit, hunt or something." I nodded my head at Daryl.

"Oh, Daryl you think you can take over?" Maggie asked. "I want to talk to Alex."

"Yeah." Daryl said. "Come fine me when you're done. We could leave soon." He kissed my forehead, as Maggie approached and Daryl walked over to Glenn to help out with building more walls.

"You two seem to be good." Maggie said.

"Yeah, same goes with you and Glenn. How are you feeling?" I said, looking at her stomach, which was still flat.

"I'm okay." We walked to the gazebo and sat down on the bench, and felt the breeze on our faces.

"Are you afraid? You know, having a baby in the middle of the world being over. You have what seven months?"

"Seven. And no, I think Glenn and I are excited. Not afraid, no. We have faith in this place. We're not going anywhere, anytime soon." She said, as she looked at me with all the hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Everything's going to be fine. Alexandria is going to be here for a long time."


	22. Two Months

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Two months have gone by and Carl is getting better as he has a patch on and heals. Alexandria is getting better, stronger and getting put back together. Sharing a house with Daryl had been surprisingly comfortable and we both quickly adapted to it. The house wasn't big, and it wasn't too small. It was just the right size for the two of us. Some nights I wouldn't be able to sleep, the others I would. All nights, of course, were spent with Daryl ever since he came back.

I walked down the stairs and entered the living room, seeing Daryl packing up his bag in front of the couch, for the run he was going on with Rick in a little bit.

"I'm gonna walk you to the car." I said, giving a little smile and walking behind the couch.

"Alright." He picked up the bag and walked around the couch. "Come on."

"Let me." I said, taking the bag from his shoulder and carrying it myself, standing next to me. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I felt Daryl's arm wrap around my shoulders as we walked out and left the house.

"You know, I don't have a little nickname for you, and you don't have one for me." I said, pushing Daryl's shoulder off me hard, as I re-adjusted the bag.

"Watch it woman. How about that? Woman?" Daryl laughed.

"Eh, I don't know... I was thinking more along the lines of babe? Baby? How about that, babe?" I turned to him, as we kept on walking.

We looked at each other, squinting our eyes.

"No." We said at the same time, making me laugh and scrunch up my nose, thinking how weird it would be to call each other that. I mean, we have in the past but it wasn't to be sweet...

"Guess we both need to think about it." I said.

"Hey!" Daryl called out to Denise.

"Yes?" Denise walked up to us.

"This thing at the bottom here. You're talking about the drink, right?" Holding up the list on the paper.

"I am, but, eh."

"It's not medical..." I said, raising my brows and giving a little smile.

"No, I drew a line between the important stuff and that. I just figured if you saw it." She played with her glasses.

"Alright."

"Anything remotely medical is a priority. And food, maybe even food before medicine, and gas or batteries or books for the kids or clothes is just fine- if you see it, if it just happens to, you know be right there." Denise rambled on, playing with her hands, as Daryl stared at her.

"You like it, right?" Daryl asked.

"No, I don't drink pop." She answered.

"What the hell is pop?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, I'm originally from Ohio." She pointed to herself. It stood quiet as I laughed to myself, looking at Daryl's confused face and Denise's.

"It's soda." I said, leaning into him.

"Why you want it?"

"Oh uh... Tara was talking about it in her sleep, I think. Either she likes it or she doesn't. But if she likes it, it'd be really nice surprise. I'm not good with that kind of stuff, and she and Heath are going on that two weak run. I just thought it'd be a nice going-away present. Just uh, don't go out of your way. And if it gives you any trouble..." Denise rambled on yet again.

"I won't." Daryl mumbled.

"Okay good, cause it's not important. I shouldn't have drawn a line."

"Got it." Daryl said.

"Alright, Daryl needs to get going." I smiled at Denise as I started to walk away until I heard Daryl mumble something to Denise.

"Trust me, I'm not good at that kind of stuff either." I heard Daryl catch up to me and stand close as I walked him to go meet Rick near the gates.

"Wait, before you leave-" I stopped walking as we arrived to the car and pulled Daryl in for a hug and a long passionate kiss. "I just wanted to say, just in case-"

"I'll be back before you know it." He said. I walked with him to the passengers side and took of his bag I carried and threw it in the back seat. I waited for Eugene to finish talking to them, standing there, watching them talk and thinking about how I needed to stop being so scared every time Daryl walks- drives- out of this place and leave.

"I'll see ya." Daryl said, rubbing my hand that rested on the car near his window.

"Alright, bye-"

"Don't say that." Daryl said.

"I'll see you." I tapped his hand on mine with my other hand and gave him and Rick a smile. "Good luck you guys. Watch each other's backs."

"Of course." Rick said. I walked backwards and watched them drive away, and Eugene closing the gates. After he closed it, he stood there giving me a look.

"What?" I squinted my eyes.

"Nothing." Eugene said quickly, then walked away.


	23. Run (part one)

Daryl's *POV*

"Today's the day."

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, as Rick drove.

"We're gonna find food, maybe some people. The law of averages has gotta catch up." Rick said.

"I don't know... We ain't seen nobody for weeks. Maybe we ain't gonna find nobody." I looked out the window with my arm resting by the closed window. "Maybe that's a good thing."

It stood quiet for a couple of seconds until I heard Rick move some things around in the car near the radio.

"Don't. Please don't." I said. Rick gave me a look, then smiled big.

"Give me the down beat maestro." Music started to play, with Rick snapping his fingers as I just stared at him.

"Draws em away from home!" Rick yelled over the music. I put my hand on my face and sighed in annoyance, then looked back at him.


	24. Run (part two)

Daryl's *POV*

We ran and ran, following the marks of the vending machine that was attached to the truck that the asshole was driving. We were running out of breath and started getting tired. In front of us, we saw the vending machine on the side of the road. We came to a stop, and took out our guns. I took of my bag and set it down, taking out the crowbar, breaking it open, and taking out some of the sodas and drinking one of them, poking a hole on the side.

"This was a special request from the doctor." I said, holding up the orange canned and flavored sodas.

"Hey, whatever she wants." Rick said. I passed him the soda after sipping a bit. "She saved Carl's life. We didn't know her, and she turned out to be alright."

I threw by bag over my shoulders and looked ahead.

"There's still people out here, and there's still people we should bring in." He said, passing the can back to me.

"What, like this guy?" I pointed again with the can and swallowed the soda, giving Rick a look.

"No, not this guy." Rick said.

"We still got a trail." I said.

"Let's go." He threw the can and walked up beside me, making our way back to running, following the trail.  
-  
I pointed up my finger, signaling Rick to stop running with me, as I walked a little slower, noticing up ahead, the truck had stopped, as we peaked over the little hill of the road.

We headed through the woods with our guns up, then stopping not too far. We looked at each other and split up, putting our guns away.

"Hold still and maybe we won't hurt you!" I heard Rick say.

I heard grunting and banging up against the truck, as I made my way over to the back of the truck, to see that Rick was slammed up against the wall by Jesus. I ran up to him, throwing a punch, instead getting pushed and threw up against the truck, with my bag still on, as I heard some stuff breaking. Rick came around and I saw him tackle Jesus to the ground.

I ran over, me and Rick both aiming our guns down at his head as he laid on the floor.

"This is done." Rick said. A walker in front of us started to growl as it approached.

"Do you even have any ammo?" He asked. At the same time, Rick and I pointed out gun to the walker, killing it right in the head, then we gave each other a look.

"Okay..." He sighed. "You gonna shoot me over a truck?"

"There's a lot of food on that truck. The keys, now." Rick said.

"I think you know I'm not a bad guy..."

"Yeah?" I spat.

"What do you know about us?" Rick asked. "Give me the keys." He cocked the gun. "This is the last time I'm asking this."

He gave up the keys. Rick started tying him up good with some rope we found, on the ground around his ankles and his arms behind his back. I opened up my bag and all the soda cans were broken.

"Damn it." I mumbled.

"You're gonna leave me here like this?" Jesus asked. "You're really gonna do that?"

"Eh, the knots aren't that tight." Rick spoke. "You should be able to get free... After we're long gone."

"Maybe we should talk now." He suggested.

"Nah." I said. "Here." I shook a broken can of soda and threw it at him, before walking around to sit in the truck. "Just in case you get thirsty."

We slammed the doors as we got in the truck, both sighing. I looked to see that Rick was spinning the keys around his index finger, smiling at me, as I laughed at him. I reached in the bag, seeing one soda can was all wet, but not broken. Thank god. I put it in the cup holder so it wouldn't break.

Rick started the engine, and we started to get going. I stuck my middle finger out the window, and leaned over.

"So long, you prick!" I yelled, putting my legs up on the dashboard, and looking at Rick.  
\-   
Not another shitty song for a long ride back home with Rick in the truck. I remember the Alamo, I don't recall who won, it's a long way...

"Still worked out." Rick spoke. "Today is still the day." I passed some of the chocolate bar to him, as we shared. "You gonna tell Alex what happened?"

"Most likely not. She doesn't need to worry." I mumbled.

"We shouldn't either." Rick said, then turning up the volume of the ridiculous song. In the central, standard zone. You were quiet like the tv hung up on the telephone. You were sleeping next to me I might as well has been alone.

"Hey, look at that." Rick pointed.

"Yeah, a barn." I sat up, looking at it, as we approached it.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked, as we heard some thudding on the truck roof. I turned down the volume and pointed up.

"I think that son of a bitch is on the roof!" I said.

"Hold on." Rick drove faster, than came to a hard stop, making the asshole fall off the roof and landing in front of us on the grass. He got up, stared at us, as started running.

"Mother fu-" I opened the car door and jumped out as Rick was driving.

"Daryl- Daryl!" Rick yelled. I ran after him, trying to get my hands on him and trying to grab him. Rick tried to trap him.

"We came to a conclusion, asshole!" I yelled, trying to grab him. "I got him!" I told Rick.

I saw him run into the drivers side of the truck. Bitch was going to steal the truck, again. I ran quick enough, to tackle him in and try and pull him out. "Come here, you little shit!" I yelled.

He pulled his gun out and pointed it at me. I let go and stood back, breathing heavily.

"Duck." He said. I furrowed my brows but the ducked quickly like he told me too. I stood up and looked at the walker then him.

"Thanks!" I leaned over and punched him in the face, taking my gun back. "That's my gun!" I pulled him up. Suddenly, I the truck moving. Once I realized it, I pulled back, taking Jesus with me, and throwing him down on the floor as I fell to the ground too, watching the truck fall in the lake, sinking down in the water.

I kicked the guy who was knocked out my him getting hit in the head, and stood back. I turned around seeing Rick come behind me, as we stared at the truck disappear down in the water.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Law of averages... That's bullshit, man. Let's go check them cars, get the hell outta here."

"What about the guy?" Rick asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, he helped you."

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"He ever pull a weapon on you?" Rick asked.

"Fine. Let's put him up a tree." I said, walking over to him and dragging him by the arms.  
-  
I sat in the back seat with the knocked out Jesus still, as Rick drove. Rick hit a bump in the road, causing him to fall on to my shoulder. I pushed him over, giving Rick a really? Look.

"He took a pretty hard hit." Rick said. "Denise needs to look him over.

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't have left him."

"I would've... Right up a tree." I said, looking out the closed window. "I would've."

"No, I know. Almost as soon as we got to Alexandria, you got it." Rick said. "You saw you- and Michonne, Glennc you all tried to tell me. Even Alex. So shut up." He swerved the car, making him fall onto my shoulder again. I pushed him harder, making him fall to the other seat, giving Rick another look through the mirror.

"Cause I'm finally listening." Rick said.   
-  
It had gotten dark out, as finally got to Alexandria. Rick pulled up slowly, flashing the light on, and waiting.

"You know, I was thinking..." I mumbled. "Back before we went out to the quarry. The morning after Reg and Pete. You said we shouldn't be looking for people no more. You were right."

"No." He stopped the car, and flashed the light on and off twice, signaling that we were here.

"I was wrong." Rick continued. "You were right." The gate squeaked open, and we drove all the way towards the inquiry. We carried Jesus out of the car and towards the doors, letting Rick ring the bell twice.

"Sorry to wake up up." Rick said.

"Who's this?" Denise asked, as Tara walked over.

"Come on man. He's heavy!" I said. "Oh, uh that thing, didn't work out. It's this assholes fault. Sorry."

"Lay him on the bed."

"He ain't staying, though."

After Denise checked him out, we set him down in a room. I a napkin down and a plastic cup of water down in front of him. Rick leaned down and placed a note in front of the cup.

"We'll see." Rick whispered. "It's pretty stupid of us to go out there, isn't it?"

"Yep. Alex would agree." I said. "Do it again tomorrow?"

"Yep." Rick answered, as we walked out the door, smiling like idiots.


	25. The Living Side

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

"We're on the same side- the living side." 

Daryl's *POV*

I ran up the stairs of Rick's home, along with Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, Abraham following behind.

"It's- it's okay." Michonne said, approaching the steps standing next to a shirtless Rick, and Carl with his gun pointed to Jesus. We all exchanged some looks to each other.

"You said we should talk." Rick spoke to Jesus. "So, let's talk." We kept our guns up, myself being furious at him getting away.

"Someone should get Alex... Let her know what's going on." Glenn whispered.

"I got it." I said. 

Alexandra's *POV*

"What the-"

"Sh, baby. Its just me." I calmed down at the voice of Daryl, when he woke me up, almost giving me a heart attack.

"You're back." I smiled. "Is everything okay?" I sat up in the bed, leaning over to grab his arm.

"Get dressed, come find out yourself." He said, getting up and walking out the room.

"Hey." He turned around. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Lex. I am."

"Okay."   
-  
Rick's dinning room was filled with up with Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Michonne,

"So, how'd you get out?" Rick asked the guy.

"One guard can't cover." He said. Daryl left my side and walked over behind him. "Can't cover two exists or third floor windows. Knots untie and locks get picked. Entropy comes from order, right?"

"Right." Daryl said.

"I checked out your Arsenal."

"Interested?" I asked, squinting my eyes at the dude.

"I haven't seen anything like that in a long time." He ignored me. "You're well equipped but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have. Fifty four?"

"More than that." Maggie said, calmly. I watched the guy from across the table as I stood up against the wall, with my arms crossed and my left foot crossed over the right one.

"Well, I appreciate the cookie." He looked around. "My compliments to the chef."

"Yeah, she ain't here." Daryl said, stepping over to him.

"Look, we got off to a bad start. But we're on the same side. The living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't."

Why didn't you, Daryl. I thought. If you did, we wouldn't have this dude here creating- or even starting an issue.

"I'm from a place that's a lot like this one." He continued to talk. "Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things. And both of you looked like trouble. I was wrong."

"You're good people. And this is a good place. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other."

"Do you have food?" Glenn asked.

"We've started to raise livestock. We scavenge, we grow. Everything from tomatoes to sorghum." He answered.

"Tell us why we should believe you." Rick said.

"I'll show you. We take a car, I can take you back home in a day. And you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer." He said.

"Wait- you're looking for more settlements. You mean you're already trading with other groups?" Maggie asked.

"Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger." He said, sitting back and looking at all of us, smiling.


	26. Hilltop

"We survive this by pulling together." - Rick Grimes

Alexandra's *POV*

"You look pretty hot when you fix things." I smiled, looking at Daryl fix up a part of the RV.

"Yeah well, you better get used to it and the dirtiness that comes with it." He laughed. I shot my head up and raised my eyebrows, giving him a smirk. "Didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, sure you did. Denise! Hey."

"Alex, hey." She smiled, as she stood next to Daryl as I approached them near the RV.

"You have a bandaid on you? I peeled a cuticle and it's bleeding." I laughed. "Have done this ever since I was little."

"Yeah I do." She laughed, giving me a bandaid. "Oh, here." She handed Daryl a bag of something.

"Homemade oat cake. Complex carbohydrates, omega-3's." She said.

"Nah, I'm good." Daryl said. "We're gonna make a pit stop. I'll pick something up then."

"Like... Rabies?" She said, as I started to laugh.

"Is this cause I tried to get you this stuff?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." She looked away. "And... You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Well..." Daryl took the bag from her, shoving it down his pocket. "I hope it taste better than it looks. Cause, it looks like shit." He tried lightening up the mood, but she stood quiet.

"Shits still better than road kill." She snapped back, giving a smile. "Okay, maybe- just eat it." She stumbled over her words and turned and walked away.

"She's adorable. I like her." I smiled, pushing Daryl in the arm. I saw Rick talking to Carl, then walking away towards us near then entrance to the RV.

"I'll see you in a minute." I said to Daryl, walking towards Rick.

"Yo, Rick." Sasha and Bob are staying back?" I asked Rick. I laughed at myself saying 'yo', making me feel like Daryl for a second.

"Yeah, Carl and Carol too. We need people here." He answered. "Ryan as well. He's done good in my eyes."

"Yeah. Judith's okay?" I asked.

"Never been better." He smiled, looking at Carl holding Judith.

"And Carl?" I smiled.

"I think he'll be fine. Just fine." He kept his smile on, the looked back at me. "Get ready to leave in a few." I nodded and walked away.

"Let's chew up some asphalt!" Abraham yelled.

We entered the RV, taking our weapons with us. I sat down next to Daryl, thigh to thigh. His hand made its way to hold on my thigh, as we sat there, waiting for Rick to come and drive.

"Wait...wait a minute. When did that happen?" I asked, looking at Rick putting his hand on Michonne's, while driving the RV.

"Hm?" Daryl mumbled, looking at me while his hand was resting on my thigh.

"Those two." I laughed.

"I don't even know. When Jesus was sitting in their house on the steps, we saw Rick with his shirt off and Michonne standing next to him." Daryl said, with no emotion.

"Well, shit." I smiled. "I- Daryl? Whats going on?" I saw Daryl leaning over and looking out the window.

"I don't- yo Rick! What's going on?" Daryl called out.

"We got a crash ahead." Rick answered. "Look like it just happened."

"It's one of ours..." Jesus said, looking out the window near Abraham. Rick pulled over and we all got out of the RV, and followed. Rick pulled out his gun, pointing it to Jesus, who stood there.

"If this is a trick, it won't end well for you." Rick said.

"My- my people are in trouble." He looked behind him then at Rick. Jesus caught my eyes, then walked toward me. I backed up a little, when he approached me.

"You get it, right? They don't- we don't have a lot of fighters..." He grabbed my wrist, making me widen my eyes in surprise. I tried to pull away, but his grip wouldn't budge.

"Get off." I gritted through my teeth.

"I suggest you take your hand off her and step back." I heard Daryl's low intimidating voice and saw his gun against his head.

"I'm sorry- I just- someone needs to believe me. I know how it looks, but it'll play out." He let go, and stepped away, back near Rick.

"You good, right?" Daryl mumbled, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Could've handled it." I said, squeezing his hand that was holding my waist, with my left hand. I felt Daryl's face get close to mine, turning his head.

"I know, but you're my girl." He whispered.

"Can I borrow a gun?" Jesus asked. Daryl walked away from me and towards Jesus.

"No... We got tracks right here." Daryl pointed to the ground.

"Let's go." I said.

Rick pounded on the glass door, waiting for any walkers to come forward so we wouldn't have any surprises.

"They gotta be in there." Jesus said.

"We moving in, or what?" Abraham said, as we put down our weapons.

"How do we know this ain't firecrackers in a trash can?" Daryl asked.

"Firecrackers in a trash can?" I mumbled to myself, but Daryl heard me and gave me a look from the side. Sorry, I mouthed to him.

"You don't!" Jesus raised his arms.

"We'll get your people. You're staying here with one of us." Rick said.

"I'll stay back." I volunteered.

"No." Daryl said.

"Really? You're going to do this now? Right here?" I said, earning looks from everyone.

"I'll stay back too." Maggie said. "With her. We'll be fine." Daryl looked at me, then at Maggie. I saw him roll his eyes as he walked to Rick.

"That's the deal." Michonne said, as Jesus looked at everyone.

"You'll be okay?" Glenn asked Maggie.

"Yeah. Y'all go. Just be careful." Maggie said.

Rick threw on some handcuffs onto Jesus, and pushed him over to us. "Yeah, we're gonna be careful." Rick said.

"Just hurry." Jesus breathed.

"You hear me whistle, just shoot him." Rick turned to us.

"Got it." I said. I raised my weapon along with Maggie, keeping it pointed at Jesus. Daryl was holding the door for everyone as they entered the building. Daryl, was the last one in, giving me a nod, and following in.   
-  
After a while, the guys and Michonne rushed back out, pulling two strangers with them. Me and Maggie didn't even question who they were. We just got on to the RV and Rick drove off.

I had fallen asleep against the couch I was sitting on in the RV, as soon as we got in here. Daryl was sitting next to me, but I didn't bother laying on him, until I felt his hand push under my back and pull me into him, making my head rest on his shoulder.

"Dammit. A storm must've passed through." I woke up to the RV stopping the the engine revving. 

"We're stuck?" I said, coughing afterwards to clear up my voice.

"Yeah-"

"No worries." Jesus said. "We're here." We followed Jesus out of the RV one by one. Daryl stepped out before me, and waited for me to step down, taking my hand so I wouldn't fall in the mud that got us fucking stuck. As soon as I stepped down, I slipped, causing me to fall on my side.

"Shit. Sorry." Daryl cursed, helping me up.

"Reminds me about all those times I would fall on the runs we went on." I laughed. Once I did,  
I couldn't stop. "Like that time I hurt my ankle, and-"

"Alex?" Rick said, giving me a little smile as he raised his brows.

"Sorry." I smiled, and stopped laughing.

"You're something else." Daryl said, taking my hand.

"That's us." Jesus said, as we stopped and stared at some type of wall. "That's hilltop." We walked after Jesus towards the wall, following him to go to the entrance, which was a long walk.

"I just need to get home and all cleaned up." I sighed. "This really doesn't feel good."

"You'll be alright." Glenn said, patting my shoulder.

"Stop right there!" A man yelled from the wall. We all stopped walking, and raised our guns up to the two men.

"Whoa-"

"You gonna make us?" Daryl yelled.

"Jesus, what the hell is this?" One of them asked.

"Open the gates, Cal. Freddie's hurt. Look," Jesus turned around. "Sorry about these guys. They get antsy standing up there, all day doing nothing." Turning back around, he lowered his arms.

"They give up the weapons. Then we come there and get them."

"Why don't you come down here and get 'em?" Daryl threatened.

"Gentleman! Look, we vouch for these people. They saved us out there!" The man walked up behind Daryl and stood in between us.

"Lower the spears!" Jesus said.

"Look... I'm not taking any chances." Rick said.

"I don't want to either." I agreed with Rick.

"Tell your guy Gregory to come out here."

"No." Jesus said, turning around. "Don't you see what just happened? I'm letting you keep your guns. Look, we ran out of ammo months ago. I like you people. I trust you." He looked around. "Trust us."

No one spoke after Jesus. Instead, Rick turned his head around and waved his hand over his head, signaling an okay to us.

"Open the gates, Cal."

The gates opened, revealing a giant mansion, and a bunch of little areas where people stood, working and walking around. There was very few animals, some trailers which I'm guessing people lived in there. There was plants and some chickens and even a cow.

"There was a materials used for a power company nearby." Jesus explained to us, as he walked backwards. "That's how we put up the walls. A lot of people came from a FEMA camp. Trailers came with them."

"How did people find out about this place?" Michonne asked.

"That's called Barrington house. The family that owned it, gave it to the state In the thirties. The state turned it into a living history museum. Every elementary school for fifty miles used to come here for field trips. The place was running for a long time before the modern world built up around it." Jesus answered.

"Why do you think they came here though? Out of all places...?" I asked.

"I think people came here because they figured it'd keep running after the modern world broke down." Jesus turned back around to look at me giving me a soft smile.

"Those windows up there let us see for miles in every direction." Jesus said. Daryl turned to me, and I gave him a little look of confusion. "It's perfect for security."

"Oh yeah." I sighed.

"Come on, I'll show you inside." Jesus said, walking us toward the house. When we stepped into the house, it was clean. The floors were wood and looked new. There was paintings all over without a spec of dust on them.

"Good gracious, Ignatius." I heard Abraham say, causing me to laugh.

"Most of the rooms have been converted into living spaces. Even the ones that weren't bedrooms." Jesus spoke.

"People live here and the trailers?" Rick asked.

"We plan to build. There's babies being born." He said. A second later, a door to our left opened up, revealing an older man walking out.

"Jesus! You're back. With guests..." The man said.

"Everyone, this is Gregory." Jesus said. "He keeps the trains running on time around here."

"I'm the boss." Gregory said, putting his arms up.

"Well I'm Rick. We have a community-"

"Why don't y'all go get cleaned up, hm? You look like you could need some new clothes." He looked at me.

"We're fine." Rick said.

"Uh, actually-"

"Yeah, we're fine." Daryl interrupted me. I rolled my eyes at him, and walked away from him, leaning against the wall.

"Jesus will show you where you can get washed up. Then, come back down here when you're ready. It's hard to keep this place clean." Gregory said, getting up in Rick's face.

"Yeah sure." Rick said.

"Come with me." Jesus raised his hand, catching my attention. "I'll get you some new clothes." I walked over to Jesus and thanked him, followed by Daryl and the rest of them.

"You clean up first, you talk to him." Rick said to me.

"Why me?"

"I shouldn't."

"Neither should I. We all know I can't-"

"Okay. Maggie."

"Yeah?" She said.

"You talk to him." Rick said. "Maggie, you need to start doing these things. Lex, you need to learn."   
-  
I was about to walk down the stairs till I heard Abraham and Daryl talking about some stuff. Yes, I was about to ease drop, but come on, who doesn't?!

"You ever think about it?" I heard Abraham say. "Settle down?"

"You think shits settled?" I heard Daryl answer. I walked down the stairs, and earned looks from Abraham and Daryl.

"Hey." I said, feeling awkwardness creep on us. Daryl mumbled something and walked away, leaving me with Abraham. "What's up his ass, right?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Abraham looked at me and then walked to a a mirror near him. I left him alone and went to just sit on a chair, waiting for Maggie to finish her conversation with Gregory.

"Daryl... I heard you talking with Abe. About settling down..." Daryl approached me and rested his back on the wall. "Not going to answer me?" He looked down at me and scoffed.

"Okay, what now? One minute you're all lovey dovey and the next your acting kind of an asshole." I said, standing up to look at him better.

"Now isn't the time." Daryl spoke.

"To talk?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so then when?" I crossed my arms.

"Interrupting?" I turned to see Rick and Jesus walking down stairs. When they did, everyone else returned to the main part of the house.

"No." I said. I walked over and stood by Jesus and Rick near the stairs.

"We want to generate. Gregory does. But ammo isn't something we urgently need." Jesus started talking.

"Well, how's that?" Rick asked.

"The walls hold. We just brought in more medicine. Gregory wants the best deal possible."

"Yeah, well, we want things to." Daryl snapped.

"We need food. We came all this way, we're gonna get it." Rick said.

"I will talk to him." Jesus said. "And we will work things out." I smiled at him after the way he was talking. He wasn't a bad guy. He didn't want any trouble. "Circumstances change." He turned and looked at me. "We're doing well now, and you will next. I will make him understand that. Can you give me a few days?"

"We can." Michonne answered to our group.

"Yeah." Rick said.

"Thank you." I said, catching Jesus's attention.

"Of course." He smiled.

"You look different without all the leather- ninja looking and all." I laughed.

"Ah, well-"

The door opened and a guy came walking in, then Maggie walked out of the room with Gregory.

"What's wrong?" Gregory asked.

"They're back." The guy panted. We followed the guy outside and towards the gates, where three people entered looking upset.

"Nathan! What happened to everybody else?" Gregory yelled out. "Where's Tim? Marsha?"

"They're dead." The guy answered.

"Negan?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah."

"We had a deal."

"He said it wasn't enough. Was the drop light?" The other man spoke.

"No." Gregory answered them.

"They still have Craig." The girl said.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Jesus.

"They said they'd keep him alive." The taller man said. He asked us if I deliver a message o you." He walked closer to us, to Gregory.

"So tell me."

"I'm sorry." Next thing I knew, Gregory was stabbed by the man, causing him to fall, but getting caught by Maggie and Jesus. Rick ran up to the guy, so did Michonne, and pushed him back.

"Get off me! I had to!" He yelled, pushing Michonne off him. Rick started to beat him up, both on the ground. A guy got on top of Rick, but before he could do anything, Abraham tackled him to the ground. The guy managed to get on Abraham, starting to choke him.

I ran up to the guy and kicked him hard in the side, causing him to fall over, but get back up. He charged over to me, swinging his right fist, but missing me as I ducked. I quickly punched the guy in the face, and even kicked him in the balls.

After that, I quickly received a hard punch to my left side of the face, knocking me over to the floor, but thank goodness he didn't knock me out.

I fell beside Abraham, and winced at the pain in my face and even my right hand. I watched Daryl run over at the guy who had gotten back on Abraham, choking him. He took his arm and heard the guy scream, hearing the crack in his bones, as Daryl broke his arm. As the guy fell over, I stood up quickly, still feeling pain, but that did not stop me from doing something else.

I kicked the guy in the side numerous times, making him scream some more.

"Lex! You can stop now." Glenn yelled. "Alex!" I kept kicking him. He hurt me. He hurt Abraham, and was going to hurt more of us if he wouldn't have gotten a broken arm from Daryl. "Alexandra, just stop!" I stopped when I heard Glenn say my full name. I got off of him, and sat against a tree, trying to catch my breath, as I watched Rick and the other guy fighting.

Alex, control yourself. I thought to myself. I was getting worried as I watched Rick on the ground and the guy raising a knife to his throat.

"Hey!" Glenn yelled.

"Stay back! Anybody who tries to stop me is killing me brother!"

"Drop it!" Michonne yelled.

From far away, I saw Rick had did killed the man with something, as he was bleeding a lot out of the neck.

"Holy fucking shit." I sighed. I stood up with the help from Daryl grabbing onto my waist, and walking me over to everyone else. Everyone stood around and watched Rick as he stood up, covered in the guys blood all over.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Nathan! You killed him!" The guy I kicked around, yelled.

"He tried to kill Gregory, then me." A second later, the woman came up to him, punching him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Michonne being Michonne, went up to the girl and pushed her to the ground.

"Don't." I heard Michonne said.

"Drop it now!" A guy said with a spear walked over to us.

"I don't think I will." Rick said, walking with his gun.

"Everyone! This is over!" Jesus yelled. "It's over! Ethan was our friend, but let's not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us. He did this." He was defending us. Jesus, a stranger, someone who barely knew us, defended us, against people he knew. This was great.

"And these people stopped him." Jesus finished.

"What can I do?" Rick asked.

"Put the gun away." Jesus answered. "You've done enough. You need to know that things aren't as simple as they seem." Jesus said to Rick. I ignored there conversation by leaning my head into Daryl's neck, groaning at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked.

"Take her please. Get her help from that doctor over there. She'll need some pills probably." Daryl said, as I felt Daryl kiss me on the side of my head, and then Glenn taking a hold of me.

"Where's he going?" I asked Glenn.

"To Abraham." I nodded my head, as I was guided to the house, along with Maggie, Jesus, the doctor and a wounded Gregory.   
\--  
"You okay?"

I turned around in the chair and saw Daryl standing in front of me. "I'll be fine." Giving him a smile. He bent down in front of me, putting his hands on both my knees.

"You really kicked ass out there." He laughed.

"Yeah well, I've might've picked up some things from you and even Rick since the prison." I said, smiling.

"That's my girl." He said. I placed my hands around his face, looking into his eyes.

"You know I love you." I said.

"I know. And I hope you know that I do too, okay? No matter what kind of shit mood I'm in." He said, speaking about earlier with Abraham, him and I.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled.

Moments later, everyone joined back together in the house. There was silence among us, as we waited for Jesus to talk to us and give us an update on Gregory.

"Dr. Carson was able to patch Gregory up." Jesus entered the room. "He's in pain, but he'll live."

"So what happens now?" Michonne asked.

"Things like that don't usually happen here, but uh, it's settled." He said. Ugh, not that word again. Settled. I thought, rolling my eyes to myself.

"We heard the name Negan," Rick began to speak. "A while back, Daryl and Abraham had a run with his men. Who is he?"

"Negan's head of the group of people he called the saviors. As soon as the wall was built, the saviors showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands, even more threats. And he killed one of us. Rory. He was sixteen years old."

I shut my eyes at what Jesus had said. I thought about my niece, who had turn along time ago when all this first started happening. I thought about Carl, who's around that age.

"They beat him to death right in front of us." Jesus continued speaking. "Said we needed to understand, right off the bat. Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation... He's not the leader I would have chosen, but he helped make this place what it is and people like him."

"He made the deal." Maggie said.

"Half of everything. Our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the saviors."

"And what do you get in return?" Glenn asked.

"They don't attack this place. They don't kill us." Jesus said.

"Why not just kill them?" Daryl said.

"I don't think it's that simple." I muttered.

"She's right." Jesus said, hearing me. "Most of these people don't even know how to fight. Even if we had ammo."

"Well, how many people does Negan have?" Rick asked.

"We don't know. We've seen a group as big as twenty-"

"Now, hold up. So they show up, kill a kid, and you give them half of everything?" Daryl said, leaning off the wall. "These dicks just got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain't shit."

"Well how do you know?" Jesus asked.

"A month ago, we took his guys out PDQ." Abe said. "Left them in pieces and puddles."

"You know, we'll do it." Daryl said. I stood up from the chair and looked at Daryl, giving him a death glare. "If we got get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up? We want food, medicine, one of them cows."

"Daryl!" I said. Jesus looked at me, then at Rick.

"Confrontations never been something we've had trouble with." Rick said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'll take it to Gregory." Jesus said, walking away.

"Wait, are you all kidding me?" I said, looking at them. "We don't even know this Negan guy!You want to go and kill this person, knowing nothing about him, except for his name?"

"Alex-"

"No, Glenn. Don't Alex me. You all want to go in blind, doing something for these people? I don't care if it's for medicine and food, we can fend for ourselves. We barely even know Jesus! I don't care if we can trust him. This is not our problem, Rick!" I lashed out at them.

"We have to do this. We need to survive." Rick said.

"How are you so sure we will all survive? You're willing to risk your life? Our lives?! You have Judith, and Carl. Fuck a trade! Fuck this, Rick! I can't even believe you would all go in blind willing to do this." My mouth was open, and my eyebrows were raised and my face was still hurting from before.

"Alex, we may not know anything but his name, but we can do this. We have to." Daryl said.

"How are you so sure? All of you. I don't want to give up hope on us and I don't want to doubt our abilities, but come on." I sighed. I felt like I was about to cry.

"I'm so sure because we are all strong. We're all brave, smart and capable. We survive this together. We need to do this." Rick said.   
-  
"Gregory's up." Jesus said, catching all of our attention. "He wants to talk." Rick began walking towards the door until Jesus stopped him. "To Maggie. He wants to talk to Maggie."

"You got this." Glenn said.

"Deanna was right about you." Rick walked to her. Maggie walked away with Jesus, leaving us all outside on the balcony still.

"Alex." Rick said.

"What?"

"I know you don't think this is a good idea- the trade. But you're gonna have to-"

"If it means surviving, fine, whatever. But like Maggie said before, it will cost us something. Alexandria. A life." I said.   
-  
I sat in the RV waiting for everyone to finish packing stuff and bringing things into the RV to take back to Alexandria. I didn't want to be bothered.

Glenn and Maggie were the last ones on the RV. I sat on the corner of the couch, with Daryl sitting next to me, but there was enough space to be by myself. I saw from the corner of my eye, people passing around a picture. I saw Daryl take a hold of it from Michonne, and turned my head to see him look at it.

No smile. No emotion. Nothing. He tried passing it to me, until I turned my head and shaking it.

Maybe there is no settling down. Maybe I have to fight with them, even if it did mean going in blind, not knowing who this person is. But if it meant a chance at survival, and no future problems with this guy, then I'll take it.

And I felt that feeling again. Fear, and no more hope.


	27. How We Keep This Place

"We have to come for them, before they come from us - We live, we kill them all." -Rick Grimes

"I guess it's kill or be killed." - Alexandra

Alexandra's *POV*

I was woken up by a hand touching mine and my shoulder. My eyes opened and looked at Daryl who was looking at me. I turned my head to see that we had arrived back in Alexandria. Finally.

"I need everyone in the church in about an hour." I heard Rick say.

I stepped off the RV alone, making my way back to the house. I had an hour to kill before the meeting in the church, which is definitely going to be about the saviors and this Negan guy. I still had mixed feelings about this whole thing, but I knew I was scared, but I also knew I wanted to fight.

"Hey, what can we do for an hour?" I heard Daryl say, making me laugh.

"Oh, Daryl... We can do plenty." I said, teasing him, as we walked out of the RV where Rick had stopped.

"Oh really now? Like?" He smirked.

"We can.... Sleep." My eyes went wide and my mouth opened in an O shape, and then laughed at Daryl's amused face. "Seriously, a little nap can do me justice."

"Really now?"

"Not what I meant. You go do whatever you need to do before that meeting, I'll meet you there." I smiled, then pecking him on the lips.

"See ya." He mumbled.

"See you." I smiled.

-  
Hour Later

"And we can work with the Hilltop. Maggie hammered out a deal. We're getting food, eggs, butter, fresh vegetables. But they're not just giving it away. These saviors, they almost killed Sasha, Daryl and Abraham on the road. Now sooner or later, they would've found us, just like those wolves did, just like Jesus did. They would've killed someone or some of us. And then they would try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by the city in that kind of fight, low on food we could lose.

This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get that we win. And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we keep this place. It's how we feed this place." Rick spoke with passion. "This needs to be group decision. If anybody objects, here's your chance to say your piece."

No one stood up when Rick offered anyone to object. I looked around with my eyes, and stood up quickly, looking at Rick. I was hesitant on speaking. I heard Daryl move to look at me, while he was sitting down.

"Have anything you need to say?" Rick asked. I stood quiet, before gulping and opening my mouth to speak.

"The truth is... I'm scared. We don't know who these people are. What I said back at hilltop, about us going in blind- that's the thing that gets me in a position where I don't want to do this. But then seeing a lot of you being so passionate about Alexandria, our home, makes me want to do this. I'm scared, and I don't want to be. Rick, help me change my mind. Anyone. I want to be able to fight, We all need to." I looked at Rick, then down at Daryl. "We have to do this together. Right?"

His hand reached up to mine and held it, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

"That's right." Rick said. "Anyone else like to say anything?" I sat back down, and waited for someone to say anything or for Rick to continue speaking. I saw Jesus sitting near standing Rick, giving me a smile and nodding his head. I smiled back.

"You sure we can do it?" Morgan stood up. "We can beat em?"

"What this group has done, what we've learned, what we've become, all of us- yes I'm sure." Rick answered.

"Then all we have to do is just tell them that."

"Well, they don't compromise." Rick said.

"This ain't a compromise." Morgan raised his voice. "It's a chance you give them. It's a way out, for them and us."

"We try and talk to the saviors, we give up our safety, we give up our advantage. No, we have to come for them, before they come for us. We can't leave them alive." Rick said.

"Where there's life, there's possibility." Morgan said.

"Maybe in the world before this, but now? Morgan, it's a different world. People changed." I said, interrupting.

"Of them, hitting us, Morgan." Rick said.

"We're not trapped in this!" Morgan said. He had a point though... "None of you are trapped in this."

"Morgan... They always come back."

"Come back when they're dead, too." Morgan spat.

"Yeah, we'll stop them. We have before." Rick said.

"I'm not talking about the walkers."

"Alex wants to do whatever you all think is the best. Morgan wants to talk to them first. I think talking would be a mistake, but it's not up to me. I'll talk to the people still at home. I'll discuss it with the people on guard now, too. But who else wants to approach the saviors, talk to them first?" Rick spoke, ending with a question.

"What happened here," I turned my head and saw Aaron stand up and speak. "We won't let that happen again. I won't." And then he sat back down, leaving the church filled with silence.

"Look like it's settled. We know exactly what this is. We don't shy from it, we live. We kill them all. We don't all have to kill. But, if people are gonna stay here..." Rick walked forward and began to leave the church. "They do have to accept it."   
-  
"We leave tomorrow... You sure you want to do this?" Daryl asked, as we sat next to each other in the little living room.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to be there. I have to be. I can't let you go without me. Not letting what happened last time happen again. I can't stay here without you, knowing that you could be hurt or any of you." I said, placing my elbows on my knees, and resting my arms on them as my face held my face, and looking at Daryl.

"You don't have to kill-"

"I know. But I'm going to have to, just in case someone is to scared." I answered.

"Aren't you, you know, scared?"

"Mhm, but I have to learn not to be. Rick told me I need to learn how to take charge. I'm going to do whatever it takes to survive- to make sure this place stays. We all need to survive." I said, furrowing my brows in determination.

"That's my girl." He mumbled. "You got this tomorrow. We all do." He took my hand and squeezed it. "Come one we should get to bed." He pulled me up, still holding on to my hand, leading us up the stairs to our room.

I guess it's kill or be killed.


	28. Flashing

1 months ago; after the herd of walkers.

It was great to have everyone okay again- alive and back home in Alexandria. Thank goodness that none of us needed to go on anymore runs for awhile since we were pretty much all stocked up. But of course, Daryl didn't want to be all 'cooped' up in the town. Instead, he dragged me out into the woods for walks and hunting.

Without his crossbow, he used his knife. I used mine as well, but always brought our guns with us, just in case there was one too many walkers, walking around out there with us.

One of the days we went out, wasn't really hunting- which will definitely make it one of the most memorable moments having with Daryl Dixon.

"Okay, we were just out here yesterday and found nothing. What are we doing back out here? Oh and might I add this is the third time in a row this week." I said, walking behind Daryl.

"We're out here because," he stopped and turned around to look at me. "You need to learn how to defend yourself and fight back, without your knife and your gun."

"We couldn't do this inside a safe gated community?" I laughed. "Oh wait, was this just an excuse to get me alone?"

"You talk so much."

"You love it." I said.

"I do." He smiled. "Okay, now do you want to learn or not?"

"Eh, why today? Can't we do it tomorrow? I'd rather do other things." I smiled, after complaining- which I seem to always do. "I want to learn, I do- especially from you, but today? It's not that nice out-"

"Okay, okay. What do you want to do?" He asked, stepping forward and dropping down our stuff.

"I don't know... Not much to do in a world like this." I smiled.

"I can think of some things." He said, walking closer up to me.

"Really now?"

"Mhm." He mumbled.

"Here? In the woods?" I laughed.

I took a step toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck and staring at him. Daryl then placed his hands on my waist. "What about the walkers, hm?"

"We won't be too long." He laughed. I let go and placed my hands beside his face, leaning in to kiss him slightly and pulling back slowly.

"You're a tease."

"I know." I smiled. Then, I felt him roughly kiss me. I moved my hands off his face and grasped his neck, and his hair. His hands dug into my waist, leading me backwards. My back made contact with a tree, making me jump in surprise. I laughed into the kiss as Daryl hummed in response.

Hands made their way down right at my butt, squeezing it, and roughly picking me up, signaling for me to wrap my legs around his lower back. I pulled my head away and tried to catch my breath, as well as Daryl.

"Gosh, I love you." I said, then going to kiss his neck, and behind his ear. I heard him moan, making me smile. I kissed along his jaw, chin and then back to his lips.

From then on, the only sounds that could be heard is our moans, and some dirty talk that happened between us.  
-  
"That went longer than I thought." I said, shaking my shirt off from the dirt and putting it back on. "Okay, so back to home?"

"Hm. I'm exhausted." Daryl said.

"I wonder why..." I kissed his cheek as he picked up the bag and started walking with me. "It's been good these past month. After what happened, I have a feeling everything is going to go smoothly. I mean, it already has for this long."

"Don't jinx it." Daryl said.

"I'm not," I pushed him in the shoulder as I smiled. "I'm just simply stated that everything seems fine. That we're all going to be okay." Daryl grabbed my hand- which is how he responded, as we continued to walk back to Alexandria.


	29. Some Saviors

"Shouldn't we be with Rick and them? Figuring out the plan?" I asked, as we reached our bedroom.

"I'll go. You stay here- you need sleep." Daryl mumbled, walking over to the door.

"Okay- but you need sleep too."

"I won't be gone so long. I'm sure it won't go over an hour." He opened the door, and paused. "I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

"Yeah." 

It was now morning. I've been up since sunrise, packing a bag with stuff that I'm sure I would be needing. After getting dressed and throwing my hair up, I made my way outside to go meet up with everyone who was heading to the RV and the two other cars. First, before even going to the place where some of the saviors stood, we needed to get a head that looked exactly like Gregory. 

Rick had stopped the RV, and honked the horn for a while, and then everyone came out of their vehicles.

"Aaron! Rosita. You start here. We'll peel off every quarter mile, meet back here in a couple of hours. See what we got."

I stood around the front of the RV, leaning against it to guard, as others ventured out. Daryl went with Abraham and Sasha, Maggie stood behind the RV with the other car, and Rick walked ahead on the road.

"You okay?" I asked Carol, as she stood there, throwing the cigarette down to the ground after Rosita walked away.

"I have to be." She smiled, and turned around to walk away, leaving me there with a blank face.   
-

A while later, everyone returned, as we stood in some what of a circle behind and I'm in between the RV and the car. I stood to the left side of the car, next to where Daryl was sitting on the hood of it, smoking a cigarette, as we listened to Rick talk to all of us.

"We're gonna take a look around, try to get a feel for how many people are in there. We like how it looks, we go in. A couple of hours before dawn. The guards outside'll be tired. Everyone inside will be sleeping." He stopped taking for a second, and began again, while looking at me. "We don't like what we see, we head back, make a new plan.

They don't know who we are. We'll keep Jesus in the shadows. This is how we eat. This is how we eat. We roll out at midnight." Rick finished, and some of us walked away, some stood.

"You're up for this, right?" Daryl asked.

"I think so. I've just- I never killed a human before. A human, Daryl." I said. I snatched the cigarette out of his hand and began to smoke it.

"You haven't smoked in forever..." Daryl said.

"So? I'm stressed now, sue me. Oh wait," I laughed. "You can't, cause it's not that type of world anymore." I looked at Daryl who gave me a face with his eyebrows furred in. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not funny. At least give me credit on trying."

"Key word, trying." I heard Glenn say.

"Oh shut up." I said. Daryl hopped down from the car and I joined him in walking towards the RV. "I need to sleep."   
-  
It was midnight now, as we made our way to the place. We stood back less than a mile, leaving the RV and trucks back, as we walked our way to back Andy, to do the rest of the plan. Which was, obviously, taking out the saviors.

I followed behind our group, around the building. I watched one of the guys leave Andy standing there looking scared, and going inside the building, as we heard the other- fatter and shorter guy- start whistling. Rick signaled for Daryl to go, which he did.

My eyes watched as I saw Daryl run up behind the guy and cut his throat, and throwing him to the ground, then stabbing him the the head. I bit my lip, trying to yell anything or getting scared. We all ran over with our weapons up, getting ready to go through with our plan.

As we walked, we carried assault rifles and kept our knifes on our sides, just in case- and to use them on the sleeping saviors.

After quickly cleaning up the area and giving Andy a gun, we hid back to our places before the guy would come back out, giving us the guy we needed to get.

"Well, well well. Look who it is." I heard the guy say.

Next thing I see, Michonne comes up behind him, stabbing him through the stomach with her katana, as he let out a scream. The other guy that we got, Andy held and told to be quiet. Rick stabbed the guy that had fallen in the head.

Daryl opened the door and signaled for us to head inside. First was Glenn, Daryl and I, then going through the second doors was Abraham first, Sasha, Rick, Michonne, me and then everyone else. I walked quietly as I kept the rifle up.

"Check the doors

"Check the doors. Find the arsenal. We take them out." Rick whispered, as we separated from each other. "I want you with me." Rick whispered, as he shook his head to me. I stood on the other side of the door, staring at Rick who was getting ready to open up a door, as the others went either left or right down the halls.

Daryl stood in front of us in the hall to back us up just in case, as well as Michonne. Rick wanted me to try- he needed me too. He opened the door slowly and we aimed our guns up. I took out my knife, and so did Rick, as I followed his lead. I stood off to the side, watching him stab the guy in the head without any hesitation.

"Lex, you're turn." He whispered. I almost didn't hear him, till he gave me a look. I took a step toward the other guy sleeping, as I saw Daryl in the door way on guard, looking at me.

I could do this. I need to. Only way to survive.

I kneeled down, breathing in and not breathing out. I raised my knife over his head and stood there for a couple of seconds. I knew Rick was watching me and I didn't want to disappoint. I also knew that this needed to be quick, so I didn't waste anymore time.

My knife went closer and closer, stopping just an inch way from the guys head as I still held my breath. Quickly, I stared at what I had just done. My knife went through the guys head. I let out a shaky breath, and closed my eyes, and began to cry.

I let out a shaky breath, and closed my eyes, and began to cry. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on." I heard Rick's voice say.  
I got up and walked out of the room, putting my knife away and holding the rifle up.

Daryl nodded at me and then I nodded my head in response. Suddenly, an alarm started going off. We followed Rick, waiting behind a wall as he began shooting.

"Go!" He yelled. We ran as I followed Daryl and Michonne with Rick. I was faster than them, making me run ahead. I was getting ready to run into another part of the place, until Rick grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back from my waist away from the entrance to the other part, when he saw a guy with a gun, getting ready to shoot.

"Oh my god." I said, running out of breath. The guy began shooting at us. Daryl went in first, shooting the guy. Daryl and Michonne were hiding behind a little part of the wall, while I stood in front of Rick as we were opposite from them.

A guy was shooting at us from a corner. I raised my gun up and stood out of the wall and began shooting back. I stood back, when the guy shot at us again. I stepped forward, again, this time, shooting the guy, killing him. 2.

Daryl looked at me and began to run ahead, as I followed behind. "Daryl!" I warned, watching someone open a door and pulling out a gun. Daryl obviously saw, and pushed the guy down, and used his gun to beat the guy to death.   
-  
Rick opened metal shutter door, revealing the big satellite and that it was no longer nighttime. We walked out with our guns raised as we saw a bunch of cars lined up side by side together and a big grass field. I saw Heath and Tara getting ready to leave for two weeks, as people said there little good byes. Tara smiled at me as she came up to hug me. "We're all gonna be safe." She said. "Stay careful and safe."

"You too, Tara. Heath too." I said. I let go and walked away, standing in front of Daryl, away from the group. Daryl noticing my facial expression, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, as I wrapped mine around his waist.

I closed my eyes thinking about what had happened last night and that I'd killed two humans. Two.

"I- killed two. Daryl..."

"You'll be okay." He said. "You're gonna be just fine."

"Am I?"

"Come on." He said, taking my hand as we walked back to the group. We all stood as two people opened the gates up for Heath and Tara who we watched drive away.

All of our heads snapped up as we heard an engine roaring. We saw a motorcycle and a guy riding his way towards us. It wasn't just any motorcycle...

It was Daryl's.

"Uh, Daryl..." I said.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, and began running off to the guy. I saw Rosita raise her gun and shoot the guy off it. The guy tried to stand up, but of course, Daryl jumped at him, knocking him down to the ground. We all saw Daryl punching the guy over and over again.

"Where'd you get the bike?!" Daryl yelled. Rick made his way over and pulled out his gun. I raised the rifle up at the guy in a distance, but began walking slowly.

"Just do it!" The guy yelled. "Like you did everyone else, right?"

"Lower your gun, prick." I walked next to Rick as I heard a female voice over a walkie talkie. "You with the colt Python. All of you, lower your weapons, right now."

Daryl stood up off the guy, and raised his weapon, while standing close to me.

"Come on out." Rick spoke into the walkie. "Let's talk."

"We're not coming out, but we'll talk. We've got a Carol and a Maggie."

"Shit." I looked around and sighed, as I began to worry.

"I'm thinking that's something you'd want to chat about." The voice said. I looked at Glenn who had a worried face on, and looked like he was ready to kill someone to get Maggie back.

We all stood there in the rain that had been falling down, with our weapons up. No one seemed to care about the rain, since someone was holding Maggie and Carol hostage...


	30. Gonna Be Fine

The rain that was drizzling quickly went away after awhile, making me relived that there wasn't going to be heavy rain or a storm. Rick had talked on and off on the walkie talkie back and forth with some girl who had took Carol and Maggie. I stood by Glenn's side, giving him words of comfort and make sure he's stay calm.

"She's gonna be fine." I said, standing in front of Glenn.

"Yeah, yeah." He said nervously.

"Hey," I took his hand. "She will be. This group," I looked around at everyone standing. "We're strong. Maggie and Carol are strong. We'll get them back." Glenn looked down and closed his eyes, letting a shaky breath out.

"I don't want anything to happen to her- the baby-"

"Hey, hey. Glenn. Look at me, look." He looked up slowly and stared at me, waiting for me to speak. "Maggie is going to be okay. The baby will be okay. You're going to be okay. We all are, and you need to keep believing that and right now, I'm not doing so good myself

after what happened last night but we can get through it together, right? Us best friends; we've been through a lot. But you'll be okay. We're going to see Maggie and Carol soon. So soon."

Glenn nodded his head, and dived in for a big hug. I closed my eyes after a minute and hugged back tighter, showing him that I cared.   
-  
The past hour or so went on, Rick occasionally talking to the woman on the other side of the walkie. We all stood together, half of us kept our weapons up at the bald headed guy, while the other half kept watch around the perimeter.

"I can see the look on your face." I said to Daryl.

"What?" He asked, squinting his eyes at me.

"That look you get when you're angry but also worried."

"Well I'm sure ain't happy." He snapped.

"No shit Daryl. You don't think I'm worried? Angry? You think I'm happy they got taken?"

"I just want Carol back- and Maggie." Daryl said, looking away.

"Okay." I said, looking away, ending the conversation. There was no need to argue, especially at a time like this. I don't know how I'm still standing after I killed two men. Maybe it's the people I'm standing with. The people who've been through a lot worse than me were making it easier to push pass through the fear...

I was trying to understand why none of these plans go smoothly or the way we want it to happen or even imagine. I realized just now, what Jesus said a couple of days ago; this is the next world.

\--


	31. Saved

The words Jesus spoke the other day kept playing and playing in my mind, about now this was a new world. This guy said a lot of smart shit, which led me to believe one hundred percent he was a good guy. He didn't say these things out of angry or any time of feelings a 'bad guy' would have...We waited for a long time for more communication. The group checked the perimeter just in case any of those saviors were around us.

After a while, Rick suggested that we'd try and find where they went, which we did. We went through the doors and the building, searching for a sight of Maggie and Carol. Our weapons were raised as we got to a big metal door, which opened at the same time we arrived at the door. Behind it, it revealed worried and relived women.

Maggie and Carol.

We all put our weapons down, especially Glenn since he ran straight to Maggie. I softly smiled at the little reunion, as they held on to one another... That was until I saw Maggie's stomach and her shit ripped with some of her blood on it. It started to remind me of something that happened way long ago before all of the bad stuff started happening in the world....

"Maggie." Glenn spoke.

My head turned to my right, seeing Daryl had rushed over to Carol's side. "You good?" He asked Carol.

"No." She spoke.

"Come here."

I knew I shouldn't be jealous, especially after what all happened, but I couldn't help that little feeling in my stomach and heart that made me feel that way. I Ignored everyone's little talks and even Rick talking to the bald headed guy standing not too far away from me.

"They're dead. They're all dead. The one that took us." Maggie said.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Glenn ask her.

"Your friends are dead." Rick spoke. "No ones coming for ya. So you might as well talk."

"Let him burn." Daryl mumbled.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time... How'd you get the bike?"

"We found it."

"That's bullshit." Daryl said.

"We found it." The guy repeated.

"Was Negan in the building last night or was he here?" Rick said, getting closer to him.

"Both... I'm Negan, shit head. There's a whole world of fun that we can talk about, so let's have a chat."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Rick said.

I stopped listening as I focused back into my feelings and Daryl and Carol... And especially last night- killing humans. The thing that pulled me into focus was the sound of a gunshot, causing me to jump and taking a step back.

"Alex..." I turned my head behind me and saw Jesus with a concerned look upon my face. We stared at each other until I felt Rick's eyes on me. Daryl's. Maggie, Glenn's and Carol's. I heard some one clear their throat, but I stood  
there frozen. Jesus kept his eyes on mine, as my mouth opened a little, like I was going to say something, but I didn't.

As we stared at each other, I suddenly felt my cheeks become wet from some tears that had fallen. "Alex..." Jesus repeated, coming closer,  
I felt his left hand in front of me come in contact with my right wrist.

"What? Oh- I'm fine." My voice cracked as I lied to him and everyone. I started to walk away to head to the rest of the group outside of the building, ignoring Daryl and everyone else. Was it really easy for Rick to just kill humans? And Daryl... I don't even know now.

And all of this that happened last night and today, it was all easy. Too easy.


	32. Secrets & Pain

"You're really leaving?" I asked Jesus, as I followed him to the gates of Alexandria, and went stood around the RV where Rick had parked it and collected the weapons and bags they had.

"Yeah, well... Hilltop is my home. And Alexandria is yours." He smiled.

"I know you're probably not the one to talk to, but killed two humans, those saviors, and I felt nothing. Not guilt. I think it's probably because of what you've said at hilltop. About how this is the new world... You think it'll ever go back to the way it was?"

"I don't know. We could hope for it." He said softly. I felt something wet on my cheeks, and thought it was raining. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't- um, after seeing Maggie cut on her stomach, made me feel upset. She's fine, but it just reminded me of something before this world turned shitty." I paused to look up at Jesus, seeing him state at me as he listened.

"Go on." He said.

"You're the first person I'm telling and I don't know why but um, I can't..." I sighed, causing me to start crying a little.

"Can't what? What's going on?"

"I can't have kids, ever in my life. I thought if I ignored it it would become less true, but now seeing Maggie getting pregnant and then hurt, made me realize it'll always be true, I'll never ever get a chance to have a family a-"

"Hey, come here." He gave me a hug and tried calming me down. "You'll be okay." I felt him hugging me tighter and giving a soft kiss shove my head.

"I'll see you again, right?" I asked, squinting my eyes from the sun as I pulled away. "We all will?" 

"Hopefully." He smiled. We stared at each other for a couple of more seconds, before I decided to give him a hug. I could tell he was taken back, but he quickly hugged me back, before I let go loosely and looked at him.

"Thank you." I said, barely speaking.

"For what?"

"Listening, and letting me speak to you about you know-"

"Yeah, anytime." He gave me a sympathetic look before grabbing my hand.

"Alex." I turned my head and saw Daryl standing there.

"Hi." I stuttered.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just talking." Jesus smiled.

"Was talking to her."

"Daryl..." I warned. I saw some of the group look over.

"Two look pretty close." He mumbled.

"Seriously?" I scoffed. "What is up with you?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Daryl said.

I laughed. "Why are you acting like such a jerk right now?"

"I should go." Jesus said.

"Yeah..."

"Bye, Alex. Daryl." Jesus spoke, before leaving the gates.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him loudly, earning looks from the group.

"What? You think I'm supposed to be calm or something after seeing this guy kiss your head? Hug you, then hold your hand?"

"Daryl, you're making this too big of a deal." I said, wiping my face with my hands.

"I'm making this a big deal? I see someone kissing my girl, of course I'm gonna-"

"I can't have kids!" I blurted out. "That's what I was telling him! I didn't mean to tell him,  
I just did." I yelled out. I noticed Glenn and Maggie with Ryan walking towards us, along with Rick and Michonne. "I can't get pregnant and have a family like Rick has. Or like Maggie is doing. I can't have a family of my own- I can't ever. And I guess that's going to be fine for you since you don't ever think 'settling down' isn't even going to be your thing."

"Alex..." He started to say.

"Don't." I said, looking at him and then at Ryan. I saw everyone else looking at what had just happened, making me regret that I had yelled this all out. I turned around and walked away back to my home to be left alone.

-

"Alex, wait up." I turned my head and saw Glenn catching up to me.

"What's up?"

"Daryl... He uh, thought we should talk." He said, giving a small smile.

"Of course he did." I mumbled.

"I know- we all, know what you're going through. I am too. Me and you? We're in the same position... We just," he sighed. "Killed an actual person- people- for the first time..."

"Don't need to be reminded." I spoke.

"Do you feel anything? Did you feel regret?" Glenn asked.

"I felt nothing after we found Maggie and Carol."

"Earlier... What happened near the gates, what you said, I'm so sor-"

"Don't. I don't need anymore sympathy. I just want I be alone now." I spoke.

"Alright, I'll give you space." Glenn said.

"No, I think I want to leave."

"Leave Alexandria?" He looked at me as I nodded. "What, and leave Daryl? You know what that would to to him, to you."

"I don't know Glenn. I'm not sure anymore..."

-  
Daryl's *POV*

Couple of days passed after finding Carol and Maggie and Alex revealing what's going on with her. Everything was going smooth, no issues or any big problems. Alex hasn't spoke to me unless it was necessary... Her telling me and everyone that she couldn't have a baby of her own loudly in front of people, was pretty shocking. I had no idea she couldn't and that she's held that 'secret' ever since we met her.

I knelt down in front of my bike in front of Alex and I's home in Alexandria and took out the little wooden army man from a black bag and stared at it intensively before throwing it to the ground. 

"Didn't even notice." I looked up and saw Carol walking to me and sitting beside me with a cigarette. "Got your bike back."

"Yeah." I muttered, and moved back to sit beside her. "You got another one of those?"

"Thanks." She handed me a cigarette, then I lit it up, raising it to my mouth and inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

"Those people you met, the ones in the burnt forest, they took it from you?" Carol asked.

"Yeah."

"You saved them, right?"

I looked ahead, licked my lips and starred off at the wall.

"Sorry." Carol said. "It's who you are. We're still stuck with that." I turned my head and looked at her.

"No we ain't. I should've killed them." I spoke, telling her the truth. She got up and started to walk away, until I noticed by my side the pack of cigarettes she forgot. "Hey, The ones that took you and Maggie... What'd they do to you?"

"To us? They didn't do anything." Carol answered, then walked away.

"Hi." I turned my head around and saw Alex walking down the steps and sitting down two steps behind me, with her legs on both of my sides.

"Hi." I said, putting the cigarette back up to my mouth.

"You're going out for a run?"

"Yeah. Denise asked me and Rosita."

"Today?"

"Nah, tomorrow." I said. "What's going on with you? You don't talk to me for a week then now you are?"

Alexandra's *POV*

"You don't talk to me for a week then now you are?" Daryl asked.

"I... I guess I'm just finally feeling something after having to kill those men, and the whole baby thing."

"Lex, they were bad people.."

"That's not the point-"

"Then what is?" Daryl interrupted, standing up from the steps and looking at me. "You didn't have to- Rick said it. You could've stayed behind-"

"I had to, Daryl. I knew that I could've stayed behind. But I felt so useless- I still do. I've known you all since the prison, I've seen how strong all of you are, and how stronger you get by the minute. I'm not like that- I'm useless to this group. And I'm starting to feel useless to you." I spoke, leaving him and even myself speechless and what I've said. I turned on my heel and went back into our home and sat on the couch with my head in my heads, leaning on my knees.

"Can you tell me what's up?" Daryl said, sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't think I want to be here anymore-"

"Alex-"

"No, Daryl. I don't think I want to be here anymore. I know Rick said I don't have to go out there and kill, but still- I already killed two men and I can't stress that enough. I don't feel anything, and I'm worried. I'm worried that I'll have to just kill anyone without thinking-"

"That's the mistake I made. That's the mistake we all make; we always thought before killing someone, and it turned into a bad thing."

"Daryl, I don't- I don't know." I said.

"Alex, please. You're not going anywhere- you're not leaving, okay? I'll help you get through these feelings. That's why I'm here with you. I'm going to go on this run tomorrow, okay, and you can come if you want, but I understand if you don't want to." he said, cupping his hands around my face and staring into my green eyes, as I stared into his blues. "We're going to get through this together."

"I just don't think I can be here when watching everyone have a family or their own. Rick has Carl and Judith. Glenn and Maggie have their baby. Who knows who's next? But I know for sure it won't ever be me. I'm sorry, Dixon." I said, giving him a kiss. A kiss that little did we both know, it might've been our last together. I think I was going to leave Alexandria...

"Don't apologize." He said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did that day. And I'm sorry that you can't-"

"I know you are..."

"I love you, Alex." Daryl said softly.

"I love you."

I walked out of the house after the talk with Daryl, leaving him there so he could fix up his bike alone. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be stuck with watching these families grow.

I've wished so bad that I didn't have this problem and that I wanted to be the way Maggie was as a woman. The way Michonne was and the way the other women were; strong and having no regrets.


	33. infallible

Third Person's POV*  
[Sometime within those two months- flash back]

Daryl walked back into the gates of Alexandria with Alex by his side, as both their cheeks were red and heated up by, from what had happened between them in the woods. Daryl had his smirk lingering on his face, and eyes glancing at Alex from time to time. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like her be in love with him, and how much he was in love with her.

Alex, on the other hand, was thinking about how she can get her act together and stop being so red and hot. But, in the back of her mind, she thought of Daryl. She thought of how stubborn and so tough he was, but with only her he was gentle and caring.

Rick had approached them from distance, carrying Judith in his arms, making Daryl and Alex stop walking, waiting for Rick.

"Alex, do you think you can take Sasha's shift on watch? Just for a couple of hours. Rosita said she'd do the rest of the night." Rick said.

"No problem." She smiled, pinching Judith's cheeks. "Oh, Rick...

"Hm?" He hummed.

"It's different now, right?" Alex asked the both of them standing in front of her, while squinting her eyes from the sun that still beamed.

"It is. Everything is going to go right this time. Better plans." Rick spoke, looking to the both of them.

"We'll all be fine. As long as we're prepared for anything else this world throws at us." Daryl said.

"We don't need to be prepared anymore. We know how it goes. After what happened months ago with the walkers and those guys- I think everything will be okay." Rick said, sighing.

"Can I?" Alex asked Rick, signaling to hold Judith. Rick smiled and passed Judith to Alex. She held the little Judith in arms and smiled while looking at her big eyes.

Daryl couldn't help but stare at Alex holding Judith, seeing the way she was around her. He didn't know if he wanted kids or even settle down in a world like this and risk almost everything. And Daryl had no idea that Alex couldn't have kids. Alex never told anyone, not even Ryan. Not yet, anyways.

"How was today?" Rick asked the two about their hunt and some training out in the woods.

"Oh... It was-"

"Eventful..." Alex interrupted Daryl. Rick raised his brow and stared at the two.

"Walkers?"

"Some." Alex lied, trying hard not to blush at remembering what Daryl and Alex did not so long ago. "Here," Alex handed back Judith before giving her a kiss on her head. "I'll go relieve Sasha."

"You do that." Rick smiled.

"I'll see you later," Alex turned to Daryl and squeezed his hand, getting a 'see you' from Daryl in return, before she walked away and headed back to the entrance at one of the towers where Sasha stood up on guard. After climbing up the wooden ladder, she gave Sasha a smile, then stood next to her.

"Hey, you come to relieve me?" Sasha joked.

"I am, actually." Alex let out a laugh. "Rick says you should get some sleep. You've been here since yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess I should get some rest. Been a long couple months. Easy and smooth though, thank gosh." Sasha spoke, as they both looked out to the road down and ahead of them.

"Who knows how long that will go on for." Alex said.

"You're right, but you can't always expect the worst, Lex."

"I always do. Ever since meeting this group back at the prison, man, worse after worse. The governor, walkers, getting separated and going through shit with others, more walkers... Can never get away from any of it." Alex said, looking down at her hands.

"We can't just hide or get away from it all. But we can forget about it. Even if it's for a day or a minute." Sasha walked away and climbed down the ladder, leaving Alex alone one the guard tower with her thoughts on what bad can come to Alexandria.

-

The next day, Daryl went on a little run for some little supplies and extra things for people and some baby things for Judith. Alex stood back, and took the day to help around with building new walls with Tobin and other Alexandrians. While she tried helping, she noticed Ryan approaching the area and giving a smile.

"Hey." Alex said, putting down a hammer and standing up. "You come to help?"

"If Tobin needs me, then yeah." Ryan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to need you to take Alex's place. She isn't doing so good of a job." Tobin said, letting out a laugh and a smile.

"Hey, I'm actually trying!" Alex said. "But fine, he can take my place. I'm tired anyways."

"How long have you been working?" Ryan asked her.

"Two hours or so." She answered.

"Oh, two hours? And you're tired?" Ryan laughed.

"Yes! I carried things, held things and hammered things. And yesterday, with Daryl we were hunting and practicing my fighting skills." Alex smiled, as she stood proud at what she had been accomplishing lately.

"Is better than nothing." Tobin said.

"See. He gets me." Alex said, picking the hammer from the ground and walking towards Ryan. "Here. Have fun." She smiled, handing the hammer to Ryan before walking away.

"Thanks. Hopefully I can figure out your mistakes." Ryan laughed to himself, before getting to work with Tobin and the others.

-

Had Alexandria finally been done with all disasters? Alex doesn't seem to fully believe in it. As much as she tried, she knew things were going to get ugly again, with walkers and maybe even with the wrong people. She just didn't know when...


	34. Free as a Bird

Alexandra's *POV*

Daryl was getting ready to leave with Rosita and Denise for a run. And myself? I was getting ready to say good bye to him, without him suspecting a thing. I didn't want him or anyone else to suspect anything or even worry about me.

"You're leaving now?" I asked Daryl as I approached him, where he stood with Rosita and Denise. 

"Yeah." He answered. I observed his face for a couple of seconds, taking in how much I'm going to miss his face.

"We'll meet at the gates in ten." Rosita said, giving me a smile.

"Yeah, we'll be over there, waiting. For you." Denise said, making me smile a bit, and making Daryl give a annoyed stare.

"Denise." Rosita said. They both smiled at both of us and walked away, leaving Daryl and I standing alone.

"Daryl-"

"I'm coming back, don't worry." Daryl said, taking a step closer, and holding my hand.

"I know, I just wanted to say good-" I sighed, looking up to Daryl. "I just wanted to say see you later, and that I love you." Daryl must've noticed my sad tone and look upon my face, and hugged me close. He let go a few seconds later, and grabbed my face gently with his hands and kissed the top of my head.

"See ya." He said, squeezing me and then began to walk away.

"Daryl," I pulled him back and rested my hands on his waist and reached up for a kiss. It wasn't short. It was long and passionate. I felt his hands on my cheek and neck, as he pulled me in for a longer kiss, only to let go a few seconds after.

"Geez, woman." He chuckled, catching his breath. "I'll be back for more." You will, but I won't be here, I thought. "I love you." He barely said it loud, be enough for me to hear him.

"I love you." I said. He gave me a nod before walking away to the gates, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Now all I have to do, is go back and pack. Then leave.

Daryl's *POV*

Driving in the truck was quiet, awkward and vey packed with the three of us in the front. Driving stick was annoying and tough, especially getting stares from Denise time to time.

"It- the..." Denise began stuttering.

"What?" I asked.

"Forget it." She said, looking away from me.

"No, what?" The gears of the car kept on grinding.

"I think maybe you're uh, disengaging it too soon. I've been driving stick since I was fifteen, usually beat up trucks like this. I mean, before you know, before I left home. My brother taught me, so I just know." She said. I turned to look at her face, noticing a bit of sadness, before turning back to the road.

"Daryl..." Rosita said.

"Yep." I said, looking at the road ahead, seeing it blocked off by a tree. I stopped driving, and Rosita left the truck. "Stay here." I told Denise, as she just nodded her head. Getting out of the shit truck that was stick and not automatic, started to make me feel relieved. Taking the gun with me, I made my way to the tree, looking around.

"This happened fast." Rosita said, as we stared down at the walker, trapped in the tree. "Tree rotted out. It wasn't people." She stabbed the walker, then walking over to the truck to get Denise. I grabbed our bags through from the truck and threw them older my shoulder.

"What'd you find?" She asked.

"Bottles of booze. Any takers?" Rosita asked.

"No thanks." Denise said.

"For later. I'm not bringing these to the pantry." Rosita smiled.

"I'm good. They were kind of my parents things." Denise spoke. "Which is why they aren't mine."

"The truck ain't gonna make it past this tree." I said, giving Rosita a bag. "Come on, let's walk."

"Hold up." Denise said. "Looks like a straight shot if we follow the tracks."

"No." I mumbled. "No tracks. We follow the road." I started walking away.

"That's twice as far!" Rosita said.

"Go whichever way you like." I snapped. "I ain't taking no tracks."  
-  
After I left Rosita and Denise to take the road to our destination, Denise followed behind and didn't say a word. It took us awhile to get there, but I knew it would be better.

"About time!" Rosita said, as I walked right past her. They stood behind me, way behind, as we walked together into the small deserted town. We made our way to the place called Edison, and I knocked on the door a couple of times, to make sure if there were any walkers in there, I'd kill them.

"Alright, me and her are gonna do this." I told Denise. "You're gonna stay back, got it?"

Denise nodded her head in response.

I took out the crowbar from the bag and opened up the doors to the place. Walking in, Rosita and I kept our guns up and aimed, just in case. Denise started to gag from the smell of the dead around.

"We gonna find out what you had for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Oatmeal... Just so you know." Denise said.

"Hey." Rosita said, as we kept looking around for any medicine. We turned around and saw her pointing the flashlight at the sign reading pharmacy. I took the crowbar and opened the metal door that covered the pharmacy. I struggled a bit, but finally got it open.

"You want me hold your bags, or...?" Denise asked.

I hopped up on the counter, and slid over to the other side to start getting some medicine and shit.

"If you set em on the counter, I can tell you which." Denise said.

"No, we're gonna take all." I muttered.

"You sure...?" Denise said.

"No, it's fine." Rosita hopped on the counter and did the same thing as I did. Before I could even put the bottles of pills into the bag, we all heard some thudding, coming from somewhere in the room. I leaned over and bent my head to the side to listen to the noise and look to where it was.

"It's just one." Rosita said.

"It sounds like it's stuck." I said, and returned back to packing.

"Can I talk to you?" Rosita asked.

"I guess." I mumbled, looking to her, then back at the bottles.

"You and Alex... How are you so sure, you know, is that going to be forever?" She asked, making me stop in my tracks of putting the pills away.

"I don't." I muttered.

"Don't you fear that one day you'll wake up and you won't feel that way anymore? Or even her?" She asked.

"Of course I do. But, I've learned that I needed to take that chance with being with her or it may never had happened." I spoke, thinking about Alex, and how much she made me feel something everyday since we met.

"And what If something happens? That they just leave you..."

"Abraham?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, looking down and picking more pill bottles and putting them into her bag.

"You move on." I mumbled, and continued on, until a loud crash in the store happened. We looked over the counter and saw Denise had knocked something over.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rosita asked.

"Nothing." Denise said, looking at the both of us, then walking away, out of the store. Rosita turned to me and gave me a look. I shrugged in return, before grabbing our stuff and leaving the store. When we left, we turned around and saw Denise sitting on the ground with her head turned, looking upset.

"Hey." I said. "You did good finding this place." She nodded her head, and stood up.

"Tried to tell you you weren't ready. We both did." Rosita told her.

"I know." Her voice came out in a whisper, probably scared that if she tried to talk, she'd cry.  
-  
"So, was he older or younger?" I asked Denise, as me and her walked together on the road with Rosita ahead.

"Older." She replied. "By six minutes. By parents came up with the Dennis/Denise thing on one of their benders. Hilarious, right?" She smiled. "Nothing scared him. He was brave. He was angry too. It's kind of a dangerous combination."

"Sounds like we had the same brother." I said, reminding me of Merle. Instead of following Rosita on the road, I made my way to the left, the train tracks.

"Hey." Rosita said.

"This ways faster, right?" I asked, then walking away on the tracks.

After talking with Rosita, it made me think of Alex, and how I did want me and her to be forever. And the talk with Denise about her brother, made me miss the pain in the ass Merle.

"There's a cooler in there!" We hear Denise yell. We turned around to see her off the tracks and near a car. "Might be something we can use inside!"

"We got what we came for!" Rosita yelled back.

"Nah, ain't worst the trouble! Come on." I said, and went back to walking with Rosita.

A few minutes later, we saw that Denise wasn't walking behind us, so we made our way back to her, after hearing her grunt and a walker growling at her. We ran back with our guns up and saw her on the ground with the walker; her on top and the walker struggling to eat her.We ran beside her, as I was ready to kill it.

"No, don't!" Denise yelled, then stabbing the walker beside it's head. She stood up and began throwing up on the side, making me step back in disgust.

"I threw up on my glasses..." She said, slouching and out of breath. She picked them up and went over to the cooler, only to take out a six pack of something. "Hot damn."

"What the hell was that?" I snapped at her, walking close up. "You could've died right there, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." She stood up.

"Are you hearing me?!" I yelled.

"Who gives a shit! You could've died killing those saviors! Both of you, but you didn't. You wanna live, you take chances! That's how it works. That's what I did." She said.

"For a couple of damn sodas?" I asked.

"Nope." She said. "Just this one." She held up the orange soda and walked away, back to the tracks. Rosita gave me a look and nodded her head.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Rosita asked, as we got on the tracks following Denise. She stopped in front of Rosita and I and began talking.

"Are you? I mean it, are you? Do you have any clue what that was to me, what this whole thing is to me?! See, I have training in this shit." She looked at me. "I'm not making it up as I go along, like with the stitches and the surgery and the... I asked you to come with me," she pointed to me, "because you're brave like my brother and sometimes you actually make me feel safe. And I wanted you here," she looked to Rosita. "Because you're alone. Probably for the first time in your life.

And because you're stronger than you think you are, which gives me hope that maybe I can be too. I could've gone with Tara. I could've told her I loved her, but I didn't. Because I was afraid. That's what stupid. Not coming out here, not facing my shit. And it makes me sick," she looked at me, still talking. "That you guys aren't even trying, because you're smart and brave and you're both really good people! And if you don't wake-"

I stood there, looking at her as she talked. Right before my eyes, I saw her getting shot. I watched Denise get shot in the eye by an arrow. My arrow.

"Up! And... Face your..." She stopped talking and before she could fall, I grabbed onto her, and settled her down to the ground. Getting extremely angry, me and Rosita turned around and posted or guns at the guys who approached us.

"You drop em now!" A voice said in the distance. I put my gun down and looked at the guy who told us to. Dwight. He had Eugene with him, and made him drop to his knees beside him.

"Well, hell." He said. He stared us down, as I began to breathe heavy in anger. "You got something to say to me? You gonna clear the air? Step up on that high horse?" He asked, as I stayed quiet. "No. You don't talk much."

Dwight turned his head and nodded at one of his guys to take our guns and weapons. Still getting the hand of her." He said, holding up my crossbow. My fucking crossbow.

"Kicks like a bitch, but-"

"I should've done it." I interrupted him.

"Oh what's that? Seriously, I didn't catch what you said." He asked, raising his brow.

"I should've killed ya." I muttered.

"Yeah, you probably should've." Dwight spoke, licking his lips. "So, here we are. Kind of begs the question, right? Who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you'll just have to take my word for this, but, she wasn't even the one I was aiming for. Like I said, kicks like a bitch. It's nothing personal."

I looked down and saw Eugene panicking, breathing uncontrollably and looking to his right.

"Look, this wasn't how we like to start new business arrangements, but well, you pricks kind of set the tone, didn't you?" Dwight talked.

"What do you want?" Rosita snapped.

"I'm sorry, darlin, I didn't catch your name." Dwight said. "I'm D, or Dwight. You can call me either. So? What's your name?"

"Rosita." She answered, with a Spanish accent. "What do you want?" She repeated.

"Well Rosita, it's not what I want. It's what you and Daryl are going to do. You're going to let us into your little complex. It looks like it's just beautiful in there. And then, you're going to let us take whatever and whoever we want. Or we blow Eugene's brains out." He stated, grabbing onto Eugene's jacket roughly.

"And then yours." He looked to Rosita. "And then his." He nodded, looking at me, as I stood there eyeing him down. "I hope it doesn't come that, really. Nobody else has to die. We just try and start with one. You know. Maximum impact to get out point across. So what's it gonna be? You tell me."

"You wanna kill someone?" Eugene asked. "You start with our companion, hiding over there behind the oil barrels." Dwight looked to where Eugene said, and stared off. I looked over near the barrels and saw nothing.

"He's a first class a-hole and deserves it so much more than us three." Eugene said, as Dwight took out his gun.

"Go check it out!" Dwight said to his guy.

I looked back to Eugene and saw him panting like crazy, looking between me and Rosita. I furrowed my brows at him and started to wonder what the hell he was doing. Seconds later, he turned his body to his right and bit down at Dwight's crotch area, making him scream in pain.

Gun shots went off, killing two of Dwight's men. I quickly turned around and took my knife and slit the guys throat, killing him. I took his gun and began shooting at the other men. Dwight kept screaming- Eugene never let go. I ran behind a car, shielding myself from the bullets the men fired.

Shooting the walkers near Eugene, Rosita tired shooting at Dwight, but missed since he was hiding near the tracks.

"Fall back! Fall back!" I heard him yell. He ran away and began shooting at us. I stared him down and began running as fast as I can, wanting to kill him.

I threw the gun down and picked up my crossbow, aiming it up at the guys and Dwight who ran into the field, away from us.

"Daryl!" Rosita yelled. "Stop!" I stopped running and turned around, ran to Rosita, who was next to Eugene, bleeding from being shot on the side of his stomach. I stood beside, breathing in and out, scared that we were going to lose yet another person, right after Denise.

I put my crossbow over my head and let it hang off my shoulder. I went to his side, and lifted Eugene by his arms with Abraham, and carried him, while Rosita carried his legs. While carrying him, I looked to the side at Denise's dead body. I wanted to cry, I wanted to just grieve, but I couldn't. 

Alexandra's *POV*

I saw that Daryl had got back from the run, making me know that it was time to leave. Knowing what I needed to do, I ran back to the house and quickly grabbed the bag, threw on my sweater and left the back way, and waited for it to get a little bit more darker out, so that no one would see me.

Once it was dark, I started to walk a little bit more near to the front gates of Alexandria, but not too close so that no one would see me. I began climbing the walls with my bag and tried quietly to leave, being somewhat easy and somewhat hard. Finally getting over, I jumped down, making me lose balance real quick. I started to walk, but not at my normal pace.

I decided being fast would probably be better then just walking slow, so that no one could find me. Walking through the woods, but still following the road that was near the gates of Alexandria, I tried so hard to take my mind off Daryl, and everyone else.

As it got much darker, I knew it had to be in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep or stop for anything, knowing that it would put me in danger. Instead, I just kept on walking- close the road.   
-  
Daryl's *POV*

We got back to Alexandria, and brought Eugene straight to the med room and had Eugene all patched up and rested. I stood in the room with them, making sure he was alright. Abraham opened the door and walked in, making me turn my head to him.

"Rick's coming." Abraham said.

"You seen Alex?" I asked.

"No. How is he?" Abraham walked over to the bed.

I looked out the window, but still listened to them talk, as I wondered why Alex hasn't come to see me as soon as I came back, and about Denise.

"Bullet just grazed him, but it's a good thing we got him back as soon as we did." Rosita responded. "Antibiotics we picked up could save him from an infection. Could save his life. That's what Denise did."

I looked over to them as Eugene started coughing, waking up from resting.

"You here?" Rosita asked.

"Present." Eugene spoke.

"Good."

"I was not trying to kill you. I was looking for a moment." Eugene spoke to Abraham.

"You found it." Abraham said, leaning in. I ignored their conversation and kept looking out the window. Moments after Abraham left, I talked to Eugene for a minute and left, to go see Denise's body.

I started to dig a grave, and had Carol give me help, which I didn't ask for, but still felt thankful. I stopped putting the dirt back into the whole where her covered up body was, and took out the small bottle of liquor out of my pocket, and began to drink it. After taking a big gulp, I began shoveling the dirt back into the hole.

"You were right." Carol spoke. "I knew it when you said it."


	35. Things We End up Doing

Daryl's *POV*

I stood around my bike, alone, thinking about everything. I thought about Denise and things she's told me. I thought about her death; it replaying in my mind, and now I couldn't do anything. I sat down on the bike and took out the keychain that read Denise on it. After thinking about Denise, I couldn't help also think about Alex. She wasn't in our home when I woke up. I couldn't find her all day yesterday...

I got up and stuffed the keychain back into my pocket and made my around Alexandria, asking around for Alex.

"Have you seen Alex? It's been a day, and she's not at our home." I walked to some of the people and they nodded there heads. I asked around, and no one said they saw her. One of them said she probably just went on a run alone, but I didn't know what to do.

Seeing Rick's house, I ran up to it and knocked on the door twice, waiting for an answer. The door swung open, revealing Rick who looked like he just woke up.

"Daryl... What's up?"

"I know I should've said something yesterday, but I can't find Alex, is she here? Do you know where she is?" I asked Rick, as he stood there looking at me confused.

"You didn't see her when you went to bed?" Rick asked.

"I fell right out. Figured she would be there when I woke up. After Denise... I just went to sleep." I spoke, looking down.

"I haven't see her. If she doesn't show up today, we'll go looking for her-"

"We need to go looking for her now. She mentioned that she didn't want to be here anymore because of killing those men and she just- it's my fault Rick. I should've never let her went with us that night-"

"Daryl, Daryl. Come down. We're going to find her. Don't blame this on yourself. Okay. But we'll go out later- or even now but-"

"Forget it-" I said, leaving Rick and rushing to my bike.

I sat on my bike and turned it on, and rode all the way to the gates, getting ready to leave. Getting there, I walked off and got ready to pull the gates open myself.

"Where are you going?" Rosita asked.

"Out." I grunted, pulling the gate open.

"No shit. You got specifics?" Abraham asked from on the tower. I ignored him and hopped on my bike and drove off, leaving everyone else behind, not giving a shit.

Rick's *POV*

After Daryl had left, another knock came from my door. Opening it up, Tobin came walking in, giving me a piece of paper and looking blank on his face but still looking upset. Telling me what it was, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door with Tobin, going to look for Daryl to tell him we should leave together to look for Alex who disappeared and for Carol who had also left.

"Alex is gone too," I told Tobin. "We need to find the both of them, before anything else happens."

"Yeah, we do." Tobin said.

"What time did she leave? Do you know what she took?" I asked him.

"Sometime in the night. I never heard her go, but she made a bunch of food, you know she took her pack, one of my coats-"

"On foot? We don't know anything about where Alex went or why or when, but if we know things about Carol, maybe they're together." I said.

"I- I don't know. I don't know anything." Tobin said.

"Rick, I took over at twelve, I was on till six. I didn't see anything. Never saw anything-"

"It's not only Carol. Alex is missing too. We have two people gone. We need to know something- anything. Ryan, you didn't talk to her? See her at all yesterday?" I said.

"Haven't seen her yesterday, except in the morning- said hi to me, that's all. Didn't see her or Carol leave." Ryan answered, looking worried. "We need to find her. Both of them."

"Fronts been quiet since the others left." Abraham said.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Daryl. He went ICBM after the saviors, and I'm guessing after Alex too. Glenn, Michonne. Rosita, they all went to shut that shit down." Abraham spoke.

"Where's the other car?" I heard Tobin say. I looked out the gates with the others and saw one of the cars were missing. "We added two more cars yesterday- the other one is missing." Tobin said. "The one we put right between those houses."

"You can barely see between the houses from up top." Abraham said. "Especially at night."

"The note- can I see it?" Morgan asked. I handed him the note and looked at Sasha.

"You never saw any headlights? Tail lights? She's smart enough to cover her tracks." I spoke. "Same with Alex- she's with Daryl, she knows how to cover her tracks, did you see any movement behind the walls? Anything?" I asked.

"They both must've left at the same time- during shift change. Either together or separate." Sasha answered. I nodded my head and looked at Morgan who was walking away and towards a car.

"Where you going?" I called out.

"I'm gonna go find em." He answered.

"Wait!" I said.

"I'll- I'll go with you! I know Alex- I need to find her-"

"No, you need to stay here. We need people here. Tell Carl I'll be back soon. No one else leaves!" I ran to the passenger side of the car and continued talking. "Everyone else stays for a fight." 

Alexandra's *POV*

Being alone in this moment felt weird. But I knew I was going to get used to it, the farther and farther I get away from Alexandria, the quicker my problems will go away. Hopefully. After leaving Alexandria, I left in the woods, but still followed the road where it took you to Alexandria- going the other way, so that if I got lost or wanted to ever go back, I could easily find my way.

I had my gun, my knife and three extra bullets. Two full small water bottles, two cans of corn and some granola bars filled my bag up, along with a grey sweater.

I couldn't take my mind off Daryl. I didn't want to hurt him, I still don't, nor do I want to see him in pain, but I had to leave Alexandria. And I hope he understands that.

The wind picked up a little bit, making me feel cold. It's been a night since I left, and a couple of hours since I've been walking. I stopped for a couple minutes and placed my bag on the ground against a tree, and took out the grey sweater. I took off my leather jacket, then placed the sweater on my body, zipping it way up, then re-putting my leather jacket on, feeling warmer already. I started walking again, making sure that I didn't leave any signs of me being here.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Places I can't go; back to Alexandria. Hilltop. Places I can go; far from here. Far from-" I stopped when I heard some noises; footsteps on the ground walking. Then, I heard more noises, which was moans and groans. Walkers.

"Shit." I whispered. I took out my knife from the back of my jeans when I saw two coming close to me, and I know I needed to kill them, before they even had the chance to kill me.

Running up to them, I quickly kicked the left one in the knee, causing it to fall. I swung my arm to the right, stabbing the walker in its temple, then pushing the body off my knife. Kneeling down, I stabbed the other walker in the head, killing it, then sighing in relief.

I got back up, only to see one more. Killing another made me tired- even though I only killed two.

"Oh, fuck me." I cursed, seeing more than just the one walker coming my way. I took out my gun and shot the walkers coming forward. I used up all my bullets that were in the gun. I quickly reloaded my gun with the three bullets I had extra.

Using only one, I decided to just run instead of waisting my last bullet, just incase I really needed it. There was maybe ten walkers chasing after me. They were, of course, slow, but I needed to run. Running out of the woods, I quickly made my way out on the road.

I looked behind me while running, only to hear a long honk and someone in a car hitting their breaks, stopping less than an inch near my legs, causing me to gasp and almost fall over.

Pointing my gun up, to only put it back down, I saw two familiar faces. Rick and Morgan.

"Alex!" Rick said. "Get in the car."

"Oh I am not going back. I can't. Daryl, he'll be- I just can't." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Carol is missing too. We came out here to find the two of you." Rick said.

"Figured you and her were together. Have you seen her?" Morgan asked.

"No. Been here alone all this time. Listen, I'll help you find her, but after that- I'm not going back." I said.

"Alex-"

"Well fine." Rick said, interrupting Morgan.

"Okay." I said, walking towards the car, and getting in the car, and sitting down in the back seat in the middle. Morgan drove off, and we sat in silence for a few, until he started to talk.

"You didn't have to come. And you didn't need to leave." Morgan said.

"I wanted to leave. I needed to." I responded.

"We have to try, even if it's a long shot, even if it's dangerous." Rick said, then he turned to me. "He's right, you didn't need to leave. The tire tracks pointed east, the car Carol took. We go east then."

"How are you so sure we're going to find her?" I asked, sitting back comfortably and watching the road.

"We don't, but like you always say, we need to hope." Rick said.

"Saviors' compound that you two and the group- that you went to," Morgan fixed his sentence, stopping so that he wouldn't remind me or Rick what we had done. "That was west. Seems like she went east."

"You don't even know Carol..." Rick said.

"Or me." I muttered. Geez, I was sounding a lot like Daryl.

"Oh I got to..." Morgan said, with a slight laugh. "A little."

"Why are you doing this?" Rick asked him.

"What I believe- I'm not right. There is no right. There's just the wrong that doesn't pull you down." Morgan spoke.

"It hasn't pulled me down." Rick said, as I watched him look out the window.

"I think it will." Morgan said. "Cause I know you."

"You see that, right?" I sat up, and held on to both Rick and Morgan's head seat in the car, looking ahead at some cars and some dead guys. We got out of the car and walked closer to it, pulling out our weapons just in case.

"Think they're saviors?" I asked.

"That's one of ours," Rick pointed. "Must've been Carol that was here."

"She's either hurt, or..." I said, not wanting to finish the sentence, fearing that we lost another one of our people.

"See her?" Rick asked.

"No." Morgan and I both said. We saw a guy on the ground starting to move, as he was servilely injured. Rick walked up to him and bent down, pulling him up by the shirt. "Where is she?" He asked, but got grunts in return.

Not even a second later Morgan and I stabbed him in the head like it was nothing, then turned to look at us.

I closed my eyes and sighed, then ignored his look to look around for any signs of Carol or anything that could lead us to her.

"The saviors were getting weapons from hilltops blacksmith." I said, while picking up a spear from the ground, and thinking of Jesus.

"Answers your question. These men were saviors." Rick said. Morgan nodded and walked ahead, seeing a walker chewing on a guy- a savior. Morgan walked up close to the walker and whacking it in the head. I stood next to Rick, checking out the truck that was there, before turning our heads to Morgan.

"There's blood here! She could've been hit." Morgan said.

"I'm proud of her." Rick said.

"How's that?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," I coughed sarcastically, trying not to seem like a bad person, but you know... "How's that?"

"Because took four of them down." Rick said, looking at Morgan then staring at me. "That woman... She's a force of nature."

"She left because she can't anymore." Morgan said. Yeah, same here Morgan. "That's what her letter said."

"She left a letter?" I asked.

"She could because she had to." Rick said.

"Oh, and I have to go back to Alexandria? You couldn't leave me in the road-"

"We'll talk about this later." Rick interrupted me, before walking off to the truck.

"More blood." I said.

"Opposite of these men that leads into the field." Morgan said.

"It's a trail- could be Carol's. She could still be alive." Morgan said. "She's not here."

"Most of their guns are gone. She might've taken them." Rick said, getting a gun and walking to us.

"Those too." I said.

"Or she could've died here." Rick said. "Even if she isn't here."

"Rick, don't think like that. You said it yourself; she's a force of nature." I spoke.

"The trail goes this way." Morgan said.

"Alright." Me and Rick walked beside each other as we followed Morgan who was following the trail of blood.

"They were close to Alexandria. There's even more of them. We didn't end it." Rick said.

"No. You started something." Morgan said.

"You did, Rick. I told you that day at hilltop, I told everyone. It's not just you, it's everyone who started something...As much as I'm on your side that was something I didn't agree on." I said. Rick didn't answer, but we just kept on walking through the grassy fields.   
-  
Glenn's *POV* [hey! thats new!]

Rosita gave us directions to the place where she, Daryl and Denise went to on the run yesterday. We hopped out of the truck and made our way towards the tracks and looked around. I saw Rosita standing, looking down at the tracks, as she didn't make a sound or a move.

"That's where she died." Rosita said, talking about Denise. I decided to not say anything, so that she could focus and so could we.

"Alright, so he had to start from here." I spoke, looking to Michonne.

"He did." Michonne said, as she pulled some branches from a tree out of the way, showing his motorcycle.

"Which way did Dwight run?" I asked Rosita, receiving no answer. "Rosita?"

"We should let him do this." Rosita said.

"But he doesn't know what he's doing... We don't! Daryl is out here looking for those saviors and Alex. He shouldn't be alone, nor should he be doing this." I said, looking her in the eye. "Maybe him trying this makes you feel better right now. Maybe, they keep knowing more about us, or maybe Daryl's gonna get himself killed." Rosita looked away and down to her feet.

"Which way did Dwight run?" I asked again. She nodded her head to behind me as an answer. I walked down a little hill from the tracks to Michonne and so did Rosita. We walked through the woods, not stopping, until we found any sight or clue of Daryl. Which was pretty easy, considering we heard a arrow go into a tree, almost getting Rosita.

"Hey, watch the hell out, asshole." Rosita said, charging at him.

"I did." Daryl mumbled. "You shouldn't have come!"

"You should've have left!" Michonne called out, as we followed the angry and rushed Daryl, before he turned around and stared at us.

"When I split off from Sasha and Abraham, he was out there in the woods, in that burned out forest! And the girl out a gun to my head, tied me up! I even tried to help him! And Alex is gone-" Daryl's voice went from loud and then to broken at the mention of Alex's name that came from his mouth, making me feel upset.

"When I split off from Sasha and Abraham, he was out there in the woods, in that burned out forest! And the girl out a gun to my head, tied me up! I even tried to help him! And Alex is gone-" Daryl's voice went from loud and then to broken at the ... 

"So you think it's your fault?!" I asked, following Daryl.

"Yeah, I know it is." Daryl turned around and looked at me. "Now I'm gonna go do what I should've before."

"What, for her? She's gone man. You're doing this for you." I said, talking about Denise. "And Alex.. She'll find her way back, or we'll find her. But right now, you have to stop."

"Man, I don't give a shit." He walked off.

"Daryl..." I walked after him, then ended in front of him, making him stop waking. "We need to get back there and figure this out from home. Our home! We need you, and everyone back there needs us right now. It's- it's gonna go wrong out here..." I said, trying my hardest to convince him that this is the right thing to do, which it is.

"We'll square it. I will." Michonne said. "I promise you. And we'll also find Alex, I promise that. Just come back."

Daryl looked at Michonne then back at me, before shaking his head.

"I can't." He mumbled, then walked away, as we stood there. I was feeling useless. That speech, was useless to him.

"Daryl!" I yelled.

"Man, I can't! I'm not gonna lose Alex like we lost Denise and everyone else we had lost. I can't!" He yelled, with his voice all broken but still strong, while walking away from us. Rosita pushed passed me, waking after Daryl.

"I can't either." She said. Michonne and I were there standing alone as we watched two of our own leave. I couldn't stand being there, so I just left, with Michonne following behind.

"The thing is," I said, as we walked through the woods. "Those men could be back in Alexandria right now."

"If they are, they're dead." Michonne said.

"I hope not. We need them alive. We need to find out more." I said.

"Yeah, we do." Michonne agreed. We stopped at a very little lake, looking at the water. I turned around and stared back at the trees and everything surrounding us.

"We just got stuck with each other. We were lucky." I sighed. "We figured it all out together. I felt like we did. After everything... We did. The worlds not what we thought it was." I spoke. "Hilltop, the saviors. It's bigger-"

I got cut off from the sounds of whistles. Me and Michonne picked up our weapons and aimed it at the people that were surrounding us in a circle like formation.

"Hi." I guy with blonde hair came out behind a tree with his gun up at us. I put down my gun and stared at the guy, then at the floor, feeling upset. We are screwed... Again.

Alexandra's *POV*

"Guys..." I stopped walking and waited for Rick and Morgan to catch up, as I bent down, looking at the blood on the grassy ground. "You think it's Carol's?"

"Has to be." Rick said.

"It's not much." Morgan said. "But, If it's Carol's, then she's been bleeding for a while."

"Then let's go." I spoke, then we started walking again.

"So, you out here because Carol is your friend?" Morgan asked Rick.

"I'm out here because she's my family. Was also out here because Alex was gone. She's family too." Rick looked to his left where I was walking next to him, and gave me a smile.

"I've talked to people back there." Morgan spoke. "I found out about what happened at the prison. How you sent her away. She killed two of your people, right? Burned their bodies... What if that had happened today? Would you kill her?"

"If it happened today I'd thank her. Or I would've killed them myself." Rick said. "She was right to do it. They were sick- spreading disease. They weren't gonna make it."

"Yeah, but this was back then. And you didn't kill her. You went her away, Rick and she came back. And she came back and she saved all y'all." He sighed. "And you.." I turned my head to see Morgan looking at me as we walked. "Why'd you leave?"

"Because I'm not strong like the others and I couldn't handle the feeling of not feeling anything at all for killing those men." I quickly said, not wanting to talk about it.

"People can come back." Morgan said. "They always can and will."

From then on, we walked in silence. There wasn't anything to be said, or needed to be said between the three of us. I looked up to see Rick beginning to run, then Morgan doing the same, and then I, eventually, did the same, once I saw a walker, which might be Carol, making us panic.

"Is that her?!" I held in my breath, after pausing behind Rick and Morgan. Just then, the walker turned around, revealing an unknown 'person'.

"Not her." Rick said. I let out a breath and closed my eyes in relief. I took out my knife and walked towards it and stabbed it in the side of the head and kicked it down. We then observed the walker on the ground, looking at how fresh the body was from being turned.

"She couldn't have been dead more than a day." Morgan said.

"Yeah, definitely. We-" I got cut off by the sound of something creaking in the distance. We looked up and began walking to the barn ahead of us, looking for that someone or slam thing making the sound.

I was hoping it was Carol, alive and not dead.

We ran up to the barn and saw a couple of bodies around the ground, and nothing more. After a couple of seconds, we saw a walker walking backwards and than a man come out and kill it.

"Hey!" Rick yelled, taking his gun out. Rick signaled for me to do the same, which I did.

"Woah woah! It's okay! I'm no trouble!" The man yelled, hiding behind the barn wall.

"Then come on out!" I yelled.

"Drop your weapons!" Rick said.

"I can't do that. No. I'm looking for my horse!" He yelled.

"We're looking for our friend." Morgan called out, walking around Rick to his other side.

"Have you seen her?" I yelled.

"They're coming!" The man panicked. "Go! Just go!"

The door opened and the man ran out, as the walkers came towards us, instead of following the man. "Stop! Rick yelled, firing his gun, but making him miss, when Morgan shoved him hard, causing me to get pushed my by Rick, making me fall to the ground. I quickly got back up and started killing the walkers with my knife, as Morgan did the same with Rick.

"What the fuck was that?! I yelled at Morgan. Rick began walking away angry or maybe even upset, as I followed him. 

"Rick. We didn't know who it was!" Morgan said.

"Yeah, it's one of the hilltops." Rick said, picking up a spear. "Like the one from the road. Maybe he's one of em. Maybe he's looking for Carol too."

"Can't we go to hilltop? Talk to Jesus..." I implied.

"Can't. Don't have enough time. We need to find Carol and go back home before anything happens." Rick said.

"Then drive me halfway to hilltop. I'll go. I'll talk to Jesus-"

"No." Rick interrupted. "We need to stick together and go back to Alexandria."

"Maybe that man is just looking for a horse." Morgan said. "Maybe he's from hilltop, maybe he's from somewhere else." Morgan shrugged.

"I don't take chances," Rick said, throwing the spear down. "Anymore."

"Those people... The wolves. After thy attacked, I found one of them. He had attacked me from the road before, when I was trying to find you. And I stopped him. But I let him live. And then he was there in Alexandria after the attack, hiding in one of the brownstones, so I stopped him again." Morgan talked to Rick, and gave me a glance or so, as we listened.

"I knocked him out and I could have killed him. But all life is precious. Put him in the of the brownstone basement. Cause I knew he could change. We all can change."

"You had one of them alive in the community?" Rick said, getting angry, and getting closer to Morgan. I put my hand on his arm and held on to him, holding him back.

"Rick." I said.

"Oh yeah. And when the walls came down and the walkers broke in, Carol found out." Morgan said. "We fought and that man escaped, and Denise... She had come to the cell to try and help him and he-he took her hostages and then she and that Wolf, they got swarmed, and that man, that killer, he saves her life! And then Denise was there to save Carl. It- it's all a circle. Everything gets a return. But the fact is the fact. I did what I did. I let him live. You go home Rick. You too Alex." Morgan's words had sunk into me.

"Alex... You- you have Daryl. You have a place to live and be safe, and you left it. Go back. Do it now- better than later. Both of you take the car. You're needed back there." Morgan spoke.

"I'm not needed back there. Everyone will be just fine without me." I said, trying to convince myself to not go back.

"Everyone needs each other. You both shouldn't be out here taking any chances. Go." Morgan said.

"I'm not leaving." Rick said. "Carol is still out here-"

"And I will find her." Morgan said. "Somehow. You go."

"You're coming back." Rick said.

"Yeah." Morgan answered. "But if I don't, don't come looking." He began to walk away till Rick pulled out his gun.

"Take it." Rick said.

"No-"

"Take it." Rick repeated, as Morgan took the gun and looked at it.

"Morgan? Michonne did steal that protein bar..." Rick said, making me confused at what he said.

"Oh I know." Morgan smiled, then walked away, going his own way to find Carol. Rick began walking away, until he stopped and looked at me.

"Come on. I'm not letting you disappear again." Rick said.

"Alright." I said, walking with Rick all the way back to the car through the field of grass.

We eventually reached the car, and Rick got into the front seat, driving us back to Alexandria. "You said you didn't feel any emotion after you killed those two saviors..." Rick said.

"Yeah."

"We've all felt that way. But we do what we need to do in order to survive." Rick said.

"I know that." I looked to Rick, who's eyes were on the road. "I wanted to feel something. I didn't care if it was being guilty for it, I just wanted to feel how you all were feeling. I wanted to be strong like how Michonne is. Carol and Maggie. All of you."

"Alex, you're one of the strongest women I know. Ever since the prison. You've grown so much since then. You've learned from me. Hell, you've learned from Daryl, and that shows something. You just got to hold on a little longer to see that you can make it and that you are strong." His eyes went back and forth between me and the road, waiting for a response.

"This keeps fucking happening. Someone leaves, a groups goes out, and then on and on. I feel responsible for this. If anyone else-"

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I told Daryl that. You can't blame yourself because you didn't do anything." Rick spoke, as we walked toward the gates of Alexandria, looking out to the road.

"Daryl's out there looking for you... And the saviors that killed Denise." Rick said.

"Denise... She's dead?" My eyes went wider and my mouth opened.

"Yeah." He looked away. "Glenn went after him with Michonne and Rosita. I'm sure they'll come back."

Thank you." I said quietly, looking to Rick. "For saying that to me- that I'm strong. I may not feel it, but I believe you when you say it."

"Of course."

Rick stopped the car, waiting for the gates of Alexandria that we reached, waiting for someone to open up. We saw the tall redhead, open the gates, waiting for us to drive in. Rick drove in and stopped the car, getting out together.

"Morgan is still out there looking." Rick said, as we walked over to Abraham.

"Is Michonne here?" Rick asked.

"They back yet?" I asked him.

"They're still out there." Abraham said. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes.

"You afraid?" Abraham asked, puffing out smoke from the cigar he had. "To go back to it? Let somebody close?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Rick said.

"You?" Abraham said asked.

"Of course." I mumbled.

"Me too." He sighed. We all stood there together, looking behind the gates. "But now... I think I'm that much more ready to tear to world a brand new-asshole."

Trying to be serious when standing next to Abraham was impossible with the way he talks. I let out a laugh with Rick and him and rolled my eyes.

I let out a laugh with Rick and him and rolled my eyes   
"Any second now." Abraham said.

"Yeah." Rick whispered.

"Any second." Abraham repeated, as we watched the road, waiting for them to arrive.

Third *POV*  
Daryl had left Glenn and Michonne not too long ago, with Rosita following behind. He did not want to go back to Alexandria without finding Dwight and the saviors, for killing Denise, and to find Alex. Rosita also want to avenge Denise's death.

Walking in the woods, they slowly creeped around near the trees from afar, seeing Glenn and Michonne had been taken hostage near a fire with some saviors and with clothe in their mouths and tied up. Daryl had his crossbow in his hands and Rosita had her long long in hers, ready for anything that might happen.

Glenn had caught their eyes, and eventually Michonne did, after seeing Glenn shake his head no and mutter things out to Daryl and Rosita. Daryl raised his finger to his mouth, signaling for him to shut up. Michonne then began shaking her head, with her and Glenn's eyes both going wide. Glenn's muffled shouting went on and on. Daryl raised his bow, and before he could release an arrow, a gun clicked from behind.

"Hi, Daryl..." Dwight's voice could be heard from directly behind Daryl, as a man stood behind Rosita, making sure she didn't pull anything. Daryl raised up and turned his head. Before he could move his body, Dwight shot the gun at Daryl, causing blood to splatter everywhere and him to fall to the ground.

"You'll be alright."

\--


	36. Whistles, Screams and Cries

A night went by, and Rick made a plan to take a group out with the RV and bring Maggie to hilltop. Maggie had been in pain all night with her stomach, making us all concerned what is happening through her body and hoping she was going to be okay. I walked with Rick out of the house, helping with bags, and put put them in the RV, standing next to Rick, Sasha, Abraham and Eugene came walking up.

"Any change?" Sasha asked.

"She's getting worse." Rick answered.

"Good call on the transport." Abraham said. "It also means you got room for one more. They're out there, so I'm gonna be here with you."

"Me too, Rick." I said. He turned around and looked at my face.

"You sure you wanna be going? Don't want to stay here till Daryl gets back?" Rick asked.

"He'll be fine." I muttered, taking the bag from his shoulder and throwing it in the RV.

"We all are going to do this together." Abraham said.

"We are." Sasha smiled, and her and Abe stared at each other. "Package deal." She said, speaking about her and Abe.

"Uh, what she said." Eugene said, awkwardly, just standing there looking at Rick and I.

"Come on." I said to him, laughing a bit, before walking into the RV.

"I'll go too." I looked behind me and saw Ryan standing there with his jacket on, making me stop in my tracks.

"Ryan, I think it's best you stay here." Rick said.

"I agree. We need people here- ones who are strong and know what they're doing. Please." I pleaded. "I promise you, next run we go on, you can come."

"Okay. I just wanted to help." He said.

"We know." Rick said.

"I'll talk to you later." I smiled, getting a smile from him in return, before he walked away.  
-  
Maggie had laid down in the back of the RV on the bed, resting as she looked so sick. Abraham was driving, trying to get us to hilltop. I kept Maggie company with Aaron, talking to her and making sure she was comfortable. When Aaron left, Maggie I stood with her by her side, holding her hand.

"You'll be alright." I told her, as she kept breathing in and out harshly. "I know you're hurting, but we'll get you to hilltop quickly. You gotta hold on, remember? Just hold on."

She nodded her head and shut her eyes tightly, breathing in and letting out a shaken breath. I let her hand go and stood up and looking to the front of the RV.

"Rick." Rick got up and quickly came into the back of the RV, taking my spot and holding her hand. I watched them from the door, and Carl had joined me, standing close.

"You okay, bud?" I asked.

"I hope so." Carl muttered, looking at me, then back to his dad and Maggie.

"We're gonna get there." Rick said. "The doctor at the hilltop... He's gonna make things better."

"He is." I said. "And Jesus will help too. I'm sure of it." Maggie's smile was very small, but sincere. 

"How do you know?" Maggie asked.

"Everything we've done, we've done together." Rick replied. "We got here together and we're still here. Things have happened but it's always worked out for us, cause it's always been all of us. That's how I know. We can do anything."

I smiled at Ricks words, and walked out and sat down next to Aaron, letting out a sigh.

"How is she?"

"Honestly? She's not getting any better. The sooner we get to hilltop, Jesus and them will help." I said.

"And how are you?" Aaron said, with a concerted look on his face.

"I've been better. You?" I asked.

"I've been better." He smiled. Before either of us could continue our conversation, Abraham and called something out.

"What the bitch?" Abraham's voice was loud, catching our attention. The RV began slowing down, as I stood up to look out on the road, only to see some men standing around in the middle.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Some assholes are blocking the road." I responded.

"Enemies." Abraham said. "We doing this?"

"No." Rick said, walking away to leave the RV. As Eugene began to follow, Aaron did to, making me take my gun and walk with them.

As we walked out, I saw Rick throw his hands up, still holding his gun as a sign of not to hurt us. I stared at the guys ahead of us and then to the guy hurt on the ground. I turned my head around when I heard more footsteps, revealing everyone, except Maggie, had left the RV.

"Saviors...?" I whispered to Rick.

"Most definitely." Rick said.

"He's someone who was with a whole lot of someones who didn't listen." The guy said.

"We can make a deal." Rick said. "Right here, right now."

"That's right! We can. Give us all of your stuff. We'll probably have to kill one of you. That's just the way it is, but then we can start moving forward on business. All you have to do is listen!" The guy talked, most of it sounding like a threat.

"Yeah... That deal's not gonna work for us." Rick said, gripping his gun. "Fact is, I was about to ask for all of your stuff, only I'm thinking I don't have to kill any of you. Any more of you." Rick said, making me laugh in my head. My god Rick...

The guy standing next to the other guy, started shaking a can of something and walking forward to the guy laying on the floor. Rick looked at us in confusion, as we stood there and watched the guy spray an 'X' on his body.

"Sorry, my deal is the only deal." He spoke.

"Is it, asshole?" I said, gripping on to my gun tighter.

"Yes it is, sweetheart." He faked a smile. "We don't negotiate."

"Me and my people are leaving." Rick said, as he signaled for us to get on to the RV.

"Okay friend!" The guy waved his arm up. "Plenty of ways to get where you're going!"

I stopped walking and snapped my head around to the guy, furrowing my brows and then quickly went on the RV, standing by Sasha who was in the passenger seat. Abraham got on and sat in the drivers seat, as we waited for Rick to come on.

"You want to make this your last day on earth?" Rick called out. I stared through the window at the guy. I didn't hear what he said in response to Rick, but I knew he was either threatening, being an asshole, or both. And he proved my point, by kicking the guy on the floor hard in his side.

"I think they know where we're going." I spoke, as I rested on the back of Sasha's chair as Abraham began to drive back the other way.

"Guys, I think they know where we're going." I repeated, as I turned around to face Rick and the rest.

"How?" Eugene asked.

"The savior said there's plenty of ways to get where we're going... What if that means they know where we're going or that they're going to do something-"

"Alex..." Rick walked up to me, grabbing both of my wrists. "Remember, you need to calm down. Even if they know where we're going, we'll fight our way there. We need to get to hilltop for Maggie."

Abraham stopped the RV, and Carl and Aaron went to check on Maggie, as the rest stood in the front.

"If it helps, Alex, we'll start planing different ways to get to hilltop. And I'm sure as soon as we get there, Jesus will let us in without a doubt." Rick said. The mention of Jesus's name made me feel a bit better, because it's true; Jesus will let us in without a doubt. "Go on, sit, I'll be back."

"Logrun Road's a straight shot." Eugene spoke, tapping the map with his finger.

"We want visibility." Sasha said.

"There, you got it on Shelton. Golf course, country clubs, sloping terrain. No bum rush from the bogeyman." Eugene said.

"That's good then." I said.

"It is. We'd see them from a good piece. It is a longer trip by a third, but we get the scenic safety of clear cut singles and glens." Eugene said.

"You're being serious, right?" Sasha said.

"As coronary thrombosis." Eugene said.

"As what?" I laughed quietly.

"Got a route?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Sasha said.

"Let's go." Abraham said.   
-  
He wouldn't have left if I was there. Daryl wouldn't have left Alexandria if I was there to help him get through Denise's death. If I wasn't so stubborn about everything that has happened to us and about the saviors, maybe things would've gone differently...

"You alright?" I turned my head as I looked at Rick who had joined me on the couch, as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "Are you?"

"I don't know." He responded.

"Bitch nuts." Abrahams voice filled the RV as I came to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" I panicked, as I rushed forward to where Sasha was sitting, as we looked ahead and saw an even bigger group of guys, which had to be more saviors. "Rick."

I felt Rick stand beside me as I watched him look out to the group. I could see his confusion in his face. The others joined behind us, except for Maggie who was still in pain.

"We making our stand?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, we end it." Carl said.

"Carl..." I said, as I looked to Rick who was still looking ahead.

"No, not now." Rick responded. "They've been waiting, they're ready. With one of us behind the wheel, that's five on sixteen. We're gonna play it our way, how we want it."

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"We just will. Right?" Rick turned to look at Carl who nodded his head.

"Right." He quietly spoke.

"Turning around then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Alright, go slow." Rick tapped Abraham's shoulder. The RV began to move backwards, as two gun shots went off. More went off as we began to make a u turn, making us look out the windows on the side of the RV. We held up our guns just in case, as they kept shooting in the air, as we made our way the hell out of there.

"Those weren't the same men who blocked the road the first time." I heard Sasha say, as I approached them in the front.

"Definitely not. There's more of them- just look at the night we killed some of them." I spoke.

"Same outfit- different soldiers." Abe said. "They got numbers."

"Yeah, we keep driving, we get her there." Rick said.

"We will." Sasha agreed.

"If we have to shove each and every one of them up their own asses." Abe said.

"Oh my fuck." I sighed, as we came to yet another stop in the road. This time? Chained walkers blocking the road.

"We can't go through it. Can't risk the RV." Rick said.

"Shit, I agree." I said.

"You stay behind the wheel just in case. We'll clear it." Rick said.

I walked over to the couch and grabbed my gun, as we followed Rick out the RV and towards the walkers that were chained. We aimed around us, looking for anyone that did this.

"Just look at them." I said, as I walked closer to the right end of the walkers,with Rick and the rest behind me.

"Pulling together a red rover like that takes people." Eugene said. "A lot of them."

"Come on, let's do this." Rick said.

"Dad.."

"That's Michonne's." Aaron said.

As I approached the walker towards the end, I realized that it was Daryl's arrow, with his jacket. I dropped my gun to my side and stared at the walker that was growling in front of me.

"This is Daryl's." I said. "Rick..."

I turned and picked up my gun as I saw Rick getting ready to kill the walker in front of him. Before he could, gunshots went off at us, as I began to panic. All of us scurried around as we began shooting in the directions the other bullets were shooting.

"Get back to the RV! Now!" Rick yelled. As soon as I started to run, I fell over something and landed on my face right into the ground. I felt someone quickly pull me up, only to realize it was Abraham.

"Get on the RV. Start it up." He said, as he began shooting behind me. I took Carl's arm and hopped in the RV, as I waited for the rest of them to come on in, as I started up the RV.

"What's the plan now?" Carl asked, as we watched them struggle.

"I don't know." I winced, feeling a sting in my ankle. As soon as the guys and Sasha killed the walkers that got lose, they managed to get on the RV, and I drove forward, getting far away as possible, before coming to a stop and letting Abe take the wheel.

"My ankle." I sighed, as I sat down on the couch. "It's always me."

"Let me see." Aaron said, as Rick sat next to me.

"I'll be fine. I don't think it's broken." I said, looking at my left foot. "And it's not me I'm worried about." I looked up and met Rick's eyes, which seemed to be filled with a bit of sadness and worry.

"I'm worried about Daryl, Michonne and everyone. I'm worried about my best friend, Glenn. Maggie needs him, and we all need each other. But I can't help but feel guilty-"

"Don't feel that way..." Aaron spoke, as he interrupted.

"No, I should. I didn't help Daryl after Denise's death, hell, I shouldn't have left." I spoke, rubbing my face with my hands, then redoing the ponytail that was lose.

"We shouldn't blame ourselves, Lex." Aaron said. "I'm going to check on Maggie and Carl."

"Okay." Then who do we blame? I asked myself, furrowing my brows and thinking about everyone, back at Alexandria, and everyone who left home. Rick stood up and walked towards the door, as the RV kept moving, and rested his arm on a cabinet, while his head rested on the arm, as he looked down at the dread of Michonne's.

Before I could even say a word to Rick, Sasha began to speak. "What's that noise?"

"Undercarriage could've caught the bullet." Eugene said. "Or could be transmission. It could be nothing."

"They were firing at our feet." Rick spoke.

"Just like terminus..." I realized, as the RV began to squeal and made some more noise.

"They blocked the road, but they weren't trying to stop us." Rick said. "They want us in this direction."

"Barton Road takes us north, but they gotta know we wanna go north." Sasha said.

"Meadows." Eugene suggested, as they held onto the map. "Could take us east a piece, but we can get back on track on Mayhew."

"We're down a third of the tank. We could top off at the next stop, but no refills after that." Sasha said.

"Alright." Rick said.

"Aaron, everything alright back there?" I asked, as I saw a concerned look on his face as he rushed to Rick.

"She's burning up..." He spoke, leaving us all to sigh. I looked at Rick, just feeling a vibe from him. A vibe like feeling helpless, and even worried.

"Rick!" Abe called out, as the RV slowed down.

"No, don't tell me- don't tell me it's happening again." I closed my eyes and and carefully got up. I reopened my eyes and and walked forward, where Rick had already went to, next to Abe.

Fuck.

Right before our eyes, a whole shit load of saviors stood in the middle of the road, towering over each other.

"Go back." Rick said.

"Where?" Abe asked.

"We keep doing this, mind as well just go back to Alexandria." I said.

"We need to get Maggie to hilltop." Rick said.

"There's a shit ton of tree trunks blocking the road." Abraham called out.

"Shit." I sighed. "At least it's not the saviors."

"They're the ones who probably did this." Sasha said.

"Let's check it out." Rick said.

We all left the RV with our guns in hand as we gazed our the area. The white gravel on the ground made it a bit complicated for me to walk, but I managed to walk just fine. Probably just a twisted ankle- nothing too bad. We stopped walking to observe the are around us, looking at the ground at some tracks

"These tracks... They would indicate they not only have people, but woke big ass toys and capabilities." Eugene said.

"What it indicates is we are neck deep up shit creek with our mouths wide open." Abe said.

"Yeah, no shit." I spoke. "Wonder how we got there." I sarcastically said, earning a look from Rick, that made me regret saying that. But it was true. If we didn't make that deal with Jesus and hilltop, we might've not got into this mess with these saviors. Before anyone else could say anything, we heard a scream coming from behind us.

We all turned around and raised our guns, only to have our mouths wide open, from the sight in front of us. A guy all dirty and bloody was hanging by his neck, from a chain off the highway bridge, struggling.

"Don't!" Abe said.

"I can try and break the chain." Aaron said.

"Don't waste the bullets." I said.

"Yeah, besides that- it won't work." Abraham said.

"I can try!" Aaron objected.

"It won't work." Rick said. "Like lex said, we need the bullets."

I turned to Carl, looking at his disgusted expression. I took a stepped forward and hugged him from the side and held in his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Got to be." Carl said.

The guy stopped struggling, finally letting go and dying. The smell of fired caught our attention, making us tune around. Fire started to form along the bottom of the tree trucks and slowly started to rise around the middle and the rest.

"You treating your people good, right? Like it was your last day on earth? Or maybe one of theirs?" A voice of the same savior from a while ago had spoken from behind the tree trucks.

"You better go! It's gonna get hot. You get where you're going." He said."

"Go, go." Rick demanded, as we rushed to the RV and driving away.

As we got farther away from where we were, we stopped in a middle of a road where it looked small and away from the main roads.

"So, what's the play?" Abe asked.

"She needs a doctor." Rick said, walking to the front of the RV with Carl.

"There are two more routes north from here." Sasha spoke.

"They're probably waiting for us right now." Aaron said, as we gathered around the map, all hovering over it.

"So they're ahead of us, probably behind us. But they're not waiting on us, per se. They're waiting on this rust bucket. And they don't know the moment to moment occupancy of said rust bucket. And the sun sets soon."

We exchanged looks, and nodded our heads in agreement as we knew what he was implying.

"We better get ready then." I said.  
-  
It was now nighttime, and we were beginning to get prepared to walk, without Eugene and the RV. I waiting on the side of the woods with Carl, waiting for the signal to carry Maggie out, who was currently laying down on some mattress so we could carry her. I watched as Rick was talking to Eugene by the RV. I then saw Abraham and Eugene talk and hug right after, making me feel sad for what might happen.

"Eugene." I said, as I walked over to him, as he watched them carry out Maggie. "Good luck."

"You too." He tried to smile.

"Thank you." Maggie said, as we approached her, as she gave Eugene a sympathetic look and he nodded. Rick took the front side of where Maggie was laying as Abraham carried the back side, and Sasha on the other with Carl.

As we walked through the misty hot woods quietly, a walker or two would come our way. I took my knife out and scurried over to the very burnt and disgusting looking walker, with a long tree branch stuck in its stomach, and stabbed in the head, and pushing down to the ground.

"We're good." I whispered, signaling the rest of the group to keep on walking.

"I heard what you told her when we were leaving." I heard Carl say. "We can do anything, cause we'll do anything we need to do. We have as we will."

"I couldn't agree with you more than I do, but I think we shouldn't be taking right now." I whispered behind me.

"What happened to Denise, I'm not gonna let a anybody did like that again." Carl said, ignoring what I had just said.

"Son..." Rick said.

"What?"

Whistling interrupted their conversation, as w wall snapped our heads around our surroundings. Peaking behind some trees from a far distance, some men could be seen looking at us with guns in their hands. Our heads were looking in so many directions as we started to worry.

The whistling went on, causing chills to go up my spine. This is it. I feel like right now, it's over with. We don't have any chances or options, except to run.

"Go! Go!" Rick said, as we started to run the same way we were walking. Carl and I were still in front of everyone else who was holding Maggie.

The whistling continued as we ran out fastest, until we stopped once a big shinning light shines upon us. As I squinted my eyes, we were in a little open dirt field surrounded by trees.

But, that wasn't the only thing we were surrounded by. We were surrounded by so many men. Black and white. Hispanic and possibly Italian. Short to really tall. None skinny, all thick and broad.

More than the men we killed, more than the ones we ran into while trying to transport Maggie. The RV was here, on the side. Cars were parked and on, men had guns and motorcycles with them. Over near the RV, Eugene was on his knees, looking shook up and tired.

"Rick." I begins to panic, tears waiting to be spilled out of my eyes. I looked at my own groups faces as I watched them have fear in their eyes, no hope whatsoever.

"Good." A guy said, walking forward, revealing himself to be the guy we met back on the road the first time. "You made it. Welcome to where you're going. We'll take your weapons. Now." He pulled out his gun.

"We can talk about-"

"We're done talking. Time to listen." The guy interrupted Rick. A bunch of the guys came up to us, taking our weapons. One of the guys aggressively took my gun, then his hand traveled to my waist where my knife was and slowly took it away and stared. I stood next to Rick as I watched everyone else get searched and their weapons taken away from them.

"That's yours, right?" The guy asked Carl, who stood quiet. "Yeah, it's yours." He hit the hat Carl had on his head and looked at him. "Okay, let's get her down and get you all on your knees. Lots to cover."

"Hold up." Abraham said. "We got it."

"Sure, sure." The guy said, as we carried Maggie over behind us and settled her down. Rick and Abraham helped her walk back over and kneeled down together. I walked back over to them and settled next to Rick and Sasha came beside me. We watched as Eugene, who was all banged up, get harshly settled down on the ground.

"Gone need you on your knees." The guy spoke to Rick, Sasha, Aaron and Carl who were still standing. Ricks face was looking horrified- well all of its were, but Rick.. He didn't look like himself.

He was shaking. I was shaking. Maggie was too. I don't think any of us had any hope that we would survive in the next minutes that we were knelt beside all these saviors.

In this moment, I was wishing that we had did something to stay in contact with Jesus and hilltop. I wish that I never left Alexandria and Daryl. I wanted him, and I needed him. And I'm pretty sure he needed me too.

"Get the other ones! Right now." The guy said. The other ones? More saviors? "Dwight!"

"Yeah."

"Chop chop." He said, as the guy Dwight revealed himself.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered. "That's the guy- he took Daryl that time."

"And killed Denise." I heard Abraham quietly say. Dwight gave us a look and then went to open some black van, pulling people out of it. It wasn't just anyone...

"Come on." Dwight said. "You got people to meet."

"Daryl?!" I screamed, as I watched him getting pulled out with Michonne, Rosita and Glenn.

"Maggie?" Glenn whimpered, as they were all shoved to the ground and knealing down.

"On your knees!" Dwight yelled. My eyes started to water, tears ready to spill any minute now, as I looked at Daryl. We stared at each other for gosh knows how long, until the savior began to speak. "Alright! We got a full boat! Let's meet the man."

The guy walked to the RV and knocked. Opening the door, we saw a man in a leather jacket and a baseball bat walk out, with a bit smirk on his face.

"Pissing our pants yet?" He asked. "Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close." He walked around on the line near Eugene and walked slowly while he talked.

"It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon. Which one of you pricks is the leader?" He asked.

"This one!" A savior said, pointing to Rick.

"Hi." He walked towards us. "You're Rick, right? I'm Negan."

My heart began to pound as he introduced himself. I thought we had killed Negan back at the savior's camp... I guess we didn't.

"And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people." He said, smiling wickedly. "Not cool. You have no idea no idea how not cool that shit is... but I think you're going to be up to speed shortly. You are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes you are."

He sounds so full of himself, but I couldn't help think that we are definitely going to regret crossing him. But hey, I was the one that told Daryl, told Jesus told the whole group that this wasn't such a bright idea...this is not the time to be thinking and being selfish about all this, I told myself.

"You see Rick whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order and the new world order is this." Negan spoke. "Even if you're stupid, which you very well may be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes, pay attention." He pressed his wooden bat, wrapped in barbed wire on Rick's shoulder, making me close my eyes, hoping that this could be a dream. 

"Give me your shit or I will kill you." He demanded, laughed a bit as well. "Today was career day. We invested a lot and you know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me, That's your job." He walked around, and as he did, he looked at each of us. When he looked at me, I got chills, and I could see Daryl's shoulder straighten out a bit, only to relax after began had walked the other way.

"Now I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But, the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close." He said.

"In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want, is held your shit! And if that's too much, you can make, find or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later." He turned round to look at the RV and around at his men, then back at us.

"This is your way of life now. The more you right back the harder it will be. So if someone knocks on your door," he walked towards Glenn and Daryl, making me scared. And this is where I stared to cry, but I didn't make a sound.

"...You let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us, and we will knock it down." He said, raising the bar in Rick's face, then grinning at me. "You understand? What? No answer?" Negan raised his hand to his ear and leaned forward. "You don't really think that you' were gonna get through this without being punished now? Did you?

I don't want to kill you people." He stated. "Just want to make that clear from the get go. I want you to work for me! You can't do that if you're dead, now can you? I'm not growing a garden." He laughed.

"But, you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with! And for that, your gonna pay." Negan looked to Daryl, standing from afar. "So now, I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you."

My ankle began to sting, because of the way I was sitting on it. I wiped my face with my sleeve to get rid of the visible tears. Negan began to spin his bat a couple of times before he kept on to speak more.

"This... This is Lucille." He kneeled in front of Rick. "And she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out hitch one of you gets the honor." He moved on from Rick and stood in front of me. I didn't make any eye contact as he talked. Was I afraid? Shit, I'd be crazy not to be. He then moved on to Sasha, then walked the other way, stopping in front of Maggie who was in pain, then Abraham, who proudly looked to Negan.

"Huh." He smiled. "Ugh, I gotta shave this shit." Negan rubbed his beard, walking away from Abraham and towards Carl. "You got one of our guns... Whoa, yeah. You got a lot of our guns. Shit kid, lighten up. At least cry a little." Negan laughed and stood right back up and began walking, and stopped at Maggie.

"Jesus! You look shitty!" Negan said.

"Leave her alone. She's pregnant." I said, building up the courage to be brave, to be strong. Negan looked over to me, then back at Maggie. He raised his bat and kept on talking shit.

"I should just put you out of your misery right now." Negan laughed.

"No! No!" Glenn screamed, crawling to Maggie, until a savior grabbed him and punched him a few times.

"Glenn! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Stop it! Stop!" Maggie cried.

A second later, Dwight came over and raised Daryl's crossbow at Glenn, who was struggling and saying little stuff.

"Nope!" Negan said. "Nope, get him back in line."

"No!" Glenn yelled, as he was pushed back to his spot next to Daryl, crying and yelling. "Don't! Don't."

"Alright, listen." Negan laughed. "Don't any of you do that again. I will shit that shit down, no exceptions! Firsts ones free. It's an emotional moment, I get it." He smiled and pointed to Glenn. "Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit."

Negan started to laugh, making me feel disgusted and scared. The way he looked at the broken down Rick, then back at Carl made me frightened that he was going to do something to Carl or either Rick.

"This your kid, right? This is definitely your kid!" He laughed.

"Just stop this!" Rick finally said something, as he shouted.

"Hey!" Negan yelled back. "Do not make me kill the little future serial killer! Don't make it easy on me! I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table, waiting for me to order."

The whistles from before, began again, but with only Negan whistling. My child rain up and down my body, make me squirm a bit when they ran up my back. Negan walked around with the bat, trying to decided as he smiled.

"I simply cannot decide... I got an idea!" Negan chuckled, raising the bat to Rick. "Eenie..."

"Meenie..." He said to Maggie. "Miney, mo. Catch a...." He went to Daryl and raised the bat. My heart started to pound, my head started to pound and my tears kept falling out. "Tiger." He said, moving on to Glenn.

Negan kept on, now in my direction. Once he almost finished, he walked to the person that he decided he was going to kill. My breath quickened and I started to panic. "The very best one and you are.... It." He smiled. "Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start!"

"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell.... You're all gonna be doing that." And just before all of our eyes, Megan's raised his bat and bashed the persons head in, making us all scream and cry out their name.

"No! Please don't!" I cried.

"Look at that! Taking it like a champ!" He kept on bashing and bashing the head in on the ground, making us all cry and lose our minds, as we watched our loved one die next to us.

"Damn!" Negan yelled.

And that was it. Nothing but our screams and our cries, and our loved ones last words and whimpers.


	37. Prison

Third POV  
Flashback

The night was cold. Everyone slept with sweaters or jackets on with sheets and blankets over them, through out the prison cells. This was one of the only nights that everyone was here at the prison, and not on runs. A few people were on watch, one of them being Daryl. Daryl kept his crossbow at his side, with a gun on the side of the top of the watchtower, just in case.

Alexandra had woken up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep. She could hear small distant cries of Judith, which made her throw on her boots and her jacket. Alex made her way out of her cell and walked four to five cells over to where Rick and Carl had slept with Judith. Peaking into the cell, she saw that Judith was still crying and cooing, while Rick and Carl slept.

Alex quietly picked up Judith and swayed her around softly. She heard shuffling in the bed next to her, and carefully turned, to see Rick slowly getting up.

"I'm sorry if she woke you up." Rick quietly said, with his voice gruff.

"Don't apologize. She's a baby." Alex chuckled.

"Thank you. You can head back to your cell, get some sleep." Rick said.

"Not tired anymore. I was actually thinking about taking a walk, check in which the people on watch."

"You mean Daryl?" Rick smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Alex shyly admitted, turning around to walk away.

"Don't go running off- leaving I mean. We're gonna need you, for whatever's coming our way." Rick said, making Alex stop in her tracks.

"I won't."

Alex exited the cell block and made her way to the brisk wind, outside in the prison courtyard. She made her way to the watchtower Daryl was in and carefully entered without making noise. Reaching the top, she tried closing the door gently behind her. Instead, a loud bang from the door erupted, causing Daryl to jump away from leaning and turning quick with his bow.

"Easy there." Alex said, giving a smile.

"Sorry." Daryl sighed, turning back around.

"How's everything?" Alex asked.

"Well, if something was wrong, nobody would be sleeping." Daryl said, not coldly and not snappy. He just said it without emotion.

"No shit." Alex spoke. Alex felt a little nervous around Daryl, only because of her feelings. Now, this was days before the governors attack, but they didn't know it yet. But, it's been a couple weeks since Daryl and Alex kissed- they barely spoke about it. Except, Alex and Glenn did. And when they did, Glenn got all excited for his best friend, Alex.

"You know, " Daryl leaned back on the railing. "this governor guy is a coward. Threatened is too many times to actually do us damage. Yeah, sure he broke down our fences, gave us a bunch of walkers in the fields.. But we're still standing." Daryl spoke.

Alex never heard, nor did anybody, Daryl speak with so much integrity and hope. Yes, he was one for not wanting to give up, but this was different.

"Is that all you're going to tell me about him?" Alex asked.

"He ain't worth knowing." Daryl said.

Alex wasn't the type of girl to ask straightforward on anything, especially if it involved feelings with someone. Yeah, she had someone in her past close to her- very close- but this was different. Daryl was completely different. He was hard to read, but for Alex, it wasn't as hard as everyone thought it was to read Daryl.

"What's on your mind?" Daryl asked- more like mumbled.

You. Alex thought.

"Nothing really." She answered, playing around with her fingers.

"You sure?"

"No... Yes. I don't know-" Alex stuttered, whether or not she should talk to Daryl about all of their kisses they've shared and everything.

"Well? What is it?" Daryl pushed Alex's arm softly.

Just when she was about to say something, anything, to avoid this conversation, Daryl had brushed away her left hand from her right and softly held her hand, and looked away from her.

"If you're worried... about the governor and his army or whatever, don't be. I'm sure nothing will happen. Besides, we're all fine. We've got all these people- lots of weapon." Daryl spoke.

"I'm not worried about all of us..." Alex admitted. "I'm worried about losing more people... People who are close to me- again."

"Mhm." Daryl mumbled.

"Especially you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you..." Alex shyly said. "'Me and you, we came way to far from can't standing each other to becoming actual friends..." Maybe something more, Alex thought.

"You should go get sleep." Daryl let go of Alex's hand. Alex frowned, and slowly turned around to walk away- not making it far from Daryl. "You're not gonna lose me." Daryl called out.

"I sure hope not." Alex said. Daryl walked a couple of steps and reached Alex. He held on to her wrist and slowly leaned in, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night." He mumbled.

"Night, Daryl." She said, walking away with the feeling of his kiss still on her forehead.


	38. We're All Alright

Third POV  
Flashback: Weeks after saving Alexandria & Daryl and them return 

Weeks and weeks after walkers flooded Alexandria, after Daryl and the group returned, after Glenn had returned too, the town was quiet. Clean up took long, but it happened. Everyone had small and brief conversations with each other outside their homes, but other than that, people spent time with the ones they loved.

Alex was happy that Daryl was back, and that the group was back as well. She didn't want to seem selfish for wanting to keep him in their home forever, but Daryl had to go out and work along Alexandria with everyone else, same with Alex.

One night after weeks, Alex had spent a day alone, thinking upon everything that's happened to the group since the prison. She couldn't help think about all the goods things that happened, but suddenly turned into something wrong.

"Lex?" She heard a voice on the other side of the bedroom door that she sat against. She then heard a knock.

"Lex, open up. It's me." She heard Daryl's voice again and sighed. Using her strength to get up, she opened the door and walked back to where she was.

"Everything okay?"

"Things could be better." She answered.

"Okay, what's going on with you, lex?" Daryl asked, walking and bending his knees down in front of Alex, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I just can't help feel like this won't last forever." Alex spoke.

"That what won't last forever?" Daryl asked confused, and hoping it was not leading into a conversation about their relationship. Not because he didn't care, he just didn't know what to say or do in those types of situation.

"This place. Alexandria. It almost happened. I can't help think that it will happen. And our group will get separated yet again-"

"Lex, listen, I'm not good at this, but just know please, that if anything happens, I'll be by your side, I promise. But I promise you now, this place will be here for a long time, I can feel it." He said, siting need to her

"How can you feel it?"

"I just can. Being here back with you and everyone else, it will be different. Now come on, let's go take a walk." Daryl said.

Alex got up to walk way and leave the room to go on the walk, but Daryl had grabbed her hand and stood up and pulled her into a hug. A hug that she needed.

The hug lasted awhile. Alex had squeezed on so tight, showing how much she loved him.   
"I love you." She whispered.

Daryl picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.   
"I love you." He whispered back. The two began kissing once he said it; making her feel loved.

Lex's back hit the wall and she slightly laughed.

"What about the walk?"

"That can wait." Daryl responded.

And in that moment, Alex felt like they were all going to be alright


	39. Unraveled

Their knees started to hurt, as they dug into gravel and the rocks below them, as they kneeled. Heavy breathing and cries were happening between them all. They were all too shocked to be yelling. Sadness took over them.

Loss and defeat. Something they all wished they would never feel again after losing so much already. They weren't ready for more loss, which is why the sobs coming out of their mouths were more than just mourning after the groups loss.

It was like everything they've done in the past finally caught up with them. With Rick. Suddenly, they suddenly had felt guilt within their choices.

Did they really need to help Jesus and the hilltop? Kill more men...

The cold made them shiver even more, especially mixed with their sweat, tears and some blood that reached certain people who were kneeled.

"Eenie..."

"Meenie...Miney, mo. Catch a...Tiger."

Negan kept on. Once he almost finished, he walked to the person that he decided he was going to kill. Breaths quickened and they started to panic.

"The very best one and you are.... It." He smiled.

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start! You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell.... You're all gonna be doing that."

They all turned to each other, with fear in their eyes. Then, starting from Eugene to Rick, they looked to their right, as everyone from Glenn to Maggie looked to their left.

Alex's and Daryl's eyes met, communicating with their facial movements.

They were scared. They were hurt.

One blow to the head from Lucille, and into the red head, and he was still kneeling. The blood rushed from the top of his red hair within his head, and down to his eyes. 

"Suck... My nuts." He muttered through the pain, before Lucille and Negan bashed again, and again, making him fall to the ground. 

Abraham was gone, and so was all the hope. Slowly but surely, the fear came creeping back in.


	40. Taken Away

"Bet ya thought you were all going to grow old together, sitting around the table at Sunday dinner in the happily ever after. No... doesn't work like that Rick. Not anymore."

"Did you hear that?" Negan laughed. "He said suck my nuts!" He raised his bat and kept on blowing Abraham in the head, like he wasn't dead already. Alex turned to Sasha and cried along with her and everyone else. Except for Rick. He was in shock. It didn't hit him yet that a person, our family member, had been beaten to death, right in front of us.

No one blinked. No one took their eyes off of what had just happened. Their beloved Abraham was on the ground, lifeless. The sky was almost light blue, becoming early morning just soon, but still dark enough and the cold still around.

Tears were on everyone's faces- those who were kneeling down of course. Negan had a smile on his face, proud of what he had just done, gaining justice for the men the group killed, while the group had gained another loss, afraid that their hope was long gone.

"Oh, my goodness!" He kept on laughing evil, and staring at his bat, he called Lucille. "Look at this!"

Negan waved the bat around, causing the blood to splatter on Rick's face.

"You guys, look at my dirty girl!" Negan raised the bat yet again, making Alex flinch. She felt relieved that Negan didn't see that.

"Sweet heart... lay your eyes on this." Negan spoke, approaching Rosita. She was a mess. Her hair was down, all sweaty, and tears mixed within. "Oh damn! Were... Were you together? That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red, and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red."

Negan laughed in her face as he spoke. This wasn't a job to him. It was a game. Entertainment.

"He just took one, or six or seven for the team!" He shouted. "So take, a damn look."

Rosita ignored him. 

Alex had stared at Daryl, still on edge with Negan's presence. She wanted Daryl to stare back, but all he did was stare at the ground and the blood beside him.

He then, a few seconds later, picked his head up and caught Alex's eyes, shaking his head, and slowly rising up.

'No', Alex mouthed. She knew what he was trying to do. He know what he was going to do.

"Take a damn look!

"No." Alex whispered, making everyone's heads snap up as Daryl ran up and punched Negan in the jaw, causing two of Negan's guys to hold him and shove him to the ground. Dwight and trailed behind, with Daryl's leather vest, and crossbow.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled.

"No!" Negan shouted, raising his bat at Rick.

He kept on laughing. "That? Oh, my. That! Is a no-no. The whole thing- not one bit of that shit flies here!"

Alex despised him already. Taking what was Daryl's. Taking pride. Being with Negan.

Alex blanked out the next few minutes. She didn't want to be here. She did not want to be in this situation. They weren't meant to be. Alex had said it along time ago. Alex knew shouldn't have gotten mixed up with hilltop, and now Negan.

"Do you want me to do it?" Dwight said, raising Daryl's crossbow. "Right here."

Negan grabbed Daryl's hair, and responded with a simple no.

"You don't kill them. Not until you try a little." Negan said. Dwight pulled Daryl along with his guys, back into the lineup.

Alex's heart slowed down, seeing that they didn't do anything to him.

"And anyway, that's not how it works! Now, I already told you people, the first ones free, then, what'd I say? I said I would shut shit down!" Negan yelled. "No exceptions."

He continued walking closer to the line up, towards Daryl and that side. Making everyone anxious.

"Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me. So! Back to it!"

The cries and the yells of no intensified, as we all watched Negan point his bat at Glenn. Sasha had grabbed my hand.

Negan had hit Glenn a second time.

"Buddy, are you still there? I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak... but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball just popped out! And it is gross as shit!" Negan gloated.

"M-Maggie..." Glenn tried speaking and it broke my heart. I was done. And we were all being torn apart. "I- I will find... You."

"Oh... oh hell. I can see this is hard on you guys." Negan began. "I am sorry. I truly am. But I did say it. No exceptions!"

One hit.

And another.

And yet, another hit to the head. Six more, and everyone kept crying. Seventh hit.

"You bunch of pussies." Negan spoke. "I'm just getting started."

Eighth hit.

Ninth hit.

Tenth.

"Lucille is thirsty!" Negan laughed, out of breath. "She is a vampire bat!"

And with one last hit to the head, my best friend, our family member, was gone. Rick hadn't registered both deaths, as he was still in shock; the only one not crying.

He knew he was weaker than Negan. Wasn't the leader anymore, not in charge. His authority was gone. Long gone.

"What? Was the joke that bad?" Negan asked Rick, getting closer.

Rick was being dragged into the RV, minutes later after they spoke, and everyone was worried.

Sitting on their knees, and some leaning over, the whole group was exhausted and hurt. They didn't know what to do. They had all Negan's men watching them with guns pointed at them for the next hour or so, waiting for Rick and Negan to come back.

If he came back.

And he did. Negan dragged Rick and threw him to the ground in front of all of us, and smiled.

It was now light outside, and the air was still filled with misty smoke.

"He were are!" Negan said. "Let me ask you something Rick. Do you know what that trip was about? Speak when you're spoken too."

"Okay. Okay." Rick shakily said.

"That trip was about the way you looked at me. I wanted to change that. I wanted you to understand. But you're still looking at me the same damn way. Like I shit in your scrambled eggs and that's not gonna work! So," Negan squatted down next to Rick. "Do I give you another chance?"

"Yeah. Yes." Rick answers.

"Okay! Alright. Here it is. The grand prize game. What you do next, will decide weather your crap day, becomes everyone's last crap day!" Negan said, standing up swiftly. "Or just another crap day! Get some guns to the back of their heads."

Negan's guys came up to each of them with guns, and pointed it behind our heads.

Alex started to feel scared again. She felt that her life was going to end soon and quick, just like Abe and Glenn.

"Good, now level with there noses so if you have to fire," he imitated a explosion, then laughed. "It'll be a real mess! Kid," Negan waved his finger for Carl.

Alex's body perked up as she stared at Rick and Carl, back and forth.

"Right here." Negan ordered.

Carl slowly got up, hesitating for a bit.

"Get. Now. You a southpaw?" Negan asked.

"Am I a what?" Carl asked, standing up for himself.

"Are you a lefty?"

"No."

"Good." Negan said, wrapping a belt around jos left arm. "That hurt?"

"No." Carl replied.

"It should, supposed to." Negan smiled. "Okay, get down next to daddy on the ground. Spread them wings!" Negan flung Carl's hat off.

Carl laid on the floor, looking awfully uncomfortable, as Rick was worrying for his son.

"Simon! You got a pen?" Negan asked.

"Yeah." His guy threw him a pen, and negan caught it. Bending down, he opened it, and drew a line on Carl's arm.

"Sorry kid. This is gonna be gold as a warlocks ballsack," Negan joked. "Just like he was hanging his ballsack above you and dragging it right across the forearm. There you go. Give you a little leverage."

Rick muttered some words, incoherent from the rest of the group.

Negan's laughter caught out attention, as it was the entire night.

"I ain't doing shit. Ah Rick, I want you to take your axe, and cut your sons left arm off, right on that line. Yeah, I know, I know. You have process it for second. Still though, I'm gonna need you to do it, or all these people are gonna die." Negan spoke, as he stood up, with his head held high. 

He was proud of everything that he was doing, and didn't give a damn.

"Then Carl dies. Then the people back home die, and then you, eventually. I'm gonna keep you breathing a few years, just so you can stew on it." Negan threatened.

"You- you don't have to do this." Michonne stuttered.

"Michonne." I said weakly. "Don't."

"No." she said. "We understand, we understand-"

"You understand." Negan smiled. "Yeah! I'm not sure that Rick does. I'm gonna need a clean cut right there on that line. Now I know this is a screwed up thing to ask, but it's gonna have to be like a salami slice... nothing messy, clean forty five degrees. Give us something to fold over. We got a great doctor. The kid'll be fine! Probably. Rick,"

Negan bent down.

"This needs to happen now. Chop chop, or I will crush the little fella's skull myself."

"Well- it, it can be me. Me. It-" Rick stuttered.

"No. This is the only way." Negan said. "Rick... pick up the ax. Not making a decision is a big decision!" He emphasized that last four words, proving a point. "You really want to see all these people die? You will! You will see every ugly thing. Oh my god."

Negan scoffed, as well as groaned at the sight of Rick not doing shit.

"Are you gonna make me count?" Negan laughed. "Okay Rick. You win! I am counting! Three!"

"Please." Rick pleaded. "It can be me. Please."

"Two!" Negan squatted beside Rick, all up in his face.

"Please don't-" Negan smacked Rick, and gabbed him.

"This is it."

Rick hesitated, as he grabbed the ax, and looked at his son.

"Dad... just, do it." Carl had whispered. "Just do it."

Rick raised his arm with the ax in his head, ready to do it, growing, and shaking.

Until Negan got beside Rick and interrupted.

"You answer to me." Negan said. "You provide for me. You belong to me. Right?"

Rick shook his head.

"Speak when you're spoken too! You answer o me! You provide for me! You belong to me."

Rick had repeated those words after Negan.

"Right." Negan said. "That is the look I wanted to see!" He stood up, grabbing the ax and walking. "We did it. All of us, together. Even the dead guys on the ground! Hell, they get the spirit award for sure!"

Scumbag. Alex thought.

"Today, was a productive damn day!" Negan yelled, frightening Alex.

"Oh sweetheart," he approached Alex. "Don't be afraid. Oh wait," he chucked. "Be afraid." He winked, walking away from her.

"Now, I hope for all of your sake, that you get it now, that you understand how things work. Things have changed." He smiled. "Whatever you had going for you, that is over now. Ah! Dwight! Load him up."

Alex snapped her head up and over to Daryl. Daryl did the same thing, looking at his lover. He struggled to look at her again, when Dwight pulled him away, pulled him into the truck.

Alex tried crawling over to Daryl, crying and saying words. The guy behind her with the gun, pulled her ponytail hard, yanking her back into place.

She screamed in pain. It was physical pain, and mental, and she wished she could control it, but she couldn't.

She just got Daryl back. Twice. She can't have him be gone again. This wasn't happening, Alex couldn't believe it.

"Hey! Shut it!" Negan yelled, catching Alex's attention. "I'm guessing you two are a thing? I can tell by the way you looked at him all night. That's right, I watched you. I watched all of you."

Alex continued to groan.

"He's got guts! Not a little bitch like someone I know." Negan spoke to Rick. "I like him. He's mine now. You still wanna try something. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not today, not tomorrow?!" He spoke. "I will cut pieces off of-"

Negan stopped, and began to think, digging his bat into the ground, while looking at his men around. "Hell's his name?"

"Daryl." The man Simon spoke.

"Wow!" He chuckled. "That actually sounds right! I will cut off pieces of Daryl, and put them on your doorstep for you and his lover, or better yet, I will bring him to you and have you do it for me! Unless his lover has got more balls than you!"

He spent the next couple minutes laughing, and then he sighed.

"Welcome to a brand new beginning, you sorry shits! I'm gonna leave you a truck. Keep it." Negan said, trotting away with his men. "Use it to cart all the crap you're gonna find me. We'll be back for our first offering in one week! Until then, ta-ta!"

Negan and his men cleared up, leaving the remains group still sitting down, in silence.

No one spoke. No one muttered anything.

Alex had starred at the van that Daryl was in, and watched it start up, and slowly drive away, as her tears came out. She made her way to Maggie, crawling on the ground, fearing that if she stood up, she would fall back down.

Alex held onto Maggie, surprising her, and comforted her. They cried together, the loss of a husband and a best friend. A loss of two family members.

Maggie tried getting up, but Alex wouldn't let her.

"No. I have to." Maggie stuttered.

Alex got up with her and tried helping her.

"Maggie, Maggie-" Rick spoke. "Maggie. You need to sit down."

"No."

"We need to get you to the Hilltop." Rick said, as we stood behind her.

"No. You need to go get ready." She demanded.

"For what?" He asked.

"To fight them." Maggie said.

"They have Daryl. They have an army." Rick said. "We could die. All of us."

"Go home. Take everybody with you." Maggie said.

"You can barely walk, Mags. Please come home with us." Alex pleaded.

"I need to go! You need to go to Alexandria." Maggie said. "You were out- you were out here for me."

"We still are." Rick proved.

"I can make it back. I can go. I can't have you out here. I can't have you all out here anymore." Maggie cried. She panicked at her words, and tried secluding herself. "I need you to go back."

"Maggie..." Michonne spoke. "We are not letting you go. Okay?"

"You have to."

"It's not gonna happen." Rick said.

Sasha stood up, and stood next to Maggie and Alex, touching both of their backs.

"I'm taking her. I'm gonna get her there." Sasha said. "I'm gonna keep her safe. I'm not giving you a choice." She whispered.

"I'm taking him with me." Maggie said, looking to the ground, and seeing her love.

Maggie fell to the ground, moaning in pain, as she looked at Glenn's lifeless body. Alex fell behind her, and Aaron slowly bent down to the side of her.

"I need to do this. Please. I want to." Maggie cried.

"We need to help you." Aaron said.

"I got it." Carl said, holding her shoulder.

Alex stood up and walked away and leaned against the truck the Negan had left for the for the group.

She watched as Carl embraced Maggie, holding onto each other and Maggie never stopped crying.

Closing her eyes, she thought of all the times of when Daryl and her were together. When the most happiest and most shittiest times they had together. Tears spilled out her eyes.

She hadn't heard anyone come near her, until she felt someone's hands take hers off of her eyes. 

It was Michonne.

"Michonne." Alex muttered. "They took him- he's gone."

"I know." She whispered.

"I just got him back. For the second time. I just got-"

"It's okay. I promise you we will be seeing him again. One day." Michonne spoke.

Minutes later, the group gathered together in the RV, while Sasha and Maggie stood in the spot, leaving to Hilltop soon.

Rick started driving off, as we all sat together in silence, with one another comforting each other. 

It won't ever be the same. Not anymore.


	41. Unsteady (1)

When the group got back to Alexandria, and the news spreading quickly about Abe and Glenn, the community fell silent. People talked to each other, but not normally. Rick had reunited with Judith, spending alone time with her and Carl, and even Michonne.

As for Alex, she stood in her house that she shared with Daryl, and sat in the middle of the bed that she shared also with him, remembering the love she felt and the talks they've had...

She remembered that time she made him take a shower with her after they got back from Hilltop, because her falling in the mud, and his dirtiness from since forever and everything. He didn't do it for him, really. He did it for her, because he loved seeing her happy.

And now that he's gone, he can't have that, and she can't bare the pain.

"Alex?" She heard a voice coming outside but chose to ignore it. "Alex?" The person repeated.

There was two soft knocks on the door, and Alex hummed. "Can I come in?"

Alex hummed again, not wanting to speak, fearing that she'll break down, officially.

The door opened, revealing Ryan, who walked in and sat down on the edge of the couch in her living room.

"I brought you some tea. Figured you could also need company." Ryan said, trying to hand Alex the small white teacup. She didn't budge. She just sat there, wrapped in one of Daryl's flannel, with sleeves, from back in the prison during the cold weather.

"No."

"Alex, you can't do this. Not right now." Ryan pleaded. "You have to get up, and get ready, okay? You can't do this right now."

"Get ready for what?" She stared blankly into her hands.

"To fight."

"To fight?" Alex started laughing. "You haven't seen him. You haven't seen how he is, what he's done. There's no fighting it. Not yet at least. Not for a very long time."

"But why is it different now? After all this time, everyone here has always fought against anything, anyone." Ryan said, standing up.

"Get out."

"What- Alex, come on now-"

"I said get out. I don't need you out of all people to be here. Leave." Alex demanded, standing up and pushing him out.

The door slammed shut, leaving Alex alone once again, within silence.

A few hours later, it began to get a little dark out, the sky a darker shade of blue. Alex had finally got up off the couch, still wrapped in one of Daryl's old flannel. The aftermath of what happened still affected her in every way possible. She didn't want to move and she didn't want to talk.

She wanted her best friend back, her love. She just wanted her Daryl.

Seeing her best friend die right in front of her made her isolate herself from the others even more. Rick didn't even try to see her, knowing that she wouldn't want to be bothered unless Daryl was back.

Sadly, he wouldn't be back for some time, and she knew that.

Rick had gone out looking for Alex all over. His last stop was her house, which he thought was stupid that he didn't check it in the first place.

"Alex... open up." Rick said. "Please." He knocked on the door twice.

No answer. But Alex was there. He was tempted to break the front door down, but he didn't, knowing that it would be another thing added to the list of many things to do in Alexandria.

"Alex, please. I know right now is hard, I just need you to please open up, before I go. I trust you, I love you. Please open." Rick shook his head and stepped side to side.

Before he could knock again, more harsh, Alex opened the door abruptly and stood there with her head down.

Rick saw how she looked. Her face was pale, she didn't look like her self. Her hair was pulled back, which it never was.

"Oh Alex." Rick pulled her in for a hug and embraced her with something she hadn't felt for a long time; comfort. "Come on, let's get you inside."

They walked inside and sat together on her couch, as she stood quiet.

"I'm leaving in two days. With Aaron. Gotta go on this supply run for... for uh Negan." Rick spoke softly. "I know you disagree with this, everything. But I'm not in charge anymore. And I need to let everyone know today."

"I get it." Her voice was raw, and still very rough from the crying and yelling she'd been doing these past two or more days.

"I'm sorry." Rick spoke.

"My best friend is gone. My guy got taken away from me. My guy got taken away from me again. I just got him back only to have him be ripped out of my arms. How do you do it, Rick?" Alex asked, laying her head on his shoulder as he sighed.

"Do what?"

"Love someone, knowing that ant minute and any day they could just disappear from you. They can die any time." Alex said.

"I had a wife. She and I had Carl together. Long story short, we weren't with each other during the start of this world. Then, I finally found her with Carl and a group. Daryl was there. Carol. Things were never the same between me and her again. I guess she fell in love with my best friend when I wasn't around. She had Judith, and died right there with Carl at the prison.

I love her, always will. I love Carl, and I love Judith, even though she's not mine. I loved my wife no matter what happened between us. Even after she was gone, I kept her with me."

"What about now, how can you love again? And keep loving during this?" Alex asked, intrigued at how he can love no matter what.

"Michonne." He answered. "She gives me the feeling of familiarness. She's one out of many person that's worth fighting for. And so is Daryl." Rick squeezed Alex's arm.

"Are we ever gonna be okay?" Alex whispered, her eyes shedding some tears.

"I don't know." Rick said. "I don't know. But what I do know; we're going to see him again. You're going to see him. You're going to get your guy, and I'm going to get my brother back."


	42. Unsteady (2)

"Alex." A voice approached her. "Alex!"

She cursed, and turned around, seeing Carl run up to her with Judith in his hands. "Alex, I've been calling your name for a while."

"Sorry, kid." Alex stopped in her place, rolling up her sleeves. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you?" Carl asked, hoisting up Judith with his arms, onto his hips.

"I'm getting there." Alex grinned. "One day at a time."

"I hope you do." Carl spoke. "Listen, I think we need to prepare for whenever the saviors come, especially with Negan."

"Why aren't you talking to your dad about this?" Alex asked.

"I told him." Carl shifted. "I just think... After losing Glenn. Abraham... we should do something. Anything. I don't know."

"We should. When the time comes, Carl. It's all about timing. And right now," Alex hesitated. She still wasn't too sure about how to feel about everything that's been happening. "we need to just continue on with our lives, make sure that we all survive with each other no matter what."

"Seems like you've got better since the other day." Michonne spoke, as she walked to the two, from the side. "You look and sound better. You in the right place?"

"For keeping us all safe, yes." Alex answered.

"And in here?" Michonne tapped her heart, then her head.

"Still broken." She answered, looking down.

"We'll help you." Carl said. "We're family. We all help each other."

"That's right." Michonne nodded. "We're going to get Daryl back. We're going to end this- but ending it is going to take some time. Just remember, don't stray from us. Ever."

"I have to get going, feed Judith and put her down for a nap." Carl spoke, walking backwards.

"Alright kid." Alex nodded. "Tell your dad that I'm looking for him, okay? But tell him it's no rush."

"Gotcha." Carl said, turning around and walking off to the house he and Rick shared with Michonne.

"He's growing up." Michonne said.

"Since the prison. Always been so strong." Alex smiled, putting her head down, and sighing.

"Are you sure you're okay? And not just putting a tough act on for Carl...?" Michonne asked.

"I just- I don't know why I'm so unlucky. This is I believe the third or so time that we've been separated- and I just can't live with that. I feel like I need to go out there and get him back, but there's nothing I can do.

And he's probably being tortured and treated like a dog by this asshole and his saviors, and we can't do anything. I can't do anything." Alex let out her feelings to the woman standing next to her. "He's going to think I never tried to find him, try to get him back."

"When we get Daryl back, and we will, he's going to understand everything. He's going to understand that you couldn't do anything." Michonne assured her, by grabbing on to her arm and squeezing it gently.

Alex was on the verge of crying. She missed him, her guy, her love; Daryl. She missed her best friend, Glenn. She missed her red headed, funny pain in the ass, Abe.

"Hey," Michonne took her into her arms, and hugged her as tight as possible. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Moments later, Michonne was sitting on the couch of her, Rick, and Carl's house, as Alex was laying down, with her head in Michonne's lap. She stopped crying as Michonne stroked her hair.

They've never felt more close to each other than now. Alex appreciated Michonne so much, and the last time she did, was when they spent time with each other back when everyone got split up after the prison.

She had fallen asleep at one point, as Michonne stood there for her, no matter what. She didn't want to just leave her, so she sat there. They've been family since the prison, and they all always will be. Rick had entered the house later in the day, in aw and in sadness, seeing the two so close, and seeing Alex's red, sore and puffed face from crying so much.

"Is she still..."

"Yeah." Michonne answered Rick. "I think she thinks she's getting better and that she is doing fine, but I don't think she is at all."

"I wish I could do something." Rick muttered, as he sat on the one seater couch next to the two women.

"We all wish that." Michonne agreed, "But we can do something now."

"That is?"

"Being positive. Hoping for the future, and making sure we keep things going and that we survive these days with Negan." Michonne spoke.

Silence picked up between the two, as they comfortably just sat, watching the sleeping peaceful Alex.

"You know, Daryl asked me a question not so long ago." Rick broke the silence.

"That is?" Michonne said, repeating the same thing her Rick did from before.

"He asked about settling down. With just one person. He said to Abraham back at hilltop that he wasn't going to settle down and that there isn't, because of what we live in now." Rick went on, "but he said he changed his mind, because he saw Glenn and Maggie having a kid. He noticed us."

"Daryl? He changed his mind on settling down?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah," he sadly chuckled. "He mentioned wanting to be with Alex until the end."

Alex heard everything. As soon as she woke up, she kept her eyes close, at the mention of Daryl. She didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to stay where she was and where she felt safe.

She began crying, softly at first, until Rick asked Michonne a question.

"Is she crying in her sleep?"

Michonne looked down and over, sweeping her hair behind her ear. "I don't know... I think so."

Alex's shoulders began to shake.

"Oh Alex..." Rick stood up and rushed to her side.

Rick gripped on to her, as she sat up and cried in his arms. Rick finally knew how he felt about Alex, after all this time, he felt a connection between them two. Alex was like a sister. And Rick was like a brother.


	43. Emotions

Another day past, scavenging for the saviors and Negan were getting pretty tough of them. Negan hadn't arrived just yet, but soon he would be making his first trip to Alexandria since he made the announcement that night he killed two of the groups own and took Daryl.

Everyone didn't know when. The people in Alexandria, including Alex, were very unaware at this point. And so was Rick. Though Rick was off with Aaron, and Maggie and Sasha were at Hilltop, the community was left in Alex's hand, since Rick did tell her that she needed to take charge.

Without help from Michonne, Carl, Gabriel and some others, she wouldn't have made it out of bed every morning.

Alex had got up early, around sunrise, and slowly dressed. She heard a knock at her door and slowly opened it, revealing Michonne. "Ready love?"

"Mhm." Alex nodded, grabbing her knife and walking out her bedroom door.

Michonne had somewhat moved in to watch over Alex, to make sure she didn't lose her mind, nor hurt herself, physically. Rick understood that Michonne had stood with Alex for a couple nights since Daryl was taken, again, and her best friend was murdered.

Alex tried to communicate to the people of Alexandria twice already, but it failed. The first time, she bursted out crying and ran off to be alone. The second time, she panicked and lost control of her breathing, resulting her to run off again, but with two people by her side. But today, she promised herself (and Michonne) that she would communicate to the community without either of those things. She knew that Daryl would've been fed up with her being so doubtful to herself, and not being the strong woman she is. So today, she was doing it more for Daryl and the people, as opposed to herself.

"Hey," Michonne caught Alex's attention. "You can go up there in front of our people and break down again. I know how you're feeling, we all do. But right now, they need someone strong-"

"So then you do it!" Alex scoffed. "Maybe even Carl can do it-"

"That's not either of our jobs right now." Michonne began. "Rick wouldn't have asked you to take charge if he wouldn't believe in you."

Alex nodded, staring down at her feet.

"Hey," Michonne grabbed Alex's hand. "Don't waist that anger on people we care about. Save it for what will come. I believe in you. Rick. Carl. Anyone. Daryl." 

"'Chone's right. All of your emotions and keep it inside you, and save it." Father Gabriel bent down in front of Alex. "While I know some people may say that if you bottle up all your feelings you'll explode, but not always."

"What are you saying?" Alex asked.

"I am saying that whatever is going to happen, knowing Rick and all of you, we must save our energy for what's going to come to us." He finished. "Daryl would want you to save energy and still be strong, okay?"

Father Gabriel left along with Michonne to gather everyone within the community. Carl, holding Judith, stood behind to wait for everyone, and to keep Alex company for the somewhat long wait. Carl stood up and walked all the way to the front and sat besides Alex.

Judith reached out and grabbed Alex's shoulder. Carl laughed and handed her his little sister.

"You know, Judith's first name was 'Lil asskicker." Carl smiled.

Alex laughed. "You named her that?"

"Nah, Daryl did." Carl smiled. "Daryl held her and fed her some food when she was a baby baby. I guess when he looked at her he saw a fighter."

Alex smiled to herself, playing with Judith's hands while she grabbed in to Alex's necklace.

"I think, or know, that's what Daryl thinks when he looks at you." Carl spoke. "Sees a fighter."

"Yeah." Alex whispered.

"And you are one. You just need to think about all the things Daryl has ever said to you for you to be strong, I guess." Carl said. "Maybe that will help you."

Moments later, the church started to fill its seats one by one and group by group. Alex sat down on the stage, leaning her elbows on both legs, with her feet on the ground.

Whispers from the people had went around, as Alex listened and waited.

"Alright everyone." Michonne began. "We asked you all here on Rick's behalf. We're here to talk to you about what is coming next."

"Alex?" Carl questioned, as he stared at her. She nodded and raised her head.

"As you all know, we lost two of our men to a thing called death- murder by a man named Negan. And then we got two men ripped away from us. Negan threatened us, told us that we need to be prepared everyday to have things get taken from us.

Food, water, our weapons. Anything they find here to be useful to us, and them, they'll take it. He told us if we don't, there will be more consequences. And I don't want us to be left stranded with very little people."

Alex wasn't finished. She stood up from sitting, and started to walk just a step or two towards the sitting people.

"Can you help me? All of you? Help me help you, work together to stay strong." Alex asked. "We need each other more than ever, right?"

Someone shot up from where they were sitting. Spencer. "And what makes you think you're fit for this job as the leader?"

"I don't, but Rick does."

"What the hell does Rick know?" Spencer asked. "He made this happen. This is his fault."

"I've known Rick a little bit longer than you have, than some of you from Alexandria have. His decisions when I was in his group before here, had always made us safe. Yes, sometimes things go south, people die, people leave, people get... get taken. But we must not blame who's in charge." Alex stated.

"She's right." Michonne defended. "You think you can do better on your own?"

"Maybe." Spencer nodded.

"Yeah? Feel free to walk on outta here before Negan knows your face and name." Alex walked over to Spencer. "Any of you can leave. I don't care. But if you walk away, good luck on surviving alone."

Everyone stood quiet and stood where they were. Alex believe they knew better.

Alex left the church, telling Michonne that if they had any questions, to come find her or ask questions to Michonne herself. For a while, Alex hadn't trust Spencer or Rosita for the time being of them being rude and using all their anger and sadness out on anyone.

For the rest of the day Alex continued to check in on everyone, but herself. Michonne had promised to talk to her later at night, since Maggie wasn't here. She had missed her little talks with Maggie about her feelings, her conversations with Sasha about literally anything, and her and Jesus's plans for scenarios of things that our go wrong, so that Hilltop and Alexandria could stay safe.

And when she got to her house in Alexandria, she fell into the bed her and Daryl had shared, and cried into his pillow, wrapped in one of Daryl's uncut flannels.

She knew she had to keep her feelings in for a long time, but she also knew that she had to let these emotions out, or else she'd change into a different woman.


	44. Arrival (1)

Rick had settled back in after a very short run he had went on previously. Little did everyone know, that day would also be the same day Negan would arrive.

That early morning, everyone was up earlier than usual. With Maggie, Sasha and Jesus at Hilltop hiding out and helping with them, they were short handed some people, to continue to help reconstruct the walls and everything in between. Every day, since the crucial deaths that still lingered their minds, Alex had always worn the flannels that were left in Daryl's draw in the room and house they shared.

One thing had stuck with Alex ever since they first visited Hilltop. The conversation between Abraham and Daryl about settling down - Daryl didn't want to. It was pretty clear to her that day that Abe would've loved to, and that her Daryl knew that he couldn't... not in the world they live in now, or before.

"Mornin'," Eugene looked up as he sat next to the entrance of the gates, fidgeting with some trash technology on a small fold up dinner table . "You going out?"

"No... don't think I'm ready to go anywhere just yet. Not for awhile, anyways." Alex stood next to him, in a silence where it wasn't awkward, but wasn't comfortable either.

Saving each of them from any further conversation, a car pulled up, and stopped ever so slightly. Rosita sat in the front seat with a serious put face.

"Could you open the gate?" She glared at Alex, but proceeded to stare at Eugene. Alex looked next to Rosita and saw Spencer already looking at her.

"Y'all are heading out?" Alex asked. But before they could answer, she went on. "I don't think it's a very good idea right now... Negan and his men, they could be coming any day now."

"Keep telling yourself that." Rosita snickered. "Eugene!"

He looked up and stared at her. "What?"

"Open the gate." She sassed, shaking her head.

"We're going out to see if we can find anything for when they come." Spender stuck his head out. 

"Does no one listen to a thing I say?" Alex muttered.

"Do you want to help?" Spencer asked the both of them. Eugene and Alex looked at each other, and then back at the car.

"Of course not," Alex began. "I'll be here with Rick. We need all of us together- we don't have many of us anymore."

"And I don't believe I'd be up for that." Eugene said.

"Yep, sounds 'bout right." Rosita said, placing her hand on her head in annoyance.

"I'm repairin' this portable audio system for them," Eugene spoke up. "We'll have a perfectly respectable music player for when they arrive. I'm dealing with certainties and I'm doing my part to give them what they want."

Before Rosita could reply with a sassy comment, the four of them heard cars pulling up just outside the gates. Both of them got out of the car and stood next to Eugene and Alex.

Within that moment, Alex closed her eyes at the the sounds of the familiar whistles from the man.

"Little pig, little pig! Let me in!"

Everyone who was there that night, knew that voice. That deep, singing voice was terrifying to them- maybe more so than the walkers. And those who didn't recognize it, knew that is was alarming as walkers that made groans.

Not only was his voice creepy as can be, but the way his silhouette displayed behind the sheer gate's cover up was as terrifying as walkers.

Spencer was face to face with Negan, but the metal bars of the gate still blocking him and the saviors from coming in.

"Well?" Negan shook his head, as he stood leaning his upper body, and holding his bat in his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"Oh you better be joking!" Negan smirked. "Negan... Lucille." He held up his bat, admiring it, while introducing it to Spencer.

"Spencer.. let me handle it." Alex spoke up, biting her lip as she carefully walked forward.

"Ah! It's miss Daryl's girlfriend!" Negan smiled. "How are ya, pretty thing?"

"I will go get Rick for you." Alex said, nodding her head at Negan.

"Oh you go do that, good girl." He bit his lip.

"I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression." Negan said to Spencer, as Alex started walking away.

"Don't say shit." She said to Spencer, hoping that he wouldn't say a thing to piss off Negan.

Alex walked away from the gates, and away from the car that was still parked in front. From afar, she could see Rick walking. Getting closer to each other, Alex nodded her head in agony, while reaching out to Rick.

Rick grabbed her arm and began walking. "Is it-"

"Negan, yes." She interrupted. "He's early, Rick. I don't think I can take this."

Rick squeezed her arm in assurance. "We're gonna be okay."

"You know, or you hope?"

Rick shook his head, and let go of Alex, as they continued to walk. She had gripped on his arm too, still worried about the next few minutes with Negan.

"Is Carl and Judith safe?"

"Of course. Back at the house." Rick mumbled. The two got closer to the Car. Rick eyed Negan from afar, staring at him closely.

Rick walked up to the gates, leaving Alex next to Rosita. The two men made eye contact and Negan's smile reached his ears. "Well hello there!"

"You said a week. You're early..."


	45. Arrival (2)

Rick walked up, leaving Alex next to Rosita. The two men made eye contact and Negan's smile reached his ears. "Well hello there!"

There was an awkward silence into Negan's smiled turned into a wicked stare. "Do not make me have to ask."

"You said a week... You're early." Rick mumbled, pulling the gates opened.

"I missed ya." Negan smiled, even when he noticed a walker just near them. "Oh Rick! Come on out here."

Rick turned his head around slowly, eyeing Alex who stood alone, gripping at her waists, as she feared any possible commotion from Negan. Nodding her head in assurance, Alex walked forward to take Rick's place, and he began to walk to Negan.

"Watch this. Calling it!" Negan grinned before turning around and swinging Lucille straight into the walkers head just once, then laughing manically. "Alright everyone! Let's go get started. Big day."

Once Alex stood a little bit further where Rick was previously standing, she looked beyond Negan and saw some of his saviors all huddled near their trucks. A long haired blonde man with a deconstructed face caught her attention. But, the only thing that brought him to notice was his leather vest she thought looked familiar.

And then her heart stopped for at least a second, before noticing who was standing behind him, dirty, hair messy, different clothes, staring at the ground.

Daryl. Her Daryl.

As for Rick, his heart did the same thing. Seeing his best friend- his brother standing on the other side, in fear that Negan brought him there to kill Daryl right in front of all of them.

Interrupting Rick's thoughts, Negan spoke up again.

"Hey Rick, you see that? What I just did? That is some service!"

Alex almost cried at the sight of Daryl's face. Two black eyes that were colored a deep purple. She could tell that he was, for one of the first times, scared. Lonely. Threatened. In which he was. Daryl didn't look at Alex. He kept his eyes on the concreate floor, and occasionally looked at Rick.

Rick knew he looked messed up. Physically and mentally destroyed. He hoped that nothing was going to happen to him, as he teared up a bit, before turning angry.

"I mean, we almost get turned around at the gate." Negan leaned back. "Who is that guy anyway? Do I get mad? Do I throw a fit? Do I bash some gingers dome in? Nope! I just take care one of these pricks that could've killed one of y'all." Negan raised his voice.

"Service!" Negan smiled, walking up to Rick, before handing him over Lucille. "Hold this."

Rick took it, looking at the bat in disgust, remembering that Glenn and Abe's blood was just on the bat days ago.

Negan had entered Alexandria with his saviors, including Daryl, who wasn't as far away from Rick and Alex moments ago. Alex kept staring at Daryl from the side, hoping he would look at her back.

Sadly, Daryl did not want Alex to see him at this weak, submissive and vulnerable part of his current life predicament.

"Hot diggity dog!" Negan chuckled, staring at the entrance of Alexandria, and he stood further into it by the car. "This place is fucking magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say. Yes sir, I do believe you are going to have plenty to offer up!"

Rick turned around quickly, and looked at Daryl.

"Daryl, hey..." rick spoke, his hoarse voice catching Alex's attention. The group watched from short distance, watching that Negan had brought his now prisoner, Daryl.

"Da-" Alex stopped herself before she yelled his name out. She was hoping Negan didn't hear her, but he heard everything she and Rick said. Daryl lifted his head up and looked straight at Rick, wanting to go in for a hug and be taken back into Alexandria. His home.

Finally, before Negan could do anything, Daryl quickly turned his eyes onto his woman. His heart stopped just like hers did moments ago.

"No!" Negan sternly said. "Nope. He's the help. You don't look at him. You don't talk to to him, and I don't make you chop anything off of him." Negan said to Rick.

He stood there looking away from Daryl, as he stared at the floor. Tilting his head up, he looked behind Negan to see Alex standing far off, looking at him and Daryl.

"I wasn't talking to you, Rick." Negan smirked. "I'm talking about Daryl's little girlfriend over there, who thinks she's got balls! But, I am also talking to you, Rick. Same goes for your people."

Alex felt the burning stare from Negan, as she eyed Daryl still. She refused to.

"Yeah... yeah! Miss little thing over there thinking she had the nerve to come at me and get her bitch of a boyfriend the first time we all met!" Negan went on. "Do I need to tell the rules again?" 

He smirked at Alex who had finally looked at him, then proceeded to talk to Rick, blocking their view from Daryl.

Alex's chest started to beat faster and faster as she felt Negan walk up to her side, and lean into her ear, trying to scare it. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared shitless.

"Mhm," Negan hummed. "Daryl's got a bit lucky with you."

Daryl balled his fists up at his side, as his fingernails scratched the side of his palms. He was angry, and so was Rick.

"I know your boyfriend is your weakness, so try and remember this...don't you fucking dare try a thing." Negan smirked. "You've seen me pissed off, I don't think you want to see me even more pissed."

Alex stood there shutting her eyes, wishing that she had some type of power to wish all the bad things away.

"Heh." Negan laughed. He then proceeded to walk away from her. "That was a whole lot of suspense there, huh Rick! Now, I don't doubt your girl, what's her name? Alexa?"

"Alex." Rick muttered.

"Huh, Alex. Yeah, I don't doubt her, but right now? She doesn't know too much!" Negan's wicked smile flashed on his face, as he stared straight into Rick's eyes.

This day was going to be long for the people of Alexandria. As for the saviors and their leader, it'll be easy mission- easy like a Sunday fucking morning.


	46. Arrival (3)

Negan had made his way more into Alexandria with the saviors trailing behind him. He mentioned, very loudly, that he wanted to see all the goods Rick and his people had around their homes. As for Rick, he told that everyone had already set half the supplies they rounded up for Negan, aside, for when they came. But, he refused and went on about how they're taking whatever they want.

That didn't sit too well with Alex, who was currently losing her mind. Her stomach was turning at the thought of Daryl not being by her side, the thought of a lunatic standing right in front of her, laughing manically.

"Now let's go get this show on the road!" Negan yelled, walking ahead of Rick.

"What should "What should I do?"

"Make sure everyone stays calm. Last thing we need is for someone to say or do something that pisses him off. After, come find me."

"He'll most likely want to see the weapons first. Then the food." Alex spoke.

"And he's going to want to take it. That means we go on double the runs. Double up on everything." Rick shook his head as he spoke, peaking at Negan a few times as he walked ahead.

"What are we going to do about Daryl?" She asked, turning her head to find her scruffy, scared man, only to see him turned around, away from looking into Alexandria.

"As for today," Rick looked into Alex's eyes. "nothing. But I promise he'll come back to us."

Alex nodded. "Go. Before asshole over here kills someone."

"Hey! Bring Daryl along with us." Negan smirked and looked at Alex. "Just make sure his little girlfriend over here doesn't get in any contact."

Rick and Alex parted ways, for less then half of the time Negan and the Saviors were here. She began to feel annoyed with the followers she had behind her, which were two men from the saviors who both happened to have beards, scars and guns.

"Gotta keep following me, huh?" Alex muttered, then turned back around.

"Yeah sweet heart, just keeping tabs for Negan."

"Man I just loving keeping tabs for Negan, don't you James?" The guy asked his friend.

"Mhm I love it."

Alex stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Oh you do?"

"Fuck Yeah, darlin'... get to stare at your sweet ass all day." The guy, James, and his friend walked closer to the still Alex.

"Don't get any close now." Alex said, squinting her eyes. "You'll regret trying something. Now turn around and go back to following the dick you call your leader."

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine? No wonder why that piece of shit likes you." James said, and his friend chuckled.

"Get the fuck away from me now, or so help me-"

"Well, look what we have here!" Negan smiled, as Rick followed him close behind. "You bothering little Alex over here?"

"No Negan." The guy spoke.

"Good." Negan licked his lips. "Because that's my job."

"No-"

"Ryan, don't." Alex warned.

"Got something you'd like to say?" Negan asked Ryan, as they stared each other down.

"I do." Ryan breathed.

"Hey." Rick spoke to Ryan.

"Nope!" Negan turned around. "Don't speak unless spoken to. Remember? That goes to everyone here in Alexandria, got it?"

Negan paused, then turned around facing Alex. Rick had still held his bat for him, clenching it like his life depended on it- and well it did...

"You... would make an excellent addition. Maybe I should trade Daryl for you." Negan smirked, as his hands were inching forwards Alex's hand.

"Like hell she will!" Ryan yelled, standing in front of Alex.

Daryl peeled his eyes straight towards Ryan and Alex, as he watched from afar. His breathing quickened as he watched his woman becoming fearful by the minute.

"Look! Another dick who's got balls!" Negan laughed, as he leaned back. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." His face turned serious.

"Ry-"

"I kill two of your men, take one man hostage and this is how I'm treated?!" Negan yelled. "What do I gotta do to get some god damn respect in here?"

"Maybe not kill anymore of our people?!" Ryan yelled. "Maybe not taking anymore of our shit? You're taking almost everything, and we'll be dying by the next few visits!"

"God damn it, Ryan shut the fuck up. I'm begging you." Alex warned.

"You know what Rick?" Negan asked. "I'm done with giving you all second chances. Because when I do, you're people seem to think they've got the upper hand, and can say whatever the fuck they want to me! Oh that's right, your boy Ryan over here has never even met me before!"

"Negan, please." Rick plead. "You said it yourself just now- he never met you. He never knew what you were capable up-" 

"Well," Negan began. "I hope this gives you a bit of a reminder on what happens when you don't follow the damn rules! I show up, we get your shit, we leave. I get what I want, no questions no negotiations. If the opposite shit happens the next time I come back, well shit! They'll be a lot more brains and maybe some dick on your god damn concreate!"

"More?" Rick muttered

"You should've listened to her, Ryan." Negan laughed. Negan pulled out his gun, small and black gun

"No, no we-" Rick began. "We can do something-"

"Don't." Alex muttered, taking a step toward Ryan, only a few inches behind his back.

But it was too late. Negan pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight into Ryan's forehead. And then another. Alex cried like she was in physical pain as she watched Ryan's head get shot right in front of her.

The blood from the back of his head splattered all over her, leaving her tears and horrid face covered in blood. She was as still as a pole, staring at the dead body of her boyfriend from before this world changed. He fell down, his head touching Alex's boots. It's like she didn't blink for such a long time, she didn't notice Daryl's screams, or Rick and Negan's bickering. She didn't even notice Negan and the Saviors leaving.

Even though it was Ryan that died, she felt lifeless. 

"She can't be alone right now." Michonne said, as they looked at Alex standing in front of them, who was staring at the blonde. Ryan's body was taken from the spot by Toby, Gabriel and some others to bury.

"You're right. Take her back to the house, clean her up yeah?" Rick asked.

"Of course."

"Stay with her. She needs someone." Rick said. "I'll be home soon, I'm gonna... I'm gonna go-"

"I've got this." Michonne spoke, holding his hand. "You know she needs him..."

"I know." He nodded.

Michonne held Alex by her side as she walked her into her and Rick's home. They climbed the stairs together, as Carl stood by for help, as he carried Judith in his arms.

"Can I do anything for her?" He asked.

They reached the bathroom door and Alex leaned on the wall.

"Yeah, head over to her apartment, grab her some sweatpants, and if you can find something of Daryl's to wear, a shirt or something..." Michonne said.

"Of course." Carl said. "I'll go put Judith to sleep first."

Michonne nodded.

"I'm going to help you get the blood off okay?" Michonne said, helping her out of her boots, pants and shirt.

Alex nodded, giving her the okay to get her out of the clothes. "Wash your pretty hair too."

Once she washed the blood off of Alex's body, she wrapped her in a sheet, and then into robe she found under the sink. Luckily the Saviors did not take any blankets or towels like so. "I don't want to be alone." Alex spoke her first words since she saw Ryan die right in front of Alexandria just moments ago.

"Okay."

"I don't want to be alone. I need... I-I need him. I need-" She began to cry.

"I know." Michonne whispered, as she held Alex in her arms. "I know."

Michonne didn't promise her anything, knowing that with Negan, it could go so many different ways; Daryl dying, trading Daryl for someone else in Alexandria, or just simply not ever giving him up.

"I'm sure we'll get him back. We just don't know when." Michonne hugged Alex tight, as they walked to one of the rooms that weren't being occupied.

Rick joined Michonne in setting up a comfortable enough setup for Alex to sleep in. She told by the corner near the door, watching the two help her with everything.

"Alright," Rick stood up. "Get some sleep okay?"

"Michonne?" She asked. "Can you stay with me? I can't-"

"Yeah, Yeah. Of course." She nodded.

Rick walked over to Alex, engulfing her into a hug. "You're gonna be okay. We'll get him back." He whispered.

"Mhm." She muttered, as she hugged him back, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"We love you." Rick said, pulling away.

Alex nodded, knowing that everyone around her was family, and none of us gave up on each other- and that's what she knew: she will see Daryl, and they will all fight. They will kill Negan.

And they will win.


	47. Here

"Rick."

"Alex." Rick mocked, as he turned around, walking in a rush to leave Alexandria with Aaron to head out on a run.

"I want to leave."

"More than welcome to come along-"

"No." Alex interrupted. "I wanna leave. Head to Hilltop."

"Permanently? I don't know, Alex... thought you were going to run Alexandria for me, you know. I think." He stopped walking, and started squinting eyes.

"No, no. Just to visit." Alex clarified. "I would like to check up on Maggie, see how Sasha is doing too."

"Yeah, alright. Okay." Rick nodded. "You mind me driving you half way? Then take foot after?"

"Never really been an issue."

They stared at each other until Rick took a step forward and slouched over, as his head turned down.   
"How're you doing?"

"I could be better. I think maybe right now is the time I stop being so sad." Alex sighed. "I know I'm allowed to be, but someone's gotta step up. I need to stop being so selfish with my feelings."

"Alex-"

"Rick, I just... the people closest to me, have lost someone and almost everyone they love. I'm lucky Daryl is even alive right now."

"Hey," Rick's deep voice called out to her. "he is. How do I know that? He's Daryl, Lex. He's smart, and he understand how Negan and his men work."

Alex just nodded, and said nothing more.

"You have a gun? Knife? Everything for the trip?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. I just don't have bag..."

"We'll give you one, with water and everything just in case you decide to stop walking."

"I don't plan on it." Alex said. "Once you drop me off halfway, I plan to keep on going on foot."

"Just be sure you don't trip along the way," Rick chuckled. "Don't want you to twist or break anything."

"Nice one." Alex rolled her eyes, following Rick to the car.

Leaving Alexandria late in the day, was kind of unpleasant. But, getting there soon would mean she would and could finally do something to make her feel less sorrowful, and useless.

-

It got extremely dark by the time she had reached Hilltop. But something didn't seem right.

Alex had heard something rather odd. Music. Classical music, was being played loud, and when she got closer, she saw the Hilltop doors opened. Upon seeing that, fierce orange fires had caught her eye. She knew Hilltop kept their fires to a very small minimum during the night, so instantly her guard went up.

She took out her knife, as well as making sure her gun was tucked near her waist in the holder, once she had seen a trail of walkers coming together to invade Hilltop.

Running up carefully behind the walkers, she kicked one of them in the legs, and grabbed its' necks, stabbing it into the head. Repeatedly, she killed some more, feeling tiredness creeping up on her- but, she had felt powerful. With the more she killed with her knife, she felt as if she wasn't miserable or down anymore. She just wanted revenge and to help.

She ran ahead of the walkers she didn't kill, and tried to find someone, anyone that was awake and ready to help.

"Alex?!"

Looking ahead, she had seen someone she hadn't seen in quite awhile. Jesus.

"Jesus." She breathed out. "What is happening? Is Maggie okay? Why's- "

Jesus cut her off, "Saviors did this. Sasha is over there, we need to try and-"

"Maggie!" Alex shouted, as her eyes laid on the non-showing pregnant woman, running towards the entrance of hilltop. "She's going to get hurt if..!"

"I'll go start killing these assholes, keep an eye on Maggie." Jesus stated, caressing Alex's arm. "Go help Sasha!" He ran away.

Running to where she had noticed Sasha standing, the dirty walkers had grouped up, coming to Sasha's side at any minute. There was too many at this point to kill with her knife, there was music playing, so why not use her gun?

The first shot was fired right at a walker, missing it and barely missing Sasha. The both caught each other's eyes, and panicked. "Sorry!" Alex shouted, as she fired again, hitting the walker in its head.

Shooting again and again, the walkers started to fall to the ground, and some were still coming. There were no more bullets left in her gun, leaving her to curse and quickly tuck her gun away. Alex swiftly grabbed the knife, still bloody from the walkers.

"I can't get this thing to open!" Sasha yelled, pulling the gate of the car, trapping them out from shutting the music off.

There was few of the walkers left, making their way over to the two women, trying so hard to keep Hilltop safe.

"Let it play! We get those doors close, we'll just have to kill these sons of bitches, and go from there!" Alex yelled, stabbing not one, but two, walkers' necks in a row.

Blood had splattered onto Alex's chest and face. But that didn't phase her. She was ready, and stronger than ever, to kill, and to save.

"Maggie's in there?!" Sasha yelled, as we turned our heads to the big tractor truck making its way towards us.

Alex had felt something grab her by the shoulder, forcing her to the ground. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit!"

Trying to wrap her arms around the walker's arm, she pulled her legs up and pushed the walker off of her. Before she could kill it, a black boot had hit the face, smushing it into the ground.

"You alright?" Jesus yelled, coming closer to Alex. She nodded, and grabbed his arm.

"It's Maggie." 

"Sasha! She's got it." Jesus said. "We gotta shut the gates, kill the rest."

"Make your way over there!" Alex said. "I'll keep them off your back."

"And I'll keep the rest of yours." Jesus said. Sasha nodded and ran her way, killing maybe one or two that got in her way, to the doors of Hilltop.

Alex and Jesus were left together to stop the walkers from walking, and even stab their heads and necks. Everything had started to feel familiar to her, and started to feel like this is what she needed to do. And she realized that this was also more than just some walkers trying to kill them. It was having enemies, and people who were killing people, using them, and using these walkers as an example, as a weapon.

After Maggie had ran over the car with the tractor, destroying the the music, and the doors finally coming to a shut, the four of them looked around at the walker mess of blood, brains and their bodies almost everywhere.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"We have to clean this up. And then after, Maggie, you are going to rest. We all do." Sasha spoke.

"I just got here, but I know this has to be a warning. A sign from the Saviors." Alex said. "If they were smart enough, they'd come in here while this was happening, get us killed."

"Can't think like that." Jesus said.

"We kind of have to." Alex said.

"What made you come to hilltop?" Maggie asked, taking her hat off.

"I thought enough was enough with just sitting in a house alone, not doing anything." She explained. "I thought I could help out over here, switch every now and then."

"I'm glad you're here." Maggie said, her expression soft, but holding emotions inside of her.

"Always, okay?" Alex said, grabbing her into a quick, meaningful hug. "Both of you."

Sasha nodded, turning her frown slighting upwards.

"Rick knew you left?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah. He thought it would be a good idea. Thinks I could help- believes in me more than I do myself." Alex explained, trying to now wipe the drying blood off her face.

"Let's get you set up inside, wash up." Jesus said, shrugging at the home behind them.

After Jesus had helped Alex in the next hour or so, she had finally got settled into a bed like set up in the same trailer as Sasha and Maggie. It was small, but that didn't matter. She was here with people she loved, and wanted to make sure that they were okay with after everything that had happened.

Alex had wanted to talk to Rick about possibly creating a plan to get Daryl back, but she knew that might've been too risky, and too difficult to attempt. No matter how much she loves him, and no matter how much they all wanted him back, they knew that Daryl was tough, and that he knew that Alex, rick and them, never gave up- it was just Negan and the Saviors being really powerful, aggressive dicks.

Someway and someday, they'd all be together again, and ready to fight off anything that threatened their safety, and their lives.


	48. Hearts Colliding

It was a cold, dry day. The sun was out, which was kept us a little warm if we stood long enough, bathing in the sunshine. Everyone had taken jackets off, replacing them with long sleeved shirts, and only wearing one layer of pants. People of hilltop passing by as they greeted me with smiles and head nods. The tiredness I felt was slowly pushing down on me, but it somehow didn't stop me from doing other things: walking, killing and working. Suddenly the concept of killing had become to nonchalant and simple- no, not simple, if anything, killing was anything but simple.

I was now standing in front of Maggie, who was currently bending down, planting some kind of vegetables, and trying to rebuild Hilltop.

"Could you take me to them?" I asked nervously, as I played with the ends of my loose, long sleeved shirt. I can tell Maggie could see the sadness in my eyes. I couldn't hide it.

She furrowed her brows, nodded, and started walking, bringing me to where I wanted to go.

We stood in front of the graves of Glenn and Abe, staring down at the two pieces of wood that stuck out of the dirt. Tucking my hair behind my ears as a soft wind pulled, I sat down on the grass patch, and the dirt. Maggie then followed my actions.

Both of us sat there for some time, no care in the world for the dirty ground we sat on.

I then broke silence. "I miss him."

"Yeah." Maggie agreed.

"I know it's not going to be the same," I stared at her stomach. "but soon we'll have a piece of him back in this world. Sucky ass world, but he or she will have a family."

"Thank you for saying that. Listen, I know we haven't spoke since it happened, but I just wanted you to know that I know you're trying." Maggie said, grabbing my hand.

"You're going to be a great leader." I smiled.

"And so are you. I know it." Maggie nodded.

"I just wish things were different." I spoke. "Sometimes, I think I wish it was me instead of him."

Maggie looked taken back. "What do you mean by that?"

I shook my head, "I wish it was me that Negan took. Not Daryl. I've always said this but it's true; Daryl's the stronger one. I could be over there being Negan's hostage. Daryl could be here helping you-"

"Alex..." Maggie interrupted. "Do you remeber all the times Daryl, Rick, beck even Glenn, would tell you? You are strong. You are here with us, and we're family."

"I remember countless talks with Glenn about this. I would always think he's wrong, but in the end of it all, Glenn.. Glenn knew was what right." I spoke. "He would've been a good mentor.. Leader too."

"He already was. Abe too.. Despite his commentary."

We let out a laugh. It felt nice to smile.. but I'm not so sure it will stay like this for quite some time.

"Maggie? I haven't had the chance, to you know... Actually hug you and let you know that I'm always here for you." I said, instantly

"Sorry to bother," one of the hilltop guards interrupted our moment. "But uh, I think Gregory needs you? Or I don't know, he's being-"

"Being Gregory?" I questioned, shaking my head. "You can go Mags. I think I'll be okay for now."

Maggie stood up, and wipe her pants. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Again, Sorry." The man apologized, and in response I waved my hand, and smiled.

After being alone for a few minutes, many things running around in my mind, at this time of night. Death, loss, how were going to survive. Many questions I had no answers to, and so many questions I knew nobody else would have answers to either.

-

I convinced Jesus and Maggie to let me stay with the night watch above the doors of Hilltop. And while sitting up there, I thought I'd be feeling less alone- and I was wrong.

I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm going to be okay... We all are. Right? There has to be a moment..

I need a sign. Something. Anything.

"You need sleep!" Jesus softly called out from the ground. "Come down here?"

Sighing, I grabbed a hold of the wooden ladder, and made my way down to the ground where Jesus stood in clothes that had to be pajamas, and his big bulky black boots, with the pajama pants tucked in.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. I don't know what'll it take to get you to sleep, but I'll give you twice as much of work to do during the day so you can actually sleep at night. Or.. or-"

I cut Jesus off from speaking any longer.

"I want to sleep. I know I need it. But I can't. Knowing that we have people who want kill us, us wanting to kill them- walkers! I mean, it's just all too much. I need to do something about it." I spoke, finally letting out a breath.

"Easy there." Jesus chuckled. "I'll walk you back to the trailer. In the meantime, I overheard you talking to Maggie by the graves."

"Ah, ease dropping."

"No, I just happened to overhear as I was working on the walls. You talk loud."

"So do you." I let out a breathy laugh.

"Anyways... I've seen you fight before, I've seen you take down walkers and people. You are strong and you got this. We all do. One way or another, we will find a way to survive and beat this." Jesus spoke, coming to stop when we reached the trailer myself, Maggie, Sasha and now supposedly Enid, lives in.

"Thank you."

"For?" He asked.

"For not turning out to be one of the bad ones." I smiled.

"I can say the same about you. And everyone else." Jesus laughed. "Good night. Please sleep. It'll do you some good. Clear your mind."

"Gotcha."   
-  
Staring at the fading grey ceiling of the trailer did not help me sleep at all. In fact, these days I spent here at Hilltop made me anxious, which is confusing to me because I thought this was a good idea. That this was going to make me better. I just wanted to find something to make me stop feeling like I lack of strength and energy.

And before I could even think anymore about what I was thinking, I heard a few knocks at the trailer's door. As I sighed while sitting up, there was another knock. "I'm coming." I called out, surprised I still had the effort to talk.

"Jesus? Is-"

"Come on." Jesus shrugged his head back, and scurried away from the trailer.

"Everything okay?" Maggie questioned, as she looked disturbed from her deep sleep.

I turned my head, and stared at the two women sitting on their little beds. "Don't know, but I guess I'll go see what's up."

I grabbed the flannel that was once Daryl's, and quickly threw it on. Before I stepped out the door and down the somewhat dirty steps, I had forgotten my boots.

Maggie and Sasha had also started to get ready, before I could even tell them I could handle this while they needed to sleep.

What could be so important at this time? Was it walkers? Were it the Saviors coming?

After tying up the black laces on my boots, I skipped down the stairs, successfully not falling over my two feet. When embracing the outside, the sky was grey, but the sun was getting ready to come up. And the coldness of the soft wind stroked my face. And in that moment I knew that my cheeks had gone from white to a shade resembling the color of a deep rose. The goosebumps on my body made me shiver, forcing me to button up the fading flannel.

Should've worn my fucking jacket.

As I headed towards the gates where I could see Jesus standing, he was subconsciously blocking my view of who he was with.

All I could think of was, are we gonna be okay?

Was there ever a time where you saw someone and time seemed like it didn't exist? Where you just stood there and everything else but that one person was blurry?

I didn't blink. Instead, my eyes began to water from the lack of closing my eyelids. I let the tears fall on my reddened face, and roll down my neck, despite the tickle it left. Nothing else mattered, because I see him.

I see Daryl.

I didn't move, as I was fixated on his appearance, wondering if I had finally gone to sleep and was dreaming about him. But no, I wasn't. Daryl was in fact here. When I seen him shaking Jesus' hand, and walking towards me, I still stood in the same exact spot I stopped walking.

As he reached me, only a few feet away, I let out a shaken breath. "It's you..."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. It's me." His voice was breaking. I've never seen him cry over me- get angry, sad yeah, but never did he cry over me. Once he reached me, he laid both his hands on my neck, gently caressing me.

Snapping out of my trance, I shoved him off me.

"Why did you do that! Why did you have to go and just-" I cried, pushing him away, and pounding my fists onto his chest.

Daryl grabbed my arms from hitting him, and pulled me into his arms, hugging me, as he cried. I shut my mouth and grabbed onto him harder, afraid that once I let go of him again, he would disappear. He cried into my neck and holding me around my waist as tight as he could. I could barely breathe, but It didn't bother me. Him being here with me, is all I could ever ask for. His love was something I not only craved, but needed. Nothing more than him and the family we all became over the past months, or however long it had been since I found Daryl- or since he found me.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

This moment didn't feel real. I felt as if I had finally went to sleep, and was met with peace. Knowing he was with me, in my arms, that was my peace. He was. As we stood there, intertwined with not just our bodies, but with our hearts, nobody else had existed for the time being. With however long it had been, in which felt like forever, without him with me, with us, it now felt better. But it worried me even more, and it made me come to the realization that the reason he's standing here, right now, with me- Negan didn't let him go. He wouldn't. The only explanation is, is that Daryl left on his own. Escaped.

As much as I didn't want to let go, I did. I saw the confusion in his face, along with his desperate need of wanting to hold me again. That was all I wanted, but I was concerned. Not with my safety. But with his. The people here and at Alexandria, as well.

He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I didn't flinch, because I was waiting for him to do that. His eyes pleaded for me. And I couldn't say no. Not after all we've been through.


	49. Smoke at Dawn

After Alex and Daryl saw each other a few moments ago, he took her hand and pleaded for her body and her heart. She couldn't deny herself or even him in this time of need, especially when things could go wrong any minute. Things could be different if she didn't take this moment.

Jesus had led the two to his bedroom, in which he given to the couple to have for as long as they were here at Hilltop. Jesus was completely okay with it, and even insisted on cleaning, but Alex made a comment about how it doesn't really matter in a world like this. Jesus had left, leaving the two alone by the door in the hallway. Giving Daryl a slight tug, he followed her after she entered, then proceeded closing the door behind her.

"Da-"

"Can we not talk?" Daryl interrupted before she could call out for his name.

"Please. We're going to have to sooner or later-"

"But why now?!" He pleaded. The pain in his voice was visible, just like the hurt in his eyes. "I'm here, right?"

"I know that," tears started to develop in her eyes. "I do, trust me, all I want is to just stay here, in silence but I just..."

"Spit it out then, if you wanna talk." He spoke, not looking at her.

It stood silent for a couple of seconds. Despite him not looking at her, she kept her eyes on him, until she closed her eyes and sighed.

She broke the silence.

"Why did you have to get up and punch him?" Alex furrowed her brows, with a sorrow look upon her face, as she blurted it out. She didn't mean it in a blaming and hurtful way. It took a few moments for him to realize what she had asked him. He was thinking after all this time, that everything would've felt better for her, even for him, to be together and stay silent without anything being said.

"Were you not there?" Daryl stepped back. "Son of bitch killed Gl-"

"Yeah I know! I was there, and you shouldn't have got up! Daryl, do you know how that affected us? Me?!"

Daryl was taken back. He stepped away further from Alex, and shook his head. "Really, Alex?"

"Shit, Daryl. It didn't mean what you think."

Daryl walked away, and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the window, with his back to her. His head is in his hands. His shoulders move slightly for the next few seconds, and the more Alex notices, the more they start to shake.

She didn't want to fight nor cause any problems between them. She also didn't want to cause him any more pain he was already feeling. Taking off her boots and flannel as quick as he could, she then crawls on the bed and stands on her knees behind him.

She whispers, "You didn't deserve me yelling at you like that. I shouldn't have said anything." Alex begins to hug him, and immediately regrets how she said what she said. "I'm so sorry. He just- he just took our friends- family away from us, right in front of us. Then he took you... shit left me thinking that I would never see you again. Even when he took you to us for that visit. And now you're back, but you escaped right?"

He nodded.

"See." Alex continued, "It's just making me nervous and scared for what could happen. What Negan can do. We saw it. He'll lose his shit when he finds out, probably already did."

"I'm here though." Daryl muttered.

"I know, baby." She closed her eyes. "I just can't fathom being without you. Just us, or even with Rick and everyone. I just want you to understand there's a part of me that doesn't want you gone."

Daryl raised his hand, and grabs onto one of hers. They both sigh, each letting out soft shaken cries. He shrugs her off of him, letting her fall back onto the bed on her bottom. She watched him, confused as to why he let her go.

"Daryl?" She came off the bed, and sat on her knees in front of him, in which he was still sitting down, with his head hanging low, hair in his eyes.

He shook his head, and leaned down to grab her face. She looked up at him and searched for his eyes, which were focused on her lips. "Come here." She said. Their foreheads touched, only their breathing could be heard.

He needed her like they needed oxygen, like flowers that needed the sun to grow. And if he couldn't obtain her, he would feel like he was slowly withering away. Their lips had softly and slowly touched. It wasn't was rushed, which it always had been previously, because of their love and desire to be close with one another. But in this very moment, they wanted to take their time, cherish this, in case Negan wrecked havoc soon. 

•

It doesn't seem like Alex got much sleep, probably because she had only fallen asleep two or so hours ago. She awakens to the smell of cigarettes, something she used to think was a necessity. Sitting up, she sees Daryl sitting at the edge of the bed, the light of the moon shining in onto only him, while the rest of the room was pitch black.

For a few moments, she laid there watching him breathe in, and then breathe out the white smoke. So much of it, but it looked beautiful to her, despite it being one of the killers in the world.

"Go back to bed. Am still here." Daryl spoke, then took a drag of the cigarette.

"I know you are." She sat up, and shuffled her naked body over to his at the edge. One of her arms hung off his, while her hand was dangling of. "Hi."

Daryl turned, his forehead gently colliding into hers, as he showed affection.

Alex's hand felt his cheek, and rubbed his face, feeling the stubble. "I've missed this face so much. These eyes. You."

Daryl hummed, and leaned into her hand. He held the cigarette up, and she nodded, signaling for him to bring it to her lips. She took one, big inhale and held it for a moment, before exhaling.

"You know, when you got back today, I never got to say I love you."

"Hm, I sure damn felt it." Daryl said, talking about moments ago when they had made love for the first time in a long time. He smirked a little, which Alex couldn't see.

She chuckled. "I uh, I know it's still kind of difficult for you to say it, but it's all I need right now. To hear you say it."

Daryl put out the cigarette out by squeezing it with his fingers. Alex watched him, as he pulled him self back on the bed. His hand lingered on her knee, slowly caressing up towards her thigh. She was never nervous with him, even when they first kissed. His grip tightened, as he lifted her thigh over, signaling for her to climb on top of him, in one swift move.

She grabbed his face with both her hands, as he pulled her. He fell back on his back, while holding her lower back. Alex kissed his cheek, and buried her face into his neck, as he played with her hair, and dragged his fingers all over her back and shoulders.

"Please." She exhaled.

Daryl rolled them over. He was now leaning on his arm, as he watched her lay on her back, looking up at him in her eyes. Wiping away her tears, he leaned down, lips over hers- but not touching. "I love you."

She closed her eyes, the feeling of comfort flooding her body. This was her home. Alex hadn't realized she was holding onto his arms so tightly, digging her nails into his forearm, until he flinched. Her eyes were filled with love and sadness, along with sorriness. The distance between their hearts had finally became closer. He kissed her one last time, with all the strength he had left, and laid beside her as his lips traveled to her ear, neck and shoulder.

"I wish we can just get away from all of this." Alex admitted, as they laid in the bed, both half naked with the grey blankets covering their lower half. She played with his hair, as he laid on her bare chest.

Daryl was taken back by what she said. "What? You wanna leave?"

She let out a breathy chuckle, her eyes rolling back. "No. We have a fight to fight. And besides, it's not easy."

He furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. "Hell yeah its not easy."

She sat up against the fading grey pillow. "You do know that I don't want to leave, right? Just because I said I wish I wanted out..."

Daryl sighed loudly and looked at the ceiling. She wasn't sure if he had gotten upset with her comment. "Daryl... there's always going to be a part of me that wishes I could get away. I bet everyone here wishes that."

His arm that was lying flat beneath her shoulder had bent towards the top of her head, as his own head rested on top. "I do. But this is our reality now."

"Yeah."

Alex's grip on Daryl's waist tightened, afraid that they won't have another moment like this, despite the conversation they were having.

"I wonder what will happen. With the power that Negan has, the people..." Alex spoke her thoughts.

Daryl grabbed her hand, for a sign of comfort. "Hey, we've been through this before, right?"

Alex nodded.

"And no matter what has happened, the aftermath of shit.. We're still strong. It takes a lot, but I think we'll get him. We'll kill that son of bitch when-"

"When the moment is right." Alex finished, as into his side. "As for right now, I just want it to be us. In peace."

Daryl grabbed her hand, for a sign of comfort. His grip is unbreakable, he doesn't want to let go. Neither does she. But eventually, they're going to have to.


	50. Reuniting Hearts That Carry On

As the sun was getting ready to set, Maggie sat down in front of Glenn's grave, thinking about him, the baby and the future. She stared at the rocks that piled upon each other, over the mound of dirt. Alex watched her friend alone, wishing she could do something, anything to comfort her without overbearing sadness on her. When Maggie stood up, Alex approached her with a soft smile, as her hands were tucked away in her sweater.

Maggie smiled, "Hey."

"How are you feeling? How's the baby?" Alex asked.

"I'm doing fine. A bit weak, but I know everything's fine. I just want to see the baby." Maggie patted her small stomach, as she smiled.

"Me too. My best friends child..." Alex shook her head as she smiled, thinking about Glenn. "This baby is going to be so loved."

"Yeah, well she's going to have a really great aunt." Maggie smirked, as she looked in Alex's eyes, waiting for her to realize what she had just said.

"Yeah-" Alex averted her eyes from Maggie's stomach to her eyes. "Wait, did I hear that just right? I'm going to be an aunt?"

"A godmother, an aunt. Hoping Daryl won't get jealous in the future with all the time you'll be spending with this kid." Maggie laughed, a real one, for the first time in so long.

Alex was stunned for a moment, surprised that Maggie thought about this, chose her. "Me?"

Maggie grabbed Alex's hands and stepped forward.

"Glenn would've wanted you to be apart of this child's life. Although this baby is going to be surrounded by everyone, this family, you'll be such an important role in its life."

Alex pulled on Maggie's hands and brought her into a hug. Crying, she sighed into her shoulder. "Maggie... thank you. I love you." Alex unwraps herself from Maggie's body and places a hand on her stomach. "I love you too, girl or boy," she laughs. "I can't wait."

"This place... Hilltop. It's going to change." Maggie states. "It's gonna get better, I just know it."

Before Alex could respond, Maggie hears one of the guards call out her name. She turns around and walks to one of the posts and climbs up, and once she reaches the top, her demeanor changes.

"Is everything okay?" Alex begins to worry.

"Yeah! I think so." Maggie calls out, turning her head around. "Go find Jesus."

Alex obliges and moves quickly towards the white house behind the trailers to find Jesus. Although Maggie's answer didn't seem to be intertwined with fear, Alex stayed on alert.

Immediately finding Jesus, she rushes to his side.

"Oh! Alex, good, I wanted to talk-"

"Not right now," Alex raised her eyebrows, the inconvenience lingering in front of her. "Maggie's on post. Someones here. I don't know if it's threatening, she didn't say."

"She didn't say?" Jesus asked.

"I think it's best that you go to her. I should find Daryl and Sasha. We'll get out of the way, just in case it's Negan, or Simon." Alex explained.

"Just stand by. Don't be seen." Jesus said. "One of us will come get you."

"Thanks. We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Of course." Jesus smiled, then proceeded to keep his hand on the gun behind his back, and walk away towards the gates.

With his knife in hand, Daryl found his way to Alex, a gruff voice asking, "what's on?"

"I don't know, I think-"

"Alex!"

The two of you heard Jesus' voice, both immediately running towards the gate.

Stopping in your tracks, you see familiar faces. Maggie is holding on tight to Rick, as Jesus and Sasha stand by watching, as everyone starts to reunite after terrible events that were caused by Negan and his crew.

"Daryl. Let's go." Alex says, pushing on his arm, signaling to Rick.

"Alex!" She sees Carl, and runs to her favorite kid.

"Hey kid." She takes him in her arms, hugging Carl tightly. Carl ignores her nickname, kid, she's always called him, and settles for the hug

"Haven't seen you in days." Carl mutters. "Why'd you leave? Are you coming back?"

She pulled way. "I think here is where I need to be. There's far too many leaders in Alexandria." Alex means Carl. She sees the young man he's becoming, a real leader. Alex pats his hat and gets distracted by Michonne's big smile.

The group all also notice Rick and Daryl hugging each other. Alexs' heart began to beat, seeing the two brothers coming back together after everything they've been through, after Daryl being taken... it felt nice. Rick received his old gun back from Daryl, and their faces changed, as did their emotions.

All the smiles, finally showing up on their faces, representing the hope of a family getting ready to fight back and stay formed. This made a difference from the past few days. Alex had felt better, but those feelings still lingered around in her head. Daryl must've noticed and nodded his head for her to come by his side.

"Nice to see you again." Rick nodded, a grin upon his face.

"Yeah, likewise brother." Alex said. Looking at each other for a few seconds, they eventually hugged.

As everyone exchanges silent smiles, they all look at hilltop in front of them, as they gathered next to each other.

Alex sighs. "I'm guessing we have a ton of shit to do."

And with that, they make their way into the white column house, preparing for a war that lies ahead.


	51. Bicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's...bickering.

"Nope!" Gregory's voice raises, as he paces around the floor of his office, hands on his hip as we watch him. "We are not trade partners and we aren't friends and we never met. So any arrangement that we've came to, is now... done! Null and void." He huffs out.

"He's gonna keep going, isn't he?" I whisper to Jesus, who sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"I owe y'all nothing! In fact, yes you owe me for taking in refugees." He adds. "It came with great personal risk-"

"Oh?!" I shout, as Jesus puts his hand on my wrist, stopping me for saying things that Gregory could retaliate on.

Jesus steps forward with his arms folded as Maggie lets out a shaken laugh. "You were so brave staying in here while Maggie, Sasha and even Alex when she showed up, saved your ass the other night!"

"Don't you work for me?" He questions as he takes a seat. If it were up to me, I would jump right at his neck and end this situation of a non-leader thinking he was a leader.

"Gregory, we already started this." Rick pleads.

"You started this!" He argues.

"We did!" Maggie and I fire back, looking at Gregory unbelievably.

"We're gonna win." Rick says.

"They're killers, Rick. They-"

"That's how you'll chose to live? Under their thumbs, getting played every damn day?" Rick questions. "Killing your people too?"

"Sometimes in life we don't get to chose. Sometimes you have to count the blessings you have, Ricky."

"But now we can. We get to decide how we live, who lives. Only if we fight back." I spoke, my jaw tightening from the madness boiling up inside, as I listened to Gregory's pathetic excuses.

He doesn't respond. That was one way to shut him up.

"How many people can we spare?" Maggie takes steps forward to his desk. "How many people can fight?"

"We?" He scoffs.

"One more scoff out of his mouth I swear I'm punching him." I say to Daryl, who was leaning against the book shelf next to Carl, with his hands tucked under his arms. He shakes his head and moves closer to me as we listened to him bicker, and our voices going in his ear and out the other.

"We?!" He repeats. "I don't know how many people we have, Margaret!"

"What type- what? I don't get it." I shake my head, furrowing my brows as I continue to talk to Daryl who hasn't responded to me yet. "What type of fucking leader doesn't know how many people they have?"

"Cause he ain't one, that's why." Daryl huffs out.

"Does it even matter how many people we have? I mean, what the hell are you gonna do? Start a platoon of sorghum farmers? Because that's what we do and have! We grow things, and these people aren't gonna fight." Gregory complains.

"You're wrong." Our heads turn to Tara, who was standing in front of me. "When people have the chance to do the right thing are usually stuff up I mean people just-"

"Ah! Let me stop you right there," he interrupts her, "before you break into song, okay? Oh! And who would train all this cannon fodder?"

"Seriously...?" I whisper, as Tara turns around and breathes out as she sighs in defeat.

"I will."

"Give me a week." Rosita spat, just about the same time as Sasha spoke.

"Rhetorical!" Gregory mocked as he sang. "Okay?"

My eyes rolled back, and my fists rolled up. "That's it!" Getting ready to charge towards Gregory to punch him in the face, I felt Daryl grab me from behind, while Jesus took my arms in his hands to stop me from going further.

"I swear, I will get my hands on you." I threatened.

"Not today." Jesus spoke.

"See! Your own people," Gregory spoke to Rick. "Can't even control themselves. And again, I don't even want to know or even hear another word about any of this."

"Would we be better off without the saviors, yes or no?" Rick took his hands off his face, trying to stay calm. By the look of his face, I knew he would definitely explode soon if Gregory didn't cooperate in a simple conversation, a simple deal that would save us all, including Hilltop.

"Yeah, yep, okay." He leaned back into his chair.

Jesus releases my arms, but Daryl's strong arms around my waist keeps me locked in place right in front of him, as we stand and watch the conversation. Of course, I'm stubborn, so I pinched his hand, but obviously Daryl doesn't flinch. Instead, he huffs out and gives me a little push.

"So, what will you do to fix the problem?" Michonne asks.

"I didn't say we had a problem." He responds. "You did. And what happens outside of my purview is outside of my purview."

Daryl listens and loosens his arms around me, pushing me aside gently.

"What the hell man?" My man huffs. "You're either with us, or you ain't. You're sitting over there talking out of both sides of your mouth."

"I think," Gregory stands up, looking Daryl in the eyes, and The begins to look at every one of us. "I think my position is very clear. I want to thank all of you for not being here today and not having this meeting with me, or not being seen on your way out. In other words, go out the back."

One by one we all left with an annoying headache from an asshole who couldn't even give us a straight answer.

"Such a fucking dick, I swear." I said, walking through the opened wooden doors with a temper.

"Walking ball sac." Rosita insults.

"Wanna knock that idiots teeth out." Sasha says.

"Don't we all." I say, as I smile at her.

Daryl walks right out after me and glares at us. "Yeah well we don't need him anyways."

"Yeah, exactly." I say. "Rick. We have all we have right here, and back at Alexandria. Maybe the people hear don't need or even want to listen to Gregory."

"That's right." Rick agrees. "Cause we have Maggie, Sasha, Jesus and you Alex. Here."

"And Enid." Maggie speaks.

And on cue, Enid comes charging in, meeting all of us in the hallway. "Hey, um-"

"What's wrong?" Sasha said.

"Nothing, just um.. come outside, yeah?" She said, and turned around to walk back outside. Following her, we all step into the bright sunshine seeing a group of some of the Hilltop people standing together.

"What's going on?" Maggie asks.

"Hello, hi... so if you don't remember me, I'm Bertie. And I owe my life to you all, twice over. A bunch of us do. Enid says that you want Gregory to get us to fight the saviors with you. Is that true?"

"Yes." Maggie responds.

"Do you think we can win?" Bertie asks. "That we, us could really beat them?"

"I do."

"Enid said you can show us the way."

"Yeah, she did." Others agree. "I'm in."

Maggie, Sasha and I turn to look at each other and to the rest of us, with tiny grins filled with hope into them.

"All of us here believe we can beat them. Together. That's the only way that will happen. Learn to fight, you learn how to survive." I say, as I steady my hand on Maggie's shoulder. Breaking away, we begin our own conversation, analyzing the amount of people and if we can even get more people.

"Maybe if we get our hands on the right stuff, then we won't need numbers." Daryl suggests. "Blow em up, burn em to the ground."

"I like the way you think." I say, smiling up at him as we walk to the front gate of Hilltop.

"You said there weren't just soldiers with the saviors." Tara bring up. "Workers."

"They had no choice." Rosita chimes in.

"We gotta win," Daryl says. "that's our goal."

"But we need more hands, another group." Rick says, stuck on the idea of numbers. "Negan has outposts, the geography , the distance works against us. We gotta get back, just in case they find Daryl here."

"You don't gotta go back." Jesus says. "Not just yet, anyways." He holds up a black talkie, as we all stop walking. "Found this and it's one of theirs, it's a long range. Gives us the opportunity to listen and track them."

"And if we're not going back, what are we gonna do?" Michonne asks.

"I think it's time we introduced you all to Ezekiel.. King Ezekiel."

"King?"  
-  
Following Jesus' directions to this King, they all fit themselves into a dirty and faded black truck. "I can't believe this dude calls himself a king. I swear, if he ends up exactly like Gregory I will punch someone. And that someone being this king." Alex says, causing Jesus to chuckle.

"I, am being serious, okay." Alex says. The engine stops and Rick, Jesus and Alex get out of the truck.

"I know you are. Just wait on what he looks like." Jesus says.

"It's called the Kingdom?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, I didn't name it." Jesus shakes his head.

"How much further?" Rick asks.

"We're here. Technically. We're on the outer edge. But yes, we're here." Jesus speaks.

"Hey! What the hell we waitin' on?" Daryl asks, as he's stand on the truck's step as he holds himself up.

Alex let's out a quiet laugh as she stares up at her confused love. "We're waiting on you."

Daryl furrows his brows.

"Looks like we're here baby." Alex says, teasing both Jesus and Rick about the location.

"We are actually waiting for them." Jesus points, as we stare ahead of us, as we see men on horses approaching in black armor.


	52. Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus mentions a new place, with new people who might be of help.

"Nope!" Gregory's voice raises, as he paces around the floor of his office, hands on his hip as we watch him. "We are not trade partners and we aren't friends and we never met. So any arrangement that we've came to, is now... done! Null and void." He huffs out.

"He's gonna keep going, isn't he?" I whisper to Jesus, who sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"I owe y'all nothing! In fact, yes you owe me for taking in refugees." He adds. "It came with great personal risk-"

"Oh?!" I shout, as Jesus puts his hand on my wrist, stopping me for saying things that Gregory could retaliate on.

Jesus steps forward with his arms folded as Maggie lets out a shaken laugh. "You were so brave staying in here while Maggie, Sasha and even Alex when she showed up, saved your ass the other night!"

"Don't you work for me?" He questions as he takes a seat. If it were up to me, I would jump right at his neck and end this situation of a non-leader thinking he was a leader.

"Gregory, we already started this." Rick pleads.

"You started this!" He argues.

"We did!" Maggie and I fire back, looking at Gregory unbelievably.

"We're gonna win." Rick says.

"They're killers, Rick. They-"

"That's how you'll chose to live? Under their thumbs, getting played every damn day?" Rick questions. "Killing your people too?"

"Sometimes in life we don't get to chose. Sometimes you have to count the blessings you have, Ricky."

"But now we can. We get to decide how we live, who lives. Only if we fight back." I spoke, my jaw tightening from the madness boiling up inside, as I listened to Gregory's pathetic excuses.

He doesn't respond. That was one way to shut him up.

"How many people can we spare?" Maggie takes steps forward to his desk. "How many people can fight?"

"We?" He scoffs.

"One more scoff out of his mouth I swear I'm punching him." I say to Daryl, who was leaning against the book shelf next to Carl, with his hands tucked under his arms. He shakes his head and moves closer to me as we listened to him bicker, and our voices going in his ear and out the other.

"We?!" He repeats. "I don't know how many people we have, Margaret!"

"What type- what? I don't get it." I shake my head, furrowing my brows as I continue to talk to Daryl who hasn't responded to me yet. "What type of fucking leader doesn't know how many people they have?"

"Cause he ain't one, that's why." Daryl huffs out.

"Does it even matter how many people we have? I mean, what the hell are you gonna do? Start a platoon of sorghum farmers? Because that's what we do and have! We grow things, and these people aren't gonna fight." Gregory complains.

"You're wrong." Our heads turn to Tara, who was standing in front of me. "When people have the chance to do the right thing are usually stuff up I mean people just-"

"Ah! Let me stop you right there," he interrupts her, "before you break into song, okay? Oh! And who would train all this cannon fodder?"

"Seriously...?" I whisper, as Tara turns around and breathes out as she sighs in defeat.

"I will."

"Give me a week." Rosita spat, just about the same time as Sasha spoke.

"Rhetorical!" Gregory mocked as he sang. "Okay?"

My eyes rolled back, and my fists rolled up. "That's it!" Getting ready to charge towards Gregory to punch him in the face, I felt Daryl grab me from behind, while Jesus took my arms in his hands to stop me from going further.

"I swear, I will get my hands on you." I threatened.

"Not today." Jesus spoke.

"See! Your own people," Gregory spoke to Rick. "Can't even control themselves. And again, I don't even want to know or even hear another word about any of this."

"Would we be better off without the saviors, yes or no?" Rick took his hands off his face, trying to stay calm. By the look of his face, I knew he would definitely explode soon if Gregory didn't cooperate in a simple conversation, a simple deal that would save us all, including Hilltop.

"Yeah, yep, okay." He leaned back into his chair.

Jesus releases my arms, but Daryl's strong arms around my waist keeps me locked in place right in front of him, as we stand and watch the conversation. Of course, I'm stubborn, so I pinched his hand, but obviously Daryl doesn't flinch. Instead, he huffs out and gives me a little push.

"So, what will you do to fix the problem?" Michonne asks.

"I didn't say we had a problem." He responds. "You did. And what happens outside of my purview is outside of my purview."

Daryl listens and loosens his arms around me, pushing me aside gently.

"What the hell man?" My man huffs. "You're either with us, or you ain't. You're sitting over there talking out of both sides of your mouth."

"I think," Gregory stands up, looking Daryl in the eyes, and The begins to look at every one of us. "I think my position is very clear. I want to thank all of you for not being here today and not having this meeting with me, or not being seen on your way out. In other words, go out the back."

One by one we all left with an annoying headache from an asshole who couldn't even give us a straight answer.

"Such a fucking dick, I swear." I said, walking through the opened wooden doors with a temper.

"Walking ball sac." Rosita insults.

"Wanna knock that idiots teeth out." Sasha says.

"Don't we all." I say, as I smile at her.

Daryl walks right out after me and glares at us. "Yeah well we don't need him anyways."

"Yeah, exactly." I say. "Rick. We have all we have right here, and back at Alexandria. Maybe the people hear don't need or even want to listen to Gregory."

"That's right." Rick agrees. "Cause we have Maggie, Sasha, Jesus and you Alex. Here."

"And Enid." Maggie speaks.

And on cue, Enid comes charging in, meeting all of us in the hallway. "Hey, um-"

"What's wrong?" Sasha said.

"Nothing, just um.. come outside, yeah?" She said, and turned around to walk back outside. Following her, we all step into the bright sunshine seeing a group of some of the Hilltop people standing together.

"What's going on?" Maggie asks.

"Hello, hi... so if you don't remember me, I'm Bertie. And I owe my life to you all, twice over. A bunch of us do. Enid says that you want Gregory to get us to fight the saviors with you. Is that true?"

"Yes." Maggie responds.

"Do you think we can win?" Bertie asks. "That we, us could really beat them?"

"I do."

"Enid said you can show us the way."

"Yeah, she did." Others agree. "I'm in."

Maggie, Sasha and I turn to look at each other and to the rest of us, with tiny grins filled with hope into them.

"All of us here believe we can beat them. Together. That's the only way that will happen. Learn to fight, you learn how to survive." I say, as I steady my hand on Maggie's shoulder. Breaking away, we begin our own conversation, analyzing the amount of people and if we can even get more people.

"Maybe if we get our hands on the right stuff, then we won't need numbers." Daryl suggests. "Blow em up, burn em to the ground."

"I like the way you think." I say, smiling up at him as we walk to the front gate of Hilltop.

"You said there weren't just soldiers with the saviors." Tara bring up. "Workers."

"They had no choice." Rosita chimes in.

"We gotta win," Daryl says. "that's our goal."

"But we need more hands, another group." Rick says, stuck on the idea of numbers. "Negan has outposts, the geography , the distance works against us. We gotta get back, just in case they find Daryl here."

"You don't gotta go back." Jesus says. "Not just yet, anyways." He holds up a black talkie, as we all stop walking. "Found this and it's one of theirs, it's a long range. Gives us the opportunity to listen and track them."

"And if we're not going back, what are we gonna do?" Michonne asks.

"I think it's time we introduced you all to Ezekiel.. King Ezekiel."

"King?"  
-  
Following Jesus' directions to this King, they all fit themselves into a dirty and faded black truck. "I can't believe this dude calls himself a king. I swear, if he ends up exactly like Gregory I will punch someone. And that someone being this king." Alex says, causing Jesus to chuckle.

"I, am being serious, okay." Alex says. The engine stops and Rick, Jesus and Alex get out of the truck.

"I know you are. Just wait on what he looks like." Jesus says.

"It's called the Kingdom?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, I didn't name it." Jesus shakes his head.

"How much further?" Rick asks.

"We're here. Technically. We're on the outer edge. But yes, we're here." Jesus speaks.

"Hey! What the hell we waitin' on?" Daryl asks, as he's stand on the truck's step as he holds himself up.

Alex let's out a quiet laugh as she stares up at her confused love. "We're waiting on you."

Daryl furrows his brows.

"Looks like we're here baby." Alex says, teasing both Jesus and Rick about the location.

"We are actually waiting for them." Jesus points, as we stare ahead of us, as we see men on horses approaching in black armor.


	53. The Wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I see the dream in your eyes and I want it. It's burning bright like a fire from a comet. If there's a bomb in your heart, I'll disarm it. If you want it, then I want it. We could be, utopia, utopia."   
> \- Utopia, Lykke Li

A nice, young woman from the Kingdom had set Daryl and I up in a small room somewhere within in the Kingdom, for our overnight stay. There was clothes to sleep in for the both of us, but Daryl did not want to change into them. Myself however, immediately saw the tan colored t shirt and black leggings put to the side. After taking my boots off and setting them to the side of the bed, I began to take off my jeans. My eyes landed on Daryl, who was sitting at the edge of the small bed, slouched over.

"Everything alright over there?"

Daryl responds with a small hum in question, then proceeds to turn his head to look at me. Usually, he would go back and look away, but being half naked probably had this affect.

"I was thinking. What a perfect time to actually get some sleep, right?" I said tiredly, trying to lighten the mood as I felt the tension in the room.

I remembered that I was standing in my worn down gray bra and underwear, reminding myself that me and some of the women needed to go on a long run to find us more bras and women essentials.

When staring at Daryl, he had always presented himself as someone who was kept in isolation. I knew I was no exception, but I also knew that he was always bound to let me in whenever he was ready. Especially when we're alone, away from the bad world.

I quickly get dressed in the comfortable clothing and sit right on the edge of the small bed next to Daryl.

"Hey." I gently said, my face showing sympathy with my smile. "Can I see you?"

Daryl's hands fidgets in his lap as he turns his head the slightest. His dirty blonde hair covering his eyes, of course.

"Those eyes." I say, moving the hair over to the side of his face.

He lets out a hum in response. "You know what I see when I look behind those eyes?" I ask, folding my legs up on the bed as I concentrate on his face.

"What's that?"

"I see pain." Daryl's mouth opens at my comment, and the wrinkles on his forehead become present as his brows furrow. "But I see more than that, baby. I know that you want everything to be alright. To live in a better world where we don't have to worry about our hope dying out, or our lives being at risk every second of every day. I see that dream too. We just have to fight hard enough to make that become a reality for us."

"Always a lot of talk, haven't been seeing enough action." Daryl huffs out.

"But we've gone through that before haven't we? Enough situations to know that it takes plenty of time to get to that... good place." I threw my hands up, trying to figure out the exact words to comfort Daryl.

Instead of responding, Daryl had just sat there, his shoulders rising up and down softly.

"Let's go to bed, yeah? I think we've got so much on our fucking minds that we need to give a rest for a few hours."

Daryl straightens his back, stretching out his limbs, then ends up back in his original position. "Think I'm gonna walk around. Check out this place." He ignores my invitation to sleep, but I refuse to let him lose it.

I placed my hand gently on his back, rubbing up and down. "You need sleep. It'll help you forget about the bad things for awhile. Besides, I want you by my side right now."

Daryl sighs in defeat, his face hidden by his hair – as always – while his right hand melted onto my left thigh, squeezing it tight. "I miss you." He admits, making me confused.

"I'm right here." I kiss his covered shoulder, feeling him relax some more. "Without a doubt and always."

"I just mean," he sighs. "I don't fucking say it enough... that I love you."

"Oh Daryl." My heart ached, cuddling into his side.

"I don't want to say it all the time, just because I know you're smart and you know what you're doing and because of that, you'll make it. But if I don't say it, I'm afraid that maybe one day you won't make it, or I won't make it... and that'll leave everything I feel left unsaid, and wasted."

Snapping my head off his shoulder, I tightened myself around him, afraid to let him go.

"I guess it all make sense now. But god, Daryl... what we feel, it'll never go to waste. If you feel it, I feel it too. There's never a doubt in my head or heart that you don't love me. Or even beyond that, everyday is not a waste. What we do, sets up the future. You got that?"

He nods, biting his lip while looking at me. He never took his eyes off mine when I spoke to him, leaving me feel at ease of all the tension and stress that was on us.

"Yeah, got it."

"And I love you too." I let out a quick chuckle.

-

"This is life here." Ezekiel says. "Everyday. But it came at a cost." He turns around. "And I wanted more of this. I wanted to expand, create more places. Men and woman lost their limbs. Children lost their parents.. I sent them into a war against the wasted when I did not need to."

People were training, kids were playing and learning, and others were working all around the Kingdom. It seemed like a whole new world inside this place, than the outside. It was different from Alexandria and Hilltop. While those places had the potential to be good and greater, the Kingdom had already become that.

"This is different." Rick shifts his body forward, making eye contact with Ezekiel.

"It isn't."

"It is! The dead don't rule us. The world doesn't look like this outside your walls. People don't have it as good...in fact some people don't have it good at all." Rick argues, trying not to raise his voice.

"I have to worry about my people."

Rick sighs in disbelief and turns away, fed up with the man in front of him.

"You call yourself a damn king." Daryl spits, shaking his head, causing more of his dirty brown hair to get in the way of his eyes.

"D..." Alex tries interrupt him.

"Nah." He shakes his head. "You sure as hell don't act like one."

"All of this, come to me at a cost. It was lives, arms and legs." He points to his people. "The peace we have with the saviors is uneasy, but it is peace. I have to hold on to it. I have to try. Although the Kingdom cannot grant toy the aid you desire, the King is sympathetic towards your plight. I offer our friend Daryl asylum."

Everyone's eyes looks to the King Ezekiel, while Alex steps towards him. Alex blinks continuously, and raises her pointer finger to Ezekiel. "You.. you'd do that?"

"For as long as he requires it." He responds, his eyes settling on both Daryl and Alex.

"If he stays, I stay too." Alex offers, with slight dominance in her voice.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Rick states.

"He will be safe here. The saviors do not set food inside our walls." Ezekiel speaks.

"You were saying, Rick?" Alex questions, brows furrowing.

"Yeah, okay. They don't step foot in these walls. But Negan, the saviors... they see that the two of you are gone.. they won't let your presence slip from their minds. You stay at hilltop, help Maggie." Rick tries to convince Alex of doing the right thing.

"But how long do you think that's gonna last?" Daryl questions, then walks away.

"Rick.. I want him to stay here." Alex pleads. "I want to too, but if that's not the right decision, then talk to him. He needs to understand that he's risking his life out there, more than he is if he were here."

"I got this." Rick staggers away, leaving us all in a semi circle standing around the King. Slowly, one by one we follow Rick and Daryl towards the gates of the Kingdom.

"Hey come on, open it up. We are gone and done." Daryl demands the gate watchers of the Kingdom.

"Hey." Alex catches up to the stubborn man in front of her. "You are staying here."

"Nah, I'm leaving."

"You're not." Rick said, letting the others walk away as the three of us stood together.

"I ain't staying here."

"You have to." Alex pleads.

"It's the smartest play." Rick states. "You know it is. Try-"Daryl moves, trying to get away from Rick's plan.

"Try and talk to Eziekiel. Please do it, you got this." Alex says, chiming in on the support towards Daryl.

"Or just stare him into submission. Whatever it takes." Rick said.

The two men stare at each other, Rick's hand placed on Daryl's shoulder. "We'll be back soon." Rick starts to walk away, and before he could, Alex tells him she needs a minute and that she'll catch up.

"As soon as this shit is over, Jesus will take me back here and I will get you back to me. To us."

"Family is important, huh?" Daryl scoffs, as his head hangs low. Alex furrows her brows and steps forward, closing the space between, their chests touching. Being the closed off, man that he is, Daryl attempts to hide himself from her, feeling betrayed from everyone.

"Hey," She says, trying to find his eyes, she settles her left hand on the back of his neck, while the other hand grabs his face, forcing him to look at her. "It is important, so don't you damn doubt it. Protecting our own, making sure you stay alive... don't you get it?" She bites the inside of her cheek as she tries to stop her voice from getting loud and sounding angry.   
She accomplishes just that and continues her heartfelt and sincere speech.

"Don't you? Rick is doing this because he wants you here for the long run. He's doing this and we're agreeing because we know that you have the power and the strength to make things work. And if you can't see that, then stay angry, my love."

Alex doesn't let go, especially when she feels Daryl sigh and lean against her forehead with his. "Don't be mad. I'm not. I just want you to live. We all do." She softly says.

Daryl nods and stands back.

Alex responds, "You're okay?" He stares in her green eyes, now not wanting to look away.

"Okay." He responds to her question.

"Keep holding on to what I said last night." She says, smiling with her eyes filled with hope. "That dream... its going to become more than just a dream. And when it does, we'll all be standing there together."

-

Alex had asked Rick if she could drive them back, considering she had a lot on her mind. That, and she felt like driving. She thought driving was a great escape from anything that got you feeling like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders. After leaving Daryl behind, safe at the Kingdom, she drove down the long highway.

"Uh, Rick." Alex slowed down, stopping just in front of a bunch of old, dirty cars that blocked the rest of the road. "There's no way I'm getting around this."

"Looks like someone's trying to block the way." Jesus said, as Alex stuck her head out just in time to catch Jesus do the same thing, from the rear view window.

"Yeah, I think we know who." Alex mutters, sitting her head back on the head rest, letting out a stressful sigh.

"Guys, look. I think that's their base over there." Carl said, as we followed his direction, staring at building that was clearly not as far from the highway.

"Yeah, that's it. Must be trying to make it hard for us to get to them." Jesus spoke. "Anything in their power..."

"We gotta keep going." Rick insisted.

"Yeah, got any ideas?" Alex asks, turning her head to Rick, sitting in the passengers seat.

"We'll move them, then move them back." Rick spoke. "They don't need to know we were here."

"It's gonna take some time." Alex raises her brows then furrows them as she reaches for the wheel.

"Well, we better move quickly as we can." Rick responds. Alex nods and shuts off the car, taking the keys out and putting it safely in her pocket. They all hopped out of the truck, and attempted to move some of the cars off to the side in order to keep on driving. Rick's plan was to only move a few of them so they could hurry up the process. Being successful in one thing, always resulted in having another problem on their hands. Life threatening, of course.

"Rick! Come look at this." Michonne calmly shouts out.

Alex and Jesus make their way to each other as they finished moving a car that they were. Eventually, Carl, Rosita and Sasha stood by them, as they watched Michonne and Rick look through binoculars at something ahead.

"Are you alright?" Carl asks Alex, in regards to Daryl being 'left behind', as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. We had to do what was right." Alex responds while shaking her head. "Thanks kid."

"I want you to be alright." Carl admits. "My dad sees you as a someone who could be a leader. I do too."

"Where's this coming from?" Alex lets out a soft chuckle.

"I don't know," he sheepishly smiles. "I just think that the more closer we get to fighting, the more people we lose and the more we go through... we're gonna need more than just one or two people leading the way." Carl says.

"You'll be one of them too." Alex says proudly. "You are the future. Judith too."

Before Carl could speak, Rick had yelled out, gaining our attention.

"What's happening?" Rosita placed her hands on her hips, as she asked Michonne and Rick what they were looking at.

"Looks like we got some trouble up ahead." Michonne says, turning her head facing the rest of the group.

"And a wire." Rick concludes.

"A wire?" Alex's releases a scoffed laugh. "Like a trip one?"

"Exactly that." Michonne says.

After a good amount of time of talking through a plan to disarm the explosives from the thick wire that stretched across the road, the group carefully approaches the wire at an up close view. Rick had even laid on the concrete ground, investigating the explosives.

"Wait.. I think when I was hiding in the back of that truck, I heard the saviors talking about this. A plan for the beard." Carl said.

"That's why it's a steel cable!" Rosita shook her head, as she gestured to the wire. "Of course it's not for just one walker. It's for a lot."

"We're gonna need these explosives." Sasha says impatiently.

"Yeah, we just need to figure out a way to take them off without triggering them." Alex points out. "Any takers? My ass is too clumsy for this..."

Tara lets out a loud and long hum, turning everyone's attention onto her and Rosita. As Tara takes a step back, they see Rosita kneeling on the ground, exposing the wires to the trip wire.

"Backing up is not going to make a difference." Rosita's raspy voice snaps. "Especially if it goes off."

As she works with the wires, they all give each other a worried look, waiting for Rosita to either explain, or finish.

"So, where did you even lear-"

Before Alex could even finish her attempt at asking Rosita a question, she was cut off with the sound of Negan's voice. Thankfully, it was over the radio they had. "We got ourselves a red fucking situation!"

"Shit. Do you think they know we're here?" Alex asks, taking the binoculars from Jesus, scoping the area around them.

"I need a search party!" Negan begged, also confidentially answering Alex's question.

"Oh fuck. Daryl." Alex bit her lip.

"See if Daryl ran home. And check if his little girlfriend knows anything."

Alex's eyes went wide. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Calm down." Jesus spoke, approaching Alex.

"Calm down?! He's gonna come looking for me. Who knows? Maybe he'll fucking take me, or, or-"

"Hey, hey." Rick rushes over, hand in her shoulder as he attempts to calm her down. "He doesn't know you left Alexandria, and he doesn't know you went to Hilltop either."

"Which means he'll probably hurt anyone to try and get to me and to get to Daryl." Alex explains, as she begins to become nervous.

"Hey. You stay at hilltop, you'll be fine. They come looking, you hide and you'll be fine. Got it? Now let's get this shit done, and Jesus will get you's back to Hilltop." Rick says, pulling her in for a hug.

"But Daryl..." Alex huffs into Rick's shoulder.

"We're gonna make it." Rick whispers. "Believe."

"On it. Be there just in time for lunch." Simon's voice confirms with Negan's.

The two separate from the hug, and everyone's faces are filled with panic. "Not a lot of time, Rick." Alex worries.

"We gotta go! But we need these, and a clear path anyways." Michonne states. "Have to get there before they do."

"Yeah, I know. I know. Rosita?" Rick asks.

"Got it." Rosita says, standing up. "First part is done. Now we have to do the rest."

"Now what?"

"We have to unwrap the rest of the secondary explosives and even the dynamite and the RPG's. Check out the casings, do it carefully and slowly." Rosita explains, rushing through the process.

Alex perks up, "Hey, I just told you guys-"

"You, you go stand by the truck, and wait for us to hand you them. Then just carefully place them down. That's all, okay?" Rosita says.

"Got it." Alex confirms.

"Remember, this thing could still explode. So careful."

"Y'all heard her, lets go." Rick says.

Everyone rushes to carefully disarm the explosives, all panting and worrying for any harm. One by one, each of them successfully takes them and hands them over to Alex and Carl. Alex carefully places them in truck, preparing for what's to come next, and if killing some walkers are going to happen. "Hold on." She says to Carl, moving towards the front of truck, to look ahead at the road. From her eyes, she sees a few walkers in the distance.

"We got them all?" Alex says, checking in after noticing the walkers.

"Almost, why?" Michonne says from a distance.

"Well, we got a big fucking situation." Alex says.

"Bigger than explosives?" Rosita snaps.

Alex looks through the binoculars and gasps. "I think thousands of walkers are bigger, yeah."

"Alright! They're coming." Rick says. "Let's get ready to go."

"We don't have much time.. considering the saviors and even the walkers." Alex says.

"Alright. Let's get the cars back on the front of the on-ramp!" Rick states.

"Will it matter? They'll know we took the explosives." Jesus speculates.

"We want that heard to stay on the highway." Rick responds.

"Why?"

"We may need them."

Alex laughs, "Won't be the first time." She stands there, near the truck, waiting for each and everyone of the explosives to come to her.

"Uh, can you guys get to hilltop on foot?" Rick asks Sasha.

"Yeah." Sasha shrugs. "I think so."

"Alex! Let's go." Jesus shouts.

"Tell Maggie we aren't giving up. Tell her, Alex can't be seen, that Daryl is safe and hiding out." Rick sighs. "Go!"


	54. Won't Be Easy

When Alex, Jesus, Sasha and Rosita parted ways with Rick and the rest of the group, safely, they had been on foot for a while. And when getting back to Hilltop, they immediately spoke to Maggie about the safety of Alex and Daryl, and the soon visit from Simon and the Saviors. Luckily, no one had come to the Hilltop at all that day.

So, Jesus had planned a quick perimeter check with Alex in one of their cars. This check wasn't just around the walls of the Hilltop, but miles out just in case there were Saviors watching them. It was a risk, especially for Alex to be wondering about, even if it was in a car.

The drive wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. It gave the two of them time plenty of time to think quietly to themselves. What had occupied Alex's mind throughout the drive, was her lack of skills in protecting herself and others during life threatening situations. Yes, she did know how to use guns, knifes and Daryl's crossbow - which she hadn't used since he first taught her back when they lived at the prison. But, what she wanted to learn how to properly fight and protect herself in times where those weapons weren't accessible. The threat of the saviors and Negan increasing by the minute had everyone on their toes, had everyone's mind becoming unbalanced. And the only way to make sure that Alex and everyone else needed to stay on track, was to come together and think thoroughly to execute the perfect plan to take down Negan.

And while that had always settled in Alex's mind, of course she had always worried about Daryl. She knew that he was a very stubborn person which could get him into situations.

"What's wrong?" Jesus had interrupted her thoughts.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" She asked, as she watched Jesus drive into the entrance of Hilltop. As he drove off towards the side, and parked near the others, she wondered what he was going to think once she would answer him truthfully. Jesus turned off the car, and settled back into the seat and sighed.

"Ever since we, met you always had that look on your face."

"What look?" Alex furrowed her brows, her lips pursing as she questioned him.

"I don't know, that's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." He laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes and unbuckled the seatbelt. You could never be too safe in the end of the world...

"I think what's been on my mind, is on everyone's mind." Alex says. "Negan, his saviors. I know it is not gonna be easy to take him down, but I can't wait for that fucking day to come."

"Don't we all." Jesus laid his head back on the rest. "I just think it's gonna come a lot sooner than we all think. Maggie is getting everyone ready, prepared for that day."

"Good." Alex nodded. "Oh, another thing..."

"Tell me. I am all ears." His head doesn't move from the rest, and his eyes are closed, when Alex looks at him.

"I want your help." She stated. "Need It, actually. I don't know how to properly fight, or any tricks for when I don't have any weapons on me. I want to be prepared, and I think you are the right person to help."

Jesus quickly opens his eyes and turns his head to Alex. "Well, I have a group to teach later today, you can join in then."

"Well.." Alex drags out the word. " I was hoping maybe we could just do one on one training. I want to actually do things. I've seen what you can do, J. I want to do what you do."

Jesus laughs at her nickname for him, then nods. "Okay. So, we'll do it then. The group training ends at five today. Just find me after dinner, and we'll get started."

And as the day goes on, Alex is eager to begin something new, somewhat patiently waiting to pick up on some moves from Jesus. She walks around hilltop, checking in on people who were working, asks if anyone needs help, even watches outside with the guards for a few hours to occupy time.

She was still stuck on what her role was, how significant she actually was to anyone. She loved everyone and loved being Daryl's woman, but she wanted to know if there was another purpose. Was she meant to become the leader Rick had given small remarks on?

For now, her best bet was to rely on Jesus with his fighting skills and techniques, to prepare herself and everyone for the war that's coming.

Jesus smiled and clasped his hands together, "Alright! Let's do this then." He makes sure Alex is listening by trying to find her eyes. "First thing is, never lose focus." He then throws his fist towards her, only catching a part of her chin, throwing Alex off balance.

"Fuck! Thanks for that." Alex gains her fighting posture as she holds her chin with her left hand.

"Hey, you said you wanted to do this for real. So, here we are." He smiles. "You show me what you got, and I'll show you what to improve on. And right now, looks like you need to stay focused and make sure you're keeping your hands up."

Alex successfully blocks Jesus' fist, but forgets to block his second throw with his other hand. She winces in pain, but quickly gets back into the zone of focus. As they continue to walk in circles with their defense up, Alex tries to knock him off his feet by throwing a punch to his face and then kicking him in the shin. These moves were not as affective with Jesus, since he could really fight.

She lets out a huff of annoyance, ready to just give this up. It wasn't until Jesus noticed her demeanor changing from determined, to distress.

"Alex..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She shrugs her shoulders and her arms slap to her sides. "I just- I thought I could actually be of help here."

"You don't need to apologize for anything or even second guess yourself." He sighs, and approaches her. "Listen, this isn't just something you can learn in a day or two."

Alex groans.

"I know, I wish it could be learned in a day. But my point is, you're just gonna have to keep practicing and putting your smart mind to it. Let's get back to it, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." She agrees.

"It's simple: don't get distracted and stay focused on the threat. You keep your guard up, don't let anyone take that power from you. And most importantly, you get hit, knocked down or whatever, you get right back up and forget about the pain." Jesus explains.

He backs up, and raises his hands motioning for her to follow. "Come on, lets get to it."

After time goes by, it's obvious that the only ones awake are the people on watch, and the two tired out friends that sat down after hours of fighting. Jesus had taught her how to guard herself, punch properly and little but affective tricks to knock people off their feet, or distract them.

When a few more moves are finished, using a covered knife, they gather up their things and sat together.

"So, I uh was thinking I'm going to leave early in the morning." Alex catches her breath while speaking.

"Back to Alexandria? I thought you were doing the big move and coming here." Jesus' brows furrowed as he sat down across from Alex on the ground.

She shakes her head. "Just to head out, check the perimeter. Maybe pick up things I can find on the way to and from."

"Yeah, no." Jesus chuckled.

"And why not?" Alex became amused.

"Well for starters, you can't go alone. And another, I think it's best if you stick in one place especially with all these randomized visits."

"So, you come with me then."

"I can't, you know that." Jesus said. "Maggie is pregnant- I don't want her alone-"

"There's Sasha and even Rosita. Enid too, for gosh sake."

Jesus bursts out laughing, throwing his head back as he listens to Alex.

"Stop laughing," Alex smiles. "It's late! Why are you even laughing?"

"For gosh sake." Jesus grabs his chest.

"Don't blame me, I'm not religious so I'm not gonna say it." Alex rolls her eyes, her smile still on her face.

"Have you always been not religious?" Jesus asked.

"I stopped believing in God the day I saw my family die. And each and every day since then, I've only put my hope and believing into the people around me." Alex explains. "I don't know, I probably sound corny. But I don't put down anyone else that does- well I've had my moments..." 

"And having moments are okay." Jesus kicks his boots into Alexs'. "We all believe in something or someone. In the end, we're all in this together and we're all human."

Alex nods, as she stares at the ground.

"Come on, it's late." Jesus stands up. "Gotta get you to bed so you can start training tomorrow with all of us."

"Wait no! I thought you said I didn't need to be with-"

"Well, looks like I didn't stick to that did I?" He smirks. "I think your attitude will chance once you're around people during these lessons. And you'll learn."

"Win-sin situation, I guess." Alex raises her brows, standing up to follow Jesus back to the trailers. "So, uh, am I going out on that run tomorrow?"

Jesus laughs, as he walks away.

"Was that a yes?"


	55. Guilt

When everyone had woken up in the early morning, they had been working hard as ever. It was only a matter of time until the saviors showed up, or even Negan himself. The farmers continued to farm, making sure they had enough vegetables and fruit for themselves, doctor and medical helpers gathered and secured first aid to prepare for what's to come. And of course, training with self defense, how to fight, and use of weapons had continued as more people were eager to learn and protect each other.

Maggie has been teaching everyone how to handle knifes during fights, and how to not hurt yourself during those potential dangerous fights between them and the saviors.

When Alex had woke up that morning from a useless, tossing and turning filled sleep, she got dressed- of course in a Daryl flannel she had kept to herself, and went out to find Maggie for today's lessons and training with knifes.

"Hey there." Maggie greets Alex, as she begins to set up the knifes for the people of hilltop, making sure they're in their covers so that no one gets hurt.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine. Morning sickness here and there, but I'll manage. Ready for today?" Maggie asks, as she smiles which seems like one of the first in a while.

"Yeah, I think I am!" She smiles back. "Ready for today, but not so much for what's to come."

Maggie stops gathering the weapons as she watches Alex's face. "I don't think any of us are, so just keep it in mind that you're not the only one and hopefully that'll ease your mind."

It didn't ease her mind. Maybe just in that moment, but in all honesty, in Alex's head, she was worried sick for everyone. Knowing that everyone's life was at risk and made her stomach flutter with nerves and her thoughts running.

It all began with Maggie firmly explaining how to hold and keep the knife ready for a fight.

"Remember, don't hold it where it's visible for them to see you coming to fight back." Maggie explains, as   
Alex stands next to Enid, as they both watch intently, ready to comply to Maggie's orders. "Hold it low, keep the blade pointed forward."

A good amount of people from hilltop had joined, taking it seriously, which made Maggie and the rest of the group proud that everyone had hope.

"You have to keep the knife between you and the person. Don't attack, you wait until they come to you." She continues. "You can't be scared. You have to be willing to hurt or even get ready to kill. Can't think twice about it."

Demonstrations on how to use a knife were being shown as the people paid close attention. Although Jesus handled how to fight properly, everything was pretty similar. Alex never realized until now, how powerful they could all be if they really stayed focus and keep the power on their side when this war starts.

"Don't forget, they want to hurt us. You can't be scared at all. So, keep your eyes on them, aim right and use all your strength in your body to fight back."

Knife throwing, aiming at trees, seemed to be a bit advanced for today. But, they didn't have a choice. It was now or never and Maggie wanted to make sure they knew something useful. Alex wanted it too. After a few good throws, aims and some that needed a lot of work.

And of course, with Alex there, a mishap was bound to happen. For reasons unknown, after trying to work with a knife, she'd suddenly hurt herself.

Alex curses, wincing in pain. "Can't believe I just did that!"

"You were supposed to keep the cover on, Lex." Enid says cautiously.

"We were knife throwing! Why would I keep that-"

"You need to get that wrapped up." Maggie carefully holds Alex's wrist, as she takes a look at it. "Might be sprained, definitely not broken."

"I just can't see how someone can hurt their wrist by knife throwing." Enid comments, as she watches Alex in pain. "And that cut.. doesn't look so deep."

Maggie chuckles, "You haven't known her as long as I have. She's known for this."

"Gee, thanks." Alex responds. "I'm gonna go get this wrapped up. Going to need this to heal as soon as possible. This cut hurts like a bitch."

"Yeah, go do that. And please, try not to fall on your way there." Maggie jokes, trying to make light of the minor situation.

"I'll try not to!" 

After getting her wrist checked out, wrapped up and iced, Alex finds her way walking a different route than normal. Instead of going straight to the trailer to go and rest her hand and work on some plans for Negan, she finds herself taking a nice walk along the walls of Hilltop, embracing the bright sun and the cool of the subtle wind blowing.

Suddenly, her eyes travel to the two women a few feet away from her, talking fast and in low volume, instead of focusing on the skies as she was before.

"What's going on?" Alex approaches the two, as she holds her wrist, her eyes furrowing and her lips curving into a soft smile.

Rosita and Sasha respond in unison, giving two different answers.

"Nothing."

"Just a map."

Alex looks them, eyes squinting and mouth opened.

"Okay? It's a map. What's up?"

"Nothing, so just go on to what you were doing, yeah?" Rosita snaps, wearing the fake smile she always puts on when she's got her tough attitude present.

"You know, you guys could literally tell me instead of trying to get me to leave..." Alex walks closer to the other women.

"It's better if you didn't." Sasha says softly.

"Oh come on. You said it was a map, right? Going on a run?"

"Yes. Exactly." Rosita says, as her back is turned away from Alex and Sasha.

"I could've sworn Jesus told no one to go on runs anymore, not unless he went too..." Alex speculated, as she watched them turned around again, watching her face.

"We're going to kill Negan." Sasha bluntly says.

"Sasha." Rosita snaps.

Sasha pauses for a moment, looking to the ground then back up to Alex. "We planned this out for awhile, have what we need. We're doing this. With or with you, or anyone else."

Alex let's put a loud gasp, "There's no way you two are serious, are you?"

"Have I ever been the one to joke about things?" Rosita says, shaking her head.

Her eyes widen, as she nervously laughs. "Yeah, kind of...This is gonna be a risky move. And not just for the two of you, but for all of us. If you get caught-"

"We won't." Rosita interrupted.

"Yeah, but if you do, he could keep you two there like he did with Daryl. He could kill you." Alex tries to convince them not to go on with their plan. "If you two just stay, and we will all fight together."

"We all want Negan gone." Sasha begins. "I know everyone is getting ready, preparing for all of this. I just think it'll be easier, less of a surprise to just get in, kill and get out."

"I can't believe you two are really gonna do this." She shakes her head. With a scoffed chuckle, Alex drops her hands to her sides and adds, "it's your decision. To do it, to not do it. Just know, that if you attempt this... there will be fucking consequences that not only all of us have to deal with, but you two.. that's where it begins."

Rosita's eyes wide in shock, surprised that Alex is speaking this way. "Look at you."

Alex rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying, if you two are gonna do it, do it right. Just be safe and come back home." She nods her head, biting her lip so she won't cry.

"Oh don't cry." Rosita snaps, trying to stay tough.

Sasha smiles. "We're gonna try our absolute best."

"I know your best." Alex replies. "Although I'm worried, I do believe in your confidence."

"Thank you." Rosita says, pursing her lips. Alex looks at the two in front of her, then suddenly pulls them into a hug, surprising them.

"Who knows when we can ever do this again. Right now seemed to be right."

"I have a question for you." Rosita asks, squinting her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Go on."

"Do you want Negan dead?"

Alex didn't know how to answer, to them or even to herself. At the very beginning, she had always wanted him dead, even after everything he's done. She still does, but now she had no idea what's happening with her inside of her head or heart.

"I don't know." She firmly says, clutching her wrist to her chest. "But I do know I want him to suffer for everything he's done to us."

•

When the sun had gone down and everyone had gathered in their own places for dinner, to bed, Alex had gone to the small cemetery towards the back of Hilltop. Alone, she sat on the ground next to his grave.

"I'm so honored to be your kids' godmother. You would've laughed because you already know I don't believe in religion or god." She laughs. "But I promise you I will do anything and everything to keep them safe."

Minutes go by, the air gets colder and the only lights around are from the stars in the sky. The only person she could think of that she would have these conversations to figure out her mind, would be with Glenn. So, here she sits, wishing he could respond back.

"Oh buddy, I wish I could hear your voice." Alex sniffs, as she caresses her legs to her chest. "It's like I don't know what to do anymore. Keep saying we need to fight, need to get ready. But I don't think I'm mentally ready for the amount of shit we're about to be put through again."

She squeezes her legs tighter, trying to gain comfort.

"I feel like if you were here you'd tell me to stop being selfish and remember that I'm alive, at this very moment." She thinks about the wise words that would've probably come from him. Alex laughs as she mumbles her words, "I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I need to get over it, at least until this is all over..."

She keeps talking to his grave, "It's okay to have second thoughts about things, right? Then again, I'm just stuck right now. Really wish you were still here."

•

"Alex!" A voice startles her awake. Alex sits up fast, noticing the long haired man standing in front of her. "Sorry to just barge in this late."

"No it's fine." Alex shrugs, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say there's someone here."

"Besides you?"

"No," Jesus rolls his eyes, as he heads back to the trailer door, ready to leave. "It's Daryl."

Alex watches him leave, as she sits there in a confused trance, thinking about Daryl. With seconds later going by, she stands up to throw on her boots in a scurry.

Literally running out the door, she heads to the entrance of Hilltop, just in time to see the doors close. Immediately her eyes set on Daryl. Brows turning inward, face scrunching up... she was beginning to become less relieved and more upset that he showed up. That meant he left the Kingdom. By the looks of it, Jesus knew that the two of them needed time alone and to not have a conversation in front of those end were awake.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get back to bed, yeah?" Jesus yells out.

"You," Alex runs up to Daryl, but stopping just a few feet away. "Are such a god damn idiot! You-" she takes a few more steps, finally gripping onto his shirt. "you were- you were safe over there!" She stutters, as she's surprised to see him standing in front of her.

Daryl harshly grabs her elbow, and begins to walk to behind the trailers, away from everyone who had watched to see who'd come to Hilltop in the middle of the night.

"Calm down." He spits.

She gasps, letting her mouth hang open.

"Calm down? Are you seriously telling me this shit right now?" Shouting in a whisper. "You're risking your life coming here! Did you think about your life? Ours? What about Maggie and the baby, yeah?"

Daryl flinches at her words. "I was thinking about everyone."

"You were?" She replies in disbelief.

"Yes." He nods. "If you would just let me in for just a sec, you'd know."

"I mean, can you blame me?" She asks. "I'm fucking terrified that in any minute all of us could be gone. It's so easy for that to happen."

It stood quiet between them. Alex stared downward, focusing on her hurt wrist.

"What happened to ya?" Daryl looks down, nodding at her wrist, quickly changing the subject to avoid the reality of it all. Anyone can just be gone so quick, and it made him sick to his stomach that it was true, and he didn't want to experience that pain with Alex.

"Knife throwing this morning with Maggie. But honestly, I've been fighting with Jesus, so maybe that had something to do with it as well."

"Fighting?" Daryl asks. "Gone for what, weeks and you're already making enemies?"

"Ha ha, no." She rolls her eyes. "With you being gone, I wanted him to teach me to fight, get out of holds. I just don't wanna know only guns, knifes. I've made a fool of myself with those back at the prison and then I went on and learned how to fight with weapons. Just want to be able to protect myself without those... just in case."

Daryl steps close, bodies a few inches away from each other, as he rest his hand on the side of her neck. His other hand proceeds to gently grabs her forearm, bringing her wrapped wrist to his mouth, giving it a light kiss.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. Just wanna know how to protect myself, even if you're not there."

"I never doubted that." He responds with calmness in his voice, making Alex feel at ease with the conversation and embrace they had shared. Daryl brings her info a bear-like hug, as her face rests on to his chest.

Alex's voice is muffled by his chest as she speaks quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, to let you even think-"

With no hesitation, Daryl hugs her tighter. "Nah, no need." He says. "You're just looking out for all of us. That's what a leader would do." And with the soft conversation after a harsh welcome for Daryl, the two stood there, away from everyone, for just a few more minutes.

She wonders, right in his arms, what he would've thought, what Rick and Maggie would've thought, if she started to have other feelings about the potential killing of Negan. Would everyone turn on her and leave her to be alone? The more she feared, the more hope left her soul.


	56. In Hiding

It had been two or three days since Daryl had come to Hilltop. Within those days, you'd think Daryl would be around, helping with any sorts of training. But, he decided to stray away from everyone–except for Alex. Although most of their interactions and conversations were done privately, they'd been attached to the hip a lot more than usual.

Ever since Alex had been asked do you want Negan dead? she knew the answer. She wanted him to hurt as bad as they all did when they had watched them loose two of their own... their family. Losing people had happened, it was something they should be getting used to by now, but it will never feel normal to them. Alex had learned other sides to her feelings, all besides pain, sadness and the death she wished on others–Negan and his Saviors– she discovered the curiosity of: what if we didn't kill Negan? And that thought alone had her so lost. How could she tell anyone? She couldn't talk to Daryl or Maggie, no way. Could she talk to Rick? All these questions had left her feeling alone, even when she was surrounded by the people of hilltop and even her love. 

"You need some help with that?"

Daryl looked over his shoulder, his knife sharpening coming to a stop. "Need some help with that?" He gestures to her cigarette. Walking over and around the table, she stands between his legs and gives him a quick hug, as he pecks her neck with his lips as swiftly as he could, avoiding any attention from anyone in sight. Pulling away, Alex sits beside him on the table, and he takes her cigarette abruptly. A few minutes go by of them sitting in silence, watching everyone working, training and walking around. Hilltop felt different... they were finally getting stronger and hopeful than ever.

"I never asked you how you've been since everything that happened." Daryl muttered, as they sat on the bench between trailers.

Alex shifted on the bench, leaning over her propped up legs to grab the cigarette Daryl stole from her. She put it to her mouth, inhaling, as he observed her face. For some reason, he began to see someone different. It might've been a change in her emotions; stress and the fear of what lies ahead for them, or maybe she was just sad. He knew everyone had to feel that way, even him himself was sad and to know that he couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't know how to feel anymore. I'd be lying if I said I was okay." She was being honest. Alex didn't have the strength the lie and satisfy herself or the people around her. But she had some strength left in her to do anything in her power to help defeat the darkness that attempted to hold reign over all of them.

"Maggie told me something, it made me feel a lot better about the future. Something to fight for." Alex continued.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"She told me I'm going to be the godmother to her and Glenn's baby." Alex smiled, looking down at the floor. "She made me cry. And I cry too much, but this time it was different."

"Hm?" He mumbled, leaning forward and positioning his head to her.

"That day she told me, I finally felt good about the future."

"And now?" Daryl asked, picking his knife back up.

"We gotta win right?" Alex nods her head. "For the people we lost, for the communities. For the future."

Suddenly, a bell begins to ring loudly within Hilltop. Coming from the top of the post, a watch man yells out about Saviors approaching the doors of the community.

"Guys!" Enid comes running, out of breath. "You gotta go."

"Where?" Alex says with widened eyes.

She hesitates for a moment, before she grabs a hold of Alex's hand. "Follow me! We have to get Maggie."

"Where is she?" Daryl asks, as we run behind.

"Let's go!"

As they all gather together, Maggie rushes to Alex's side. "We'll never make it in time." Maggie says.

"Come on!" Enid says, running over at back and in front of a door that led down some steps. Alex took a glance at it once Enid opened it for them.

"Are you sure we'll be okay down there?" Alex asks, waiting for Enid to open the wooden, cellar like doors that leads to the underground pantry.

"All the way in the back, it'll be dark. It'll be good enough for you guys to hide away." Enid explains, opening the door and waving her hands to show it's ready to have them enter. "I'll come back when they're gone."

"Thank you, Enid." Maggie says, patting her shoulder.

"Quick. Hopefully they don't take as long as last time. Just stay down there! I'll keep them away." Enid says. "They aren't the same ones from Alexandria."

The three of them walk down the few steps and walk to the back. While Alex picked a spot too small for the three of them, but perfect for her to hide in, she sees the two of them walk behind a silver shelf.

"I hope they don't take too long." Alex peaks out from her corner, which happened to be ahead of Daryl and Alex.

Daryl mumbles, "They will."

"Even if they do, it'll be fine." Maggie states. "I'm sure we'll be alright down here. Enid's a smart kid."

Alex felt uneasy at knowing the Saviors were here and Daryl were here at the same time. She thought about what would happen if they'd burst through the doors and walk down here and see all three of them. She had also remembered Daryl and his feelings, especially towards Maggie. Seeing them so close in that moment when Daryl had felt so much guilt, so much sadness in his heart, made Alex want to cry. Last night was awkward, uncomfortable for him, Alex had noticed. Maggie had cooked everyone in our trailer dinner, feeling happy about us sharing a moment.

But now, he couldn't hide, Alex couldn't force them to talk feelings and resolve any misunderstandings. They could only wait the Saviors out, in silence.

"There's nothing really down here." Enid spoke to the guy.

"I can see that." He snapped. The savior began to walk closer to where Alex was hiding, as Enid sneakily followed him right behind him.

He sniffed some fruit, some food that was left around, and glanced up and down at the pantry shelves.

Alex's hand trails up her right thigh, all the way to her waist, landing on the knife that was kept in its holster. As the guy walked closer, her heart started to beat in and out of her chest. The way her breathing had to be restrained had made her even more nervous. She already decided, the moment that that savior walked down those steps and found them, she would kill him. But, if he didn't find them, Alex would be relieved.

He leaves within short minutes, with a box or two, as Alex becomes relieved. They all come out and head towards the door, thankful that he hadn't caught them hiding away

Alex stood in the corner, back against the wall, as she watched Daryl hovering over the door and Maggie speaking to him. She didn't want to say anything or involve herself in the moment, so she kept quiet and kept her head down.

Moments later, Alex sees the two hugging and hears the muffled cries from Daryl. Could this be, finally, the beginning to no more feelings of guilt? Hatred and sadness? Maybe right now, it starts with coming together and surviving.


	57. Unsure

With her leg crossed over the other and her elbow leaning on the armrest of the chair that's just in the hallway along the stairwell, she listens to the clock above her head, ticking away. She waits for Jesus to come out of the office of egotistical Gregory, so that they could continue their one on one training.

Everyone was either asleep, or on watch. It was somewhat dark, except for the candles that led the way of the stairs dark brown wooden banister.

Alex begins to drift off, her head falling a few times before catching it. Opening her eyes, and sitting up straight to keep herself from falling asleep - which she needed to do badly - she notices a familiar silhouette walking up the stairs. As it comes closer, without taking notice of Alex, she sees him.

"What's up?" Alex asks, as she notices him dressed and has his bow slinging off his back. His head snaps over in her direction, looking down and in her eyes, surprised to run into her. Before he could answer, Jesus steps out of Gregory's office, alone, and interrupts the start of their conversation, with him shutting the office door.

Jesus notices Daryl's urgency, as he shifts in his place from one foot to the other, and Alex's slight confusion that lingered on her face. "Everything okay?"

"Where's Sasha and Rosita?" He asks Jesus.

"They uh.. they left. Today."

"You knew too?" Alex asks, furrowing her brows,  
standing up from the chair to approach the men.

Daryl takes a step back, "So you both know? Where they went. Where are they?"

Jesus looks back and forth from Alex and Daryl's eyes. "They're on their way to kill Negan. Rescue Eugene."

"Why didn't you try and stop em?" Daryl asks, his eyes squinting.

"I tried to."

He gives her a blank stare, waiting for more to come out of her mouth. Nothing came to her mind for her to say, so she stood there.

"I'm going."

"No, no way. Him and his people are out looking for you! You're insane." Alex says, following him down the steps, leaving Jesus in the hallway upstairs. "I was okay with them leaving, they had a solid plan, they had maps and weapons. That's why I didn't stop them."

Daryl turns around, stopping in his tracks. He blinks at her a couple of times before replying. "What? You don't think I could handle it?"

"Did I say that?" Alex asks, with a hint of attitude, her lip curling upwards and she raised her brows at him, "Listen, I just don't want you to go."

"I'm just going to get them back." He nods. "That's all."

"We just got you back." Alex crosses her arms. "I just got you back. Besides, we can't risk losing anymore of us. We just can't."

His eyes dart from her, then to the floor. He doesn't answer.

"Fine. I'm coming with you then, okay?" Her arms unfold, resting at her sides. Staring into his eyes, she notices the sadness creeping behind his eyes. Alex beckons for him, pulling at his waist as she grips onto clothes. He takes one or two steps to her, their foreheads gently touching. "I lost you a few times, got you back. But I don't want this to be a time where I lose you for good. It's either we go out together, or not at all. Is that okay?"

To Alex's surprise, Daryl grips onto her back and moves in, placing his lips on hers in a mouthful kiss. They've shared many kisses of different kinds, but unlike this one, they both felt they needed more than just this. Alex moans, obviously never wanting to end this moment, as he growls back. Eventually, they pull apart.

"That was something, huh?" Alex chuckles, making Daryl let out a nose filled laugh. "We should get going. We might be lucky enough to run into them."

Daryl hums in response, "Got your shit together?"

"Got yours?" She smirks at him.

He shrugs, lips curling upwards, hiking up the crossbow strap on his shoulder, answering her without words. "You got my knife on you?"

Alex nods, "Of course I do. Always keep it with me."

They make their way to the entrance of Hilltop, getting ready to leave on foot and through the woods, traveling to the Sanctuary. Once they say their goodbyes to Jesus and set a time for when they should be back, just in case, the two of them leave, nothing with them but their weapons.

"What?"

He nods at her chest, observing the fading flannel that she had wrapped herself up in, underneath her jacket. It was his. It remained in his head that he didn't notice that she did that until now. Thinking back to the prison days, he remembered her using his flannel a couple of times since she hadn't had anything.

"Oh," she smiles slightly. "I would ask if you want this back but, I love it too much to give it back."

"Was just looking at you, that's all." He says, his lip barely curving upwards into a smirk.

"Ah, you mean admiring?" She suggests, eyebrows raising up and down.

Daryl walks closer to her, nudging her in the arm, staying close. "Of course." 

The two of them haven't been alone, outside of the communities, in a long time. The last time it had been just them, was when they were just joining Alexandria for the first time and they went outside the walls to train - which ended up with the two of them being sexually frustrated in the woods.

It was a risk for them to be out here, knowing Negan is on high alert for Daryl. Especially if they find out Alex is on the move too, it would be easy to put two and two together.

It had got much darker out than it was when they'd left Hilltop. The skies were pitch black, except for the numerous specks of silver scattered amongst the sky. They were the only source of light for Alex and Daryl, as they were walking in the woods, avoiding the roads. For the first time, it was something that caught Alexs' attention, distracting her from the chaos that had gone on within their world.

"You know," Alex begins, grabbing onto Daryl's wrist as she walks and watches the stars. "I've always been a city girl, never done this whole woods thing, you know? Like being in the countryside, going camping. None of it. Never appreciated the beauty until everything became ruined."

"Never been out like this?" Daryl asked, guiding Alex who had been looking up to the sky, her hand wrapped around his arm that held his crossbow.

"For fun? No. For survival, obviously." She nodded, smiling at the conversation they were having. "Before you and Michonne found me that day, I pretty much spent months alone with this surrounding. I was too alert to be having any appreciation for nature."

"You really never camped, huh?"

"Nah," she squeezes his forearm. "My childhood, wasn't really a childhood. Parents were always working, always came home late. I was an only child, grew up alone."

"Y'all didn't do anything together when they were home?" He asks, looking at her, as they still walked. Her head wasn't looking up anymore, instead, it was faced down, as he led the way.

"We did. But not camping." She laughs. "There was so many good memories, I can hold onto that I g- shit. Sorry." She apologizes, remembering this was a touchy subject for him.

"Nah, don't be. You had something good, you should hold on to that." Although it was really dark, she looked at him in awe.

"Hey," she stops, holding him back from walking any further. "You have something good too. You could hold onto Merle. And you can hold on to me. We're gonna be okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods. "It's okay to feel unsure about things sometimes. Especially with your feelings. We're gonna be okay," she repeats. "everything will be okay."

And just like that, danger had found its way to them as she lets out a scream.

"Daryl!"


	58. To Kill

"Daryl!!"

Falling backwards with a strong grip from a walker, she lets out a panic filled scream. She falls directly on top, squirming around, worried she'd get bit. The high pitched, groggy growls from the walkers make her hair rise on her arms. Daryl quickly lunges forward, roughly grabbing her waist and pulling her off the walker. Protecting her, he shoves her behind his back and uses his foot to stomp into the face of the walker.

Alex falls to the ground from his shove, but quickly stands up, regaining her balance on her feet.

Taking a look at their surroundings, she sees more walkers coming their way. Prepared with her knife, that was once Daryl's, she raises her hands in defense mode, and rushes ahead.

The first walker she lays eyes on, she grabs it by its ripped shirt and stabs it straight through the throat, being that she's a lot shorter than the walker in front of her. Blood splatters all over her face, leaving her in disgust. She pulls the knife out and gets ready to kill the next. Her arm draws back, aiming for the next walker, stabbing it in its head with all her strength, despite her panic.

After killing more that had got close to her, the more she killed, had kept popping up out of nowhere. Suddenly, she realized she was surrounded by at least a dozen walkers. Yelling out from help, she heard Daryl shout for her.

Her eyes scanned all around her, trying to make her way back to him. But, as more surrounded her, creating a circle with nowhere to leave, she loses sight of him.

"No." She mutters, her body shaking and the tears threatening to leave her hazel eyes. With her breathing intensifying and a million thoughts running through her head; this is it. I don't wanna die. I can't. Not yet, please.

Alex sees an open spot to get away, so she pushes and kicks some walkers by her, buying herself some time. Losing track of where she was, her back hits a tree, stopping her from going anywhere else as more walkers surround her. As her back is up against a tree, her eyes begin wandering all over each face of the walkers. One grabs her and another. She kicks them in the knees and stabs them into the head- but still, so many surrounding her she starts to lose hope, tears falling from her eyes.

Her screams don't stop, wanting nothing but the safety Daryl makes her feel.

Like her hopes were answered, her eyes open wide to the sounds of his arrows going through each head.

The tears from Alex keep pouring, as the two of them fight against the walkers using their weapons and their bodies. She wouldn't have believed herself months and years ago that she was doing this; that she was strong enough to fight back, not letting her tears make her weak.

"Alex?" He yells, spinning around trying to find her. Her head snaps into his direction, seeing his back. Before she can smile, a walker peers from behind a tree and grabs onto his back.

"Daryl!" She lunges forward, dragging the walker down to the ground. She bends down, stabbing it repeatedly, letting out grunts and cries. She didn't hear his voice calling for her until she felt him pull her up. With no hesitation, Alex jumps into his harms.

His crossbow drops to the ground, hands gripping around her waist, her feet hovering slightly off the ground.

"Oh.. oh my god." Alex cries, her heart still thumping against her chest, words incoherent from being faced into his shoulder. They heavily breathe, exhausted from the fighting. Their bodies are covered with blood, Alexs' face dirtied from the splatter of blood from the throat of the tall walker. Daryl doesn't care.

"Oh god." She repeats.

"I thought I lost you." Daryl shakily says. "I thought you were gone, I thought you ran, I thought you d-"

"No, don't say that." She pulls away. "I'm here. I'm sorry I-"

Daryl walk around with her in his arms, hugging and not wanting to let go at any moment. Her arms stay around his neck, her forehead now on his, as they closed their eyes, feeling the safeness that radiates off each other.

"I don't know what I would've done-"

Alex interrupts him, "I don't know either. I don't want to know."

"Thank you." He says. "Watching out for me."

She loosens her grip and stares into his eyes. "I should be the one thanking you, baby. I thought that was it for me. Heard your damn arrow and then it was clear that this wasn't my time yet. It couldn't be."

He pulls her face in with his hands, and connects his lips with hers, not wanting to ever take advantage of their love and moments again. "Nah, it's not your time to go." Daryl takes her waist and pulls her in for another hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Not your time." He repeats on and on, trying to catch his breath.

-

They make it to behind the Sanctuary, a place that gives Alex fear. Spotting walkers from afar, Alex points out Rosita as she leaves his side to kill a walker coming there way. Daryl raises his bow, aiming for the walker that gets closer behind Rosita.

"What the hell?" Rosita turns around from the gate, yelling in a whisper, loud enough for them to . "What the hell happened to you two?!"

"Fucking walkers." Alex answers.

"Where's Sasha?" Daryl asks, lowering his bow from helping Rosita out just seconds ago. "You're welcome, by the way."

"She went in. Told me to leave, that she needed to do this herself."

"Goddamnit."

"She's a smart one." Alex said. "The best thing we can do now, is continue on. Get ready for what's coming. She's want us to do this, even Abe."

"Let's go." Daryl states, walking away as the two of them followed closely behind, back to Hilltop, hoping for no more run ins with walkers and any more scared of losing each other. The last thing they needed was the loss of more of their people.


	59. Spare Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my love, oh my love. Spare my blood."   
> The Lumineers, Nightshade

Hilltop

It had been a just about three days since Alex and Daryl had brought only Rosita back home to Hilltop from the sanctuary. It has been three exhausting, uneasy days since Alex had almost lost Daryl. That day she almost died from the attack of walkers in the woods. She kept replaying the moment in her head, constantly. The constant thoughts of taking on Negan, and fighting his people off had always led to stress. It has been passing through each and everyone in Hilltop, Alexandria and even the Kingdom.

But, with more visits from them, the stress evolved into a panic. The overwhelming nervousness stood within everyone, even the leaders of each community. Obviously, Alex tried to not let it all break her. Instead, it made her more confused.

She walked around hilltop all morning, making sure that people were occupied and doing things that needed to be done. More planting for vegetables, inventory on weaponry and pantry foods. Alex of course still kept practicing on her own and with Jesus on moves with and without Daryl's knife he gave her. After, she was contacted by Michonne through walkies, telling her that Rick had requested Alex to join them on a run. Of course, she accepted and began to prepare.

Near sunset, Alex finally settled down at the bench and table by the trailers, holding a backpack filled with the necessities for going out on a run. Alone, she sat on top of the table, waiting out the minutes until Rick and Michonne arrive.

"Haven't seen you all morning. All day either." Daryl approaches her from behind, as Alex turns her head at the sound of his voice. "Where have you been? Thought you left or something."

"Wouldn't leave without you my love." Alex says. "I actually am leaving later tonight. Soon as the sun goes down."

"Alone?" He asks, sitting down beside her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Rick and Michonne are coming here. We're going on a run." She explains.

"I take it I can't come, can't I?"

She nods, "Yep. It's still not safe for you."

He groans in response, putting his head down in his hands, while his arms rested on his knees.

"Hey," she leans into him. "We don't want anything to happen to you. I'm not going to let it."

"Yeah, I know." His head rises, turning to her. "Guess I'm just missing those good old days where I used to take you away, outside the walls and help you get better at killing."

"I miss it too. And the other stuff." She starts to chuckle. The blush color appearing on her cheeks, as she vaguely mentions the heart-pounding, loving moments they would share alone, outside of the walls.

Daryl let's out a laugh. Alex notices his small, yet toothy smile, which makes her heart pound and her stomach flutter. "God, I really do love you. A lot."

"Well, it's a good thing I love you too." He says, resting his head on her neck. She throws her arms around his shoulder and plays with his hair. "You can't stay?"

"Nope, Rick wants me to. Listen to me." She tells him. "Look." He sits back up and looks into her eyes, waiting for her to continue speaking. "As soon as I get back, I expect you to..."

"Like the sound of that. You better come back."

"Of course I will." She furrows her brows. "I promise." 

After saying bye to Daryl, Rick and Michonne had taken Alex and Jesus with them on the run. For the Saviors, Alexandria became a special place for them to take everyone's things slowly over time. But, that didn't stop them from visiting Hilltop here and there.

Along the way after driving for quite some time, Alex had spotted a run down, dirty grocery store. It was vacant, supposedly. There were no walkers in sight, nor were there people. Rick pulled over and parked the truck at the beginning of the grass fields just about ten feet away from the entrance of the store.

"We'll split up, yeah?" Rick says. "There's a lot to cover, we haven't hit the jackpot with something this big in a while."

"Sounds like a plan." Michonne says, then motions to Jesus. "We'll go take the back side. You, Lex the front."

"Got it."

As they split up, Alex and Rick stay in the front of the store, banging on the windows and the doors, making sure there were no surprise walker attack. Rick looks around with a flash light, then turns to Alex. "I'll go inside," he hands her the car keys. "You got out here?"

"Yeah, I'll look around too. I can check for gas." She takes the car keys and puts it in her pocket.

"Okay. I'll work my way from the front, meet Michonne and Jesus in the middle. Be safe, be aware."

"Of course."

With no luck finding gas, Alex walks back to the store, checking one side of the building. Seeing no walkers, she makes her way towards the other side, passing the front doors of the store. She sees the light from the flashlight, knowing that it's Rick. Once she checks the the other side for walkers, it's all clear. Making her way back, in the dark, she hears a shuffling noise.

Alex's head snaps behind her as she grabs her knife and holds it, walking slowly towards the noise. Fucking walkers, always playing games, she thinks.

Turning around in every direction, making sure there's nothing to attack her, she sees nothing. But, even though she didn't see anything around her, she suddenly felt hands grab a hold of her, tightly.

Before she could even scream, his hand goes over her mouth as he forces her to walk backwards and away from the store. Grabbing her from the stomach and holding on to her mouth, he drags her towards the field of grass that lays beside the store. Just a few feet away from them, is the woods. The black skies and the outlines of trees is all she could see. But the feeling of someone grabbing on her, makes her panic. Is he a savior?

"Now, I'm gonna take you in these woods." He breathes down at the side of her face. "First, you'll do what I want, then you'll simply hand me over your shit and tell me who you're with. If you won't simply do this shit, I'll have to hurt you."

Alex bites his hand and elbows him hard into his gut, his hands move off her. "Fuck you." She says.

Once she screams for Rick and tries to get away, he grabs her by the wrist. Pulling her back, he punches her in the face. Taken back by his actions, she groans then yells in frustration. She goes at him, like he did to her. Although she didn't punch him with her dominant hand that is currently wrapped, from her hurt wrist, he takes hold of the left hand, preventing her from punching him.

Without thinking twice, she uses her dominant hand to punch him in the jaw. While she watches him wince, she thinks how funny it is that a man that's taller than her, a bit bigger than her, is being hurt by a small person like her. She knees him in the gut.

That doesn't stop him. The unknown man pulls her by the hair, yanking her towards him.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asks through her teeth while switching the knife in her hands.

He groans, "That shit don't matter. No." He charges at her, knocking her to the ground. He grabs a hold of her throat, squeezing it tighter and tighter.

Her legs are kicking, arms flailing at his side, but he doesn't budge. Gasping for air, her mind goes blank, focusing only on life or death. And she chose, life. She stops hitting him at the side, and takes one hand to push her fingers into one of his eyes.

Instead of letting him hurt her any further, she reaches for her knife that lays in the grassy, leafy ground beside her. Holding onto it tightly with right hand, she shoves it into his shoulder multiple times. Blood flows out, falling onto her face. Tears fall from her eyes, groans and other obscurities pour out of her mouth.

She stabs him again, but this time in his chest, inching it deeper. As she hears his manic gasping, she twists it, and then pulls it out.

"Fuck. You." Alex spits. Pushing him off her, she remembers the walkers coming her way. "Fuck!"

Her face is glossy from the sweat and blood from the fight that had happened. She gets up, knife in hand and charges at the first walker that comes to her, stabbing it in the head and kicking to the ground. She repeats many kills, but it all becomes to much. Too many come and she's left with standing there with no one to go. She wonders if Rick and them had heard her scream.

But then, as she loses focus, a walker approaches her from the side and knocks her off balance.

As Alex falls to the ground with it, she grabs her knife and stabs it a few times. Losing a bit of hope, she sits there, out of breath, waiting for the other walkers.

Two gunshots go off and the walkers drop down to the ground. Alex, still trying to breathe, looks ahead at the walkers a few feet away from her feet, then looks up to see Rick standing there. Lowering his gun, he stares at her.

"Who was that?" He asks, his voice filled with rage as he notices a man behind her, laying lifeless on the ground.

"I don't know, but he's dead now. Why," she tries to catch her breath to speak, but continues, "why does this keep happening to me?"

Rick snorts, reaching his hand down to her. She accepts and he pulls her up. "Probably means something if it keeps happening."

"Oh, some guy attacks me, more walkers come my way and that means I'm closer to my death? Yeah, great message." She sarcastically states, a bit worried about the walkers.

"Nah. You surviving and fighting back." He states as they were walking together back to the store.

"I don't know why everyone keeps saving me." Her voice breaks, a few tears falling down her face. She remembered the first time this group saved her. Back on a road where she had almost died, but Daryl and Michonne found her and took her back to the prison. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and pulls her hair out of her face.

"I've told you this plenty of times, Alex. You need to step up. You got the knowledge, the power. You need to assert it." Rick says. "This will always be worth it. You fight for your future. A community where you choose this family. You and Daryl."

It stays quiet for a few seconds as she takes what he said in. Then, she thinks about his last words. You and Daryl. The two of them walk back to the truck,

"What about us?"

"Everyone is growing in our communities. Our family is creating families. You and Daryl ever think about that? Your future together."

"You don't know do you?"

"Don't know what?" Rick turns his head to face her as they walk.

"I don't think I can have that."

"Don't think? Or don't want?"

She pauses, standing alone as he didn't realize she had stopped walking. He turns his head and sighs, his brows pulling in, creating a worried look.

"I've never wanted that. I was a teacher already, I thought that would be enough. But now with the world we're living in, falling in love with Daryl after all this time... it's made me sad."

"Sad?"

"I don't think I can have kids, Rick. Even if I could, what makes you think Daryl wants that?"

Rick puts his hand on her shoulder and stares into her eyes. "You know... Daryl tends to do this thing where he surprises people by proving people's perceptions of him, wrong."

"So I've noticed."

"So you've noticed." Rick smiles. "You probably changed his life when you two began to know each other. You have to talk to him before time passes by. Before all the bad has a chance."

"When we first arrived at Hilltop, I overheard him and Abe talking about settling down. Want to know what our Daryl said?" Alex bit her lip and shook her head. "He said there was no such thing in settling down. Not in this world. He'll push me away."

"Hey," He uses both his hands on her shoulder to give her body a shake. "You're Alex. He won't push you away.

Running towards them, Michonne and Jesus pull their weapons out.

"What happened?" Michonne asks.

"We heard screaming, gunshots." Jesus puts his gun away and Michonne puts her katana down.

"Just ran into some trouble." Rick states. "Alex handled it though."

"Walkers?" Jesus asks.

"And a man." Rick adds.

"He was a real, tough dick." Alex spat. "I guess if it wasn't for Jesus training me, I'd be dead."

They all glance at each other and then look to Alex with sympathetic eyes.

Jesus steps forward and brings Alex into a hug. "This...was all you, Lex. You learned quickly and I'm proud."

"This is who you are. It's time you see that." Rick says. 

Alex returns to Hilltop with the guys and Michonne. With their luck, there wasn't much left in the grocery store, but they did find canned goods, and some clothing items that could be useful for some women and small children. Jesus and Michonne had a few bags they took back.

Jesus offered for them to stay, but Rick kindly refused, saying he couldn't be away from Alexandria any longer. So, with their short goodbyes, they were on their way back to Alexandria.

Just like when she left, she returned when the sun was going down. They parted ways, saying goodnight an heading to their beds for sleep.

Alex entered the trailer slowly, not wanting to wake Daryl up. But, the moment she closed the door and turned around, she saw him sitting in bed. "Hey there. Didn't think you'd be up." She says.

He jumps out of bed and approaches her, observing the damage on her face. "What the hell happened?"

"Walkers. A real asshole man too. Fought back." She nods her head. "I killed him."

"You killed a guy?"

"With my bare hands and your knife."

Daryl's eyes squint as he watches her walk to the small sink in the trailer. "That's my girl." He walks behind her, standing there as she washes her hands first, then picks up some green old rag, wetting the towel with water to wipe her face from the blood and dirt.

He rests his chin on her shoulder, as they stand. He holds her softly, making sure he doesn't hurt her in any way. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

He kisses her on her neck in response.

As some time goes by, she begins to think about her conversation with Rick. She needs to speak to Daryl before things get messy before anything happens.

"You think there's another way?" Alex breaks the silence, hoping she could talk about what's to come. She also focusesmainly

"Another way for what?"

Alex sighs, undoing the wrap around her wrist. "To fix everything. Go back to when it was all okay. When our only problems were walkers and not other people."

She continues, "Rick's way of doing things right now... I've always liked the way he ran things. But like I asked, do you think there are other options? We kill Negan, right? Who's to say the saviors won't continue to attack us for killing their leader?

"I don't doubt Rick at all, but he tells me constantly that I'm supposed to be someone in this fucked up world. Had a hard time for a long time trying to figure everything out, figuring out who I am." She admits.

"You've never talked about this to me before." Daryl says.

"I know. Because I had no clue, I had barely any hope in myself." She reveals to him. "After last night, I don't want to just stand around."

"You ready for what's ahead then?"

"I'm hoping to be. I need to be." She says. "What if there's another way to end this and not by just ending it with death?"

"What? You don't think we should kill him for the shit he's done to us?"

Alex quickly turns around, "I don't know what I think exactly."

"You don't know?" He asks suspiciously. "He killed our family. He could've killed you, me..."

She hesitates for a minute as she walks into their shared trailer, "I think... he deserves every type of pain and heartache there is in this world." 

"But what about death? We kill him."

Immediately, she answers. "I think we could..." That's what she wants more than anything, but for some reason, some little part of her mind is starting to think otherwise. Maybe, just maybe this is the leader coming out of her, to reign new ideas, other strategies that others may think is crazy. And this! it's fucking crazy. This is a man, who murdered family, right in front of them while on their knees, begging for mercy and begging for a compromise.

Daryl looks away and continues walking. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" She turns around from their shared bed and looks him in the eye. She rubs her wrist that had been healing over the past few weeks, giving it time to breathe out of the wrap. "I'm scared, shitless. I just want this to be all over."

He nods his head and leans into her. "It will be. It's gonna be over. Soon."

"How are you so sure?" She asks, clutching on to his forearms that held her sides.

"We got through some stuff shit altogether." He says. "I think we'll be able to get through this too."

"What happens after this?" She asks, reaching out for his arm. "What happens if we win? Survive and all."

Daryl gives her an over-obvious answer, something along the lines of keep on surviving. She replies, rolling her eyes.

"I know that. I just meant, is there more than just that? Not just for everyone.. for me and you."

He doesn't know what to say to her. His eyes wander away from hers. "Talk to me, yeah?" She asks.

"You know I... I can't talk-"

"Listen, Daryl, I know." She begins. "I love you, and I know you do too. I don't doubt it. I just don't want anything to happen to either of us and one of us regrets certain things down along the line."

He doesn't answer. Instead, they sit in silence as they're both left thinking about the future – their future.


	60. Solemn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me how to be in this world, tell me how to breathe in and feel no hurt. Tell me how cause I believe in something, I believe in us."  
> Us, James Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this is none of my favorite chapters, bc of Alex and Daryl and I'm proud of what I wrote.  
> Everything written before chapter 40 and book one (confide in hope) was written when i was much much younger and i know i suck and characters disappear and plots are missing/have holes, but i wont take them down. just posting a disclaimer.

With one too many visits from Negan's men at Hilltop, it was agreed by everyone that Daryl should comeback to Alexandria. Along with him, of course Alex had joined, with an invite to Jesus to come along. They had been back in Alexandria for less then a day. Leaving Hilltop when the sun came down, arriving at Alexandria when the moon came out, just in case they didn't run into any trouble on the roads.

Rick and Alexandrians had met a new group with a woman leader named Jadis. He told Hilltop all the information about them, and filled Alex and Daryl in on who they were and the negotiations they made. Jadis had agreed with Rick, after many troubles, to help with Negan and exchange weapons.

They caused some trouble, especially with Rick. But, it was assured that they'd help them out.

It was now pitch black out. The guards were on watch, the people were sleeping and Rick and a few of the group had stood in the cell that had been made my Morgan, downstairs of one of the apartments. The group had come face to face to Dwight- the one that took Daryl's belongings and took some people of ours, including Daryl himself.

"Look at me." Rick says, pointing a gun at Dwight's head, while he had sat on the floor of the cell, back against the wall. "Why?"

Alex stood by the doorway of the gate, arms folded to her chest as she watched. Her eyes stood on Daryl, noticing his tensed up body and anger.

"Cause I want it stopped." He replies. "I want Negan dead."

"So why don't you kill him?"

"Can't just be me."

"Bullshit." Alex says as her arms uncrossing and falling down to her sides. "Aren't you his right hand?"

"Doesn't mean I can kill him." Dwight says, his head shifting to Alex. "Like I said, it can't just be me. They're all Negan. They're all him."

"That girl you murdered," Tara speaks up, "she had a name. Her name was Denise and she was a doctor. And she helped people."

Dwight looked down. "I wasn't aiming for her."

In a second, Daryl pushed Tara to the side and aggressively pulled Dwight up, shoving him against the wall. Alex took a few steps forward, watching him and Dwight. Daryl had his knife back — he and Alex occasionally switched their weapons. He pointed in closely to Dwight's eye, choking him with his hand too.

"Do it. Do it!" Tara eggs on.

"You wanna end it this way, huh?" Dwight struggles in his grip. "Go ahead. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am. I know you want to."

"I know you want to." Dwight repeats. "Come on."

"Maybe we can use him." Alex questions, hesitating on their options.

"No," Tara disagrees. "Definitely not. Do it, Daryl."

"Can we just please-"

"How is this even a conversation right now?" Tara asks Alex, her voice raising in volume and filled with ache.

"I understand, I do. But-"

"Enough." Daryl growls, still gripping onto Dwight by his chest.

"Wait. He could just be here to see if you were here." Rick says to Daryl.

"We can't trust him." Michonne responds, her eyebrows pulling in as she tries to understand the situation.

Alex steps in between Jesus and Rick, looking at Michonne. "Maybe we can't, maybe we can. But... what if he really wants out? Away from Negan, away from those people."

"There still his people. He's still one of them." Tara argues, trying to get everyone in the cell to understand her voice.

"If they cared, they would be here and everywhere else looking for him." Alex says, receiving glares from everyone except from Daryl. "I know I sound like I'm not here for us, but what if this isn't what he wants. What if we can use him?"

"You sure sound like you're defending him." Tara spits.

"Didn't you come from a town and a leader who forced you all into trying to kill Rick and everyone at the prison?" Alex snaps at her - but she didn't mean to. "Glenn gave you a chance. I'm just trying to keep our humanity alive by making sure we give people chances. That's how Glenn lived."

Everyone stays quiet, just all their breathing being heard throughout the cell.

"He owed me, but not anymore." Dwight chimes in, still struggling to breathe. "What I did... I did it for someone else. She just got in the way. So now I'm here. So are you, because of her.

"Do it!"

"There's another choice." Dwight suggests, forcing words to come out of his mouth.

"Do it! Daryl you knew her." Tara begs with her heart, wanting the man to die.

"Negan trusts me. We can work together, we can stop him!"

"Daryl..." Alex inches toward him, but Jesus grabs her by the hand and holds her back.

"Just... do it!"

"You know me then, and you know me now. You know I'm not lying." Dwight had spoken to Daryl.

Alex turns to Jesus, "Can't we just take a breather and talk to each other?" She says, wanting things to happen in a different way. What if killing these people were too easy and too simple for the amount of pain Negan put them through? What if there was something more than just a quick death? Daryl suddenly drops his arm, the hand that held the knife and stared at Dwight. Alex sighed in relief, hoping this man would be useful to them, eventually.

"They have Sasha." Rosita says. "If she's even alive."

"Why didn't any of you say something?" Jesus asks, directing his question to Rosita, Daryl and Alex. "He could be our only chance to get back to her."

"Which is why I said we he might be useful to us." Alex replies to him. "I'm sorry."

"That's because I don't trust him." Rosita says. "But, I trust Daryl." She nods to Daryl, then gave an approving look to Alex. "We all know Alex does too. I think he deserves that recognition of being trustworthy."

"Negan's coming soon." Dwight warns them.

"Tomorrow. Three trucks most likely, twenty saviors and him himself."

Daryl had backed away, but Rick had taken his place in front of Dwight. Alex reaches out for his hand and holds it as he stood just in front of her. She wanted to make sure he knew she was there for him.

"I can slow them down." Dwight suggests. "Bring some trees down, by some time for y'all to get ready. If you can take them out, that is where we start."

"You better prove yourself to us." Alex had spoken up. "You know what will happen if you don't - just look at us."

"I will. Like I said, I'll slow them down. You kill them all and I'll radio back to the sanctuary."

"The sanctuary?" Rick asks.

"Where Negan lives. That's what they call it. I can tell them everything's okay. You drive the trucks back and with the right plan, we can wipe out the rest of them." Dwight says, thinking fast on his feet on planing ahead. "Check to see if your friends still alive. Then, we get the workers on our side."

"Our? Don't you want out?" Alex asks.

"I'm just helping." Dwight replies. "To be free of Negan. It's what I want and I know it's what you all want. We go outpost to outpost and end this."

"Keep talking." Rick walks forward, expecting more from Dwight.

Tara was the first one to leave the cell. Following her, everyone else in the room started leaving too. Rick and Michonne had been the only one to be in the cell with Dwight, ready to talk plans and more details about Negan and the sanctuary. Alex was standing behind Daryl still, as she was waiting for him to leave or say something.

Instead, he was watching Dwight from the other side of the room, as he was talking to Rick and Michonne.

"Hey," Alex whispers, still holding on to his hand with the slightest grip. "Let's wait outside. Get some air." He agrees, but before he follows her, his eyes connect to Dwight's, giving him one last threatening look.

The pair reaches upstairs and breathes in the night air. The calm wind causes Alex to tense up as it's getting just a little less warmer than it had previously been. "I'm hoping this goes alright. This guy... he said you know him? Did you spend time with him when they took you?"

Daryl and Alex stop walking, standing in the middle of the street. "Nah, before that. I helped him and two other people. Eventually he screwed me over."

"That's where your bike was then. With him."

"Hm."

Alex steps forward Daryl, clutching his arm from the side and using her other hand to rub him up and down in comfort. "You know, even if things do go wrong, I just hope you remember that this is who you are. You're still human and it goes to show you still have the good in you."

"Let me have a minute with him?" Rick comes from behind them, interrupting their moment. He looks at Alex waiting for answer, hand on his hip.

"Yeah, sure." She nods. "I'll see you in a bit?" Daryl nods in response as he bites his lip. He knows she'll be waiting for him back at their old apartment here in Alexandria. It was only a few houses down from where they were standing. When Alex gets into the apartment, she kicks off her boots and slides her jacket off, ready to try and get comfortable for tomorrow.

Not much time has passed when Daryl returns. Alex thought he'd be back a lot later, but she guessed that Rick told him not to worry so much and get home to her. He finds her in the kitchen, a place they haven't spent time to in so long here in Alexandria. Not just the kitchen, but the whole apartment.

"Were you going to try and get some sleep?" She asks.

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep."

Alex snorts quietly, "Same here."

Silence filled their apartment. They didn't speak, not at this moment, anyways. People that knew them, would think that the two of them wouldn't be so quiet around each other when they were alone, but tonight was different. Everything had already changed, unless they never had the chance to be their actual selves around each other. Could it be; could it really be that they're only surviving, not actually living? could it be that they're not who they really are in this new, broken world?

"If this is our last moment together-"

"Don't speak like that." Daryl says, sighing from exhaustion from everything that's been happening, and with Alex's constant worrying. He leans on the kitchen counter, watching Alex.

"Let me just say it." Alex she says, holding on to the glass cup that's filled with water. "If this is it, right now... I just want you to know that I'm proud of us, proud of you. What happened tonight wasn't easy."

"Nothings ever easy."

Alex scoffs, a slight toothless smile forming on her face. "I know. But, I wasn't done."

Daryl shoots her a confused glare as he stands up from leaning on the counter. Alex places the water away from her, then backs up to the other counter behind her. She lifts her self up easily and leans her head back onto the cabinet, letting out a sigh and closing her eyes.

"What I said the other night, about us and our future. If it won't happen because of tomorrow's outcome, then just know that I was happy just being with you." Alex says, opening her eyes. She sees that Daryl moved in front of her, now standing where she was standing before. "Even if we do make it tomorrow, I guess this is enough."

He doesn't say it back. He doesn't respond to her, afraid that what he's thinking won't come out the way he wants it too. Daryl never thought about settling down, ever. Not before and certainly not during this fucked up world. But eventually, things will change, and if it never happens after tomorrow - death stopping them from doing so, then he'll regret not telling her sooner about what he wants for their future.

Maybe right now isn't a time for what if's, especially when there's a war waiting to happen. All they have is right now. In this moment, he'd rather not speak. She doesn't want to either, but the silence eventually breaks.

He takes two steps towards her and his hands immediately grab the sides of her face and jaw. Alex smiles softly, as he pulls her slight down so that their foreheads could touch. "This, us. It's something to hang on to."

She nods in response, her hands holding onto his waist.

"The good thing is honesty, right?" His voice is low, as usual. He pulls back away so that he could face her. "Back when we first came here, I know you heard me say settling down...there's no such thing. You've changed a lot for me since we met but..."

Alex's heart starts to feel like it's dropping into her stomach, as she's afraid of what he's going to say. That's not what she wanted to hear, that's now what she wants to hear. No buts. None of it. It can't be true? Can it? Maggie and Glenn... they had tried to settle down, but failed. Rick and Michonne? Could they change that? Why can't we try it? Alex thinks, holding out for what he's about to say.

"It's the truth, Lex. It's my truth, it's what I think."

She closes her eyes, trying not to let any tears slip out. She had enough of crying, she had enough of her vulnerability into giving in.

"Even if that's what I think, it won't change anything in my heart or my mind," his voice is still low, almost low that she can't hear him. But sadly, she can. She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to believe the words. "about you. About this, right here."

Alex's eyes open, brows furrowing in. "You.."

"I don't think my feelings about you could change."

"You love me, yeah?" She doesn't know why she has to ask, but even with his truth about the future, their future, it still worries her.

"Yeah." Daryl kisses her forehead, then begins to step away from her.

"Let's not, please." She whispers. "Don't go. Can't we just have this moment?"

They pull away just enough to look into each other's eyes, and saddened smiles because they don't know what will happen tomorrow. They don't know what will happen when Negan will find Daryl. Or if Dwight will turn on them. Or if one of them dies. Or if they survive, what will be left of both of them, internally?

Alex leans into him, eager for his lips to be on hers, making her moan from the sudden movements. One of his hands leaves her face and travels down to her waist, grasping at her. Alex's hands pull at his waist, wanting him closer than he already is. She glides her hands up to his shoulders and onto his neck, showing him that she loves when he's this close to her.

Moan after moan, her hands then make their way to the bottom of his grey long sleeved shirt, grasping at the buttons to take it off. As she fumbles with that, his hands explore too. Pulling apart, they take a moment to look at each other. He then pulls her shirt off, kissing her neck as well. Then, she finally unclasps all buttons and takes off his. They stay where they are, not wanting to leave this moment.

Kiss after kiss, touch after touch and movement after movement, all their worries disappear for just tonight. "I...I love this." She gasps for air, holding onto him, legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you." He groans into her neck, his body leaning on hers as a response.

"It's always you." She's breathing heavily. "Always us. It's not gonna end. Things like this can't just disappear throughout all this."

"I know," he breathes, "I know baby." Daryl says, his voice strained not only from what happened, but from the sadness at the bottom of his heart.


	61. Side by Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me more, tell me something I don't know. Could we come close to having it all."   
> Hold Me While You Wait, Lewis Capaldi

Standing side by side, everyone had watched Negan and Rick speaking to each other at the gates of Alexandria. Jadis had her people all around, helping us as backup. Guns were at their sides, people together and ready for what was going to happen. Thanks to Dwight, Negan came at exactly the time he told us.

"Rosita! Get into position, I'll signal you." Rick says. "The wall's gonna hold."

"It'll hold." Rosita replies, nodding up to Rick who stands up looking out over the fence with Carl. 

Daryl and I stand together, behind a car at the very front of Alexandria's gate, with others as we held up our weapons.

We hear Negan and his men's vehicles approach our home. "It's Eugene." Rosita says, walking up to the gate.

"It's who?" I ask.

"Eugene." She repeats, keeping her eyes on what's ahead of her.

I turn my head to Daryl, "We didn't seem him there, did we?" He shakes his head no and then turns back his attention to staring ahead at the closed gate. As we anticipate for what's coming, we listen to Rick talking to Eugene. Being on the other side, we couldn't quite hear what was happening. All we knew was that Eugene wasn't being forced - he joined the enemy. We knew what was going to happen today, but knowing that they were here, we didn't know when we'd have to defend ourselves.

I look up to watch Rick let us know he's ready to press the button. This was our move, our shot to win. He yells, and we all know to move down. There was just silence. No explosion. We turned our heads, glancing at each other in confusion.

"It didn't work." Rosita says, cursing right after.

I tense up from hearing guns behind us. Our eyes meet each other's as we see Jadis's people holding up their guns at us. Suddenly, the gate gets pulled open, Negan's men begin stepping forward. His smile big and his voice loud.

"I'm gonna make this simple! I want all your guns you've managed to scrape up. Yep I know about them. I want every last grain of lemonade you got left! I want a person of your own choosing... for Lucille." He pauses for a moment, bat over his shoulder as he glances around.

Behind him, I notice the blonde hair and his body hunched over. "Daryl. It's Dwight." I tug on his wrist, making sure he sees him too. I try to watch Daryl's face, but his hair covers his reaction.

"Daryl!"

My heads snap back in Negan's direction as his voice calls out for his name. "It's nice to finally see you! Oh I gotta get me my Daryl back. It's a shame he'll be ripped away from you Rick. And his girlfriend. Alex, was it? Maybe I could be a little greedy this time and take you too!"

Negan's eyes met mine from far away. I stopped listening to him. His voice was cold and filled with rage, that it had made me angry. That was until I heard her name.

"I want it all! Or Sasha dies, then all of you. Ha, probably. Come on Rick, just because I brought her here in a damn casket doesn't mean she has to leave in it! You know what? You suck ass, Rick. You really do. I don't wanna kill her, but that's what you'll make me do!"

"I wanna see her!" Rick yells out.

"Okay! Just give me a sec, she can't hear shit inside this thing, I'll have to catch her up!" He's laughing again, as he knocks on the casket with his bat. Seconds go by and he opens it. To all of our surprise, we see Sasha coming at a Negan, causing him to trip backwards and fall off the truck. It wasn't Sasha anymore. She was gone.

We hear gunshots go off, and immediately we grab our guns. This is it. It's starting.

Daryl grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him, yelling to start shooting. I raise the gun and start aiming at the ones in front of the gate, as Daryl stays behind me and shoots at the people behind us. The gunfire comes in all directions.

Daryl and I were the only ones left at the gates, shooting our guns. Everyone else fell back to help everyone else of Alexandria. People got shot quickly, people died quickly. I shot a man down as he was approaching Daryl and looked to him. We have each other a nod, but before I could do anything else, a gunshot went off, extremely close to me. It was shock. I didn't feel it yet, but I had figured by the look of Daryl's face, I had just been hit - grazed by the bullet.

Daryl aimed behind me and shot the guy who shot me. "Go!" Daryl yelled out to me. I nodded and tried running as fast as I could, shooting my way towards the houses and apartments. The moment I reached a corner where there was barley any action, I looked down at my calf. In my jeans, there was a small hole with blood.

There was no bullet, so the bullet definitely grazed me. "Hey!"

I looked up, immediately pulling my gun up. "You don't have to do this!" I yell. "You don't have to follow him, you don't need to be him."

"Yeah, well, I don't have a choice." She pulled the trigger to her gun, but missed me.

Shooting furiously, I aim behind her at a mixture of Negan and Jadis' men and women, who were coming for me and other Alexandrians. I successfully shot the four or five of them, down. The brunette woman in front of me looked scared, but that didn't stop her from coming forward. As soon as she raised her gun again and tried shooting, the gun clicked. No more bullets. 

She runs to me, knocking me down onto the concrete. Her hands find my face, combinations of slapping and punching hitting my face. I let go of my gun and grab her by the back of the head, forcing her off to my side. "I guess I don't have a choice anymore either." I say, climbing on top of her, holding her down forcefully. "I showed you mercy." I'm out of breath, trying to speak, as I lay on top of the woman. "I'm not an evil person, not like him. I told you I wouldn't kill you, but you... you came at me, so I had to. Understand, please."

She spoke no words. The only sounds coming from her was grunts, until I grab the knife from the side of my waist and push right into her neck, blood squirting on to my face. The gush of blood pours out of her, covering her neck and my hands. I stare down into the lifeless eyes of the dirty, brunette savior. She's gone. I sigh in relief, but my heart keeps pounding against my chest. I'm still sitting on the floor, my gun beside me.

The only feelings that were left within me, was anger for the people in Alexandria. For Hilltop and even the Kingdom. Our people deserved better than death, we deserved to live in peace. If Negan's people were corrupt - were being held by him for a reason, they deserved to live at peace too, but when it comes to hurting our family, they deserve the pain we went through.

I'm outnumbered, alone.

There was probably not many bullets left in the gun since I started firing before when I was with Daryl. I begin to fire away anyways, hoping to hit a few of the people coming my way. I kept shooting at them in front of me, hoping what I had left would be enough. After a few more shots, I was done. I threw my gun away from me, all I had was my knife. I was feeling so useless. I watched them approach me from afar with guns. I didn't want to watch them anymore, I didn't want to know when I was going to die.

I close my eyes, preparing myself for what's about to happen. I begin thinking of everyone and everything that I've been through ever since this happened. Daryl and Michonne saving me. Gaining a family. Daryl and I.

My eyes were closed for what felt like forever. It was strange... why aren't they killing me? I suddenly hear gunshots from numerous guns, and thudding noises against the concrete from the middle of the street. Opening my eyes, I see Maggie and Jesus running towards me. "Alex!"

Jesus gives passes me an extra gun be held, as I join the fight again. Daryl runs over, pulling me up and we begin shooting together at other men and women that game towards us. All side by side. It was a glorious sight. Being together, keeping each other safe, trying to survive and win. We were doing just that.

We were pushing them out, shot by shot, second by second. "We're falling back!" Rick yelled, as we gathered behind a truck.

"We can't fall back, we have to make them fallback." I say, talking to Rick and the rest of them.

Maggie talked to her men, "Go in between houses, cover that gate!"

Rick glances over at me, he's sweating and out of breath, hurt too. He gives me a nod, which seems to be an approval or him being proud of me taking charge.

"Cover each other. We keep our people alive, they'll see how strong we are." I say. "Cover me." I walk out around the trailer and search for more of the intruders in our community. I shoot ahead at the running figures, who are climbing over the gates and escaping. I curse out loud and then run back towards the gate with other people. With smoke I turn the corner to go to the front of Alexandra and suddenly see a figure with their gun up. Before I could shoot, I hear a voice.

"It's me."

"Daryl." I sigh, lowering my gun.

"Most of them are out." He says. "We need them taken out." He runs towards a truck and begins to climb it, looking out. I heard no gunfire, so I assumed everyone was gone.

Moments later, Daryl finds me back in our apartment, taking a few moments before we go outside again to see Rick and everyone else who made it and before we make any plans. He stands in the doorway, outside. But I don't look at him. Daryl stays where he is, like he's afraid if he were to touch me, I'd break even more. Although he thought I was shaken up, I was exhausted. From everything. But I knew I couldn't give up right now.

The blood that got on me was slowly beginning to dry up. I could feel the mustard and purple colored blobs begin to form around both exposed and unexposed parts of my body. My face was still. Eyebrows weren't pulled in in anger. My lips weren't turned down in sadness. My eyes were glistening, but the tears stopped running down. For the first time, in forever, I didn't feel sadness from killing.

I felt different, strong...vigorous, even.

"Alex, hey." He whispers as he finally crouches down to her, filled with courage to go to her. "Hey. Are you alright?"

Although I don't answer him, or even make eye contact, I reach out for his forearm.

"Hey, come back to me, yeah? Look at me. Come back." Daryl pleads, his voice low. I sit still. My face is dry, but still very much puffy, bloody and my eyes empty. He rubs my knee in comfort. Once a few minutes go by, I stand up, looking into his eyes finally. Daryl follows my movements, hoping I was good. "I'm okay." I blatantly state. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, you're alright." He encourages me. "We'll get you cleaned up."

It was over. Just for today. 

The next few days were quiet. Everyone barely spoke to each other, but when they did it was for comfort, care or questions about what comes next. Negan and most of his men are still alive. Jadis is still out there, probably making more deals with the devil himself.

I laid down in my bed, staring outside the window. The sun was coming up soon, which meant I had to get up too. Daryl didn't like that I was still recovering and hurting from what happened a few days ago, but he knew I wasn't going to rest. Sitting up in the against the headboard, pillows behind me, I watch Daryl sleep on his back. His mouth slightly open, I could hear his soft breaths. Blankets were pushed down towards the end of the bed.

I look back to window, then back at Daryl. I guess a few minutes in bed wouldn't hurt me, he'd say I'd need the rest. I shift back down into the bed and cuddle into his body, my arm wrapping around his chest, legs bending and resting at his exposed thighs. Daryl stirs in his sleep, his head moves to the side, resting on the top of my head. "Can you stay in today? Please." His voice is low and gruff. His eyes didn't open, still half asleep.

"I don't know," I whisper. "If I'm going to start becoming someone that Rick wants and needs me to be, then I'm going to start now."

"You started that a long time ago without even realizing it." His left hand grabs my hand that's wrapped around him, while his other hand begins playing with my hair. I didn't say anything, because I knew he was right. I didn't need to rush outside the moment the sun came up. I was hurt, inside and out. It was okay for me to rest, but something told me to keep busy. Perhaps it was a way to keep me from thinking about Daryl and I or anything remotely related to settling down.

"We made it through the day." I say, interrupting the silence.

"Hm?"

"We didn't die." I scoff, a sad smile resting on my face. Of course, he didn't see me. But I'm sure he must've felt something. "I'm still here. You're still here."

"And so is Negan." Daryl mutters. "I think what you still want is still at a risk."

"A risk?" I laugh, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. "What are you so afraid of?" I turn my head to stare at him, but his arm covers his eyes. He lays there, breathing in and out. I knew he didn't fall asleep, wasn't ignoring me either. He was ignoring himself, ignoring the truths. His truths. How could he be so supportive of me, but when it came to discussing just a little part of us, there was no hope? I stand up, picking up some jeans and throwing on a T-shirt. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna go out there. I'll probably be busy all day."

And with that, I walk out the bedroom and out towards the front door. All of us, including Daryl... we were all built on hope. Of course there was fear lurking behind us, but we always kept the hope and the unity together. But today felt different, between Daryl and I. 

Could everything begin to change?


	62. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (please be aware of a time jump that happens in the next chapter!!! sorry for the lack of updates, I try my best to write when I can and update quickly for y'all who still read this and for new readers!!!!)

It had been a while since Sasha died and that fight between Saviors and us Alexandrians in Alexandria. It was only the beginning to many more just like that one, but more intense than ever.

With Negan still alive, it had us all on our toes and we tried to be as ready as possible. Each community had helped each other rebuild and regain strength after losing some people. After that awkward talk with Daryl, we never spoke about it again. I thought maybe stressing the future, I should be focused on today. Not what will happen tomorrow, or a week or months from now. I figured that maybe it would cause less heartbreak for both of us, if I didn't worry about what lies ahead.

We all needed to come together. And we did. Another gunfight with the saviors and Negan at their compound, numerous runs and situations that almost cost us our lives and everything around us. Brutal injuries and deaths occurred, people losing loved ones as we fought for each other and our further.

And after that, everyone was tense. Everyone had started to have their own ideas, own beliefs and difference of opinions... but it wasn't said. Through our hesitation in the things we were supposed to be doing, it showed. Obviously, each community had their own leaders and when we came together there had seem to be rising issues on how to handle situations. Some wanted peace and change and some wanted to fight back and exert our power to protect everyone.

We had all had set out on a run, looking for guns in a place where saviors were. To take them out and take their things, it sounded risky. But it had to be done, it was only right. So Rick, Michonne, Daryl and I and the others had started the plan, got the community leaders together and set foot on taking their weapons. At the end of it all, the killings and blood, Tara and Jesus had found a group of saviors, who ended up showing mercy, then took them back to hilltop for the meanwhile.

Everything was changing fast. We were getting back on our feet, finding new ways to keep surviving. That had always seem to be the repeating cycle, but I guess that's the way things go now. We survive, fight, rest and survive and fight all over and over.

On my own, I started to think for myself more than ever. When I had the chance, I would bring myself  
to Hilltop and be next to Glenn's grave. Without him, I would've never been able to figure out the person I am today. Without him, I would've never had the courage to open myself up to Daryl and to stick up to the fear that ran throughout my body every time I saw a walker.

There wasn't time to sit around and think about things, or hold on to each other and cry. We needed to keep on pushing back against the ones who wanted us dead, the ones who hurt our loved ones. But it was starting to get hard. To fight back when everyone's views were changing.

Although we knew that our beliefs were different, then we continued to look after each other during each fight, during each other. Even if the differences would eventually cause a ripple between this family we've all created, we all had good intentions whether we wanted to kill the saviors or let them survive.

After that long day of gun fights with the saviors, I had waited in the home Daryl and I had shared. It was dark out, everyone from Alexandria that stood alive, had came back too.

Usually, he would come straight inside. But instead, I had found him sitting outside on the steps, like he didn't want to come in. That night, I hesitated too. I knew how he felt after Glenn died. But I knew we needed each other, no matter what started to change. I eventually opened the front door and sat beside him, waiting for any words to come out of his mouth. And he eventually told me, Rick and him fought and threw punches at each other. He told me that night, that things were going to happen quick, change easily and probably wasn't going to end well if we all didn't stick to one side.

The only words I had for him then, were a bunch of curses about how we couldn't let our differences change how we feel about each and everyone who stands with us. But I never told him how I really felt about Negan, or Rick's opinions and that I had agreed.

But, I think he knew. Daryl was smart, can easily piece things together like he can cover and pick up on tracks.

It was either them or us. It was either kill or be killed in times like this. But I was starting to think about if things can get better if we didn't have to kill others and they didn't need to kill us - what if we can all survive together eventually?

Could it ever truly happen?


	63. When it Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump right from the start of the chapter, be aware!

They heard the sanctuary was empty, abandoned. They were gone, but they all knew they had to be around, lurking on the roads and in the woods and by our walls. Luckily, Rick got Jadis and her people convinced to join them again, this time for real. We needed them, they needed us. The fight to end it all was near. The people of Alexandria had been scurrying around all day, getting things packed into bags that we needed, and getting everyone ready and into groups to leave until it was safe.

As Daryl discusses some plans with Michonne, his eyes catch the sight of Alex on the ground playing with Judith, both giggling away at whatever was going on. His heart begins to thump a little at the sight of Alex holding her and smiling. It was a smile he hasn't seen in so long. He'd be lying if he said he'd missed that.

Alex sits in the ground with Judith in her lap, making noises and tickling her sides. Not only was she watching her, but she was distracting herself from what was coming. Negan and his men. It was giving her a moment of serenity and she was enjoying it. Alex watched in front of her, a few feet away was Michonne, who was being approached by Daryl. They started up a conversation and in the moment she saw Daryl staring, she looked away and focused her eyes on Judith.

It was giving her butterflies. His eyes. Something she hasn't felt in awhile, but it was always there.

The moment she looked back, he had looked away. And seconds after that, Michonne had turned around and started walking back to Alex. "You ready Judith?"

Alex stands up with the baby in her arms and smiles at her. "She might be. I don't think I am."

"Oh Lex." Her smile turns into a frown, as she takes Judith. "We're all together, right?" Alex nods her head. "So, we'll be okay."

"Yeah, alright." She smiles. "You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, going to get things set up. Listen, Daryl wants to speak with you. I'll see you soon, hopefully alive?"

"Oh okay." Alex looks behind Michonne and sees him waiting there, chewing on his thumb. "Alive, yes."

They say their see-you-laters, ending with giving Judith a kiss on her forehead as she's oblivious to everything around her. Alex slowly walks to Daryl and she watches Michonne walk away in the opposite direction, on their way to Rick and Carl. Once she reaches him, things are silent. He's staring down at the floor, probably down at her boots to distract himself from talking. Alex studies his face, worried that he isn't okay.

"Everything alright?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Right now, yeah."

"Michonne said you want to talk?"

"Just wanted to check in with you, see if you're ready." His voice is low, loud enough for her to hear him. His face shifts up, eyes meet hers. "Grab a few things, then head out."

"I don't know, are we ever really ready?"

"You tell me."

"Honestly, I hope I am. Are you all good? Ready?"

Daryl hesitates, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "I think."

"Hey, you know I love you." She nods as she speaks, staring at his eyes. Alex senses his nerves shining through from his body language. "No matter what. I told you that night we sat on the steps. We shouldn't let any of our differences tear us apart."

He stands there, biting on his lip. "Yeah I know."

"And I hope you still love me too." She admits, holding back the tears. She wasn't going to cry, not now. "When you told me about your fight with Rick... it made me worried about you guys. Made me even worried about us."

"Why's that?" He mumbles, genuinely asking because he starts to worry.

"Because you and Rick have known each other for long, I can't believe how easy you two would throw that away over a difference. It just shows how easy this," she gestures between them, "could be given up so quickly."

"Our friends died, family. Family, Lex."

"I know that," she stresses, "but they would've wanted us to move on. That's what I'm trying to do, because the more we just sit around means that we're just waiting for something happen. And that won't let us move on, it can bring us something worse."

"We'll see what happens."

"Yeah, and when we do Daryl... we have to stay together. We're stronger together and we need each other. We don't know what's going to happen."

"Listen, Rick and I are fine. That stuff don't matter right now." He bites his lip when he's done talking, almost as if he's emotional or even nervous.

"Alright. I trust you."

"I'd hope so." If Alex wasn't carefully analyzing his face, she would've missed the almost smirk that appeared on his face. She smirks too, her eyes slowly filling with hope as she remembers this what she's fighting for. This is what everyone is fighting for; their loved ones, this one big family. Her hands reach up to his face and slowly moves her thumb across his cheek, admiring him.

"You are always going to be my home. You'll always be it for me. I hope you know that by now." She admits.

"I know."

"So can you promise me something?"

He nods his head.

"Together. We have to stick together, that's the only way we'll make it. You and Rick. You and I."

"Yeah. Can you?" He asks.

"Of course." She steps closer to him, brings his head down to her level. "I think I'm ready-okay now." Instead of replying to her with words, he pulls her kisses her lips lightly. Despite people being around them, despite his hatred of public display of affection, he knew there wouldn't be any time for it later. It wasn't deep, but it was long. Her hands are still on his face until he takes them off so that he could hold them while his lips still linger on hers. He pulls away and they both open their eyes. It's like they've always done this before something so heavy is about to happen. This was just another moment of solace.

The sun has gone down, people of Alexandria has scattered in groups and left safely. Some of them, like Alex, Daryl, Rick, and others have stayed behind, the plan being they were going to hide out down in the tunnel that Carl had mentioned.

Alex strays away from everyone, hiding behind a house a couple of feet away. She wasn't so sure what she was doing, but she did know that she wanted to see Negan. To kill him, or maybe talk, or to just look in his eyes and make sure that he understands what he's doing them. Alex wasn't quite sure if being out here while Negan comes was the best idea or not. Or if she was gonna die. She wasn't so sure about a lot of things.

Minutes went by, no one came looking for her. But as time passed, Negan had arrived and it wasn't quiet; trucks had rolled in with loud voices of the saviors calling out for us people of Alexandria.

Alex never settled on an actual plan, all she knew, all she wanted, was to look Negan in the eyes. Of course, she was scared. Who wouldn't be? (Daryl. Rick...) As she pops her head out from hiding behind the house, she sees the trucks coming to stop, some saviors walking and running about with their guns. She holds onto her knife (she stole if from Daryl a long time ago), making sure she has it by her side.

Quickly, she figured she would make her way towards the front gates where Negan was. Sneak her way there, in hopes of not being killed by him. The chances were high, but she had very little hope that he wouldn't kill her.

She hears Negan's voice shouting through a megaphone, trying to lure us people of Alexandria. He was stupid though. No way that would work.

But there Alex was. Not in the tunnels with Daryl and everyone else.

Her heart is pounding. Did she make a mistake by being out here? She was so confused with everything. She wants Negan dead, but she also wants to be bigger than that. Would Glenn ever forgive her for not killing him? What would Maggie think?

What would Daryl even think, or anyone else, If she wants Negan alive?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears rustling behind her. She squeezes the knife and turns around slowly, revealing a man standing just feet away from her.

Alex watches him and he keeps his gun at his side. Her brows furrow in, confused as to why he isn't killing her, or even attempting to do anything. "So, you're not gonna kill me?"

"Oh I will," he laughs, stepping closer towards her, "I just think it should be with my hands, not with some gun."

"Try me."

As they wrestle to the floor, both fighting for their lives, Alex uses her legs and brings them up to her chest, using her strength to push him off of her. He barely budges, but it gives her enough time to grab her knife and jam it in his side. He grunts in pain, cursing under his breath. He looks into Alex's eyes, his brows furrow in as he begins to recognize her.

"You're that dudes girl."

"Yeah, the one Negan took." She turns the knife, keeping it inside him. "You're gonna pay, Negan's gonna pay. I won't kill you if you take me to him now."

"I'm not doing shit. I'm Negan. So you can hurt me all you want. Kill me even." Alex responds by taking the knife out, then jabbing it again in a different spot. The savior grips on to her neck, trying to choke on her until he falls over to the ground next to her. She gets up, deciding to run until she hears a gunshot.

Alex stops running, but doesn't turn around. Her leg goes numb, but she's not sure why. Sounds of explosions ring in her ears and orange and red lights from the flames are seen. She hears footsteps coming up behind her, so she ducks and sees him trip over his own feet. How pathetic.

Alex lifts her knife, shifting all her weight and pressure on her leg that's not shot, pushing her body forward. Her knife stabs right into the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the ground, bringing her down with him. She yells in pain, keeping her hand on the knife and she's on her knees by his side. Her body falls completely to the ground, feeling something run down her leg. Her empty hand reaches her leg, feeling wet at her calf. "Guess you needed that gun after all." She huffs out.

She looks over to the savior, blood pouring out of his neck as his lifeless body lays in front of her legs.

"Lex!" Daryl calls out. Alex's head snaps to the direction of his voice once she lays back against the house. Her hands are bloody, mixed of the saviors and hers. She holds onto her leg where the wound is, biting her lip in pain. The pain didn't hit her until now, until she realized she was hurt. But it's okay, she thinks. She's not dead, she could've been if she didn't kill him.

"Daryl..." she cries out. "Daryl!"

Alex closes her eyes, hoping that he would find her.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Are you okay?"

She nods her head no, tears taking down her cheek as she groans. "Oh fuck."

"Come on, I got you." He stands up, pulling her body into his as he leans her into him, making sure she doesn't put pressure on her right leg. "You were supposed to be in the tunnel with us."

She bites her lip in pain, squeezing his waist hard as she replies to him, "Yeah well, shit happens."

He scoffs, picking her up to make them get to the tunnel faster. Once he had her in his arms, another explosion had went off right at the house Alex was hiding behind. He turns around and watches as she covers her face in his chest. "You're so goddamn lucky, Lex."

"Lets go, Daryl."

They make it to the tunnel. Alex is back on her feet again, wincing through the pain of the gunshot wound. Daryl had bent down once they reached the bottom of the ladder, to look at her leg. There was an exit wound, which meant that all she needed was to get patched up and quick. As the turned a corner, they hear Michonne's voice yelling.

"What's going on?" Alex asks Daryl. He doesn't answer. She sees everyone sitting on the ground, their eyes all sad and worried. Michonne is holding Dwight's body.

"Make it stop! Make them stop!"

"I can't. You can."

"You're one of them. They'll listen to you... please."

"Daryl?"

He turns to Alex, holding her waist. "Carl. He... he went out earlier today and he..."

"No." Alex objects. "Don't you dare say it."

"He's bit."

"Rick's here right? Judith?"

"They're all here. We're all here."

Daryl and Alex walk through the people, keeping their eyes on Dwight and Michonne, who's now being interrupted by Rosita. "Lex, can you please sit down and rest."

"No, I don't want to." She pushes into him. "I want to know what's going on."

"Please." Michonne begs.

Daryl grabs Judith from the floor, and holds her as Alex stays by his side. Judith latches onto Alex's shoulder, wanting to be held by her. Daryl keeps a hold of the two of them, making sure Judith doesn't cry and that Alex doesn't fall.

"You said Hilltop is safe? Right?" Rosita asks.

"Yeah."

"We need to get everyone there. Carl."

"You think you're gonna have it your way? They're out there looking." Dwight says.

"They saw us go west, so we won't go west." Tara says.

"Your best chance is to stay here until they're gone."

"Nah. Find us here, we're dead."

"They're almost done. They have to be, because they weren't here to destroy the place. They don't have the ammo."

"Hey." Alex calls out to Dwight, her face in disgust as she continues to hate the man. "If we don't leave, if we don't get out of here, we're all done for. Even you. So help us."

"No. After they're done, that's when we go."

"No." Alex replies, as more explosions continue to fill the silence. "Can't you see what's happening? They won't stop, You're one of them. You know that."

"Are you all sure that this is the best plan? Hilltop. Everyone, all of you together-"

"All of us together." Daryl nods his head. "We'll be their damn worst nightmare."


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it'll take you right up and sometimes down again. It ain't easy, it ain't easy.  
> It Ain't Easy, David Bowie

"Kid." Alex furrows her brows, tears immediately falling down onto her cheeks, as she stares at Carl, lying down against the wall. "We're gonna get you out of here. Go to hilltop, okay?"

"You're hurt." Carl says, looking at her bloody legs.

She laughs through her tears, "Yeah, doesn't matter kid."

"Everything matters, Alex." He coughs, trying to speak. Michonne is still sat beside him, by his and Rick's side as Daryl watches with Judith in his arms.

"You know, we're all proud of you."

Carl shyly smiles, but then coughs in pain. Michonne grabs water and helps his drink. Alex squeezes his hand, then leaves a kiss on his forehead as she whispers her goodbyes. He watches Alex move, getting ready to limp away until he grabs her wrist.

"Alex."

"Yeah, kid?" She swallows the lump in her throat, not wanting to cry anymore. She was so done with crying.

"Promise me, that you'll do good. Be the leader we all know you can be." He coughs, but before Alex can answer, he pushes through. "Like hilltop.. the day you refused my dad to talk to Jesus and Gregory. You... you just have to believe that... that you're good enough to lead."

Alex responds with a smile and shakes Carl's hands softly as he closes his eyes and turns to face Michonne. Daryl sees her limp away, and grabs her by the waist, walking her towards the walls of the tunnel.

They sit down, thigh to thigh, until Daryl brings her leg up and puts it to rest on his leg. She takes his hand in hers and holds onto it tightly, her fingers interlocked with his.

"He's right you know. Carl." Daryl spoke.

Alex stood silent, partially because she didn't have much energy and well... she knew Carl was right. She just wasn't so sure she could handle becoming someone to lead a whole community.

Keeping everyone alive, keeping things safe and in order... seemed like such a huge weight to carry.

"Lex."

"Yeah," she blinks, turning her head to Daryl, "I know, I think."

"We can talk about it now, we can talk about it later. But you have to believe that you can. Because I believe in you, that kid over there does too. No more fear, we can't afford that."

She listens to his words carefully, also enjoying the peace Daryl's voice brings to her. His low but gruff voice brings her to a state of calm. Her head rests onto his shoulder, taking in what he had said. I believe in you. Maybe that's what she needed to hear.

"I love you, Daryl. Thanks for believing in me, even if it's the same woman who trips over herself and never knows what to do."

"There ya go again." He nudges his shoulder into her head, letting out an inaudible laugh. "You're not alone."

"I know."

Everyone had been leaning or sitting against the walls in the tunnel. The noise from Negan and his men had still erupted. They were going to make their move and begin traveling to Hilltop, but the decided to wait just a few until they figured things out and what Rick had wanted to do.

"You love me, right?" Alex lifts her head up and rests her chin on his shoulder. She waits for him to turn his and look at her.

"You know I do."

"Are you going to keep that promise still?" She refers back to their conversation just weeks ago. A promise they made to never turn their backs on each other, to never leave.

She things he's hesitating on answering her. But really, he's just thinking about that day too.

"Yeah." He mutters.

"Say it." Her hand pulls his into her lap, like she was pleading, begging for him. He turns his head and watches her face. Brows are pulled in, almost like she's still in severe pain, whether it's from her leg or her heart and everything happening all at once.

Daryl uses his right hand to caress her face gently and rubs her cheek. His voice low and quieter than ever, "I love you." He says.

The thing was, they were going to have to face Negan soon. All the hiding, all the getting away was going to have to come to a stop. But, they didn't know about each other's true feelings, opinions or plans on Negan. It was going to be a problem, but that's an understatement. This was going to change, people, even the way they acted.

It wasn't going to be easy and no one knew what was going to happen.


	65. Hilltop, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've seen the red, I've seen the blue. Take all of me deep to where your secrets hide."  
> Lover of Mine, 5SOS

"You're hurt, Lex. I'm not going to have you-"

"Just because my leg is numb and I'm in pain, doesn't mean I shouldn't try and doesn't mean I can't."

Daryl huffs out in annoyance, "That's not what I mean, and you know that Alex."

"Oh, Alex..." she repeats the way he said her name. "Gonna say my full name next and deny me leadership, Mr. Dixon?"

Tara chuckles from behind them, earning a glare from Daryl as he turns his back. "I don't think right now is a good time to be joking around." Rosita speaks.

"Blame Daryl, he's repressing my leadership skills."

"Alex.."

"See." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Alright guys, lets just keep it moving, yeah?" Tara asks, holding onto Alex. "Daryl, she'll be fine. I'll watch her back as she watches yours."

He nods his head, again mostly likely in annoyance. He loves her, but now wasn't the time for a conversation like this. They needed to safely get to hilltop and without any of the saviors seeing them. The follow each other through the woods, Daryl leading them because he knows how to track things and people.

With Tara helping Alex walk, she couldn't take her eyes off of the back of Daryl. Obviously, she had important things to think about, especially being safe and aware. But the thought of Daryl keeping Dwight alive and with everyone thinking about Negan and his men, things were rough.

Daryl continued to lead the way, ensuring everyone's safety by making quiet moves and potentially good decisions. They were underneath a bridge, walking quietly in a line. Eventually, Rosita had pleaded for Daryl to stop so they could all catch their breaths and rest for a moment.

He had looked at Tobin who was holding Judith in his arms. He wanted to get her to safety like he had promised to Rick earlier. But, deep down he knew that in order for them to actually reach Hilltop on foot, they needed the energy. Instead of dropping their things right then and there, Daryl had promised they'd stop in a safer place, a little bit farther than the bridge they were under.

Eventually, Alex had called out to Daryl, telling him that this was far enough, that they were far enough. Just ten minutes, just a few moments to gather up some strength.

"Alright." Daryl said. "Gotta cover our tracks, retrace em."

"I'll come with." Rosita states and walks ahead with Daryl, leaving Dwight's tied up hands with another person from our group.

Tara leans down with Alex, making sure she doesn't hurt her leg more than it already is. "You alright there?"

"Thank you Tara." She replies. "I think I'm getting used to get hurt."

They laugh with each other for a moment until Tara crosses her legs and looks at Alex in the eyes. "Do... do you think he should be dead?"

"Who, Dwight?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not saying he should be forgiven, but Tara, I think death is too easy for them."

She stays silent, nitpicking at her shoelaces below her.

"I'm only going to tell you this," Alex begins to speak, "I think these people, should stay alive long enough to see the pain they've caused. We're family, they messed with our family."

"How could you not think they don't deserve pain? Deserve death?"

"I don't.. I don't know. Maybe if I ever figure it all out I'll let you know."

"Alright, the swamp is too dangerous, can't risk it." Daryl announces, as he comes back with some of the guys.

"Okay, we'll look at the map. See any knew ways of getting around it. Find our way to hilltop without the usual routes." She says, standing up from the ground with the help of Rosita.

"Yeah, and we'll let them rest as we do so." Rosita says.

Daryl nods his head in response, leaning down on a rock with the map unfolding in his hands.

Alex stares at Daryl as she pass him, with Rosita by my side. His face had brought her comfort, his small eyes and the way they looked at hers, always made her feel like she had a home with him no matter where they were.

Even when hope was withering away from them slowly, just one glance of each other's eyes had brought the smallest of reassurance.

Alex tries bending down, but before she could, Rosita grabs her waist and slowly leans down. Her other hand makes sure that my her hurt leg stays straight.

We sit around the map, Tara occasionally looking to her side at Dwight.

"If they're smart, they'll cover all these passes between here and Hilltop." Daryl explains.

"I think even if we do try and find a way, I'm sure there's some of them out there. Walking about, doing absolutely nothing." Alex speaks.

"Yeah but we have to keep moving. We'll have to risk it." Rosita chimes in.

"Can't be sitting ducks, no." She shakes her head fiercely. "Damn it, we're screwed both ways."

"Lex, we're more screwed if we sit here." Tara points out, then looks at Dwight as he inches toward us, his arms free.

"Maybe you don't have to be screwed. Maybe you don't have to risk it."

"What are you saying?" Alex turns her head to Dwight.

"I'm saying..." he bends down pointing to the map, causing Tara to flinch. "Negan won't send his people to this stretch of swamp. Not if he doesn't want to."

"Yeah? How do you know that?" Tara asks.

"Negan wanted to map the best routes with cover from the sanctuary to hilltop. He wanted... he decided that the swamp was too dangerous. Didn't think it was worth the risk."

"You aren't seriously gonna listen to him? It's too dangerous, so you're gonna send us? Are you kidding me? They have us boxed in!" Tara stands up.

"He has a point. Why should we trust him?" Tobin says.

"He could turn on us like he did his own."

"I didn't just turn on em. I killed em." Dwight admits, "Daryl aww it, Rosita did. You saw it. Both of you. But one of em got away. So if Negan finds me, he puts my head on a pike. I'm not working for them, I'm not going back. I chose my side, this is it. I'm here to help you. But after that...well I know how it all ends."

"Alright." Daryl says as Alex reaches for his wrist and tugs it,insinuating that she needed help to stand. His arms wrap around her waist from where she was, pulling her off the ground like she had weighed absolutely nothing. "What do you think?" He whispers.

"I think..." Alex turns her head, and stares into Dwight's eyes. "If you turn your back, if you even dare try and betray us. Just keep an eye out for me."

"Alright then. We try the swamps." Daryl confirms, as they start walking away together.

They turned around and made their way back to the swamp, planning to kill the walkers that had made it too dangerous to cross. Daryl had left to the water with Rosita, Sidiqq and a few others to go and take care of the swamp situation, leaving Alex in charge of the group and Judith.

Tara had stood by Dwight, not wanting him to leave her side just in case.

Alex sat against a tree, her arms wrapped around Judith as Tobin sits a few inches a way, as they played around with sticks together. Her smile widens when she mumbles over some "words", picking up a stick and handing it to Alex. She takes it from her and then Judith throws herself into her chest, hugging tightly.

"Easy there Judith." Tobin lets out a weak chuckle.

"It's alright."

Alex hugs her back, then pulls her off to look at her face. Despite everything that's going on, and the fact that she's a child and doesn't know much, she's happy. She didn't know if she wished to be her or have a kid.

Never gonna happen, Alex.

"So, anyone wanna help me with that?" Tara announces. Alex's head turns to the right, her voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

Tara walks over to Dwight and then right past him.

"What was that?" Tobin asks.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this can't be good." She turns to look at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but can you help me up. Stay with Judith. Keep an eye on everyone for me."

Tobin agrees.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I have no idea. But if I don't follow them, something bad is gonna happen and Daryl night get pissed."

Alex's legs are slow. Numb, even. The wounded leg of hers limps as she tries to keep a nice pace, following Dwight, who's walking behind Tara.

Unfortunately, she's too slow, and they wander farther and faster than I can reach.

She keeps her hand on her knife just in case. She begins to wonder if she wasn't hurt, Alex would most likely be right behind them and covering the tracks from behind her like Daryl had taught her.

Eventually, the limping gets tiring as her body gives in to the pain. Alex collapses on to the dirt ground, her hand immediately flying to her mouth, letting out a scream and not attract any people or walkers that could be by. The throbbing and scorching pain of the bullet wound makes her eyes water and her heart beat.

Am I gonna die?

I don't wanna die.

Alex's body begins to heave as the sides of her cheek begin to tingle. Once she bends down and liquid pours out of her mouth, throwing up from the thought of the bullet wound.

Minutes go by, and she was surprised that she didn't pass out. She tries standing up on my own, until she hears someone call out her name. "Am I okay?"

"Alex!"

Alex turns her head and Rosita grabs her. "Tara, we need to get her back. If we don't get to hilltop before night, she could get worse."

They walk back to where they were all resting, waiting for Daryl. It's been awhile, and they had given her water for her face and to drink. The cool air that Rosita tried to provide with waving her hands had made her feel somewhat better than before.

She told them that she had wanted to stand, and had also asked what happened to Dwight and why Tara looks mortified.

Rosita had tried to explain, but that was before Daryl had come back with the others all wet from the swap.

"You alright?" He asks Alex, his eyebrows furrowing in as he walks over.

"Yeah." She lies and shakes her head.

"Alright, we'll get going in a few minutes. The swamp is cleared, best make our way quick before we run into anyone."

"Uh, Daryl..." Rosita says. "We-"

"Where's Dwight?" Everyone stays silent, including Tara. "Anyone gonna tell me?"

"Dwight and I went off, I wanted to... but then.."

"I told you to wait!" Daryl screams, running up to Tara as he points into her face.

"Take it easy!" Rosita has yells at Daryl, grabbing his arm to try and pry him away from Tara, but he doesn't budge.

"You just couldn't listen?"

"Daryl!"

He ignores her, continuing to yell in Tara's face, invading her personal space. "For all we know, he could be tellin em everything! Fucking... Negan could be on his way right now!"

"He isn't! He won't. The Saviors were coming and he didn't-"

"I don't care! He can come back, he could..."

"Can we just all take a damn breath and shut up?" Alex shouts, her body now leaning against a tree as she starts to feel weak. Everyone's silent, but Alex continues to speak. "We all have a long goddamn way to go. Together. And now is not the time to..."

"When I find that som of a bitch, I'm gonna find him and..."

Her leg feels numb from the gunshot wound, and she loses her balance. She sits in the ground, trying to inhale and exhale the pain.

"Alex." Rosita bends down, giving her some water as she moves Alex's hair out of her face. "We need to all just chill out and rest. We'll get there when we get there."

"Rosita-"

"Daryl, please." Alex interrupts him. "They need to rest, they're not used to this. I need to... I need to take a break."

Daryl finally looks up from staring at the ground and stubbornly walks over to the tree Alex had sat by. He drops his crossbow down on the ground and mutters a fine. Rosita turns her head to Daryl, glaring at him to take her place.

"Well?" She asks him.

"Alright. But we leave in twenty." He huffs out.

Rosita squeezes Alex's arm slightly and she lets out a thank you to her. Rosita smiles and nods her head at Daryl.

He bends over and crouches by Alex's side and takes her in his arms so she can rest. "Why are you so damn stubborn all the time?"

"Why are you?" She fires back and he glares at her. "Listen, we have a long way to go. And I'm not just talking about hilltop."

"I know."

"I know you know." She tries to smile. "I've been trying for so long, to be this person that everyone believes I can be, that everyone thinks I know I can do. I want to too, I believe it. But when things like this happens?"

She stops, looking at Daryl then back to the ground. "Go on." He says.

"Maybe my leg has me talking down on myself... "

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

Alex looks up and feels him clutch her hand in his.

"I don't want to hold you back. I just don't want to lose anymore people than we've been losing. It's you, Lex. And I refuse to lose you."

"I don't wanna die, Daryl."

"I don't want you too either. What makes you say that?"

"Before.. I tried following Tara and Dwight to stop him, if I wasn't so hurt if I was stronger. I could've had Dwight here."

"What happened?"

"My body hurts to much, Daryl. Everything aches and I've never... I've never felt this before."

He grabs her, running his hand on the top of her head and down repeatedly. He rocks slowly, "we need to get you water. Need to be at Hilltop before tonight."

"Let's get going. If you need help carrying her, I got you." Rosita speaks. "We need to get to hilltop."

The sun was about to go down, and they had made it back to hilltop before it had turned dark. Daryl had carried Alex in his arms, her face in his shoulder as she drifted in and out of sleep. She could hear the doors of hilltop opening, and the sound of Maggie yelling out her name. Daryl had rushed over, explaining things to Maggie fast.

And the last thing Alex heard for the rest of the day and that night, was a simple you're not going to die coming from Daryl himself.


	66. Differences, Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moderation - Florence + The Machine   
> Stand By Me (cover) - Florence + The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moderation - Florence + The Machine   
> Stand By Me (cover) - Florence + The Machine

With everyone back at Hilltop, things were getting complicated yet again. Simon and the Saviors had shown up in the middle of the night, threatening everyone.

Alex had been furious that she wasn't able to do anything to prepare or help anyone with what was happening. But Daryl and Michonne had to remind her that she was keeping kids safe, keeping Judith and the people of Hilltop who couldn't fight safe.

After that night, Hilltop had been quiet and not interrupted anymore from the Saviors. Alex told Rick and Maggie and the rest of them that it could be because they're preparing for something bigger. And that she and everyone else need to prepare themselves.

The rest of Alex's days at hilltop were uneventful, unlucky but almost progressive all at once. The doctor wasn't there, but with Siddiq's help, she stood in bed with a patched up wound. Jesus had visited her any moment he got when he wasn't dealing with the community or helping Maggie.

He would sit by her side and talk whenever Daryl had needed to get some rest or discuss things with Maggie. Jesus would try and tempt her to get back into the room in the hilltop building again but she denied it, saying she doesn't deserve any type of special treatment. She'd rather be back in the trailer again. And so, he eventually agreed and took her back to the trailer.

They spoke about everything from before. Jesus thought that mentioning Negan and the Saviors and everyone's plans would be way too much stress on someone trying to recover from an injury.

Despite all of Alex's stubbornness with her wanting to be the leader she could be, she gave up and practically told him her whole life story.

Daryl had wondered why she didn't share much with him before or ever, but quickly brushed it off because he knew that we had bigger things to deal with. But, he also kept in mind that maybe they should one day, as their lives got better than what was happening.

About two weeks had past, and Alex was still not allowed to walk without any crutches or without someone by her side. Rosita had kept close, even with an arm wound herself, and help her out with things. Alex began feeling good about opening up to the people around her. Maybe that was what a leader was supposed to do, share things and gain a deeper trust with people. She was eager to get back on her feet and get to a better place for herself and for the group.

They had all been at Hilltop together. The news of Carl's death had seem to hit everyone, as they gave each other space or comfort. Rick had found letters that Carl had wrote, presumably before his death. Michonne had given the people he wrote letters to their letter without a word.

Alex had the letter for days before she had opened it. She assumed everyone else had opened theirs, but it felt weird to read a letter from someone who's gone.

So, the day had come. She sat outside, watching a the people of Hilltop move around, working and preparing for what's coming. Alex saw Daryl walk out of the building of hilltop, along with Rosita. They hadn't noticed her until Rosita and pushed Daryl in the shoulder, making him look at Alex by the trailers.

Alex had watched Daryl walk to her. It felt like forever until he finally reached her.

"Hey." He calls out.

"Are you going somewhere?"

He nods his head, looking back at Rosita. "Just gonna go out there. Go by the sanctuary."

"Just please don't do anything stupid...tell that to Rosita too." Alex let's out a laugh as Daryl slightly smiles. "Like riding your bike with a machine gun and attacking the Saviors outside hilltop."

She remembers about a week ago when the Saviors attacked hilltop.

"I did it for us."

"Daryl I know."

He stands there with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm not mad at you, or anything. I guess I'm just probably jealous you were actually doing something where I sat on my ass and did shit."

"You're injured, Lex. It's not like you're scared and hiding from it all."

"Yeah, I know. And it's sucks."

"It does suck." He agrees. Daryl's head turns away, his body rocking back and forth like he's thinking so it a bunch of things at once.

"How are you holding up?"

"Son of bitch Dwight... I spoke to Tara the day after, she was just, blaming herself."

"For what happened with Dwight."

"Told her it wasn't our fault, that he's back with them because it's who he is. Wasn't gonna change, wasn't gonna help us."

Alex stands up and stands in front of Daryl. "Maybe he went back to them for a reason."

"Thought you were gonna hurt him if he decided to turn on us. Did that change?" He asks, shaking his head. "Tara and you.. think he's changed. Think he's with us or something.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore. Just when I think I'm getting closer to figuring it all out, I'm lost. I'm lost Daryl."

"Daryl!"

Our heads turn to Rosita's voice back at the gates. Daryl waves at her and then takes a step towards Alex. "I get back, we'll talk more alright?"

"Yeah. Just be careful. You're about to walk back into territory where you were kept and taken from us. From me. I love you, okay?"

He leans in, grabbing her left hand and then using his other hand to grab the back of her neck, pulling her into him.

"Love ya."

"See you." Alex says, closing her eyes once she feels his lips linger on her forehead.

"See ya."

He looks at Alex one last time before he walks away to the front gates of Hilltop, with Rosita. She thought about no matter how far away she had began feeling with Daryl, nothing will replace the feeling of how she feels when he kisses her. Even if it's just for a second or a 'goodbye'.

The moment he leaves, she turns around and stalks back right into the trailer that her and Daryl had shared. Kicking of her boots, she jumps in to the small bed and takes the letter out of her pocket.

Alex takes a breath and begins opening the letter slowly, not sure if she was ready just yet to read it.

But, she does.

Alex.  
Back at the prison, when Daryl and Michonne had saved you, I wasn't thrilled. Sounds harsh, I know. But I was just a kid who was trying to protect the family he had left. But soon enough, you became that family.   
You always called me kid. Even when I continued to grow, the nickname stuck. Not going to say I loved it, but I'm not going to say I hated it either.   
When the time comes, I'm gonna need you to be there for my dad. For Michonne and for Daryl. For everyone. We all know you can, because the world is going to need people like you but you just don't know it yet.   
Fight for what's right. Glenn would want you to move on. He would want you to go with your gut no matter what you'll lose or who you'll lose. And I know you're probably thinking about Daryl. But you have to just step back and think about what you want.   
Killing Negan... we shouldn't have to do that. That's not us anymore. anymore.  
It may hurt, it may suck to keep losing everyone. I lost my family, I lost all of you guys. But for what it's worth, we're going to have to go through pain to see some change.   
Carl.

The tears pour out on her cheeks. Although her eyes were blurry, her mind seemed to clear of all her confusion about everything that lies ahead. All it took was a letter from Carl and the hopes he had for the future and for herself.

As the day carried on and the sun had set, Rosita and Daryl had come back, unharmed. Alex had hugged Rosita tight, thankful that she had come back and wasn't hurt. The two of them had come a long way from their bickering from a while ago, to helping each other out and being there.

And when Alex saw Daryl, he had walked back to their trailer and had left the door open, signaling for her to follow him.

They sat together, either in silence or talking about the plan in two days. Daryl wanted to make sure her leg was looking better and that she had felt better. Which she has, even insisted in letting Daryl know that she's ready for everything.

He wasn't so sure, but told her when the time comes, then they'll find out. But that didn't ease her at all.

-

The day had come. The communities had come together, again, weapons sharpened and at their sides. Ready to leave Hilltop and end this all.

"We'll stick to this road, keep to the trees."

"We'll get there quicker that way." Alex says.

"Plus we can keep an eye on the road that way." Daryl adds.

Rosita nods, "Yeah if they're planning anything, we'll be able to see it."

"You think you can trust Gregory?" Michonne asks them, as they all stand in a circle, discussing the plan for today. "What he told us?"

"I locked him up inside the house." Maggie says, reassuring Michonne. "He knew I wouldn't let him walk around free. He knew he was coming back to that. He doesn't believe in anything except himself, and he'd have to believe in the Saviors a whole lot to send us in a trap and think things would work out for him."

"Kinda sounds like Negan." Alex says. "Runs around all high and mighty, let's the Saviors do it all for him. So Gregory doesn't know about what's happening?"

"That's if Dwight didn't tell him." Daryl says. "That asshole could set us up."

"Yeah." Alex agrees. "We better hurry and get everyone safe and inside for now. Quicker we do that, the quicker we can leave and not have to worry about the sun going down later."

"That's right." Rick says.

Their heads snap behind them, the voice of Morgan catches everyone's attention. He's screaming, spinning around almost as he holds his weapon in his hands. He turns around and knocks a little boy to the ground, pointing the weapon in his face.

Carol runs over, the little boy was Henry, his frightened face almost at the point of crying.

"Let's get going." Alex says. "Leave them be."

-

"We watch each others backs out there." Alex says, looking at them in their eyes. "Even if it means you might put yourself at risk, we just have to trust each other that we're all watching out for one another. We don't know what's going to happen, but... let the goal be to survive and protect. We can't just hope anymore, we have to change things."

The people around her nod, listening to her as she speaks. Rick's lips curl into a smile, nodding his head, proud of the woman who's changed so much since the prison.

"Alright, it's settled. Keep your weapons up, protect yourself and each other." He says.

The walk into a field of withered grass, through naked skinny trees , together. Their weapons are raised and spread out. Alex stands next to Daryl, Maggie, Rick and Michonne in the front of the group, as everyone stands behind or further out on the side.

A loud whistle, Negan's infamous song begins to play.

They all stood the bottom of a green hill, all together with their weapons by their side. After getting to hilltop, they hadn't had much time to prepare. But, the did know this; they had each other and they were ready to end this once and for all.

Alex's leg was patched up, even put on leggings underneath a new pair of pants that she was given by another person. She was ready, even argued with Daryl to let her go with them. He didn't want to upset her anymore, or make it seem like she wasn't capable, especially after their last conversation in the tunnel and the conversations they had back at hilltop just days ago.

If she was going to make a promise to Carl, she wanted to keep it. In his honor, of course. And for herself. Because she remembered what Carl had written. She had to follow her gut and worry about the pain later.

"Rick, Rick, Rick!" Negan's loud voice announces.

Still, they had no sight of him, but the voice was getting closer through the speaker.

"Well Damn, Rick! Look at that. Pegged again, pegged so very hard. I ambush your ambush with an even bigger ambush!"

"How about you step out and face us?" Rick yells out.

Their guns are up, pointing everywhere around them. As Alex stands a little bit behind Rick, her head stays ahead, looking at the hill in front of them by a couple of feet. "They're gonna come from the hill." She announces, loud enough for some of the people to hear her.

"Oh I am everywhere, Rick. Some more bullhorns, more walkies. Pick a direction to run, see how you do. Make if fun for all of us. Guess what else I did? I brought some of your old friends! You remember your old buddy Eugene? Well he is the person that made today possible.

Same goes for Dwight boy here. In case you were wondering, he didn't ream you on purpose. No! He is just a.. a gutless nothing that sucks at life and now he stands up here to watch you all die."

Alex turns her head to Daryl. She wants him to know and understand that Dwight never turned on them. Even though it was Negan talking, she was sure that he had to have him there for a reason.

"Gabriel, well, he's got to go to! We are cleaning house today Rick! And then.. there's you. It never had to be a fight. You just had to accept how things are. So, here we go. Congratulations, Rick."

The group now stands in a circle, some of their backs turned from each other, facing all different directions. With Negan no where in sight, his voice still boomed throughout the fields. His threatening and taunting words trying to manipulation everyone.

Alex took one hand and felt her pockets for the extra bullets, her knife and a small spare gun. And in her other hand, was one of the bigger guns that they'd all have.

"Three!"

"Alright everyone, remember what I said." Alex calls out. Together."

"Two!"

Everyone was panting. For sure their hearts were beating in panic.

"One!"

What a sight it was. Alex was right; the saviors we're behind up on that hill. All standing in a line, their guns up and ready to fire at them. Rick and everyone had started walking forward, but before they could fire, the Saviors guns went off.

Their guns went off. But no bullets had seemed to hit any of the Alexandrians, Hilltop nor Kingdom people.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alex asks, her finger still on the trigger.

"Now!" Rick yells, moving forward together.

Alex runs the best she could with her leg. She begins to shoot at the Saviors that come running towards her. As she walks closer along side

Before Alex had the chance to shoot another one, she comes in contact with a man. He wasn't much taller than her, but he did bear some weight on him.

"You either kill me, or stand down." Alex tries to negotiate with the savior in front of her. "It won't be like last time."

"I won't stand down." The man laughs, raising the back of his gun towards her. "So what happens then?"

"If you're gonna try and kill me, I'm gonna put you down."

"You're one confusing woman." He laughs. But just in one second, his face gets serious, his body leaping forward and raising the back of the gun to hit Alex.

She ducks, then drops the gun - which is attached to her body with a strap - and takes her smaller gun out. Instead of pulling the trigger, she turns around. After rising back up, he sees her, a malicious smile lingering on his face.

Before he could reach her, Alex pulls back her right arm. The force of her punch targets the mans head, knocking him to the ground, thanks to the hardness of the gun.

Alex looks down at the unconscious man on the floor and shakes her head. After looking at him, she notices Maggie and Michonne standing with the rest of their group, pointing their guns at some of the Saviors kneeling down.

She thinks that they're okay, that they have it under control. So the minute she sees Rick running down the other side of the hill, she chases after him. Hoping, yet worrying at the same time, that Rick doesn't get himself killed.

After she gets to the top of the hill, she sees the two men wrestling on the ground.

Alex begins struggling with whether or not to interfere with the men, but eventually she gives up and runs straight down the hill. The moment she sees Rick on the ground with Negan standing above him with his bat in his hands, was enough to send her screaming.

"Well! Looks like your tiny little henchmen, or shall I say woman," he chuckles breathlessly, "is here to save the god damn day! Isn't that so nice? What was your name again? Daryl's girl, right?"

"You stop this right now." Alex demands, her gun raised as she stands feet away from Rick. "We don't have to fight anymore."

"Funny, coming from a woman with a gun pointed right at me!"

"It doesn't have to be a fight anymore." Rick says.

Negan begins counting down, clutching his bat in his hands.

"Carl said it didn't have to come to this. We don't need to do this anymore."

"Seven! No, no. He was wrong."

"No," Rick pleads. "he was right. Carl knew.

Alex watches the men stare at each other. Just an inch of hope enters her as she analyzes Negan's face and body; the tears that were at the brim of his eyes, the lowering of his bat and the step back. It almost scared her that she had felt empathetic. But then she realized, it wasn't about him. It was about finally getting the closure, finally getting Negan what he deserves. And death was too quick for him.

So once she sees Rick raise his arm and move forward, she screams out his name.

Did he kill Negan?

"Rick!"

Alex takes steps toward them, in a rush, only to find  
Negan on his knees and very much alive. But injured. The blood slowly poured out of his neck from the slice that Rick slashed into him. But it didn't look deep at all. Just a slight injury that disadvantaged him.

"Look what you did. Carl didn't know a damn thing." They hear Negan say, weakly, then falls to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Alex asks Rick, as she drops to the ground by Negan. "I'll check. Are you.. are we gonna make sure he's dead? Or..."

Rick turns to the floor, his hands bloody. He grabs her attention as he stares behind her. Once Alex moves her head, she sees everyone watching them.

Her eyes meet Daryl's. She's not sure what he's thinking, and he isn't so sure about Alex's either.

"Save him." Rick raises his arm. "Save him."

"Give me the cuffs, I know you have them." Alex says.

"No!" Maggie yells.

Rick throws down some cuffs, it covered it some blood when he touches it. Alex kneels down by Negan, wrapping his arms behind him and cuffing his wrists. Siddiq comes running down, joining Alex on the ground by Negan.

Maggie begins to scream, her body being held back by Michonne It had reminded Alex of the time where she had seen Maggie and Beth cry and scream out for Hershel back at the prison.

"No! He can't! He killed Glenn."

"We have to." Rick says.

"No we have to end it! We have to make it right!"

Alex begins crying, her hands shaking as she helps Siddiq. She was trying her best not to make eye contact with Maggie. But the more she did, the more she felt sad, her heart breaking for Maggie.

She didn't even look at Daryl, just in case he was furious.

"Alex?" Siddiq asks. "Go, I've got this here. It's okay."

"No, no." She nods her head. "I can help. I..."

"Alex." Rick calls out.

"No! It's not over till he's dead."

Alex finishes up handing Negan over with Rick to Michonne and other Alexandrians standing together, some with shocked faces, some with blank ones.

She stands by Rick, not looking at them just like Rick had been doing. Staring at the ground, no eye contact. "What happened, what we did...what we lost. There's gotta be something better. The ones who have em up, put your hands down."

"We're-" Alex's voice breaks. "We're not gonna shoot. Just put them down."

"We're all gonna go home now. Together. Negan's alive. But his way of doing things is over. And anyone that's not gonna wanna live like that, will pay the price I promise you that." Rick raises his voice, enough for everyone to hear him. "And any person here who would live in peace and fairness...

Who would find common ground, this world is yours, by right. We are life. That's death! And it's coming for us. Unless we stand together! So go home. Then the work begins. The new world begins. All of this, all this is just what was. There's gotta be something after."

Rick walks away, towards Negan. Alex lets him be for the time being and makes her way to Maggie.

Although Michonne sees her coming her way, she pleads Alex not to come.

"Maggie."

"Don't."

"I just..."

"Alex, please." She pleads, her exhausted and saddened eyes look at her. "Not right now."

"I just need you to know, that I did it for a reason. I helped Rick for a reason."

"I don't want to hear it. What about Glenn? What about all these people here, alive?" Maggie shakes her head and begins walking away.

"Maggie. You kept those Saviors alive for a reason too. Don't-"

"Leave her be." A voice says from behind her. Alex turns around and sees Rick, sitting by the tree where he had almost killed Negan. "Come."

Alex sits down against the tree with Rick. She notices his eyes are filled with tears, and as exhausted as he was, he looked broken. Silence filled their space, but as soon as Alex groaned and felt her leg, Rick had looked over to her.

"You okay?"

"I just want to get back to hilltop and get my shit together. Get off this leg."

"You're leaving hilltop?"

I nod my head, "No. I didn't mean that. Just meant that I need to sort some things that are happening in my head."

"That being?" Rick asks, leaning down to the ground and coming face to face.

"Where I stand with Negan being kept alive. I just helped you, that just meant something."

"Now, I'm saying this not to convince you or to confuse you." He sighs. "I'm saying this because you need to hear it. Things change, minds change. You have to expect that not everything is going to work out or go as planned. But.. I said work is gonna begin, this new world. We're gonna need you."

"I uh, I think I should go back Alexandria. With you. I just keep thinking Maggie over and over. What she might think of me for supporting your decision."

"Right now it might not be great. Time will tell, but I'm sure things will get better."

"You're sure? You and Daryl, Rick, what happened? I know we all have our differences, but now? You two fought, fought Rick. That's not good."

"No, it's not."

"So what are we going to do?" I ask, my eyebrows pulled in, distressed from the past month or so. "I know he's not gonna come back to Alexandria. Jesus, Rick things are different, things are changing. And I couldn't be more scared."

He shakes his head, his hand reaching out for mine for comfort.

"The worst is over, Alex. And you won't be alone."

"I may be scared, Rick. But I think I'm ready."

"I know."

"Carl's letter for me.. I read it. Maybe he's why I did what I did, why I helped. I guess we need to keep in mind that we're doing this for him. For the future."

Rick doesn't reply. With what Alex had said, had saddened him, but made him feel a tiny bit of hope. 

Eventually, everyone had arrived back at Hilltop. Despite everyone having their own feelings toward what had happened with Rick and what he chose to do. Most of the people who fought and got injured, had spent the morning and day resting and getting help from Siddiq and some others.

Most of them had avoided each other; Maggie and Rick, Daryl and Alex.

Daryl had kept to himself, like he had used to way back at the prison and even way before he met Alex. Things had changed when he met her, but now things were changing again over one decision. That decision being a huge one that can ruin everyone and the group forever.

Alex had been unintentionally hiding out in one of the trailers. Her leg had still felt numb, but it was a huge weight off of her shoulder from the pain going from a ten, down to a four, the past couple of weeks.

She spent the day alone, mostly. The wanted so desperately for Daryl to walk in at any moment and comfort her for the time being, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She stands outside, watching numerous people walk around all day, settling in.

Her eyes find Daryl's body walking to a red truck, so she makes her way over to him, wanting to hear his voice or anything from him.

"Daryl." She calls out, her voice scratchy from crying and yelling just hours before.

He turns around, not stepping into the drivers seat just yet.

"You're going out again?"

"Mhm."

"I'll come with you." She suggests, walking closer to him.

"Nah, it's good. I got it."

"Oh." She takes a step back. The blonde man catches her eye, Dwight. "He's going with you? What's going on?"

"I'll be back, alright." Daryl says.

Dwight looks at Alex from the other side of the car, staring at each other. His eyes seem apologetic, and Alex seems to catch that.

"I know what he's thinking." Alex begins. "You're gonna kill him now?"

Daryl sighs, not wanting to deal with any questions from anyone. She grabs his hand, clutching it tightly.

"Daryl, after everything we've been through, just know you're better than that. We don't need to keep killing people. It shouldn't have to be that way anymore."

"I'll be back, Alex." And with that, he let's go of her hand and gets into the truck.

Things felt off. And she was beginning to now worry about him and why he was giving her the cold shoulder. That's when it hits her, just a bit. Daryl wanted them all dead. Dwight. Negan. It was slowly starting to make sense, for the first time in a long time.

And that worried her to the core; no longer standing by each other. Promises breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of Alex in this chapter. Might be my favorite chapter ever!


	67. Beginning of Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "things are changin now, and I cant tell where I'll be from from here on out, ooh i'ts hell knowing that for now."   
> Things Are Changin' - Gary Clark Jr

One Day Later

Despite yesterday's gloom and the events that were going to change their lives forever, today was a bit different. The sun had broke though the clouds, fighting back against the dark clouds that threatened rain. Though the sun was shinning, it didn't match the mood of the people that were here in Hilltop.

Alex sat in the cemetery for the fallen people of their group - of their family. She sat besides Glenn's grave and stares blankly. Although her mind is the opposite, her thoughts were running wild, trying to find some clarity.

Wherever you are, if you're even watching us all... do you hate me? Do you hate any of us who chose to find peace?

Maybe if Carl has joined you, where've that is, maybe he's explaining why we did what we did. Will you ever forgive any of us?

If I died tomorrow, and we saw each other, would you still be my best friend?

Maggie's heartbroken. Furious too, probably. Daryl is, a lot of us aren't on the same page. It's coming and I can feel it. I fought for peace and now, it doesn't seem like that's what we're gonna get.

What if I made the mistake of keeping Negan alive?

But what if I actually made the right choice of keeping him alive?

I'm so sorry.

"Hey."

Alex wipes away her tears and snaps out of her thoughts once she hears a voice. She slightly turns her head to the side, her eyes peaking through her hair to see Daryl standing behind her. She doesn't greet him back, instead she stands up and wipes her jeans.

"I'm uh, heading back to Alexandria tomorrow with a group and Rick. Going to start rebuilding, getting things better."

They avoid each other but they listen to each others voices.

"Alright." He doesn't protest, he doesn't say he's going to join her. So, she takes that as is and begins to walk away. Before she can pass him, he grabs her arm. "Alex."

"You know, I feel like that promise we made is breaking. Or maybe it broke a while ago and I just didn't want to believe it." She pulls away from his grip, wiping more of her tears. "But we'll be fine right?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead, he bites his lip and sways his body.

Alex nods her head, "Yeah... okay. Goodnight, Daryl."

Daryl mutters a maybe. "Maybe we all just need to take some time."

She finally looks up at him and reaches for his hand. He looks down at it and reaches for hers, his eyes on the brink of spilling tears. He feels her squeeze his hand and then rubs her thumb in the back of it.

"I guess so."

And with that, Alex drops his hand and walks away and finds herself hiding behind a trailer, not wanting to fall asleep alone. Or at all. She spends the rest of the night staring ahead at the wall, occasionally drifting to sleep. She catches herself though, before she falls the ground, before she falls asleep.

Alex wanted that. That's all she craved and deserved these past couple of... months?

Sleep. She just wanted to rest, heal and hide away for while. But she knew if she did fall asleep, all alone, dreams and nightmares would come. And she wasn't prepared for that. Being prepared for anything that was coming her way, coming their way, was something she was not.

One Week Later

Alex stands in front of the home that once was her and Daryl's. But, ever since they 'moved' to hilltop to hide and protect Daryl, they haven't been there for awhile. She hadn't even slept there since she came back with Rick.

It was Rosita that took her in, and helped her out with her leg. Just over the span of a week the two of them had grown close, even if they did barely talk about things. But when they did, it gave Alex comfort, Rosita too.

Alex expected Daryl just once to come to Alexandria to check on her. But that didn't happen. If things couldn't get any worse than the last few months, she was now thinking she's losing Daryl. And it was a while ago when she said she couldn't fathom surviving and living in this world without him. But now that was becoming real, and she had to see she was losing him.

She spent the week either crying and hidden away or playing guard in front of the infirmary where Negan had been staying. She knew, just because they kept him alive, didn't mean he was going to live peacefully or nicely.

Killing him would've been too easy for them; she wanted to show him and the others that Negan was going to wish Rick had sliced his throat just a little bit deeper. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting sad and ending soon. 3 more chapters!!! :( but don't worry, I have an announcement coming!


	68. Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "are you strong enough to stand? protecting both your heart and mine. who is the betrayer? who's the killer in the crowd?"  
> Heavy In Your Arms - Florence + The Machine

Many Months Later

The communities had evolved over the time that had passed. Alexandria was better, but they had issues that needed to be worked out.

The leaders of Alexandria; Rick, Michonne and Alex, have been working non stop to make things better and to keep things afloat. Alex had been working non stop around the community, making sure peoples needs were met; supplies that were needed, food and even took over extra shifts at watching the front gate. She would often meet with Rick, telling him that they're in need of more people.

Alex wasn't one to blame or turn her backs on others (unless they deserved it, Negan...). But, she had discussed with Rick that they needed more people to help out, more runs and more supplies and that Hilltop was where they needed to have this discussion.

Hilltop had almost more people and double the amount of supplies and food there, then Alexandria did. Although they were two separate places with different leaders, it bugged Alex that they wouldn't offer help, that Maggie wouldn't reach out.

Alex did visit Hilltop, rarely. And when she did, Daryl was no where to be found. It was like he knew she was coming, but decided to step out on a run. Her and Maggie barely spoke, but for the sake of her being Hershel Jr.'s godmother, Maggie wanted to honor Glenn's decision. And Alex wanted to honor Glenn by showing up and being in his life. Rick did the same, but there wasn't that much talk between them either. Alex felt the heavy atmosphere every time she visited.

But she had to brush it off and keep moving forward and waiting for the time that Maggie, even Daryl, would forgive her and Rick.

Even though over time things had cooled down between people, there was still some slight animosity lingering through the air during visits from community to community.

It was yet another brand new day, and Alex was up and ready for today's run with all the leaders of the three communities and extra help. When they discussed the plan, Daryl's name popped up a few times from Rick's mouth. Alex would've been lying if she said she wasn't nervous or hurt. How could she stand to see him after all these months?

She was hurt and she understood why he was too. But it was hard for her to swallow the reality that once he disagreed with Rick those months ago, he would also be on the other side with her in the same subject too.

"Hey, you coming out with us today?" She asks as Rosita and her approach each other.

"Nah, Rick needed me here to keep things going, you know." Rosita sways back and forth, with a smirk on her face. With all three of you out at the same time, it'll be tough."

"I didn't even realize." Alex says, thinking about the three of Alexandria's leaders (herself included since Rick had asked her months ago to take a step up) will all be out on the big run today.

"You got some gray in your hair." Rosita points out, her lips pulled into a bigger smirk than before.

"Oh great. Thanks for reminding me that I'm getting closer to forty, probably." Alex says, pulling her long hair into a ponytail. Her previously dyed blonde hair from the beginning of everything had now reached right at her bottom, the rest of her hair a dark brown, making it look like a harsh line of ombré. She had been meaning to get someone around Alexandria to cut it, and cut it all off. But running around the community and doing many jobs had kept her busy.

"I heard he's going to be there today."

Alex nods her head, "Yeah."

"You alright to go?"

"I have to be."

"I'm sorry I mentioned him, it's just I wanted to know if you'll be okay." She grabs her hand, trying to comfort the woman in front of her.

"I'm not sure how to feel. Everything's been so intense since that day." Alex sighs. "But today I think I will be okay."

"I hope so. And when you come back from this run, I'll have the drinks ready just in case you might need it."

Alex laughs along with her, "Yeah, I'll probably need those drinks regardless of whatever happens."

"Better get going, the horses seem annoyed!" She begins to walk away, heading towards the front gates.

Alex rolls her eyes and laughs, following behind Rosita. She wouldn't think the two of them would've been close they way they are now. Rosita has a strong attitude, but the way Alex is stubborn, it seems to be working out. And she's glad. Because now that Maggie is at hilltop and not speaking to her, Michonne has Rick.. things were getting complicated for Alex. She had to readjust to bring and feeling alone.

She reached the front gate, hopping on a horse that pulls one of the small cars they had deconstructed to seem like a carriage.

They all met on the roads, heading to the museum in D.C that Maggie has mentioned, where farming tools were held on display from what was probably colonial times. Together, they'd made plans to get everything. On their way to the museum, they didn't drive any cars. Horse and carriages was the way to go these days, since gas was turning bad, and or running out. 

Everything was a mess when they entered one of the Smithsonian museum's. Some walkers here and there, but it was rare. But that's until they start walking and hearing the growls of the walkers further into the museum.

"Y'all for your lists." Rick says. "Circle back here when you're done. Be safe."

The group separates into smaller groups, less than five people each. They start mix up, Alex manages not ending up with Daryl or Maggie's groups, so she strays away, mostly off on her own. Rick sees her, gives her a disapproving look, but she nods her head.

"I'll be alright, Rick."

Although they mix up and regroup, they all enter the huge round centered room. All of them notice the thick glass floor beneath their feet, only because of the walkers that had been moaning loudly.

"It's a big place, you'll need help too with the list." His voice is loud enough to be heard within the distance between them. Some of them here Rick and Alex talk, and she could've sworn she saw Daryl staring at her, most likely agreeing with Rick.

"I said I'll be alright. I got it." She smiles toothlessly and nods her head. When it's settled that she'll be fine alone, Rick walks off with his group.

As Alex walks across the glass floor, heading around the big white steps where Daryl and the group were walking up, she hears crumbling from above.

Cyndie stands on the next few stairs, off the glass floor, "Heads up!"

Alex finally looks up, seeing a walker falling down to where she was standing. She gasps, moving out of the way. But, just like Alex once was (or at least she thought who she used to be) trips and falls to the ground. But she's not alone. The walker lands on to a pole, it's stomach pierced with it. He's still alive, and Alex's body is underneath the walkers's leg.

"Alex!" She hears someone say.

"Yep!" Alex calls out, pushing the walkers leg off of her. For a second, she stares a the walker, until she jumps at an arrow shooting right past her face and into the walkers head.

She turns her body around and begins to stand up, her head is down, but her eyes are on Daryl.

"You okay?" Eziekiel asks, and Alex responds with a breathless 'yes' and nods her head. "Onwards! We'll figure it out."

Alex sees everyone on the stairs; Daryl, Cyndie, Maggie, Michonne, Carol and Eziekiel staring down at her by the walker. They're not moving, they just continue to stare down. Michonne looks like she's ready to rush to Alex's side, Carol's eyebrows are pulled together and Daryl lowers his bow.

"Like he said...."Alex walks off the glass floor and gets ready to walk away from the steps. This time, her head is up and continues to stare at him, her eyes never leaving Daryl's. "Onwards."

And with that, she's out of their sight.

Through the hour or so that they were there, Alex had ran into the three different groups a few times. Although she couldn't find anything that was on the list, she still made the time useful by double checking the areas.

It was uneventful for her. Just alone with her thoughts. Which was probably better than being near Daryl or Maggie, who wouldn't even speak to her.

Alex couldn't believe where they were and how far they made it when going out for bigger runs. She's never been to Washington D.C before, she's never seen the White House, nor been to any of the Smithsonian museums. Despite not being able to actually explore the museum and see artifacts and things, she still found it pretty cool that she was standing in one of many museums here.

As the time goes by, the group regathers again, this time they're all standing on the stairs, and they're slowly bringing down the farming tool with ropes. The rope is burning Alex's hand, they're definitely burning everyone else's too.

"Alright! Slow! We go slow." Rick calls out. "We're almost there, we just have to do it together. Slow."

The thick glass beneath their feet begins to crack, the pressure of the boat and everyone standing there making it worse. Rick's voice echoes throughout the museum, telling everyone to go slow. The wagon creaks as it turns, one of the wheels makes the glass underneath crack.

The wagon is pushed off the glass, finally safely making their way off the glass. But soon enough, they make it back onto the floor, making a plan for groups of two to carry the other heavy farming tools.

Alex's eyes watch below her, the walkers growling and looking up. They're fiends for their flesh.

"No fast pace guys." Alex calls out as she stands on the steps. "You walk slow, steady. Nothing more than that, one wrong move..."

Two by two, they rope themselves around the waist, Jadis and Enid standing and helping them from afar, just in case the glass breaks. Maggie and Cyndie make it off the glass, as it continues to crack into smaller pieces and in the bigger area.

Alex stands on the steps of the museum, watching Rick make his way to Daryl. She sees him extend his hand to Rick, and he takes it. And this warms her heart. Even if it was a dangerous situation, it gave her just a glimmer of hope. They walk slowly, but Alex reminds them as she sees Daryl pick up the pace.

They make it off the glass. And Alex nods her head.

"Alright, this is the last one. Gonna need some help with this big man." Alex tilts her head in Eziekiel's direction and he smiles.

"Okay then. Rope me up."

Carol ties the knots hard on their ropes around the waist. Enid nods at them, signaling that they're ready for them to start walking. The ropes are also tied on the white columns to help keep them steady and make sure they don't immediately fall if anything happens.

The three of them are the last ones on the glass floor, but they weren't quick enough. Carol makes it over, the tool still on the glass, but it's not broken.

The class continues cracking, now all under Alex's feet, smaller lines and more breakage forms as it's definitely ready to cave in and break completely. She hears Carol scream out Eziekeil's name in horror as he falls through the broken glass. Thankfully, he's tied up in the rope, but that doesn't stop the walkers from gnawing at his legs.

Alex doesn't make a move. She's stuck in the middle, scared to move any further to safety. "I can't... I can't move. It's going to," she begins to freak out, "it's going to—Goddamn it's gonna break if I move!"

"Stay there!" Rick yells out, walking towards Jadis and Enid.

She watches them talk furiously as she stands there looking below her. "Don't look down." She hears through the yelling of Eziekiel and Carol. As half the group rushes to pull at his rope to get him to safely, the other half aids Alex.

Alex is shaking, her mind running around with so many thoughts.

I'm gonna die. This is how I die.

Why me.

Daryl.

"It breaks, you fall and hang Alex! Nothing is going to happen to you." Cyndie says. "Just don't look down."

"Lex!"

Her head snaps at the voice, it's Daryl.

But before she hopes he says something else, she sees someone else. It's Enid. "Look at me. All you have to do, is lunge forward. Just one step and push your body. You got this. We need you."

"I can't."

What the fuck, why ME?

"Alex!" Rick calls out. "Just one step! One, we got you."

She watches them on the ground as they reeled Eziekiel back and up to safety.

Alex closes her eyes and inhales one big breath, then releases it in hopes to calm down. She hears Rick try to talk to her, try to get her to walk to them from the middle of the floor. She stands next to the big open space from where Eziekiel had fell into. "All you have to do is take one big step, lunge towards us. We won't let you fall. You got the rope, you have us. Come on."

Just as she's about to take a step, she hears the glass below her continue to shatter besides her.

"No." She cries out as she ends up taking the leap forward. In just one second, she sees someone grab her.

Daryl's arms are quick to pull her arms and slam into his body. His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her off the glass ground. In just a second, the glass breaks and Daryl lunges his body backwards.

Together, they fall to the ground. His back lands hard, as Alex stays in his chest, her head falling into his neck. Their bodies lay just a few inches away from the broken glass. They lay on the ground breathlessly, arms still wrapped around her.

Everyone watches, making sure she's okay but also because they haven't seen the sight of these two together close and in a room like this in a while. It's been too long. She lays on top of him, her eyes closed from not wanting to look at her surroundings from before.

Alex mutters some breathless curses to which only Daryl hears. Her hands are clenching his biceps, hard.

And his arms are wrapped around her just as tight, not wanting to let go. But they do.

She rolls off him and sits up, panting. "I'm sorry."

"Don't gotta be sorry." He says, standing up and not looking at her. She senses a bitter tone from him, but shakes it off and begins to stand up on her own. Before Alex does, she sees his hand reaching out to her like he did with Rick just moments ago.

Alex takes it, and he lifts her up. And with that, he walks away to pick up his crossbow and wears it around him. Enid walks to her and hugs her, making sure she's okay.

Moments later, after taking a few breathers and getting themselves ready, they leave the museum after all the struggle of the steps and the wagon, they attach it to the horses and they're pulling away.

All of them are on horses, except for Daryl of course. He rides ahead of them, making sure to get some walkers that get in their way. Alex sits upon a caramel colored horse, 

After riding on the horses towards their homes, they come to a stop as they see Daryl and Rosita. 

"Rosita!" Alex climbs off the horse, as does everyone else, as they watch her ride in on her four wheel mortar bike along side Daryl. "Is everything alright back at home?"

Rosita gets off the bike, taking her helmet off as she stands up on it. "The bridge, it broke. Follow me."

As they reach the bridge, they all stand on the beginning of it, looking across and down. "Two other herds heading into Silvia, so now it's even bigger."

"They passed through here?" Alex asks, as she approaches the middle of the broken bridge where metal surrounds it.

"One of them did, and the back end took down the bridge. Took the walkie repeater with it." She explains.

"What about route A? Is that clear yet?" Daryl asks.

"It's still too close to the herd."

"We can get from Alexandria from this side," Michonne begins, "stay there till it passes."

"It's gonna be dark before we even reach home." Alex explains. "And with the herd there.."

"Yeah, and it's taken days to clear that route before. I need to get home to Hershel." Maggie says.

"We can take route D, it's early enough in the day." Carol suggest.

"With all the stuff we have though? The horses are gonna get too tired and stubborn." Alex says.

"Got it." Rick says to Rosita. "Keep an eye on the trade road in case anyone else tries to move through. Gabriel, y'all can head back to Alexandria from here, but the rest of us, we can go to the Sanctuary or Hilltop. Stay the night and head off from there. Take care, get home safe."

"Alex, you alright?" Rosita asks, hugging her as they say a quick goodbye.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you at home, get back safe."

"You too. Have those drinks ready." Alex laughs as she travels back to her horse.

The group splits up, the only ones left are the leaders from Alexandria, and Hilltop, traveling back together with the wagon and the horses.

"The mud!" Alex says stopping her horse at the very front of the line. "This wagon isn't gonna make it through, the horses will be too tired."

"We'll make it work." Rick says.

"Switch the horses?" She asks, already getting the idea.

"Yeah, and we'll help pull the wagon. Gonna have to through this mud."

They switch the horses, Alex's horse now pulling the wagon with Jesus'. 

"Rick!" Daryl calls our as he stands on the little hill, watching our for them as the pull the ropes.

"One, two, three!"

"Keep pulling!"

"Push it!"

"Rick!" Michonne yells.

Everyone turns their head and looks behind them; a few walkers coming their way. "We split up, and let those horses rest as we pull this thing forward." Rick says.

Together, they push and pull the wagon through the mud, trying desperately to get it through without it breaking. The walkers are dangerously close, but thanks to Daryl, he's taking them out with his bow.

"Good! Let's get out of here." Rick says, as soon as the wagon makes it. "Daryl, Alex."

He signals to the walkers, as him and Eziekiel help carry the other farming tools over the mud.

"I got it too." Michonne says, taking out her katana.

The three of them walk side by side, then run up on the walkers. Alex uses her knife (which was once Daryl's) and jabs it in their necks and heads do effortlessly. She even kicks them in the stomach, thankfully Jesus and kept on teaching her things throughout these past few months. Only to make her stronger and better at fighting off walkers and other threats.

Alex listens to Michonne's slashing from the katana as she kills the walkers next to her. It's a nice sound, but she doesn't let it distract her- it's comforting in a way. She knows Michonne can take many more down at a time than she can.

She peaks over at Daryl who's fighting off two walkers at the same time, when she sees another one coming his way but she's not sure if he sees it.

Running over, she pulls the walker off of his back now holding the walker against her, and uses all her force to jam the knife into the neck. "Close one." She says, as Daryl finishes killing the two walkers. They stare at each other for just a second, then they go back to finishing off the last few walkers that stand close to them.

"There's too many! We gotta go!" Alex tells.

She hears the horses cry out, the front of the wagon lifts off and one of the big tools falls out to the ground and breaks. "Let's go!"

"I gotta free her!" Ken yells, running over to the walker that is getting close to the horse.

"No!"

"Ken, wait!" Rick yells.

In just a blink of an eye, Ken sets the horse free, but the walker bites into his upper arm, causing him to scream out in pain, falling to the ground from the horse that kicks him in the chest. Everyone runs to him, killing the walkers that get too close and getting down to the floor with Ken.

Rick tries to calm him down, trying to distract him from the pain. "I'm not gonna make it. I'm not. I won't make it." Ken cries. 

Alex and Enid notice the bite, and they know they can't save him. He was right. He wasn't going to make it. But right now, she knew he needed comfort, despite all the excruciating pain that ran throughout his body. Siddiq props Ken's head up into Rick's lap, trying to see what he could do.

But he couldn't do anything. No one could.

"Gotta keep the walkers away!" Rick says, as he gets up and Maggie takes his place.

"Tell my dad.. Maggie please tell my dad-"

"Hey, you're gonna talk to him yourself, okay?" Maggie says. "You'll talk to your dad when you get home. Ken, look at me. Ken."

Alex sits back with Enid as they know he's gone. Maggie is crying as he watches him take his last breath on the muddy ground. "One of you has to do it. Maggie, I think it should be you." Alex says.

They all look up from the ground and see Rick and the others staring at them. Maggie takes his head in her heads, touching his face gently, then tilts his head. She takes out her knife and pushes into the back of his neck. The walkers are gone, they're dead. And so is Ken.

Together they ride all the way back to the sanctuary, since it's closer on their way back and because it was completely dark out now. Except for Maggie and her people, they go back to Hilltop, to home and to break the news to Ken's parents that there was an accident and he's gone.

They had to spend the night somewhere, and that somewhere was Negan's old stopping grounds. Why not, right?

As they get there, Daryl is leading them into the sanctuary. Alex doesn't take her eyes off him, as she somewhat analyzes how he is here, the place that he was once taken as prisoner.

"Rick Grimes is here!" A woman yells.

"That's the man that ended the war. Is Negan suffering? I hope he damn well is!" A man says as they pass by.

"Hello!" Eugene says to them, walking next to Daryl and in front of Alex and Rick.

"Hi Eugene." Alex smiles.

"All was well in your absence," He says to Daryl, "other than a certain cabal of saviors slinging me some serious stink eye but I've complied a list of items that need your semi immediate attention!"

"Not now man." Daryl gruffly says.

"I checked out the supplies. It's a pretty good haul, you should let everyone know." The blonde woman who once stood next to Negan says. Alex watches her and she stands close to Daryl, which makes her annoyed. She doesn't like it, but she doesn't have the right to get pissed.

"I ain't getting up on a stage and giving a damn speech like him." Daryl respond harshly, but then quickly recovers and softly speaks again. "It's bad timing. We just lost someone out there."

"Daryl!" Michonne announces.

They gather around Michonne as she stares at a wall to her left. Alex approaches her side and sees the big red letters.

Saviors Save Us! we are still negan

"Does this happen often?" Alex asks, expecting an answer from Daryl. But he doesn't say a thing.

"Well does it?" Michonne asks.

He sighs, "More and more since the crops been dying. Eugene, Gerry, do you know who did that?"

"I don't know man."

"That would be a negative."

Alex strays away from everyone else as she hears Daryl call out an order to a guy named Justin. "How?"

"What do you mean how? Paint over it!" He raises his voice.

"We used up all the paint."

"Well figure it out!"

Daryl, a leader he should be, Alex thinks to herself.

We should be leading together, she continues her thoughts as she continues walking away from the group.

Before even going to a room to rest for the night, she spends the time walking around the place that Negan had once had. It was a genius place, but it gave her some chills to think about what he was once doing here.

Alex walks down the dim lit hallways and finds herself walking around a corner that leads her to a sight of the sanctuary floor from above. But she doesn't continue walking. She pauses at the sight of Rick and Daryl having a conversation that she definitely doesn't want to interrupt.

So, she walks backwards, but stays hidden so she could listen to the question that Rick asked, which intrigued her.

"Well, do you wanna come home to Alexandria then?"

"Nah. I'll go back to hilltop and check on Maggie and the baby." Daryl mutters.

"Well, you go and someone's gotta take your place. Rosita and Eugene are heading out to Oceanside, Maggie's sending out food but not people, Kingdom's got its own problems building and Al... Alex is busting her damn ass but she's breaking."

Alex looks down to the ground, her shoulders slump in defeat. Rick was right. Although she was doing great things, leading Alexandria, she was losing hope inside for herself. For Daryl. She just didn't think it was showing.

"It's been too long, Daryl." She hears Rick's voice. "I know everyone and everything since then has been different. If we keep sending people out, it puts more strain on Alex. I could use the help back home. She could use it."

Alex doesn't hear Daryl respond.

"Listen. We're not together because things have changed."

"The thing is, Rick. You changed them. Both of you, all of you. But I get it."

She hears footsteps walk away, not in her direction, but she hears boots patter on the metal floor. Her head peaks out from the corner and sees Rick standing there with his arms over the railing, watching Daryl walk away from him.

"Rick."

He turns his head, his eyebrows lifting upwards at the sudden presence of Alex. "Were you listening?"

Alex nods her head, standing next to Rick shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"You know, I've been starting to think about things. Asking myself if I regret things. You ever done that?"

"Plenty of times." Rick sighs. "What are you regretting? Leaving?"

"Nah," she shakes her head. "Asking myself if that was the right decision I made. Helping you keep him alive...Daryl and I probably would've been fine. We all would've been fine."

"I think about that too, Alex."

"He barely talks to me. He'll talk to you, spit out some sentences. But when it's with me.. it's like I'm barely there."

"He cares though. A lot. Maybe just a little bit too much."

"By pushing me away? Rick, not to expose my privacy but he doesn't even kiss me anymore. He's constantly moving around, he never..." Alex stops speaking, her hands shaking as she rests her face in them.

"I get it." He nods. "We all worked together today. He saved your life today."

"Rick.."

"He saved your life today." Rick repeats. "That's gotta mean something."

Alex and Rick part from each other, said that they were getting ready to leave the sanctuary in about an hour. She figured after her talk with him, she needed to find Daryl. Figure some things out and get out of the funk that she was in.

Or at least that's what she hoped. To find some clarity, to find peace.

She makes her way down the metal noisy steps and down the dim light hallway that led to the back of the sanctuary. The back of the sanctuary was what once used to be a loading dock had been opened - the metal opening was opened, revealing some people walk by.

She was about to give up until she walked all the way outside and saw Carol and Daryl.

Carol sits beside Daryl, outside on the ledge of loading dock. The smoke from the cigarette lingers between them before it disappears above them. As Alex walks over to them from the side, Carol notices and bumps her shoulder into Daryl's. His head turns, then back around as he takes the cigarette back from Carol.

She watches him inhale for seconds then exhales a deep breath as smoke comes out in front of him.

"I'll leave you two be." She says, as she stands up and walks to Alex. Passing her, she sends her a smile and pats Alex's arm. She extends the smile, then walks by Daryl, leaning up against the rusted metal square column.

"I want to talk to you." Alex admits.

"Mhm."

Alex sighs and leans her head back. "You seem like you're holding a grudge against me." She lets out a breathy laugh, mostly from the exhaustion she's feeling. "You won't look at me, you barely say anything. It's been too long."

He stays quiet. Partly, because he struggles to the find the words and well because, he's just not on the same page as her.

"I don't know how long-"

"I heard you speaking to Rick."

"And I heard you." She shifts her head down to stare at the back of his head. She walks over to him, plopping down to the ground, letting her legs dangle over the edge. "You saved my life." Her voice cracks. "Doesn't that mean something?"

Nothing comes after she speaks. Just silence consumes.

She drops her head into her hands as she leans over to rest on her thighs. Although tears spill over on her cheeks, she doesn't allow herself to slip back into crying her eyes out. Just a few seconds later, she feels a hand on the back of her neck, a thumb rubbing the side as the hand gently rests there.

Alex lifts her head up slightly, turning to her left to see Daryl and his arm extended behind her. Her body shivers at his touch, something she hasn't felt in all these months without him.

"Don't hate me."

"I don't." He murmurs to her, as he uses his other hand to throw away the cigarette and then plays with his mouth. "Just because we disagree, doesn't mean I wanna see you dead."

He says that, but It's like he wants to say more. But he doesn't want to fight. Not right now anyways.

The Alexandrians and the people from the Kingdom stay overnight at the hilltop. Jesus had set them up in their own rooms, which felt weird to Alex because she hadn't really spent the night here at hilltop since she was with Daryl.

With Daryl. For some reason, it had just hit Alex that she isn't with him. Not physically, and definitely not on the same page either.


	69. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
> And I'd do anything to make you stay"  
> No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine

The night is over, and Alex has barely slept yet again. She wasn't sure if it was because of Daryl, but she's most definitely sure it had something to do with sleeping in a place that was ruled by Negan. She wasn't comforted at all by that fact. Even when they had Negan back and locked up at Alexandria, it was all uneasy.

Alex, Rick and Michonne leave the sanctuary with Daryl and head to hilltop once the morning comes. They travel on their own; Daryl on his motorcycle of course, and the other three ride their light caramel colored horses. Rick assured Alex that things will be okay once they get to Hilltop. They wouldn't stay long and they would use their time there to make sure Alex and Alexandria gets the help they need.

As soon as they arrive, the tall doors open and their horses are brought safely to their stopping place.

Alex tries not to search for Maggie, but her heart was aching to see Hershel. Her best friend's son. As soon as she jumps off her horse, she walks towards Rick and Michonne who are standing by Daryl. In a distance, she sees Maggie and Jesus making there way towards them, a person in a wheelchair was slowly following them.

As Alex reaches everyone, a gasp leaves her mouth.

"Enid." Alex says, leaning down by her side. "What happened Maggie?"

Maggie turns to Alex and shakes her head. "It's Gregory. Again. Rick, Alex... I'll take you upstairs. Jesus needs to discuss things with Michonne. I'll see you later, yeah?" She instructs as she says a goodbye to Daryl.

"Jesus." Alex smiles, as he reaches for a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's always good to see you, Lex." He squeezes, then lets go with a smile. "I hope you're doing okay?"

Alex nods her head, shrugging as an answer.

"Things will get better. Just got to hang on to hope, alright."

"Thank you," she smiles at him, "I'll try to. There's not much left. I'll see you in a bit."

Alex catches up to Maggie and Rick, walking up the stairs inside the Hilltop home. She leads them into her office, and then outside on the porch where she had a woman watch her child.

Maggie relieved the woman, and took Hershel in her arms, passing him over to Rick. "Hey there." 

"He's starting to crawl." Maggie says. "He'd be proud of him."

"They all would." Rick says, as the baby coos and extends his arms towards Alex. "Ah you want your godmother instead? Alright, I'm not mad."

Maggie lets out a small laugh as she watches Rick hand over Hershel jr. to Alex.

"You look so much like your dad." Alex says, holding him in his harms as his arms flail around before landings his little baby hands on Alex's cheek. She laughs, and then leaves a kiss on his forehead.

"It's funny. And he knows it." Maggie says. "He's a little stinker."

"He's perfect." Rick says.

"More than perfect." Alex says. "Do you mind if I take him inside? I'll leave you two to talk about things."

Maggie nods her head, smiling down at Alex. She approaches Maggie. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. You and Enid didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, things happen though." Maggie caresses her sons face and gives a kiss to his hand. "Thank you, I'll see you two in a few minutes."

Alex smiles at her and Rick, then turns around and leaves the office. She takes Hershel over by the records and the couch and sits down with him in her lap and laughs at the baby's movements. "You really do look like him."

As she sits on the couch, baby securely in her lap, she takes a few moments to think about what would've been if Glenn was still here. What their family would like like together, and how everyone would possibly be okay — only if Negan was never in the picture.

"I'm going to be here for you as long as I'm alive, whenever you need me." Alex speaks softly to him, as he stares at her. His tiny hands reach for her face, softly hitting and trying to grab at something. She chuckles and lays back against the couch.

"We're going to tell you about all the brave things your daddy has done. For Maggie, for all of us. And I hope we're all here together when you're growing up so you can see the family we created after all this time."

"You seen Maggie?"

A voice startles Alex, clutching the baby tightly as she falls back onto the couch. She stands up and turns around, seeing Daryl stand by the banister of the stairs. He was chewing on his bottom lip, trying to avoid her eyes. But he couldn't — especially with her holding Glenn's son in her arms.

"Ah," Alex stares at him, even though it feels a little awkward to her. "She's in there with Rick."

Daryl doesn't move, he doesn't make his way to the office where Maggie was. Despite the fallout between everyone, he couldn't bring himself to leave and ignore Alex. Especially when she was holding a baby in her hands — Glenn's baby.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Alex starts," if you go in there. They're just talking about the things that need to be done. The help Alexandria needs."

"Mhm." Daryl rocks back and forth.

He's not gonna say anything else to me today, is he, huh?" Alex wonders.

"He's like his dad, right?" Alex looks away from Daryl and caresses the baby's cheek as he giggles.

"Yeah, he is."

He stares at her as he walks closer, then leans on the banister of the stairs and the couch. His eyes can't seem to leave any part of her. All these months without her, it has began hurting him more. But she didn't know that. And Daryl? He was just conflicted between wanting Negan dead and wanting her at the same time. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be with her with their difference of opinion.

"How's it like? Being a godmother."

This surprises Alex, he wasn't much for small talk, yet here he is standing in front of her. "I don't see him as much as I'd like to. Seems like hilltop has been too busy for visitors." Alex frowns as she sits back down on the couch, her eyes growing glossier by the second. "Just wish Glenn was here, that's all. And in a way, it's like I get a glimpse at being a mom."

A tension fills the room, along with silence, after Alex speaks. Her words were filled with the smallest of hope she has left in her. It's hard, so hard, for her to try and be okay. To try and move on and focus more on the foundation of Alexandria and move forward, especially without the one person she thought would always stand by her side.

Daryl continues being himself; shoulders hunched over, his eyes averted from her and his hair covers his face from facing what and who is in front of him. He could feel it in his throat. A lump someone gets right before their eyes water and spill over on their cheeks before they cry. He never breaks down, and he isn't going to start either. 

Both of their thoughts are interrupted as the doors to Maggie's doors open, and her and Rick walk out, greeting the two of them.

"You're all welcome to stay here for the night. Get some rest before heading back." Maggie says, as she walks to her son and Alex.

Alex smiles, giving one kiss to the top of Hershel Jr.'s head before handing him over to Maggie.

Maggie smiles at her baby, then stands closer to Alex. "I know...I understand that things aren't the same, they never will be. But, this is your godson and Glenn would've wanted you around all the time."

"Yeah, he would've." Alex agrees, her head dropping to the ground.

Rick and Daryl stand far from each other, but glanced at the two women in front of them, listening to their conversation.

"I just want you to know, it's okay to come here to Hilltop. As much as you'd like. He deserves to know his family." Maggie says, reaching out for her hand. This had made Alex's heart skip, as the hope inside her begins to rise just a little more than it did before.

"Maggie, we might not agree on things, especially now," Alex begins to speak. "But this.. this is what I wanted. We're all family here, nothing should tear us apart. It's what your father wanted, Glenn...Carl too."

Alex looks at the three of them, making sure they're listening. And they are.

"At the end of every day that passes, after everything we've been through together.. we shouldn't let that break us."

It's silent again, but no one needs to speak to know that Alex is right. Rick leans against the wall, a smile lingering on his face as his eyes make contact with Alex. He nods his head, in a way to show that he's proud of her. Maggie lets go of Alex's hand, but smiles at her words, even though deep down inside, she still can't get over Rick and everyone's "betrayal" with Negan. And Daryl..

Daryl walks away, heading back down the steps he just walked up on. Her words were too much for him in the moment, as he almost felt like she was speaking to him without saying his name.

The dark of the night had come later in the day, bringing everyone (the workers and the leaders and even some concerned citizens of Hilltop) to gather, ready to watch Maggie's decision to hang Gregory for trying to kill Maggie and hurting her and Enid in the process.

Alex wasn't sure how to feel anymore. About anything; the politics between the communities, what was deemed right and wrong between everyone and how to deal with her own feelings. She just wanted things to get better, for the communities and the leaders to be civil and work together.

And months without Daryl, months without knowing what to do with so little help, had hit her with an overbearing amount of confusion. Even though everything should've been fine, it wasn't.

"I don't want to do this. But people need to understand that at Hilltop, the punishment fits the crime." Maggie stands in front of the punishment that Gregory is about to get, as she makes a speech to the people. "Do you have any final words?"

"What you're doing isn't right." He tries to yell out, but the rope is tight. "Someone stop this. Killing me... in the dead of the night because you are ashamed."

"You're wrong." Maggie says. "I'm not ashamed. Do it."

"No."

Alex turns to Michonne, only to see her looking behind them as they stand next to each other. She notices some children had woken from their beds and watches what's happening in front of them.

Alex tries to run towards Daryl, who's helping the hanging of Gregory. But it's too late. Everyone turns around when Alex yells. "Maggie, no!"

"Get the children back in bed!" Maggie demands.

Alex stands there, her mouth wide open as she stares at Daryl. She doesn't want to believe that this is what Daryl believes and stands for. They shouldn't have to kill anymore for them to get their point across or for them to stand their ground and power for their community.

"I made this decision. But this is not the beginning of something." Maggie yells, making sure everyone hears her. "I don't wanna go through it again. Cut him down."

But Alex shakes her head at Daryl and at Maggie's words. "No..." Alex says, as she walks backwards. "No." She's starting to be convinced otherwise that this is the beginning of something, and that decision has been made whether Maggie knows that or not. Daryl watches Alex shake her head, not knowing whether or not to talk to her, console her or to walk away.

-

As the day quickly fades away and the sun sets, it changes to a new day. A new day for building the new civilization for the future. The communities coming together to rebuild the bridge, and hopefully nothing goes wrong. But Alex had felt something that made her stay on her toes for the day. She knew there wasn't going to be one day without an accident, or one day without one thing going wrong. So, she was prepared to take action for whatever.

But, Alex wasn't so sure if she would be prepared to see Daryl every damn day since everything that happened. Rick and Michonne had decided that she'd stay in Alexandria and take charge there for the next few days that Rick, Alex, Rosita and some others would watch over the camp.

The camp was busy, non stop at work and planning had gone on between Alex and Rick and the other leaders. Alex looks around, watching people scurry around to work.

"Rick, there's no one supervising the bridge?"

"Daryl and Aaron are there," Rick stops walking and faces Alex. "They'll be fine in case anything happens."

"They're working, hard. All of them. If something breaks, or hell if a fight breaks lose between anyone and those people from the sanctuary..someone should be there." Alex explains.

"Unless you're offering to stand there in the heat, by all means." Rick chuckles as he stares at her.

"Rick, I'm just saying...the tension between everyone is only rising by the day. They said you can't force people to get a long, which you can't, but we've got to make sure hell doesn't break lose among us all."

"Alright then," Rick places his hand on her shoulder. "You on one end, take someone from Alexandria to stand by the other."

"I'll take someone from the sanctuary."

"Okay then. Just... no guns, no knives. If we want this to work, if we want them to trust us, weapons will only make us look like we don't trust them."

"Do we? Trust them. Do we trust them?"

"Trust them to get the work done. Hey, I trust you, alright? You got this under control." Rick says, dropping his hand from her shoulder after an encouraging squeeze. "I gotta get to Siddiq, make sure he heads back to Alexandria now."

"Is everything okay?"

"Judith has a cold, need him to check on it. Don't want a bug going around...we can't have what happened at the prison to happen again."

"I'm sure it's just a cold, nothing more." Alex smiles. "I'll be at the bridge, talk to me if you need me." She looks down at her walkie-talkie and turns around for the bridge.

Alex stands on guard for about a half an hour before she begins to ask the people working if they needed help. Some of them respond nicely, some of them respond with too much pride, saying they've got it. Not wanting to cause any issues or get in the way, Alex stands by the beginning of the bridge again. Her eyes watch Daryl and Aaron work together, nailing the wood together.

Then, it's not too long until Alex sees a bit further back from the two men, where Henry was on the ground. The people on the bridge stop working to watch what's happening and causes a commotion. At first, Alex just thinks Henry might've fallen. But then it escalates. She starts to walk towards them, as she watches Henry stand up and uses his stick to hit one of the workers, letting him fall to the ground.

Alex begins to run as she watches a guy from the sanctuary go for Henry, until Daryl steps in. But, she makes her way over there anyways, as she promised herself she wouldn't let anything happen to anyone.

"I don't need your people telling me what to do."

Alex finally reaches the men,

"Henry, get back to the camp." Alex demands.

"I just wanted to-"

"Henry, please." Alex places her hand on his shoulder. "We all promised Carol that we'd look out for you. So go, it'll be okay."

Daryl snatches Justin, the man from the sanctuary, from behind and yells at him.

"Both of you," Alex stands in front of them. "Get back to work, Rick doesn't...we don't want any of this going on."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, bitch. And you," He looks at Daryl. "You're not my baby sitter anymore." Justin walks away, but Daryl pulls on him again, making Justin throw a punch.

Alex steps back as Daryl ducks down from the punch, then throws a punch into Justin's chest. He falls down to the ground on a pile of dirt. Then, within a second, dirt is thrown into Daryl's face, then they're both down on the ground, throwing punches and hurting each other.

Alex paces around them, wanting to get in between and stop it. But they're both heated, both a lot stronger than she is.

Suddenly, they're both standing, fists flying at each other, until Alex finally steps in the middle.

"Fucking stop it!" Alex yells, standing in between the two men. All the workers on the bridge stand there frozen as they watch the fight.

Justin growls as he walks towards Daryl, not caring that Alex stands there. Daryl stands tall, ready for whatever comes his way. But before they could fight again, Alex stands her ground and makes it known that just because Rick isn't here, doesn't mean no one is in charge. Alex stands in front of Daryl, her hand is now taking a hold of Justin's throat, using all her strength to force him to walk backwards. Her nails begin to dig in his neck, his face growing redder and angrier by the second.

"I said," alex hisses through her teeth, "fucking stop it, right now. Things can get much worse, more uglier if you don't stop."

Daryl spits out to the ground, and Alex whips her head around. "This applies to you too." She says to him.

He looks up at her and furrows his brows in anger. "Yeah, it applies to you. And to all of you." Alex lets go of his throat, shoving him backwards. "All of you, on this damn bridge. My people, the sanctuary... There will be no fighting, none of it. I won't have it, Rick won't either."

"What are you, the goddamn leader of everyone?" Justin spits.

Alex lets out a laugh, "We don't need to fight. It's okay to work together. We don't need to hold anymore grudges against each other-"

Alex is interrupted with a fist hitting just at her jaw, which causes her to stumble over and fall onto the wooden bridge. Within seconds, she sees Daryl running over to Justin, grabbing him by the shirt and continues to punch him over and over.

Suddenly feels someones hands pick her up by her waist from behind, lifting her up from the ground. Rick stands behind her as he makes sure she's okay. With a nod from Alex, Rick runs to Daryl and Justin, pulling them apart. "Break it up, right now!"

As Alex stands, Eugene stands by her to make sure she's okay. They watch Rick try and break up the fight, it doesn't go successfully at first, because of Daryl being overheated. But then, Rick finally breaks them up, along with Aaron's help.

"I said enough!" Rick yells, as he turns to Daryl. "She's alright, look at her! Stop it, now!"

Alex holds her jaw with her hand, a few feet away from Daryl and Rick. "Go back to work!"

Daryl's eyes look to her, his body yearning to walk to her and hold her to see if she's really okay as she breathes in and out like she's out of breath. She sadly stares at him, not knowing what to do. But then she's getting turned around by Enid, being told to come back to the camp to get looked at.

Alex turns her head back at the men, her gaze catching Ricks. She shrugs her shoulders, trying to tell him she tried, earning a nod from him.

Moments later, Alex is sitting down on a stool in the medical tent with Enid, her face swelling up as the time passes slowly.

"How do you feel?" Enid asks, as she rests a wet, cold towel on Alex's jaw.

"Like I got punched in the face, that's how I feel." She laughs it off, trying not to wince at the pain. "You show up, try to protect these people and be someone they'll want to listen to, someone to trust, just to get punched in the face."

"Things are going to take time...you know, to get better." Enid points out. "You're trying, some people are too. And that's what matters."

"Thanks, Enid."

"Of course. I also think that's what Carl would've said to you, in a moment like this." She smiles.

"Yeah, he would've."

"Okay, well just rest today. Don't rush to get back into planning and all the shit you do. I'll check on you later today, just sleep, rest that jaw." Enid says her goodbyes, leaving Alex on her own for the day.

Alex didn't want to be coddled, or hiding away in a tent just because she got hurt. She wanted to walk the camp grounds, get back to guarding the bridge to show people that she can't be messed with and that she isn't weak. But that wasn't all either. It was wanting to show no anger or any distrust against people from the sanctuary. If everyone wanted to make these communities better, stronger and work together, she needed to put that anger from getting hit, away.

Alex left her tent to walk to the one where Rick holds his planning at. She wanted to confront him and make sure that nothing does happen to Justin, to make sure that the saviors don't feel threatened.

Once she walks in, she sees Rick and Carol standing next to each other. Carol greets her, asking Alex if she's alright. Alex confirms to the two of them that she's alright, and nothing will stop her from working for the day. Then, that's when he notices Daryl from the corner of her eye, standing away from the two of them.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asks.

"No, you're just in time actually." Carol says.

"Tell me this now," Rick begins. "You're truly okay?"

Alex nods her head, "Yes, I'm fine. Just swelling up, but I'm fine. Everything is cool, we can just continue to let everyone do their jobs today. I was right, when I last spoke to you. We need people guarding the bridge so shit doesn't happen like this again."

"So that asshole just gets a free pass? Is that it?" Daryl charges forward.

"It's not about a free pass, Daryl." Alex turns around and squints her face at him. "It's about earning their trust, showing them that we don't hate them. It's not about becoming friends with them, or building a family. It's about a damn bridge that needs to be fixed, the bridge itself and all of us."

"And it's just for a few more days," Rick adds. "It's about the bridge right now. Everything can wait..."

"The bridge needs to be built. And after that, that's where and how things can change." Alex says to Daryl, trying to get him to look at her.

"Listen," Rick says. "I don't like that we can't do anything for what he did, hurting Alex...but we're in a rush to get that work done. He's strong. The saviors are over half the workforce, and we've had too many walk off already."

"Yeah, cause that's who they are." Daryl says. "Some of them ain't ever gonna fall in line, just cause ya'll say so."

"Daryl's right." Carol said.

Alex turns her head back at Carol and scoffs. "We never said or expected all of them would follow us."

"They've never had to live together, and we can't expect them to just forget what's happened."

"Is that what you think we did?" Alex questions both her and Daryl. "You think we just got over what happened with Negan? To forget that Justin punched me today and I'm not angry? It's been hard, so hard to try and move on from this. But we're not expecting anyone to forget it all, we just need them to come together. We don't have to like each other.

But we can work together. Find a damn balance. If we put some trust into these people, maybe one day they'll learn to fucking trust us without us hurting or fucking killing them to make a point." Alex says, standing there with her arms crossed, her cheeks reddened not only from the injury, but from her anger building up.

"She's right." Rick says. "It hasn't been easy, it won't be, not for awhile. But, it's not about forgetting. It's like what Lex said, it's about us moving ahead, together. All of us. We keep doing that, they'll see we're all on the same side."

"The living side," Alex says. "The living, surviving, trying to make this new world better side."

"Are we though?" Daryl hums, staring at both Alex and Rick. "Are we on the same side, Rick?"

"Well you tell me." Rick stares him down. Alex and Carol glare at each other with empathy, as they listen to the two of them.

"Thing is man, I've been trying to." Daryl gets closer to Rick, almost bumping shoulders with Alex. "But ya'll don't seem to hear it."

Alex repeats Daryl's words in her head, 'I've been trying to.' She can't seem to grasp on them, as she begins to think where he has tried? She doesn't see it, she can't feel it. She wants everyone to come together, no more violence and more forgiving. Why can't Daryl just see that? Why can't anyone understand? And he's right...Daryl. She can't seem to hear it because she doesn't even see that he's been trying to get on the same side.

Daryl steps back, hitting his back to Alex's shoulder on accident. He turns around and they look at each other which seems like the millionth time doing so.

"That asshole hurt you. And a long time ago, you would've done something about it." He says.

Alex's eyes begin to water, but she holds them in until he leaves the tent they all stand in.

"Daryl..." Alex calls out, but doesn't chase after him.

"It's complicated..." Rick says to the two of them.

"I can't be here." Alex says. "I'm going to leave for Alexandria."

"It's almost dark out, wait till tomorrow." Carol says.

"I agree." Rick says. "You stay, leave tomorrow."

"Fine, yeah." Alex mutters, and stalks out of the tent to her own. Tears coming down her eyes.


End file.
